The Tournament of Elements
by Ninalb
Summary: "But you won't. You're not that type of person. And if you are, then you have something to fight for. Something to live for. Something so important, that you would kill for it, die for it. And there's nothing wrong with that." -/- 24 kids are thrown into the Tournament of Elements every year and "only one can remain" (Hunger Games AU; don't need to know about the Hunger Games).
1. Every Day A Little Death

**With the ending of my last story, I have come up with a couple ideas for my next one. This just being one of them. I was thinking of writing a Hunger Games Parady series, The Tournament of Elements. This is just a one-shot from it if I don't choose to write this one next. I just wanted to see how it felt and what you guys thought about it. This is probably the story that I am leaning most towards writing currently. Let me know what you think! Also, happy first day of school for me and all the other kids starting today! Ugh, I've got a lot of stress in store for me.**

 **EDIT: By the way, this isn't the first part of the story. This is just the starter idea. The actual story starts the next chapter.**

* * *

" _Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic._ " He tried to convince himself, " _Just because Zane hasn't come back yet doesn't mean that he's dead._ "

Peer around the shrubs, be careful in case you meet another player, hold tight to the throwing knife in your pocket. A constant life or death battle and "only one can remain".

" _Where was that little blond boy?_ "

Cole ventured farther and farther away from his camp, knowing the risks. He was leaving his camp unguarded; open for anyone to come by and loot it. It was mostly hidden, but still. Although that crossed his mind, the picture of Zane's perfect smile overpowered it, propelling him to continue his search.

" _What would I do without him?_ " Cole worried, trying not to let himself bite his nails.

He was a funny little boy, only having turned 12 a couple days before The Reaping. He came from District 10, livestock, and he was heart-meltingly adorable. He had a round face, with bright blue eyes, lively with the innocence of childhood, that couldn't even be smothered by the starvation that plagued District 10. They would always light up at the sound of his name. And his signature hair, a bright blond color that stood up like a stubborn bush. Even roughing it in the wild had barely put a dent in that hedge. It was impossibly thick, often littered with a number of twigs, leaves, and everything else imaginable that would get snagged by his hair that Cole had to detangle.

He had a goofy smile, one that he seemed to always be wearing, that would grow impossibly wider at times. Along with a missing canine, one Zane had knocked loose falling from a tree. That had given him a scare but at least it was a baby tooth. Zane's grin was accompanied by a funny sense of humor. He would find certain things hilarious but others would leave him puzzled. Sometimes the kid took things a little too literally. Way too literally.

It seemed unfair that Zane should be included in the Tournament of Elements. The boy was just a target, the kid couldn't kill anything for his life, even though he grew up in the District of Butchering. That's what scared him the most, the fact that Zane wouldn't, couldn't, kill anything. Even for food. For sure that was going to get him killed. And he would be all alone...again. Wallowing in his grief of that poor kid, the one whose blood still stained his hands even though he had tried and tried to wash it off. Cole had killed one person. Just one person. It was a brutal fight to the death. And he never wanted to ever again. It haunted him, the fact that someone else was dead because of him, the fact that that kid and his loved ones would never see each other again. It crushed him, replayed over and over in his dreams.

And then he had met Zane, a short happy good lucky kid who had literally stumbled into his camp. In the dark. Cole almost stabbed the kid. Zane didn't blame him for killing that guy or almost killing him for that matter. And they were immediately allies and most importantly, friends.

" _Good lord, how far could you have gone? How far out do you need to go for a whiz?_ " Cole thought.

And then Cole stumbled into an area. Blood was littered everywhere, trees and underbrush broken and flattened, gouges in the dirt and trees. Fighting. Fighting had been here. Cole ran along it, following the obviously not masked trail they had trampled through. And then it stopped blood everywhere, spilled in puddles, bloody handprints and feet prints all around the clearing. Smeared along the green vegetation.

"Surely I would have seen or heard the fireworks, right?" Cole thought to himself, praying Zane was still alive and had decided to fight for once.

He hadn't, never would. He knew the little boy too well to try and trick himself with that. Cole found the little white boy impaled to a tree, spear still left in his side. Blood still dripped from the tree, warm and fresh. Blond hair, rebellious as ever, was tipped in blood. Nicks all over his arms and leg, whether from a weapon or running through the underbrush he couldn't tell. But he suspected both. A trickle of blood dripping from his mouth, a sign of internal injuries. A slash across his chest. Blood everywhere.

Cole was feeling sick. A note left for him in the blood. He didn't want to read it but his eyes had already crossed it. Too much blood. Blood was a chocking, muddy color. It seemed to swarm his vision, taunting, suffocating. He felt like he was standing back in the clearing where he had killed the boy. So much blood.

" _Pull yourself together Cole."_ He mentally brought himself back to center, " _Focus on the moment. Don't lose yourself in it all._ "

"Zane," Cole called, tearing out the spear and cradling the boy.

"I'm sorry Cole," He coughed, causing more blood to spill on his white shirt and Cole's black one, "Zaddic caught up to me. I couldn't kill him. I couldn't get away...I just..."

His hand reached out to hold Cole's, a glimmer of a smile still graced his face. Still missing one tooth. Cole's hand completely swallowed Zane's smaller one as his fingers closed around it.

Bright blue eyes slowly closed halfway, staring up into the starry night sky. Breathing still left and entered the small body but it wouldn't for long. It was fading, each breath in shorter and each breath out fainter.

Cole stood up, cradling the younger boy's small body against his chest. He could feel the little heart beat that still echoed in his body.

"I'll fix this," Cole said, bolting back to his camp, trying not to jostle the dying boy, "I'll fix this for the both of us. Just stay with me. Come on, Zane. Pleasepleaseplease please...please. "

Cole begged the small boy leaving a trail of tears back to his camp as he tried to get the note left for him out of his in Zane's blood in a fancy cursive:

"Cry me a river, Cole. And when you're done, come back here and face me. Zaddic. "

* * *

 **Does he live or does he die? It's really up for interpretation. By the way, Zane has just turned 12 and Cole** **is 16. I hope you enjoyed this! I'm still on the fence about what ideas for stories I want to write next. I might put out some more one-shots of them like this and see what I think.**


	2. The Reaping

**Okay. Here's the next chapter! 2,000 words not including this little intro. Sorry that some of the people don't have any last names. I couldn't think of any to fit. If you have any suggestions I will be more than willing to accept them. Also, some of the elemental masters are missing since most of them were boys. Like seriously. I had to come up with so many girls. And had to transfer some powers over to them. Seriously there is like 17 guys and 4 girls. Anyways, here's the start of it.**

* * *

 **KAI**

"Welcome to the Reaping! Welcome! Welcome," An overly cheery voice proclaimed from loud speakers, "We have to District 6 to thank for everyone's transportation here! Round of applause for them!"

Claps resounded from the crowd although no one felt like cheering. They sounded unenthusiastic. Mournful sounds of what they knew were up to come.

The Anacondraicondria warriors filed the kids into the rings, separated by gender and District. Girls of the left, boys on the right. Districts lined up from 1 to 12. The Warriors are large stocky men, big red spiked plates balanced on their shoulders, the leather outside masking the metal protection on the inside. They had a big helmet on their heads, designed to look like the skull of a giant snake, that wrapped around their purple tattooed faces. These tattoos were purple snakes, symbols of the feared Anacondrai serpentines that once roamed this area and now the hybrid ones that were the high officials. They held large spears that they held upright by their sides at all times, although not needed as no one would dare to rebel.

The officials slithered onto the stage, their long tails dragging behind them like a cape. Their red eyes scanned the crowds of people before them, before taking their seats near the back of the stage. A tall man shuffled onto the stage. His headdress having a purple snake around it. Rumors were it was real. He held a giant staff, two tusks on the sides of the top, and a carved snake head holding a crystal or new of some sort. A brass emblem was on the front a snake also imprinted in it. Master Chen, the man who ran The Reapings and The Tournament of Elements. How ironic that it was a person who ran it rather than a snake. One of their own kind.

Kai exchanged a glance with Nya as they let each other's hands go. She gave him a thumbs up as he puffed out his chest, swept his hair to the side, and marched into in the crowd. Today was the day. The people around him filed silently and solemnly in, heads tilted to the ground. He was pushed towards the front of the group being 16; one of the oldest of the 12-18 group. Not many left. 6 years to be picked, the chances increase every time. The younger ones were in the back, some sniffling quietly, others breaking down and sobbing.

"Welcome!" Master Chen clapped giddily, "To the 31st Tournament of Elements! And remember ONLY ONE CAN REMAIN!"

He continued to talk, blabbering endlessly into the microphone. Same old speech every year. Except for the fact that Master Chen would blabber along a random subject, getting side-tracked easily. How the serpentine won the war, how a band of elemental masters had tried to overthrow them and now this was the annual tournament due to this.

"Now, remember! Element powers are banned everywhere. Anyone who is found using them will be taken into custody immediately. But in the Tournament, you will be free to use them! If you have them at least."

Everyone knew that if you had an element, your name was put in several more times that you didn't. What fun would it be if no one had any elemental powers?

He stepped back to let a pale faced man step forward, a scowl of disapproval on his face. Wrinkles and lines traced his forehead, probably from frowning for so long. Clouse, Master Chen's second.

"District 1." He announced, everyone turning to face the children of the district.

"The boys will be drawn first if anyone would like to volunteer to this great honor?" The droned.

No hands were raised. Nobody wanted to volunteer for a death sentence.

Clouse reached into a bowl and pulled out a slip. He slowly uncurled it, straightening out before clearing his throat.

"Zaddic."

Everyone turned and scanned the crowd, as a young boy walked briskly to the stage. The warriors surrounded him but there was no need. He leaped up onto the stage instead of using the stairs, coming to stand next to Clouse on his right side.

"And now the girls, would anyone like to volunteer?"

A girl raised her hand, already making her way to the stage.

"I do," She said boldly, climbing the stairs.

The sun shone off her bright red hair.

"What is your name?"

"Skylor Chen."

 _"Chen as in Master Chen? Can't be. I don't think they would let an official's daughter be in the Tournament, right?"_

"This concludes District 1."

"District 2."

Kai straightened up, his district. The best district.

"Boys first, would anyone like to volunteer?"

Kai slowly raised his hand it at first going unnoticed by everyone but the people around him. But word spread fast and soon all eyes were upon him.

"I..." Kai started before adjusting his voice to what he thought would sound more bold and heroic, "I do!"

The crowd began to part for him as if he was filled with an infectious disease, allowing a line to the stage. Kai moved forward, keeping his head high. He would bring honor to his district. He had trained or year for this. If his parents were still alive they would be holding each other's hands and silently cheering his name. He just knew it. He tried to catch his sister's eyes in the crowd but gave up soon after as climbed the steps of the stairs.

"This is wonderful!" Master Chen cheered pushing Clouse out of the way. "What's your name?!"

Kai grabbed the microphone and looked into the crowd, "My name is Kaizar Smith. But I go by Kai."

"Kai Smith! Great to have you!" master Chen said getting way too close and up in his face.

He wrapped his hands around his shoulder and ushered Kai a little to the right.

"And now the girls." Clause said, regaining control of the microphone now that Master Chen was busy talking to Kai.

He dug around in the bowl, grabbing for one at the bottom.

"And the tribute is," Clouse said pausing for dramatic effect.

"Nya Smith!"

Kai's jaw dropped a look of painful shock written all over his face as he realized what this meant. The same couldn't have been said for Nya, who stiffly stood up and walked over to the stage, guards accompanying them on both of her sides. She didn't meet Kai's eye as she passed him, just stood and looked directly into the crowd. Clouse was shoved out of the way of the microphone by Master Chen.

"And that concluded the drawing of the 31st Tournament of Elements for District 2! What and exciting pick! Sibling huh?" Master Chen shouted into the crowd with unnecessarily big and flamboyant gestures.

They were moved to stand in the front of the stage, next to the District 1 tributes.

Kai still had his mouth slightly open, fear and shock still written all over his face. He stood by his sister, grabbing her hands in his.

"Nya, what..."

"Just... we'll...figure it out okay?" Nya smiled looking into his brown eyes, "Just finish the Reaping first, okay? One thing at a time."

Kai didn't care that he was looking panicked in front of all the Districts. That his tough persona had dropped and he looked he was about to cry. But Nya knew that she was going to end up crying if she talked about it. And so Kai let the subject drop and listened to the rest of the Reaping.

District 3: Jayson Walker and Minerva. A small boy climbed up onto the stage, tears dropping around him. Ginger hair, blue eyes. A softly rounded face spotted with freckles that made him look more babyish. The girl, a blank expression on her face, took his place next to her. Long wavy black hair that draped over her shoulders, a longer face with round green eyes.

District 4: Caspian Tremont and Brooke Whitehall. A short fluffy brown haired boy that wore a wide brimmed hat, and a necklace with a carved wooden fish on it. Brown eyes with a quirky smile. The girl, hastily volunteering afterward, tall and slender she rose up onto the stage, long brown hair and brown eyes and a pale brown face. As soon as they moved onto the next district the girl had hugged the younger boy, whispering something to him.

District 5: Lloyd Garmadon and Sorence Taylor. A blond hair boy who's green eyes scanned the crowd. His hair on the longer side than the shorter. Sorence a blond haired, brown eyed girl followed whipping tears from her face.

District 6: Griffen Turner and Samantha. An dusty brown headed boy who's legs were super long. He wore red sunglasses and had a slightly darker skin tone. Samantha had curly brown hair, that stuck out in several places and was shoulder length.

District 7: Bolobo and Heather. A broad shouldered young man, whose beard was starting to come out. He had dark brown hair and tan skin. The girl, looking skeptical, had a dirty blond color hair, that was half up in a bun and half down along her shoulders. Her brown eyes were noticeably filled with sadness and glistened with unshed tears.

District 8: Asher Rios and Toxica. Asher had a more grayish hair type. He was a medium sized boy in assumably everything. Height, muscles, and width. Helen, correcting her name at the stand to be Toxica, had dyed green hair, with purple lipstick. Green eye shadow was marked along her eyes and she wore a black thorned necklace.

District 9: Lee and May Brown. Lee was a brown haired kid with brown eyes. Was on the smaller side. May was also brown haired but had green eyes. She slipped on the first step and awkwardly had to make her back up.

District 10: Zane Julien and Taylor Gallo. A blond haired boy whose blue eyes shined with unnatural light. Not to mention his hair stuck up straight. Kai thought that that would make a pretty great mohawk. He was smiling as he climbed the step, something that most people couldn't force themselves to do. Little patches of freckles were dotted along his face. Taylor had straight brown hair that seemed to encompass her body. It stopping at her thighs. Her green eyes were staring with confusion at the blond haired boy next to her that smiled and waved to her.

District 11: Edilio Merwin and Brianna Tilly. Edilio was the tallest boy on the stage. His brown hair fluffed up around his head, looking neat and messy at the same time. He had a scar running down his nose and brown eyes that seemed to be filled with good nature, but also brought a solemnness with them. Brianna was a young girl, rounded face, dirty brown hair, and freckles too. She seemed able to put on a fake smile that looked real all up till her eyes.

District 12: Cole Hence and Sinder. Cole's wavy black hair was tossed to the side, his broad shoulders thick. He was easily identified as the strongest looking kid along the ones on the stage. His green eyes weren't sad but they weren't happy either. They were accepting. Sinder was crying profusely as she was dragged onto the stage. A birth mark covering about half of her face. Not only that her left eye was a milky white, a long scar running down the left side of her face. She looked about ready to leap off the stage, which was probably why two of the guards stayed up on the stage with her. Close enough to grab her if she made a run for it. Her one brown eye gazed through the crowd asking for help. But everyone's that she met dropped it quickly, tilting their heads to the ground.

Kai watched all of the kids line up, tallying off the ones that would probably be the strongest, have the most skill, keeping in mind which ones might make the best allies. He'd need to be on his toes to be able to make it through the Tournament of Elements. To keep him and his sister alive.


	3. Character List

**Character List:**

 _ **Includes Districts, names, nicknames, powers, ages, and basic descriptions. Other character details if important.**_

* * *

District 1:

 **Zaddic (Zaddic)** - _N/A_ -16-A broad shouldered teenager who is more on the hefty side. Short black hair. Stern wedge shaped face with thick black eyebrows. He had round gray colored eyes that are usually stern. The unfair advantage that Elementalists have fuels his hatred of them. Is determined to show that you don't need elemental powers to with the Tournament.

 **Skylor Chen (Sky)** - _Amber_ -18- Daughter of Master Chen, she is a red haired girl with a rounded face. Her eyes are hazel colored with flecks of copper. Her lips are more of a redder tint. She is medium height. She is crafty but also easily annoyed of her over-enthusiastic father.

District 2:

 **Kaizar Smith (Kai)** - _Fire_ -16- Willing to do anything for his sister, he is a brown spiky thick haired boy with light brown colored eyes. A small hooked scar traces the middle of his left cheek. Shorter sized teenager compared to others his age but what he lacks in height he makes up with willpower. Also kinda stubborn and his emotions bubble close to the surface.

 **Nya Smith (Nya)** - _N/A_ -14-Sister of Kai, Nya is the opposite of him. She is calm and collected, she helps keep Kai in check. She has black hair that is cut short around her neck with bangs. Has dark brown eyes and a roundish face. Medium sized height.

District 3:

 **Jayson Walker (Jay)** - _Lightning_ -12- A sensitive ginger haired kid with light blue eyes and a round face littered with freckles that spread out along his cheeks and nose. He is short compared to most. He has a short scar that cuts through his eyebrow on the right side. He is cheerful and easily excited.

 **Minerva (Minerva)** - _Mind_ -13- A solemn girl whose intelligence soars past her years. Unfortunately, this makes her hard to relate to as she is more logical than emotional. She has long wavy black hair that sweeps around her shoulders with side bangs. She has round green eyes with a longer face shape. Is medium height if not a little taller.

District 4:

 **Caspian Tremont (Cas)** - _Water_ -12-A short fluffy, curly, brown boy who always wears his leather brimmed hat. Along with the hat, he has a carved wooden fish necklace. He is very joyful and innocent, often relying on his childhood friend Brooke to help him. His brown eyes are often filled with wonder and excitement.

 **Brooke Whitehall (Brooke)** - _N/A_ -18- Brooke is a timid teenager who looks like she could be a model. Her long brown hair stops along her hips. She had a wedge shaped face with dark brown eyes. Her skin is a pale white. She is tall and slender. She's uncertain and usually untrusting of most, but cares for her friend Cas.

District 5:  


 **Lloyd Garmadon (Lloyd)** - _Energy_ -15- A blond haired boy who likes is very childish, which is due to have started working at a younger age. His childishness comes from a lack of expression of it when he is younger, having to help support his family since his mother died. Is the son of Master Garmadon who won a previous Tournament of Elements. His eyes are a mixed of greenish blue.

 **Sorence Tovar (Soren)** - _Light_ -14- Soren is a blond haired, brown eyed girl who is very lively. She is easily trusting and is not one to hold a grudge. She is medium sized and doesn't have much physical strength.

District 6:

 **Griffen Turner (Grif)** - _N/A_ -15- A dusty brown haired boy whose legs are remarkably long. Although not gifted with the power of speed, his long legs make him an excellent runner. He likes to wear his pair of red shades. His skin tone is a little more on the darker side. He's more of a flighty guy but is willing to stand his ground and fight if needs be.

 **Samantha (Sam)** - _Healing_ -16- Sam is a good natured girl whose curly brown hair lays at her shoulders. Because it's longer it pulls the curls to be bigger and longer. She's willing to help others, a little too willing.

District 7:

 **Bolobo (Bo)** - _N/A_ -18- Bo is a hefty boy who's in it to win it. Although not really a fan of killing, he understands that that is the only way to survive. His districts lumber specialty makes him skilled with an ax and provides him with a lot of stamina. He had dark brown hair that forms a bit of a beard and he's noticeably tan from working in the sun a lot.

 **Heather (Heather)** - _Nature_ -17- Heather's a bit stuck up. Although she not mean, she sometimes just won't take no for an answer. As can be very stubborn at times but generally isn't a pain to be around. She's not trusting of people and rather be alone than with others. Her hairs a dirty blond color that is often done up a half bun and a half down. Her eyes are a dark brown that seem almost black.

District 8:

 **Asher Rios (Ash)** - _Smoke_ -17- A gray haired boy, Ash is often irritated easily. He gets fed up with people who get confused easily. He is a great motivator and can talk his way in and out of things easily. He's a fighter to the end and rather die fighting than flee. Sometimes he can seem insensitive and a little mean. He's missing a front bucktooth, busted it out in a fight. Unfortunately, it was an adult tooth and won't grow back. But that's fine with him, makes him seem for tough. Although seeming tough, he uses that to bluff out his insecurities.

 **Helen (Tox)** - _Poison_ -14- A "punk" girl, she dyed her hair a bright green. She often likes to wear purple lipstick and green eyeshadow. She is always wearing her black thorned necklace. She's not easy to get along with and can be very argumentative. Her parents hope it's just a phase. She assures them that it's not.

District 9:

 **Lee (Lee)** - _N/A_ -13-Lee is a brown haired, brown eyed kid. He's on the smaller side and isn't got much going for him physically. He's timid and not confident of himself. However, this makes him less of a target. Overstressed or push him over the edge, however, and he isn't afraid to fight.

 **May Brown (May)** - _N/A_ -13- May is a shy girl who just wishes that this was all a dream. She had brown hair that is usually done up in two buns. One on each side. She likes to have red ribbons in her hair. Her eyes are a light brown.

District 10:

 **Zane Julien (Zane)** - _Ice_ -12 (just turned a couple days before)- The smallest of the competitors, even counting his tall blond hair. He's often oblivious to certain social cues and had a little of a weird sense of humor. His eyes are a striking bright blue color that often has child-like excitement trapped in them. He's polite and well manner even though his parents are dead. He has freckles just under his eyes and along with his nose that is often not noticed for some reason. Skilled at climbing trees.

 **Taylor Gallo (Taylor)** - _Metal_ -16- A boisterous, loud girl. She had long, straight brown hairs that goes all the way down to her thighs. She had round green eyes.

District 11:

 **Edilio Merwin (Edilio)** - _N/A_ -18- A good natured teen who isn't over the top. Would be overlooked by his quiet nature if he wasn't so tall. The tallest of the competitors, Edilio towers over most. He's got kinda spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's got strong morals and stands by them to the end. He's got a pretty straight scar that runs vertically down his nose.

 **Brianna Tilly (Breeze)** - _Speed_ -13-An easily excited girl who goes my Breeze. She's easily excitable and childish. She's got a puffy round face, littered with freckles. She has dirty brown hair that is shoulder length. She's more on the smaller side but not by much. Often can be found wearing rollerskates.

District 12:

 **Cole Hence (Cole)** - _Earth_ -17- The strongest of the competitors, growing up in a poorer district hasn't seemed to be able to put a dent in that. Cole has black hair with dark green eyes. Cole is on the taller side. His hair is wavy and often tossed to the left side. He's strongly opposed to killing. Cole has a scar that runs down his bicep.

 **Sinder (Sinder)** - _N/A_ -15- Sinder can't see out of her left eye after an accident. This presents her to have a blind spot. But she has learned to compensate for it. There is a long scar that runs down the left side of her face and her eye is a milky white. Even so, Sinder is a good natured and very loyal. She is very bold and quick thinking but when presented with moral decisions she is often uncertain. Sinder is good at using a spear. She has a birth mark covering the left side of her face too. Her one eye is brown.


	4. De-banding Is Scary

**So I've decided to take on this story as my next one! I hope to make this one even better than my last story! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Cudos to IcyIce for being the first reviewer! By the way, this story will be bouncing around from certain character's point of views. They will most often be switching between the main characters and not some of the side characters that I have put in. I want to have at least one chapter from each character's perspective though. I think that that would be cool. However, I probably will have to stick where most of the action is happening or else the chapters would just be filler.**

 **Midnight-** ** _I agree that Kai can do better than Skylor in my opinion. I don't think she was a very well developed character besides she's the evil guy's daughter. I think the animators kinda just forgot about them cause they haven't had any real interaction together since the Tournament of Elements. And I'm always open to ideas no matter what my opinion is! I always think suggestions are very helpful!_**

* * *

 **COLE**

The moment reaping the Reaping ended they were swarmed by warriors. Some grabbed the little kids, who are already looking very unnerved by their immediate taken of custody.

" _Guess the younger kids are more likely to make a bolt for it._ " Cole thought.

Some of them shrink into their shirts at the touch of the warriors, however, a few of them, included Cas, the curly haired boy he recognized, weren't a fan of such.

"Let go of me," His high-pitched voice rang out.

He wiggled like a worm and tried to free himself.

"I can walk by myself," he protested, trying to peel the calloused hands off of his shoulders.

But it was already too late, resistance wasn't tolerated and was thrown harshly to the ground. By the time he turned over onto himself knees to stand back up, there was a spear in his face. The group had stopped walking and were now watching the scene unfold. Some snicked quietly at the recklessness of the boy's actions while others watched uneasily.

"You will not resist. What says goes. Either that or there will be one less competitor."

"I just wanted to walk by myself. I don't like you. And I don't like you touching me." He protested quietly, wiping the dirt from his palms.

Not quiet enough as the guard pressed the sharp tip of the spear against the side of his head trapping him between the dirt and the pointed spear.

"Okay, okay," Cole said grabbing the handle of the spear.

He stared calmly into the guard's face, unflinching as he narrowed his eyes at him. He kept a tight hold on the pole of the spear just in case. He didn't want it to go through the younger boy's head if anything went wrong.

"I think he got the message," Cole stated.

The guard huffed, removing the spear and bringing it down with a sharp clank right next to the boy's face. With the situation deescalating, the group had started to turn away and move on.

"Thanks..." Cas told him, a thin trickle of blood oozing down his forehead as Cole helped him up.

"Cole." He offered his name, "And no problem."

A tall girl quietly whisked him away giving him a nod of appreciation, dabbing at the trickle of blood at his temple.

The group shuffled on, everyone aware that the very same people that they were walking next to now would be the people who they would have to kill later, or be killed by them. Such set a drab and dreary tone, except for the two smallest of the group, who were chatting and giggling quietly between each other.

The group halted in front of the Banding Building, the warriors going over how they were going to get their bands off. The group filed into the room, sitting down the benches that lined the walls. Everyone started to fiddle with their bands, dark jade green bracelet looking things, made of a certain rock that blocks elemental powers. Everyone, whether or not they had an elemental power, is given a band a birth. Across such was a number, an identification tag of some sorts. They fit exactly to one's wrist, enough space between that you could spin it, but not remove it or push it any further up from where it was already set.

"This is what we will be using to deband you." One of the warriors stated, pulling out a giant saw.

Some kids screamed, pulling their arms protectively into themselves. Which was a fair reaction due to the fact that the machinery looked more like something used to saw through a rib.

"All you have to do is hold still." The doctor stated, "Not hard at all. If you are not capable of holding still, then you will be held down. Is that clear?"

The doctor didn't get an answer, nor was he expecting one. He pointed at Cole, sitting the closest next to him. Cole's heart gave a little jump. He wanted to run right out of the door, or offer being first to anyone else, someone else besides him. He didn't want that thing to be anywhere near his arm, however, the watching, expecting, judging eyes of the kids still sitting compelled him to stand up and walk briskly over to the doctor. Any weakness would be taken advantage of. Some kids, he knew, were just watching, using this time with the group to pick out any weaknesses of the other competitors.

He put his arm onto the table, a groove where his arm was supposed to rest. The saw whirled on, making a buzzing noise, to which Cole tried his best not to flinch away. His panic started to rise as the saw was lowered towards his arm, whirling and buzzing like a deranged bee. And then it touched the band and he would feel the vibrations as it cut through the stone. The band started to heat up, friction making it uncomfortably hot on his skin. He tried his best not to squirm as the doctor cut all the way through. He could feel the saw millimeters from his skin. There was a click and the saw died down. The doctor got out a large tool, which looked like a flatted crab claw.

He maneuvered it between the cut, before pulling it open, cracking the bracelet off. It fell with a clink, quickly to be collected by one of the warriors. Cole rubbed the spot on his wrist, having never had his band off. It felt...nice. However, no sooner was it taken off, another one was placed on.

Cole studied the new bracelet, a piece of technology. In the center was a piece of the dark green stone, but otherwise, it looked like a gadget. He was ushered back into his seat and another kid was pulled up. Most of the ceremony was uneventful, most of the kids putting on a brave face and trying to act as if they weren't bothered at all. However, there were a couple of younger kids who were unwilling to get anywhere near the doctor. Eventually, they were tackled by the warriors and dragged to the table. There their arm was strapped down while the warrior held them down.

Cole let out a little sigh, shifting in his chair, his back uncomfortable from slouching, but he didn't have the energy to sit up straight. So he was stuck in the uncomfortable middle, unhappy either way. The last kid was finally coming up to the doctor, his spiky brown hair bouncing with every step. That kid, the one who's sister got picked too. What an unfortunate turn of events. Cole couldn't imagine his sister getting picked. Not that she was old enough anyway.

He turned and put his arm up to the table, leaning against it casually. The whirring of the saw started up once more and the grinding noise started as it cut through the band. It was soon removed and the claw was used to crack it open. No sooner had the bracelet left his wrist did the room noticeably rose a few degrees. The table melted at the touch of the kid's hand, dripping onto the floor in droplets of silver rain. He looked shocked pulling his arm away. There was a hissing noise before fire started to spout from his palm. The kids closest to him screamed and scrambled back, trying to avoid the fire. No sooner had it started, it stopped. Everyone just stared at the boy from district 2, as his powers were now subdued by the new bracelet.

" _Fire. He's got fire."_ Cole thought.

"This is why the bands are here to protect us all and forbidden from the island." One of the guards took this opportunity to preach.

"Freaks all of them." Cole could hear his next sentence hissed under his breath.

All the while, the kid was staring at his hand like it had grown a head and started talking to him. He briskly walked back to his seat, where his sister was waiting wide-eyed.


	5. The Greatest Poverty Is Loneliness

**Okay, the third chapter! I went back and added who's point of view it was from in bold at the top. I thought it would just look neater and you would be able to clearly tell who's POV the chapter is on. I'm glad to see how much praise this story has been getting recently. I hope that I live up to all your standards!**

 **Midnight-** ** _I love your ideas! I really don't know how I am going to portray Skylor's character yet, so depending on what personality traits I give to her will determine how she acts in the story._**

 **Shastaice-** ** _Wow that's so cool that you've come from my previous stories. I'm still deciding if I am going to keep writing in the third person, just like the original hunger games, or sometimes switch it up. Honestly, fights are easier and more exciting to write from1st person but, it might be weird to have one chapter switch. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there._**

* * *

 **LLOYD**

After the de-banding, they were all marched to the Departure house. There, their parents were waiting for them. All the ones that were still alive anyway. They would get one hour to say goodbye. One hour to make up a whole life. One hour for closure, to bring everyone together for one last time.

All around him, kids were crying, clinging onto their parent's shirts, arms wrapped around them, trying to pull them close before having to let them go forever. Many of them buried their heads into this parent's embrace, only coming up to breath or wipe their eyes and noses on the backs of their hands. Honestly, Lloyd would have been doing so too if his parents were here. But his mother was dead, sickness stealing her last breath away as Lloyd cried into her sleeve, begging her to stay with him. He was only 11.

His father was a victor the Tournament and was now elected with the job as mentor. Unfortunately, he was the only living victor left of his district so he was obligated to take the job. Had he been allowed to be a part of Lloyd's life, maybe he could have told him his amazing story. His mother couldn't seem to be able to talk about his father without getting choked up. At that point anything that she did say was incomprehensible. Eventually, he stopped asking her. But he never stopped asking the town. If the best he could settle with were stories -that didn't do a justice- from the locals who had watched his tournament days from their little shacks or shared part of their life with him, he was going to get it all. He had desperately begged them for as much information as he could, wanting to know anything, everything about his father. He'd even asked them what his favorite color was. It was purple.

Lloyd sighed and slowly lower himself to the ground, putting his head in his hands. He had an hour here. While most kids were using this hour to wish their parents farewell, all this hour was doing was reminding Lloyd what he didn't have. He never had two parents. And now he doesn't even have one. All he has is a pile of worries, work, and bills that everyone tells him no kid should have to endure. Everyone tells him, but no one wants to help. They are all too busy, wrapped up in their own lives. Not that Lloyd could blame them. The Upperclass saw to it that no one's life was easy.

Lloyd sniffed trying to ignore the growing hole in his heart. He wiped his eyes, looking around to see if anyone was watching him. Nope, everyone was caught up in their own lives like always.

" _How stupid would I seem if I was just sitting here and crying over nothing._ " Lloyd reprimanded himself.

But Lloyd couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He hated the feeling. But it was there. Bitter jealousy.

" _They never will know how lucky they are. They will never know how much easier they have it. They will always have that shoulder to cry on. They will always have that support to push them up when they fall down._ "

Lloyd could feel the bitterness building up in the back of his mouth as he pulled his legs into his chest. He rested his head on his knees, trying to avoid looking at the children and their parents. Parents who were providing support, parents who were giving them tips and anything they could to have their children brought back home to them. Everywhere he looked they were there.

Lloyd could feel the sadness and pain swelling over him in a tide of grief. He tried to fight it back down, these were his feelings, he should be able to control them. His breathing became uneven as tears started to leak from his eyes.

" _You must look like a weak little baby. You can't even do one thing."_ Lloyd bitterly thought to himself.

He buried his head into his arms, shoulders shaking with every sob. He couldn't stop the angry tears from pouring out. Hot and sticky, they ran rivulets down his cheeks.

" _It's not fair. I would trade in anything for my parents. I would give anything, do anything. Somehow in a world of short sticks, I still manage to pull the shortest one._ "

"Hey," Lloyd heard a soft-spoken voice call.

Lloyd turned his head away, not wanting anyone to see him like this. It was so embarrassing. He couldn't bring himself to look at whoever was addressing him.

"Why don't you go talk to your parents. You only have an hour." Lloyd said, hating how uneven and rickety his voice sounded.

"I would. But I don't have any." The voice replied, taking a seat and putting an arm around him.

Lloyd flinched at the contact but didn't pull away.

" _You don't see him crying in a corner. Lloyd, you big baby. You're going to be targeted as weak and people will try to kill you. They won't even bother teaming with a weakling like you._ "

"Both of my parents are deceased." The voice sighed, "My mother died giving birth to me. Something about some walls being too thin. She bled out. And my father, he worked for the upper class. He was a revolutionary inventory. Robots and that stuff, you know. I don't know what happened to him. All I know is that he was pronounced dead shortly after I was born and my mother died. Nobody in my district wants to talk about it, so I may never know."

Lloyd lifted his head out of arms to face the boy. It was Zane, the small smiley boy. His eyes met Zane's startling blue ones and Zane smiled at him encouragingly.

"Sometimes you just have to let it out," Zane told him, giving him a pat, "There's nothing wrong with that. It's normal."

"T-Thanks," Lloyd sighed, "Don't you ever miss your parents?"

"It's hard." Zane answered, "How can you feel about someone if you don't even know them? I don't even really know what they were like. All that I know is told to me through stories. But they sound like great people. I miss what I could have had. I miss what I should have had."

"That's just like my dad." Lloyd sniffed, "I never got to know him either. I really wish I did."

"I _could have had it worse. I could have had no time with any of my parents like him_." A little voice in the back of his head chimed.

Lloyd pushed that thought away feeling guilty for having it in the first place. He shouldn't think like that. Here was this boy helping him when he didn't even have to.

"Why would you tell me all this. We are enemies. If we meet in battle, we might have to kill each other." Lloyd asked him.

"I know," Zane said a little too happily.

"What?!" Lloyd exclaimed, "How can you emotionally offer yourself up like that? Don't you know that some people will use that against you? What if I use this information against you."

Zane cocked his head to one side, the tilt making him even more adorable. His blue eyes searching Lloyd's face. He smiled at him, a quiet line that stretched across his face, not lifting to show a single tooth.

"But you won't. You're not that type of person. And if you are, then you have something to fight for. Something to live for. Something so important, that you would kill for it, die for it. And there's nothing wrong with that." Zane explained.

Lloyd sighed, not seeing how Zane could ever be that nice. It alluded him. It would probably allude him for the rest of his life. If he ever lived past the Tournament. So he dropped it, seeing it as a losing battle. However, he was already feeling better, the cheery aura of Zane rubbing off on him. His quiet encouragement and supportiveness were slowly making Lloyd feel better. The heavy stone in his heart crumbling. It was going to be okay. He was going to walk out of this room okay. It didn't fix or solve anything, but it just...helped.

They sat in silence for a second, watching the other children with their families.

"So," Zane said, "We have a lot of time still left. Wanna play a game?"


	6. We Need Nothing But Each Other

**More feels coming this way! This time it's Nya and Kai. I realized that I didn't really over too much about how they felt about both being in the Tournament of Elements. I think this chapter will add a little insight of them and their relationship with each other.**

 **OH by the way! I haven't read past the first Hunger Games Book! Do you think I should though? Cause a lot of the reactions that I got was that the book would have been better if they just stopped at the first one. However, I want to know other people's opinions. But don't spoil, please.**

 **YinYangBroandSis-** _ **Thanks, I try to allow it to have some feels but not let it get too dark. And try not to end it on a sad note either. Everything has a positive outlook if you just look at it from the right angle. And I'm glad you liked my character descriptions, I tried really hard to describe them in a way that you could picture them like a real person standing in front of you.**_

 **Midnight-** _ **I definitely won't abandon this story. I can't. I don't like abandoning stories that I've started.**_

 **StoriesAreMagic-** _ **I love that phrase it fits so nicely together! And I'm glad your excited.**_

* * *

 **NYA**

They had no parents to say goodbye to. So instead they talked to each other about last night's dreams, their hopes, anything that came to mind. They sought comfort in the presence of each other. They listened to each other, they talked to each other, they reminded themselves how lucky they were to have each other. And they stayed back to back until the Warriors called and collected the kids, ushering them onto a train that had just arrived. The cameras trailed their faces, watching their every move as they boarded the train. This train would take them to the Capital. There they would spend the last few moments before being launched into the Tournament of Elements. However, the cameras seemed to be focused on a certain two kids.

Nya and Kai. The star-crossed siblings. The doomed ones.

Nya tried to keep her head high and confident. Any sign of weakness would be exploited. However, next to her, Kai was going over the top, smiling and waving at the cameras like he was some movie star. This, of course, attracted more attention of the cameras, much to Nya's displeasure. Had there not been so many cameras, she definitely would have elbowed Kai in the ribs to make him cut it out. Only when they made it into the train and the cameras turned back to the remaining contestants did Nya allowed her smile to drop. She opened and closed her jaw, trying to make sure that it hadn't gotten stuck in the position she had been holding for so long.

Kai had also dropped the act, worried brown eyes meeting her's. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that one of them was doomed to die; the cameras only reminding him over and over again. She could see it in every gaze that landed on her, unmentionable sadness in them. He couldn't hold a conversation with her without it crossing his mind.

However, Nya saw it a different way. It meant to her that she didn't have to face the prospect of having to live on without Kai. She had wanted to be supportive of his decision to volunteer. But he had left the burden of living without him on her shoulders. She had given her two-cents worth and Kai had acknowledged it. However, that didn't change his mind. She didn't have to heart to confront him directly about it. Tell him how much it would hurt for her to have anything happen to him. That she wouldn't know what to do without him.

No, she would support his dream of bringing glory and wealth back to his district and more importantly, back to her. It would make him feel guilty and as the only two left of their family, they both needed each other's support. He was so sure he wanted this, that he needed this. That this was the only way to move forward, they couldn't keep scrounging around like this. That something bad was bound to happen and they wouldn't likely have the resources to deal with it. No, she would silently take the bullet for him. An invisible wound in her chest.

However, fate had a different idea. And her name was drawn. She hadn't thought about being in the Tournament. With so many 18-year-old females, her chances of being picked were low. At first saddened by this prospect, she had quickly found it had solved her living alone problem. If she was going to lose Kai, what else did she have left to live for? She had no relatives. Nobody else in this world except Kai. When anything happened, any atrocity that struck, anything that changed, the only thing that didn't change was that Kai was always there for her.

No, this was a blessing in disguise for her. The lesser of two evils.

A Warrior motioned for her to step into a room. Nya was directed to her own chamber and Kai was being split off into another. She receives another panicked look, courtesy of Kai. Although this time it meant something different.

" _Right, his separation anxiety._ "

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. If losing their parents had done anything, it had made Kai 50% more clingy. He was just too much sometimes. It would only be for a little bit. Only an hour before they had to eat dinner and they would meet up again. She made her way into the chamber, ignoring the quiet, panicked whimpers Kai was making as he was dragged towards his own room. She opened the sliding door gasping at the luxuries at her disposal.

A bedroom, dressing room, private bathroom, and drawer and drawers filled with the finest clothes. Chandeliers, tapestries, and other decorative items that she didn't know the name of adorned the room. Nya laughed giddily, rolling in the silken sheets of the bed before running into the bathroom where she made herself a bubble bath, bouncing into it in such a way that most of the water exploded out of the tub. Getting out and drying herself down with a soft pink towel, she pulls clothes and clothes out of the drawer, holding them out in front of a mirror until she finds a long, red, modernized kimono that calls her name.

"It's so wonderful!" Nya tells the world, spinning to make her clothes float out around her.

She laughs, rolling in the soft carpet on the floor, running her fingers through it.

A knock at the door interrupts her. She glances up at the time, surely it hasn't been an hour yet? No, she still has 30 minutes. The door slowly slides open and Kai sheepishly slides in.

"Kai!" Nya exclaimed in a harsh whisper, "What are you doing in here? If you get caught you will be punished!"

"I know, I know." Kai sighs, looking around, "But..."

Nya doesn't need the last words, she can fill them in.

"I guess a room this nice does need someone to share with," Nya says.

Kai's expression lights up as he hugs her.

"Thanks," He whispers to her.

"You're welcome stupid," She answers ruffling his hair with her hands.

She knows he doesn't like it, which he reminds her with a huff as he tries to settle his hair back down. He finally gets it back to his liking, smiling proudly at himself only to have Nya run past, sticking her hand out and ruffling his hair again.

"Oh, that's it!" Kai fakes anger, tearing after her.

He tackles her pinning her to the ground. He tickling her now, as she squeals and tries to wiggle away from him. Find such isn't possible, she turns on him and starts tickling him. They both eventually collapse into a giggling heap, chests hurting and sides aching from laughing so much.

" _Man, it feels good to act like kids again. Even if it is just for one second_." Nya thinks, looking at Kai who is already fiddling with his hair yet again.

Nya turns over and leans against him, hearing his heartbeat. A steady rhythmic pulse. The pounding beat of life. Will there be a moment where she is desperately trying to press her ear up against his chest, trying to hear this beat on more time? Trying to shake him out of the grasp of death? She looks back up at Kai. He's got a sad but thoughtful look on his face as he stares off at the wall. She can tell he's thinking about it again. He's stopped enjoying this moment. Now he's too worried about how he should be enjoying this moment because this is going to be one of the lasts they will ever have together. They both can't make it. And he can't make it without her.

"Just stop," Nya tells him.

"I know," Kai sighs, turning to look at her, "I just..."

Nya took a deep breath, "Look, I'm happy we're both in it."

"What?! How could you say that?" Kai exclaimed.

"Because...it means that I don't have to live without you." Nya murmured.

Kai's silent for a bit and Nya wonders if he's that shocked about what she said. Surely, he knows that she would be devastated without him.

"But I can't live without you either," Kai sighs, "So that means that we both have to-"

"No," Nya sternly interrupted him, "We both make it as far as we can. For each other. Promise."

She holds out her pinky finger to him. Kai looks away for a second, pulling his hand back. He doesn't want to agree. He can almost taste the insanity of being without her. He doesn't want to risk making a promise that he can't keep. Not to her.

"You would want me to do that right?" Nya prompts.

"Ya," Kai quietly admits, taking her finger in his and shaking it.

She's scared. He's scared. They're both scared. They're both scared for each other.

"Now," Nya said, pulling him to his feet, forcing her voice to sound excited and exuberant, "You've gotta tell me what it's like to shoot fire from your hands!"

His eyes light up with excitement. His mind is off of the subject as he starts over dramatically explaining the events. Nya smiles, that's enough for her.


	7. Everything Is 10x Sizes Too Big For Jay

**This chapter's lighter with little to none deep stuff. Sorry Jay, I promise you some character development in your next chapter. This chapter was a little hard to write in general. With basically no conversations, it's hard to make anything happen since you really don't have another character to react or have a reaction to.**

 **Midnight-** ** _Yep, I tried to show Nya and Kai's sibling relationship. I've been referencing back to the book quite a bit since I don't really remember what happens before they get sent into the Hunger Games and everyone is killing the other. I'm tempted to just skip to where they get sent in, but I think there is some opportunity for setup and character development before everyone starts dying._**

* * *

 **JAY**

Jay walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He started to make his trek to the drawer, glancing at the clock to make sure that he had enough time.

" _15 minutes, that should be enough to get dressed and ready for dinner._ "

He shuffled his feet across the floor, liking the feeling of the soft carpet between his toes. Much different from the wooden floors that he was lucky to have a home.

" _Home... Mom, Dad. I miss you so much. I promise I will come back home. I'll win it. I'll win it for us._ "

He, quite ungracefully, tripped over one of his shoes, hitting the ground. He stood up stiffly, having bitten his cheek pretty hard.

" _Hey, at least I didn't knock out a tooth or anything like that,_ " Jay reminded himself.

" _You're so clumsy, Jayson. Be more careful._ " He could almost hear his parent's voices.

Jay smiled at the thought of his parents. They always were there for him, it was going to be so hard being without him.

He reached the deep brown wooden drawer and pulled open one of the handles. Set upon sets of pants lay folded neatly inside, ranging from all sizes, shapes, colors, and style. Jay gasped already digging through the piles. He, like most people, had never had more than 2-3 pairs of clothes. He had so many options.

" _How am I going to decide what to wear!?_ " Jay worried, feeling a little overwhelmed at all the selections.

However, his choices were more limited than he thought. Almost none of the clothes fit him, his small height not expected for a 12-year-old. He pulled out several pairs of blue jeans. None his size.

" _Whelp, I guess they were expecting competitors of all shapes and sizes but I guess I'm so small enough that I went 'under' the radar._ " Jay laughed to himself.

He dug deeper down until he found a pair of blue jeans that seemed like they might fit him. He pulled it on, but the bottoms still were a little long. Jay walked around the room just to make sure that they wouldn't fall off. They dragged on the floor when he walked, making a "schsch" noise, but otherwise stayed on with a belt.

" _Oh, well. I'll keep an eye out but I think this is the smallest that they have._ "

He kept searching for more clothes of his size before he found a white shirt and blue jacket that had a white strip right under the arms. He pulled it on, not bothering to zip it up.

" _Wow, so these are r_ _eal clothes. They feel...amazing. District 1 must have designed these._ "

He turned back to the drawer, noticing that he had left a pile of clothes on the floor. He shrugged not bothering to clean them up. He wandered back into the bathroom, slipping his bracelet back on, two cords of twisted leather coming together at three silver beads. He ran his finger around it lovingly, remember how he and his parents exchanged bracelets. He had made them each one and his parents had combined theirs into one. He dried his hair off before hanging the towel back up on a rack.

Jay walked back into the bedroom feeling lonely. He flopped onto the bed, rolling himself into a Jay burrito. His parents would sometimes roll him up, claiming they would eat him. They would often tickle him or parade him around the house, hoisted high over their shoulder as he giggled. He hummed to himself, trying to keep his mind off of the more darker thoughts that were trying to invade his head. Humming that turned into singing, trying to use the sound as a static to drown them out.

It hit Jay how minute (small) he was in this whole tournament. In a metaphorical way. Hundreds of kids had died in this vicious game. And here he was a tiny, small boy who hadn't even thought of fighting, who couldn't even find the right sized clothing. He was probably going to die like all the other kids, never remembered, but clumped together with all the other dead kid's names.

" _I should at least learn everyone's name in this tournament._ " Jay mused, " _It's important. We are all important._ "

But history wouldn't deem it so. The only important kids were the ones who won. Everyone else was swept away, like their bodies after they die in the tournament.

The door opened suddenly causing Jay to jump. He looked over to see a Warrior standing in the doorway.

"Dinner is now." He stated.

Jay unrolled himself and dutifully followed him out. As they were walking down the hallway, Jay could see some other Warriors knocking on the doors and leading kids out. The Warriors led him down the long corridor and into a giant dining hall, lined with so many chairs. Jay's eyes grew to be the size of saucers, like the ones laid out on the table in front of each chair. The silverware was made of metal and were so shiny, the drapes were elegant and flowing, the chairs were so beautifully carved, designs of animals decorating the wood. He noticed that the chairs were marked at the top, a number from one to twelve accompanied by either an F or an M. Jay could guess which chair was meant for him.

He skipped over to the table, finding his chair and picking one of the plates set in front of it up.

" _China,_ " He remembered, " _It is very breakable._ "

He traced the design on the plate with his finger, admiring how the intricate blue leaves and their vines were painted along its white surface. He loved the way the smooth, polished surface slid underneath his fingers. Suddenly he felt a bump from behind and the delicate plate slipped from his hands and smashed on the floor. He stared at it in shock, hands flying up to his mouth. He turned around to catch the green-headed girl, "Tox" from District 8.

"What's wrong, baby can't hold a plate?" She taunted, striding over to a chair and pulling it out.

Jay frowned, displeased about being called a baby.

" _I'm not a baby. I am just short. Mom says that I just have to get my growth spurts._ "

"Oh, jeez." A Warrior scold, stomping up to him, "NELSON! Come clean this up!"

A boy younger than Jay scurried forward, broom and dustpan in hand and quickly swept up the remains of the beautiful plate. He left with a bow, disappearing into the crowd of children taking their seats.

"Now, just sit." The Warriors sighed, pushing him into a chair.

Jay took the seat quietly, watching as Nelson returned with another plate, placing it on in front of him.

"Thank you," Jay told him.

He just bowed and sunk back into the crowd of kids once more.

As the kids started to take their seats, a fierce whispering was infecting the room. Jay could hear two people conversing about it next to him, Minerva and the girl from District 7.

" _I shouldn't listen. That would be eavesdropping. And gossip isn't nice. But...I'm so curious. Maybe it's something important. I should listen just in case._ " Jay convinced himself.

"What is everyone talking about, Heather?" Minerva asked.

Heather shot her a calculating looked before she spoke.

"Didn't you hear? Fire boy snuck into his sister's room and got caught." Heather whispered back.

"What happened?" Minvera gasped.

"You can see for yourself." She jerked her head to the other side the table.

" _Fire boy. Oh, Kai._ "

Jay would have been excited to see someone using an elemental power if he hadn't had a front seat and gotten a bit of a burn on his thighs. He glanced down the long table to catch Kai, sitting with his sister. He was already developing a ring around his right eye and his lip had inflated, now large and puffy.

"That's what happens if you don't follow the rules." Heather shrugged.

Jay could only cringe.

" _Was it really that bad of a crime? He only wanted to see his sister._ " Jay thought, " _Even I was feeling lonely left in the room,_ "

A bell rang and Master Chen walked into the room, servants carrying silver platers behind him.

"Welcome!" He said, "You may have whatever you like. Enjoy!"

He took his seat at the head of the table, already calling over to servants who were pulling the lids off their trays. Jay could already smell the fragrance of the food mixing in the room. Boy was he going to try everything.


	8. The Good, The Bad, and The Elements

**I was originally this chapter was going to be another of Lloyd's focusing on him meeting his father/mentor. However, it was a really hard and complicated chapter, that still isn't finished, and it just wasn't going to make it. I might have to end up scrapping it and starting all over but we'll see. So I've decided to finish the main cast rotation and throw in Zane's chapter one early. I hope this one isn't too poorly edited since I'm throwing it in a little early. I wish all of them could be as well formed as Lloyd and Nya's last chapter but I don't have the time.**

 **YinYangBroandSis-** **W _e'll see if you're right. *wink*_**

 **RandomDragon-** ** _Sorry boys, only one can remain. MWAHAHA! I'm glad you're enjoying it._**

 **Midnight- _Ya the good ole' days. Now I'm the one who rolls up my cousins. They love it, sometimes too much and end up constantly asking to play it._**

 **Shastice-** _ **Ya, I changed up some of the character's names. I don't know it just seemed like fun to give them a full name. Kai's also got a full name, being Kaizar. And Nelson pops his head back into this. I wasn't sure if anyone was going to notice to be honest.**_

 **StoriesAreMagic-** _ **Yep, couldn't just let Kai get away with that. Gotta rough him up a bit. THE CAPITOL HAS RULES KAI! And Jay's going to have to pick some pretty good teammates for him to win.**_

* * *

 **ZANE**

Zane kinda wanted an elemental power. The idea sounded cool. He rolled the thought around in his head as he lay on his bed, feet kicking in the air. But he knew that having an elemental power wasn't all that it was seemed to be. He'd seen it before on the television, competitors swallowed by their own powers. He shuttered trying not to remember the excruciating pain that had been displayed on their faces, many of their deaths not merciful.

Countless scenarios of the ill-fated contestants popped into his head and he shuttered. The last person who had firepower burnt himself to a crisp unable to run away from the very fire that exploded from his hands.

" _I really hope Kai doesn't share that fate,_ " Zane worried, thinking about how the boy's powers had immediately gone awol.

Or the boy that last had ice powers, ice slowly encasing his body. Or speed, unable to control her powers, she couldn't move without slamming into multiple things before having to stand still for the rest of the game until another competitor put her out of her misery. Energy blew herself out like a fuse. Mind couldn't handle the knowledge and jumped off a cliff. Knowledge of what, he'd never know. Smoke disappeared...forever. Everyone thought that the power was gone until it resurfaced again.

Perhaps this violent turn of the element powers was due to the fact that they were constantly hopping from person to person, common people who were not made to hold such power. Elemental powers were supposed to be bestowed upon a person, a special person. However, if said person had ever existed, they most likely were dead. Pitted in the Tournament of Elements, fighting to their last breath or never to use their powers due to their bracelets. They would never know since countless other's had already held this power; the powers constantly having to seek refuge in another's body. If one existed, they all had to exist. And so the cycle continued.

" _But I want to be...special_ ," Zane mentally sighed, " _I want to be special to somebody._ "

He was just another orphaned boy in his district. Another one of many. Orphans who watched with waiting eyes for their time to steal from the farmer's livestock or snatch up a newly opened job.

" _But having a power would make me special, in a way I guess. It wouldn't be that improbable since the tournament is rigged to purposely pick children with elemental powers._ "

But he could also be stuck with a bad power. Bad powers weren't powers that were particularly "evil". They were powers that were more likely to turn on their users and their teammates.

" _Poison, fire, ice, mind, dark, time, speed,_ " Zane started to list a couple.

Particularly hard to control powers, not impossible, but not likely. Some hit immediately, other slowly took their course. Stealing life from its users and sometimes taking down their teammates with them.

" _But a power like energy, light, form, healing, nature; I could really help myself and a lot of other people._ "

Zane kicked this thought around before he eventually dropped it. Thinking about it wouldn't help or increase his chances. Plus getting an unfavorable power wouldn't be helpful at all. He wandered his domain, rolling on the carpet, trying out the television, and staring out the moving train window.

" _I don't usually feel this lonely._ " Zane pondered, " _But I'm almost always alone._ "

All the fancy decorations and the beautiful expensive objects in his room could do nothing to fill the emptiness of it. Maybe it was the fact that he was far away from his home. Where he was always within the vast fields of a farm, strolling about and checking out the livestock. Now he was here, in a vehicle that was speeding him to his death.

He wandered over to the door of the room, sliding it over a pinch. He could hear the mummer of the mentors and their competitors, meeting now that dinner was over. Maybe his mentor didn't want to meet with him, he wasn't the most thrilling of a candidate, or maybe his schedule was just busy.

Nobody was in the hallways, it was desolate and dark, the lights along the hallways having automatically turned off since nobody was using them. He put one foot out the door, his big toe hitting the cold floor. It felt good, cool to the touch. He wore no shoes since he never really could afford them. Even now they were available to them, but they felt too confined around his feet, cramped and crushing. Plus he liked the feel of the ground underneath his foot. He put his second foot out and then slowly crept into the halls.

He glanced around before walking down them, the lights flicking on as they caught his movements. He continued down still, hearing the murmuring of contestants and their mentors discussing. He passed District 2's dorms, hearing giggling from one of the rooms. Dual voices giggling.

" _Nya and Kai must be together again,_ " Zane thought with a pleasant smile, liking how nothing could keep the two apart.

He could have turned them in for a handsome reward, loyalty to the capitol was always rewarded, but the thought hadn't even crossed his mind as he continued down. He could never dream of doing such. He neared the entrance of the dining hall, about to keep going when he saw a guard in the doorway, back towards him. He continued anyway, stopping only when he was directly behind the guard.

"Hi!" Zane called to him.

The guard spun around, spear stopping inches from Zane's nose. Zane couldn't help but let out a surprised squeak as he tripped over his own feet, falling, quite gracefully, to the ground.

" _He's just doing his job,_ " Zane assured himself, " _The guards aren't bad people. They just work for the government because they have to. They have families to provide for. They're just like everybody else._ "

"I'm Zane. I apologize for surprising you."

"I wasn't surprised." The guard said blankly, "The only thing that I surprised about is that you decided to wander out of your room. You could be heavily punished for such actions."

"I know," Zane said, picking himself off the floor and dusting himself off.

"So you decided to disregard the rules anyway?" The guard said, "Not a wise idea. I'll have to turn you in."

The guard reached out a hand, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tucked him under his arm. Zane wiggled for a second before drooping with a sigh.

"Wait," Zane pleaded, "I'm just...lonely. I was wondering if one of you might talk to me?"

The last part of his request trailed off into an almost unhearable whisper, as Zane might have realized how ridiculous of a request it was. Or maybe it was because being in front of such a large guard was quite intimidating. The guard stared at him for a second or rather stared down at him.

"I just was wondering..." Zane trailed off, tapping his two pointer fingers together.

"You remind me of my boy," The guard mused fondly, scratching at his stubble of a beard.

However, he didn't put Zane down as he started to walk into the dining room and out through the door on the other side. The thought of trying to escape flashed through his mind but was quickly discarded since he knew that the guard would definitely overpower him. The guard turned to a door that was the first in the hallway, rapping on it. The door slid open as a freckled dirty blond haired boy answered it.

"Nelson, strange request, can you escort this boy back to his dorm and keep him company." The guard asked, setting Zane down in front of him.

"Yes, sir," Nelson said, with a bow, grabbing Zane's hand.

He tugged Zane away, as Zane craned his neck at the guard, who still looked back at him, rubbing at his stubbly chin.

"I'm so glad," Nelson said, "I've always wanted to have someone to talk to. But they keep most of the servants in separate rooms. People can't get attached to each other or conspire against the Capitol if they can't be with each other."

"You work for the Capitol?" Zane asked.

" _He's just like everybody else. Just because he works for the capitol doesn't make him any less trustworthy, or any less human._ " Zane assured himself.

"Ya, some orphans they take in and offer them jobs as servants. They take care of us in exchange for our service. However, we don't get all the luxuries that the competitors do." Nelson explained, sliding the door shut in Zane's dorm.

"Do you not get picked?" Zane asked.

"No, we still get entered into the tournament. Just not as much, unless you have an elemental power of course." Nelson explained.

"I'm an orphan too but I wouldn't dream of serving the officials." Zane murmured.

"It's a living." Nelson shrugged, "But I can't wait till I can get out of this place. I'll try to go into District 1 and be a healer. I'll help so many people!"

"That's really nice," Zane said, "I hope you make your dream."

" _I hadn't really thought of what I wanted to do when I grew up. I don't like most of the jobs that my district provides. But I guess it doesn't matter now that I'm in the tournament._ "

"I just want to say thanks," Nelson said earnestly, taking a seat on the carpeted floor, "I'm happy that I have someone to talk to. You don't know how hard it is to spend most of your time alone. You don't really ever get used to the loneliness."

"I completely understand, thank you too," Zane said with a smile.


	9. All In A Heartbeat

**Holy Cow! When was the last time that I updated this!? The 4th?! Wow okay. I'm sorry for the delay, but this chapter did take some time and a couple rewrites. Hopefully, it has something to show for all the time that it took. PSAT's were just yesterday. I think everyone takes it on a few selected days. For everyone who took it, I hope you did well.**

 **SpiritFighter208-** ** _Ya. I changed his character a little bit from the original show. I think it just matches better in this story along with allowing some creative freedom. I'm glad that you like the Hunger Games idea! I hope I don't disappoint!_**

 **RandomDragon-** ** _Yep. Actually, Zane you're going to be on your own for a bit. I don't plan to have the ninja team together as one group for most of the Tournament. Kinda a little OP plus I might throw in a little rivalry between them._**

 **Midnight-** ** _LET IT GO! LET IT GO! I'M ONE WITH MORRRROOO! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! WITH AIRJUTSU I CAN (TEMPORARILY) FLY! By the way, a boy on fire would be a burnt crisp. Anything on fire would be a burn crisp. ;)_**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** _ **Ya, this is a Hunger Games parody so there is going to have to some death. And some stabby stabbies. And some trauma with watching people die. Poor little guy, don't worry, your friends will be with you through and through, though.**_

* * *

 **LLOYD**

Lloyd was thoroughly disappointed. To think after all this time he didn't want to see him as soon as possible. However, after waiting for his whole life, a day or two wouldn't really be much of a difference in comparison. When Master Chen had proclaimed that they may be seeing their mentors tonight, Lloyd had been so sure that he'd see his father.

And now he sat facing the door, waiting, while watching the clock that hung above it. His posture was slowly wilting, first straight and poised but it had started to sink into more of a slouch. Blinking had become risky, each time he had to pull the lead weights that had replaced his eye-lids back open, his brain trying to wander into sleep all the while. Part of him wanted to stop fighting to keep himself awake and let him fall into the abyss of sleep, however, his heart, stubborn as a mule, called to his brain convincing it to have faith.

Lloyd's ears picked up footsteps coming down the hallway. His heart soared while his brain rolled its eyes, reminding him how many times they have heard footsteps passing.

" _This time is different,_ " his heart assured him, " _It's him this time._ "

His brain proclaimed its more realistic outlook but secretly it was invested in the heart's statement. Although it brought a different viewpoint, it really wanted the heart to be right. Footstep stopped at his door and it started to slide open. The man, his father rushed in and immediately surrounded him in a hug.

"Lloyd," He breathed, holding him close.

Lloyd's arms hung at his sides as he fought an emotional debate in his head.

" _Don't get close, you're only going to lose him in the end._ " His brain warned, scared for the emotional turmoil ahead.

" _But isn't this what you wanted? You deserve this. If you're going to die anyway, you might as well be happy,_ " His heart told him.

Lloyd wrapped his arms back around his father, sobbing. He held him as tight if not more as his father was holding him. He could feel the wet drops falling on his head as they held each other. Lloyd tried to stretch the time out, solidifying every nanosecond into his brain. But all too soon, his father gently pushed him away, taking a good look at him. Lloyd wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve, smiling.

"You've grown so much." His father said, ruffling his hair, "And blond hair!? I thought it would be dark brown like mine."

He flashed him a smug smile. His father's movement rippled with confidence. He had been through it all and came out victorious on the other side. He had so much experience with life, most of with negative, but positive enough to outbalance the negative. Lloyd stared up into his father's rusty red colored eyes. They were deep and steady like brown but still held the flashy vibrant color of red.

"What's with your eyes?" Lloyd asked, "I thought the townsfolk said they were green like mine."

"Oh, they were." His father murmured, "They, uh, changed. It's a long story."

Lloyd tacked it onto the list of other stories that he was dying to hear from his father.

"You were so short the last time I saw you," his father proclaimed, "With no hair and almost no teeth."

"You saw me before?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, you were very young. You wouldn't remember." His father mused, "Just a little after you were born. I was able to convince them to let me see you."

Lloyd couldn't stop the frown that crossed his face. If he could be there for his birth than why could he be there for his wife's death? Lloyd needed the support, he needed his father to show in and lift the heavy burden of life that had been dumped on his shoulders that day.

"What's wrong?" Garmadon asked.

Lloyd didn't want to say anything. This was supposed to be a happy moment. He couldn't think of telling him about his negative feelings towards him that accumulated over the years. Now that he had met him in person, it was hard for the anger to be held against him. Lloyd didn't want to say anything to hurt him. He didn't want to say anything that would accidentally push him away again.

"It's..." Lloyd's brain fumbled for a subject change, "Nothing. Just thought it was unfair that I wouldn't remember such an important moment."

Lloyd winced, lair. Lair. Lair. It sounded so fake, maybe he would have been better off just telling him the truth rather than this rushed white lie that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I don't know." Lloyd shrugged, "I just wish you were there for Mom's funeral. I really needed the support."

He put on a blank face and tried to adopt an 'I'm over it' attitude to hide the immense amount of sadness that filled his heart.

"Misako." His father said softly, "She's dead?"

"Dead? She's been dead for the past four years!" Lloyd exclaimed, "I've been roughing it out there for four years. Four years alone. While you...you-you live it up in the Capitol!"

Lloyd huffed, arms having been pressed tightly against his side, hands balled into fists of anger. He turned his head away from his Dad, unable to position his facial features back into one of a neutral expression. He had prided himself on his ability to control his emotions rather than now with his emotional vomit that had erupted out of Mount. Lloyd.

With sadness came anger, he knew that. People got defensive when they were hurt. Instead of letting others in to help, they pushed them away, believing that they were only going to worsen the pain. And Lloyd was no stranger to anger. He had been angry a lot when his mother first died. A bitter fury that accompanied the hollow pain that filled his chest. Some of it manifested in his father, stupidly believing that if he was here then this would have never happened. But he knew that his father couldn't be blamed his mother's death. Instead, he felt guilty for ever letting his wrath settle there in the first place.

And now he was guilty of letting his irritability lash out at the only person who was on his side right now.

"I'm sorry," Lloyd's head dipped shamefully, "It's not your fault. I'm just...not quite over it."

" _So much for good first impressions,_ " His brain sighed.

"It's okay. Anger can make you do that. I know all too well. But I didn't know." He said calmly.

But Lloyd could look into his eyes and see that they were soaked in pain. So saturated that they threatened to leak out over the brims of his lids. Brown swelled up in them, making them seem more deep and heavy. Lloyd knew that feeling all too well. Disbelief. The crashing down of your world as it comes smashing into your chest. You seize up and your brain tries to give answers to what you can't understand.

"I should have been informed. What else have they not been telling me? At least say that you have been recieving the money that they promised to give you for my work." His father's eyes hardened.

"We never got such money," Lloyd sighed leaning into his father, more for the emotional support than the physical, "Had we, we might have been able to be able to pay for the medication."

With pain and grief comes anger. And when Lloyd met his father's eyes, red overshadowed brown. Red turned malicious, vengeful, blaring. Brown was still there, but red made sure your eyes were drawn to it only. Lies. Lies. Lies. Deception and trickery were the Capitol's game. And they played it well.

"It doesn't matter. There's nothing we can do about it now," Lloyd murmured, not liking the anger that was hidden behind red eyes, "I've got you now. We've got each other."

" _I hope you know what I really mean is to not do anything stupid. I need you right now._ " Lloyd thought, hoping that if the message was not conveyed through his words than it would be telepathically.

You couldn't fight the Capitol. It was more than a person. It didn't have a physical body of any sorts. Instead, it lay in the minds of many. Everything done was for the Capitol. Something that didn't exist. But in a way it did. By not having a physical presence, it made itself only more powerful. Unkillable by laying in the minds of many. It didn't matter how many were sacrificed, it would live on through the others.

He hugged his father, reveling in how quickly you can become attached to someone you just met. You blindly say yes, as if you were missing something all along and they perfectly fit that piece. But he knew that he would be there for him no matter what. That's all that was required to fill the missing piece.

 **Dadum. Dadum. Dadum.** Lloyd's heartbeat filled his ears. His father wrapped an arm around him.

" _When you say you'd be willing to do anything for someone, how far are you willing to go?_ "

 **Dadum. Dadum. Dadum.** Lloyd curled up next to him, resting his head on his Father's knee.

" _It means you have something to fight for. Something to live for. Something that's so important that you'd kill for it, die for it._ " Zane's voice echoed, " _And there's nothing wrong with that._ "

 **Dadum. Dadum. Dadum.** Lloyd's mind was set in a heartbeat.

" _I'm willing to fight for this. To the end of the world and back. This is worth no less._ "


	10. Never Skip 'Keg' Day

**I know I updated this a little later in the day, but I was determined to get it out in the 3-day schedule like usual. Anyways, finally got to where Kai and Nya get to meet their mentor. Along with a little detail of Kai's run-in with the guards. However, I'm annoyed because my computer died and it didn't save and I had to rewrite the second part again. It just isn't as good as the first. Oh well.** **Also, I apologize if I call it the Games instead for the Tournament. I have a habit of doing it and I think I caught it all but just in case.**

 **Midnight-** ** _I know, Garmadon's was brown. Misako's was brown. And Sensei Wu was...blonde. Wait. OH NO! THAT CAN ONLY MEAN THAT! DUN DUN DUN! (.0.)_**

 **YinYangBroAndSis- _Ya, I am teetering on a decision on how to end this. It will mostly depend on how most of the story goes. Of course, only one can remain! Or I might break that rule. It really depends._**

 **CasualCandy-** ** _You've got it right! Kai and Nya are meeting their mentor in this chapter._**

 **Supercatural Ninja-** ** _Can't have a Hunger Games parody without the stabby stabbies, punchy punches, and the...horrific deaths._**

 **RandomDragon-** ** _That was intense. Don't make bad life decisions. The Capitol always wins._**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** ** _Yep, these couple of chapters are mentor based. I can't wait to actually get to the start of the Tournament though._**

* * *

 **KAI**

Kai was back in Nya's room again. He didn't care how many times they dragged him back to his; he would always return to his sister's side. His hands traced the sides of his face, curling around the edges of his black eye and poking at his puffy lip. The swelling had stopped but tingling accompanied with a fuzzy stinging sensation hadn't.

It wasn't his fault. He was discovered that he was not in his room and was dragged in front of an official for a punishment. The guard hit him first. But surely it wasn't the guard's fault either since he was following direct orders from the twisted serpentine. But years spent on training had enhanced his skills to a point where he had automatically rounded on the guard.

The second punch was thrown by him, a powerful shot to the jaw that caused his head to snap back. Kai's look of shock had quickly turned to a smug smile as he glared definitely up at the snake hissed its displeasure. Although the snake acted upset, Kai could see it in his eyes that he found it more interesting and more pleasing that Kai had resisted. He let out a second hiss, tongue flicking in and out of his mouth as he ordered more guards to teach him a lesson, promising extra rations to whoever that may be. Interest sparked in the guards who had been casually leaning against the wall. With the extra rations up for grabs, they had moved towards him.

Kai had fought them off most valiantly in his opinion. He held off very well, darting between the limbs of guards, using his smaller size to an advantage as he slipped around them. For the first 3 minutes, he was handling them well, allowing them to get tangle with each other and delivering fast punches and kicks when he had the time. But it changed when a guard caught him by a hair, literally. He had grabbed two fistfuls of his spikey brown hair and dragging him to the ground.

The rest of the guards, each wanting the victory for themselves, pounced on him. Someone kneed him in the mouth, causing him to bite his own lip pretty hard. They fought over him like dogs, a tug of war where he was the toy in the middle. Each one of them was trying to pry the other's greedy fingers off of him, which only caused them to squeeze tighter. This had left fingerprint bruises all along his legs and arms.

At that point, Kai had stopped trying to fight them off, finding the movements only to be more painful. His vision had gotten woozy, had a massive headache and his heart was pounding right behind his eyes. Eventually, the official got bored and demanded him to be released. A sick twisted game that none of the guards could win. The guards had let go of Kai, each blaming the others for why no one had gotten the prize. Kai had choked out an apology while rubbing at a dislocated shoulder. At that point, things started to blur together as Kai was left in a shock-induced daze. He must have been taken to an infirmary, where his shoulder was set back into place and he was patched up. He then slightly remembered joining the others for dinner, still disoriented as his sister frantically looked over him, asking about what happened, apologizing, and inspecting his injuries.

Now any normal boy would have never thought about committing whatever treason had gotten him into such situation again, however, Kai was uniquely stubborn. Their attempt to beat him down had only made him more set on sneaking off to his sister's room, breaking their rules. He wouldn't let them control him. His already standing hatred for the Capitol only insured that he would definitely rebel against whatever they told him to do. The Capitol had tried and failed, to set him back in line. That brought a smile to his face.

The sliding of the room door made Kai jump to his feet and Nya snapped awake. His body and hands had already moved to a defensive position, poised in front of his chest.

"I'd thought I'd find you in here," A brown-haired man sighed, twirling a glass of red wine in his hand so that the drink almost spilled over the sides.

"Are you our mentor?" Nya asked.

"Sure am. Name's Dareth." Dareth answered.

" _He must have been good looking in his youth._ " Kai thought.

His brown hair was shiny and full and his relatively muscular shape had retained itself. And yet there was an aging on the man's face that preceded his youthful looks. He looked to be in his late 20's while his eyes seemed to be more than 100. This man had seen things. And it had indeed changed him.

He had seen death. He had survived the Tournament of Elements, 23 dead, the sole survivor, him. He had mentored kids and watched them die. Shared silent tears just like their families. Still saw their sad faces in his dreams. Drank them away, drank this whole damn world away. Don't get close to them anymore. All it ever does is end up tearing you apart. All this Nya could read from his eyes.

"You're not going to turn us in?" Kai asked warily, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"Just because I work for the Capitol doesn't mean that I agree with them." Dareth sighed, sitting in a chair.

He downed the rest of his drink, sliding the cup across the table. Nya crossed the room and pulled up a chair next to the table, motioning for Kai to do the same, which he did taking a chair next to Nya.

"Now you're an interesting pair," Dareth started, pulling a bottle of wine from a pocket and pouring himself another glass, "We could really get some attention if we really push the whole sibling thing."

Kai raised an eyebrow at Nya and received a shrug back from her.

"You know, with the tears and the emotions. Pull on people's heartstrings. It'll get more sponsorships." Dearth continued.

"Um, what." Kai growled, "Our lives aren't a play. The whole fact that one of us is going to die isn't a little show to watch."

Nya put a hand on his shoulder. Kai settled back into his chair crossing his arms over his chest. Dareth hadn't even reacted to Kai's little outburst.

"Look, kid," Dareth started, "I ain't going to lie to you. It's not going to be pretty. But in order for you to survive, in order for both of you to survive, you've got to have sponsors. And if you've got to play a part to survive, then play it. No one in that tournament is not going to kill you because you've got a sister. They've all got family. And just as passionately as you feel about yours, they do about theirs."

"But doesn't feel right to be doing that," Kai grumbled, "Displays a weakness. Only make them go after her more."

"Nothing ever feels right," Dareth hiccuped, slowly getting more and more intoxicated. Everything was getting numb and swirly. Just how he liked it.

"Ugh," Kai said disgustedly, "You can't even stay sober long enough to help us."

"Kai," Nya murmured, put a hand on his shoulder as if it would put his anger back under control.

"No, don't 'Kai' me!" Kai snapped, "Our lives are on the line and this guy can't even stay sober to help us!? How can we believe in him to deal with our sponsors right if he can't even stay sober for a conversation."

"Look, Kai," Dareth started, his eyes having a hard time focusing on the teen.

Kai whirled around and delivered a kick to his hand, snapping the wine glass out of it. Kai caught it...only to smash it on the table.

Dareth stared blankly at his hand for a second. He was slightly impressed. Precise with control and quick reflexes. Maybe something he could work with this year. Maybe someone who wouldn't die this year.

"Kai, let's just settle down okay?" Nya asked, gently but firmly pulling Kai back into his chair.

Kai was about to resist when she tossed him a pair of puppy dog eyes. Kai huffed, he could already feel his anger dissipating. Instead, it was giving way to a heavy tiredness.

"Hmm, seems like I've got a fighter," Dareth noted.

"What did you think I was, a punching bag?" Kai shot back.

"Fair point," Dareth sighed, "Look, I'll make a deal with you. I'll stay sober enough to help you. And in return, you listen to my advice."

"Why would I want advice from a dunk old man like you?" Kai retorted.

"A, I'm not that old. And B, I had to win the Tournament of Elements somehow." Dareth shrugged, "Look, this deal doesn't really help me in any way, so you take it or leave it. Either way, it doesn't really affect me."

"Deal," Nya agreed, ignoring Kai's look of protest.

"You're a smart young lady," Dareth said, pushing the chair away from the table, "Remember Styling at the Remake Center is tomorrow."

He headed towards the door, almost missing it and hitting the wall instead. Kai wondered if he would be able to find his room, scratch that, make it down the hall.

" _Whatever,_ " Kai thought, " _As long as they don't touch my hair._ "


	11. Dealing with Ronin

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is late. So much for my plan to update every three days. I haven't been very consistent on that. However, today was a very busy week so there wasn't a lot of time for me to write this. However, this chapter is the largest of the whole story consisting of over 2,685 words! It has 2,686 words! I hope you enjoy! The next one I will at least make an attempt to get out in three days, but no guarantees.**

 **Oh! And a little bit of swearing, because Ronin will be Ronin.**

 **CasualCandy-** _ **I have a couple of ideas who the ninja's mentors will be but I am not sure if they will be included in the story since I probably will move on from them.**_

 **Midnight-** **_I'm not much of a romance writer and have no experience so I would probably just mess it up. Nor have I been in a romantic relationship to reference. Also, as you get older the two year age difference would be that bad but since they are young it would be like a 7th-grade middle school kid dating a 9th-grade high school kid._**

 **PixelatedNinja-** ** _Thanks, I wanted Dareth to be a little bit more than 'the drunk guy'. Especially since there's no KatnissxPeeta act for him to push for them to do._**

 **YinYangBroAndSis-** _ **Yep, Dareth as Haymitch. I wonder how many people guessed that. #TouchKai's hair.**_

 **RandomDragon-** _ **Yep, Kai's stubborn and not easily controlled like the element he has. He's not going to listen to no one. Except maybe Nya.**_

 **StoriesAreMagic-** ** _Maybe I'll tell the story of that story in this story one day. Also, I kinda feel like Kai's a diva in that way. He just seems like that type._**

* * *

 **ZANE**

Zane's arms were starting to ache from being held up for so long in a "T". All the while, a group of stylists flitted around him with measuring tapes in hand, conversing about how to fit his short stature. Zane couldn't help but giggle a little at their funny way of speaking. They talked in high pitched voices making it sound like the twittering of a bunch of birds. Each one of their sentences trailed off in a 'ssss' like the Serpentine. This was specific to the ending of the sentences since they didn't elongate any other S's like their officials always did. Their words came out fast and almost crammed together but they still enunciated every syllable and word. The only thing that one had to do was to keep up with their fast-paced speech to understand them.

Zane's arms drooped, falling into a tilted angle towards the floor only to be pushed back into their position by a stylist. She gave him a sympathetic smile but continued on her work.

"Are _there no tables that I can rest my hands on? If there's ever a chance, I'm going to recommend having something that can support your arms._ "

Zane attention flicked to the door as someone entered the styling room.

A tall brown haired man strode into the room, pulled up a chair and kicked his legs back onto the table. His most notable feature was the long strip of leather with a scope where his eye was. Not to mention the cool looking red bamboo hat and the large red bandana around his neck that he was wearing. He wore a thick brown leather jacket with a white shirt underneath matched with brown pants made of the same material. A black sash was draped around his torso and a red belt was wound around his waist. The strangest thing might have been the two black belts that were wrapped and fasted right below his knee.

"Hello," Zane called, "What brings you here today?"

The man tilted his chair back, quite precariously, giving Zane a glance.

"I'm your mentor," He answered.

"Oh! Well, I'm Zane," Zane smiled, wishing he had a hand to extend for him to shake.

"Great, Zane," His mentor answered, letting the two legs of the chair drop back down to the floor.

"And you're name is?" Zane prompted.

"Ronin," He answered.

"Interesting," Zane said, "I've never meant a Ronin before."

The stylists retreated from him, getting in a circle and chatting amongst each other. Zane let his arms drop to his sides, rubbing his shoulders to try to get the soreness out of them. Ronin started to circle him, studying him harder than his stylists had. Not knowing what to do or what Ronin was looking for, Zane stood stock still, only moving his head to follow Ronin.

"Not on the brawniest side." Ronin commented, "Got any talents? Elemental Powers? Anything useful?"

"I'm not sure about elemental powers, but I'm good at climbing trees." Zane offered.

Ronin sighed, obviously not impressed.

"What about knives or something like that," Ronin suggested, "You know, livestock is our District's specialty."

"I've never handled a knife before." Zane murmured, "I don't really want to. I don't kill animals."

"And just great," Ronin groaned, "You have no survival instinct at all. How can you not butcher animals in the District that's run around livestock? Next thing I know you're going to tell me that you're vegetarian."

A pink tinted blush spread across Zane's checks the color only made more prominent due to how pale he was.

"Wow, I called it." Ronin sighed, "How can you be vegetarian in District 10? That goes against practically everything."

One of the stylists made his way over to Zane and tapped him on the shoulder, apologizing for interrupting their conversation.

"We are going to choose the theme color," the man said, leading him over to a touchscreen, " And do choose quickly. It's a first come first serve basis."

"Don't pick an ugly color," Ronin grumbled.

Zane shrugged wondering what counted as an ugly color. He peered down on the screen, circles of color laid out on it. There were 24 colors but some of them were already grayed out, probably meaning that they had already been chosen. The scanned through the colors, there were so many choices.

"White," Zane declared tapping on it.

It greyed out and the screen matched the color along with the big TV that was in the room.

"Why white? If it gets dirty, everyone will be able to see it." Ronin asked leaning against a wall and watching disinterestedly.

"I like that color. It just feels calm and natural. It's pretty. And it's all the colors of visible light anyways," Zane justified, smiling.

Ronin rolled his eyes.

"What color would you have chosen?" Zane asked.

"I would have gone for marroon if it was there." Ronin answered.

"What's the theme this year?" Zane asked.

"Oh, it's ninja-themed this year." Ronin answered.

"Really?" Zane imagined him and the other contestants dressed up in the gi's that usually adorned ninjas.

"Don't focus too much on style," Ronin turned to the stylists, "You guys tend to get so caught up in making it 'magnificent' and it becomes so embellished that they can't even move in them."

"Style is important." The head stylist argued, "Presentation is 80% the part for attracting sponsors."

"Until he can't move. What if he can't climb the stairs like that one kid last year? Bet that was real attractive to the sponsors," Ronin responded.

The head stylist sighed in defeat, grumbling about how ignorant they were. As the stylists planned out their ideas, Zane was able to wander around the room until they need him again. Tired of standing for so long, he immediately jumped into a chair. At the table, there was a basket of grapes, which Zane plucked and threw into his mouth.

"Want any?" Zane offered, holding the basket out to Ronin.

Ronin gave them a glance before reaching out to take a couple. While he was doing so, Zane could see a glint of orange under his sleeve.

"What's that?" Zane wondered aloud.

"That was real specific," Ronin answered.

"That orange thing beneath your shirt?" Zane elaborated.

"Wow kid, you're sure one for privacy." Ronin said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I apologize," Zane shook his head, "I just was curious. I didn't mean to pry."

Ronin sighed and sat down at the table.

"It's my arm," Ronin answered, "My mechanical arm."

"You have a mechanical arm?" Zane's eyes filled with curiosity, "What's it like?"

"It's like, not having an arm, but still having one," Ronin said, not really answering the question.

"How did you get it?" Zane asked.

"Umm," Ronin answered, "It's a pretty gory tale. Not sure someone like you would want to hear it."

"I can handle it!" Zane

"It's from the Tournament." Ronin said.

* * *

" _Good god, this is hell. We're all going to F*ckin die._ "

Ronin ducked around a tree as an arrow whizzed past his shoulder. He was panting, doubled over behind this tree. There was an anger here that yelling could not convey. He felt like he was choking himself out. Betrayal and traitorous action that could not be forgiven no matter the reason. He couldn't get enough air! A call for vengeance that sought his name. His chest was tight. Revenge for the pain and suffering he had caused. So tight.

"RONIN!" A voice roared from behind him, "YOU TRAITOR! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

His crying wasn't helping. He was coming closer. It took up the spaces where he could have been able to breathe. He could hear the snarling of the savage animal that was going to tear him apart limb from limb. He didn't mean for this to happen, he could never have known this would happen! How dare he hide from justice! Archer was going to find him and make him pay. He was sobbing.

" _Get up! Get up!_ " Ronin willed his legs back under him.

Screaming, everyone was screaming. He caused this. Fighting, everyone was fighting. If he just hadn't...

"I SWEAR TO GOD RONIN! COME OUT NOW!" Another voice called.

" _Bodhi! He'd understand!_ "

Ronin turned to the sound of the voice, peeking out from the shelter of trees he was hiding in. There was a whistling noise, a brush of cool air, and nothing. Something was running down his face, warm and wet, trickling off his chin. Ronin moved a hand up to wipe it away. It smudged all over his hands. It was red. Blood. His blood. Someone's blood. He wasn't bleeding.

" _Where is it coming from?_ "

Followed the steadily increasing stream to find it's source. Vision was getting blurry. Thoughts were getting blurry. Sounds were getting blurry. Ronin willed his brain to piece everything back together. Don't let it fade. Blood was coming from his eye. He pulled his pocket knife out and tilted the blade so he could see his reflection.

He almost threw up. His stomach heaved and lurched forward. There was a large shard of ice in his eye. The pointed dagger was buried deep within it. He didn't get the chance to fall down. Bodhi was here. He grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to his feet.

"Ronin! What were you thinking!?" He hissed.

Ronin shivered. It was cold. He was cold.

"WHERE IS HE?! I'M GOING TO GUT HIM ALIVE!" Archer roared.

"Thanks, I needed a 'pick me up'," Ronin joked, coughing.

" _Why am I joking at a time like this?_ "

Bodhi didn't smile.

"You're a lying bastard!" Bodhi growled.

Ronin was freezing, his teeth were starting the chatter as he shook violently in Bodhi's grasp.

"It wasn't my fault," Ronin quietly protested, "I didn't know this would happen."

Ronin could feel the ice stretching across his chest. Bodhi's ice.

"You killed her," Bodhi hands shook, both from sadness and immense anger, "You killed her! I loved her!"

"Archer was going to kill me!" Ronin growled getting defensive, "She shouldn't have gotten in the way!"

"You and your stupid deals!" Bodhi roared, eyes turning a crystal blue, "I'll-I'll-"

The blue light in Bodhi's eyes flickered off and they turned back into their normal grey color. He dropped Ronin, Ronin shuffling a couple feet back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ronin sobbed, reaching out to his former friend.

"She wouldn't have wanted this." Bodhi crumbled, "Our allies have turned on each other because of you. Our friends are dead because of you. She's dead because of you. And I want you dead. But, she would have forgiven you."

The ice melted off his chest, running into puddles around his feet. The water from the ice dagger ran down his eye, mixing with his blood and tears. Bodhi seized, grey eyes darting around. He stiffed like a plank and toppled over, landing right in front of Ronin.

"Bodhi!? Bodhi!?" Ronin called shaking him.

Bodhi's eyes dragged up one final time to look at Ronin before they froze. Three arrows lined his back, one in the middle, one at the base of his neck, and the last at the top of his neck. A sharp zipping noise followed the arrow that lodged in his shoulder. Ronin screamed as it burned, letting a loose string of blasphemous language.

"I loved her more," Archer snarled, stepping over Bodhi's dead body.

He pulled another arrow into to his bow and shot it at Ronin, lodging it right next to the previous one.

"You should have let Bodhi kill you," Archer laughed, sanity gone from his eyes, "It would have been more merciful."

Ronin reached for the small knife in his pocket, the throwing knife Bodhi had given him on the first day they had met. Archer loaded another arrow and aimed it for right between his eyes. Ronin ripped the knife out of his pocket and flung it as hard as he could at Archer before throwing himself to the ground. The arrow flew off into the distance. The knife lodged itself in Archer's neck. Archer stared at Ronin, shock and a look of acceptance in his eyes.

"You're a dirty no-good liar," Archer whispered, "You killed her. You killed all of them."

He dropped his bow, stumbling forward to catch a tree. His knees shook before he dropped to the floor, land a foot from Bodhi.

Ronin stood in numbed disbelief. He had just lost two people he had once called his friends.

Four shots of fireworks were launched into the air. They exploded, each their own color. Ronin stared up into them, the waterworks running starting again.

* * *

"It happened because-. Well." Ronin murmured, bringing his hand to cover his one good eye so that Zane couldn't see the tears that threatened to spill over, "I-I just got shot by a poisoned arrow and had to saw it off."

"I am so sorry," Zane reached for Ronin's human arm and put a hand on it, "It must have been a horrible experience."

"Nobody wins the Tournament," Ronin said, "Everyone dies in that game. But some of us just live the illusion that we are alive."

Zane and Ronin sat in solemn silence for a bit.

"I don't think I'll win the Tournament," Zane sighed.

"Yep," Ronin bluntly agreed.

"Er- but, you could have a chance," Ronin added seeing the downcast look that hit Zane's face.

"Thanks," Zane smiled, although it didn't really reach his eyes.

"Aw come on kid," Ronin said, "If a normal person like me can win the Tournament, then a kid like you can win it."

"Well, any advice?" Zane asked.

"Don't do anything stupid. Don't make promises you can keep. Don't make risky choices." Ronin sighed.

"That sounds like common sense." Zane evaluated.

"Out there, there is no sense. No real right, no real wrong. Just stuff that people do to stay alive. And it's confusing. You don't know what's the right choice, you don't know what's the wrong choice. What'll end up saving you, what'll end up getting you killed." Ronin said.

"Oh and don't let the Tournament last more than 7 days," Ronin added.

"Why?" Zane asked.

"Ever heard of disasters?" Ronin said.

"Hmm, they're part of the game I think." Zane bit his lip as he tried to think of when he had ever heard or seen a disaster in the Tournament.

"The Competitors usually kill each other in a week. But after one week, they send in something. Something that will try to murder the contestants." Ronin explained.

"Like what?" Zane asked.

"Like monsters." Ronin corrected, "It's 'exciting' to watch you guys get brutally murdered by those hideous beasts of nature."

"That's not exciting!" Zane proclaimed.

"It is to them." Ronin reminded him.

A calamity arose from the room next to them, followed by a slam of a door being burst open. Ronin and Zane jumped to their feet, peering out into the hall.

"KAI!" His sister, Nya, called from the door, "Come back!"

Zane turned his head to see Kai streaking down the hall, before sliding around the turn and disappearing.

"What the." Ronin said beside him.

Zane glanced back at Nya who was now accompanied by a couple of stylists and Dareth who casually strolled into the hallway, drink in hand. He took a swig before turning to a stylist.

"I told you not to mess with his hair." Dareth said, definitely making the 'I told you so' face.

"Yes, but a ninja is all about control! And that hair doesn't signify control!" The stylist argued.

Zane could help but laugh as he pulled his head back into his room.

* * *

 **By the way, Archer is Soul Archer. A little hint to that. Ronin's the shifty deal maker as always, but he actually has a heart and a bit of a moral compass in this story but no eye and left arm and part of his chest. Bodhi is the previous ice master before Zane. The younger version of the one that we see in the tv. show.**


	12. Fake It Till You Make It

**Only one day late, not that bad. Anyways, been another busy week, just can't seem to catch and break and I'm only halfway through. Oh well, hopefully, this means that next week might be a little easier. And I still have to think of a Halloween costume. As one of my probably last years, since I'm honestly a little too old for this but I'll never be too old for this on the inside, I want it to be important. Or at least memorable. Anyways, this chapter was a little rushed. I hope that it doesn't seem too bland or have to many spelling errors, but I do wanna get to the actual Tournament part of the story soon.**

 **PixelatedNinjas-** ** _Haha. Body. I wish. I always pronounced it Bow-dee in my head anyways. But that would be hilarious if it was pronounced that way._**

 **RandomDragon-** ** _Yep, no one messes with the fire ninja's hair._**

 **CasualCandy-** ** _Ya, I'd imagine Ronin swearing, even though he can't do that since he's in a kid's show. But not in this story!_**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** ** _That's so cool to give the Tournament of Elements Zane a name. tiny!Zane. So cute. And it's bound to be interesting whenever Ronin's involved. He's always up to something._**

 **YinYangBroAndSis-** ** _Ya, Ronin, like most of the other Champions, may have won the Tournament but they all still are suffering from having to go through the experience._**

 **Midnight-** ** _I am so glad to hear that my story cheered you up. Honestly, that makes my day. And Zane's and Ronin's personalities play perfectly off each other since they are so opposite from each other. Zane's peppy and optimistic. Ronin's kinda shifty and very pessimistic. And I'm writing finishing this at midnight. *SLEEPS FOREVER*_**

* * *

 **NYA**

Nya's fingers intertwined with Kai's, holding to it as if there was nothing else in the world for her to hold onto.

"Do you think red's a good color on me?" A very disappointed Kai asked her. Kai had wanted teal but the color was already chosen so he settled with red.

"I told you, it looks very fitting," Nya assured him.

Kai squeezed her hand, shifting his weight nervously. In front of them, a crowd of cheering people waited. District 1's competitors had already vanished through the curtains and the roar of the crowd echoed back to them.

Kai gave her a nervous smile. His spikey brown hair bounced over his forehead, still as unrestrained as ever but only a red laced headband stretched across his forehead, emblemed with a fire symbol.

" _The fire ninja. The boy who had_ fire _. Written straight on his forehead._ " Nya thought.

Everyone knew by now. Secrets such as those would be passed throughout all the districts in a matter of days. Whether better, since he was more likely to gain sponsorers with such powers, or for worse since he might be targeted.

He wore black pants with red diamonds that got smaller from the top down, stopping above his knees. He wore a yellow shirt underneath a blazing red gi which had two black stripes running sides ways down from his neck. It was complete with a black belt that was tied so that the laced ends hung down to his knees. On his shoulder gleaned two golden colored metal armored pieces and a sheath on his back held to swords. Hanging under his neck was a pull-up mask but he was told not to use it since it would block his face.

Nya had chosen a color that was similar to Kai's: maroon. It would have been blue but it too had been chosen. No matter, both of those colors shared her favorite so she didn't mind. She wore a similar gi to his, only in her color with a white stripe that was lined with blue at the top. Her headband was a dark blue and bore no emblem. She was wearing a metal skirt of some sort, which was painted a sleek grey color complete with a silver set of shoulder armor. Her belt matched the same dark blue. The stylists had done their job and done it well.

Any second they would have to go out there and put on their best act. Sure their outfits would do half the work but personality was the other half. She could hear the crowd quieting as the District 1 competitors were finishing their showcase.

Then it drew deathly quiet. Nya could feel her heart trying to burst out of her chest and fly away. The backstage crew ushered her and Kai onto a golden chariot of some sort. Two bay horses with a white stripe down their muzzles that looked practically identical pulled the chariot.

"District 2!" The loudspeakers bellow, inciting the crowd to cheer with anticipation.

Kai took a deep breath in next to her before putting on an award-winning smile. It added a look of confidence and almost cockiness to his face.

" _If he can do it, you can_ ," Nya told herself, pulling a smile so wide it started to hurt.

The chariot lurched forward, pulling down the red carpet, further and further towards the curtain. Nervousness tightened in her chest and throat.

" _It's all going to be over soon_ ," Nya assured herself, " _Just gotta push through it._ "

The chariot passed through the red curtain and as it passed over Nya, it clung to her slightly before dropping behind them. Bright lights immediately flashed into their faces, practically making them blind. Cameras were pointed at their face, tv's repeating their images all over.

Kai lurched into motion, waving, smiling, reaching down to shake hands with the people. He was laughing but she couldn't tell if it was real or fake. Nya quickly tried to keep up with Kai, trying to mimic his confidence, his charisma, and his act. She reached down to touch the hands of the people below her, she smiled and waved for the cameras, and she blew kisses to the sponsors. They were so close to the end but yet so far. She tried to keep her eyes off the ending curtains and on the crowd instead.

She reached down to shake hands with the crowd as they tried to get as close as they could to the chariot. Trying to eat up her attention like it was the only food that was left in the world. They kissed her hands, praised her, and scrabbled over each other just to get the slightest touch.

" _Maybe it's all an act,_ " Nya thought, " _Or maybe they do love us. Love us because we have the chance to bring prosperity back to our Districts. Love us because we are chosen to fight and not them._ "

The chariot hit a rock, almost sending Nya toppling over the side into the crowd, had it not been for Kai, whose hand was still in her grasp. He pulled her back in a swift movement, twisting his arm so that she spun back into his arms, before flashing the crowd a charming smile.

Nya stifled a gasp and instead arched her back and kicked her leg out, making the action seem like it would be one that would be incorporated into a dance. The crowd cheered louder, calling out their names. The chariot pulled through the curtains.

Nya panted in Kai's arms, feeling his equally heavy breathing rock his body.

" _Who knew smiling and waving was so exhausting?_ " Nya mused.

Kai glanced down at her and started to laugh. Nya could help but giggle with him. Their laughter only made it harder to breathe, but they couldn't stop.

"Thanks," Nya said as she pulled herself back to her feet.

"No problem," Kai said, turning to a tv behind them.

Their showcase was still playing, an echo of time. It was getting close to the time where Nya almost fell. The chariot visibly rocked but she watched as she twirled into Kai's arms, landing quite dramatically. The cameras immediately panned to the some of the sponsors to catch their reactions. Most of which were either amused, impressed or just blank.

"You're such a drama queen," Nya laughed, ruffling his hair.

Kai snorted in annoyance, "At least I'm not clumsy." He teased.


	13. A Diamond In The Rough

**'I'll update regularly'. So much for that plan. Oh well, thanks for sticking with me you guys. I'm sorry that these weeks have been so busy and I just hadn't had the time nor brain power to write the next chapter. But I finally got it done and here it is!**

 **Midnight-** ** _HAPPY (really late) BIRTHDAY! I glad that I happened to update on your birthday. I agree that Kai would look stunning in teal. Such a shame that he couldn't have that color. And I didn't know that Kai's voice actor played a teal fairy. Man Kai, you're a ninja and a fairy? That's talent._**

 **RandomDragon-** ** _Haha, of course Kai would set the training course on fire. Would expect nothing less from the fire ninja._**

 **YinYangBroandSis-** ** _Ya, I try to keep some connections to the book but also give it's own little twist so that it's not just a rewrite. If only Ninjago would pick this to be their next season *wink wink*. I'm kidding. I'm pretty sure they have something cooking up there._**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** ** _Thanks, I try. If you can't have romance, then you can at least have sibling fluff. I like to think that even though they are in the Tournament, they still have time to annoy and tease each other._**

* * *

 **COLE**

Cole's chariot passed through the red curtain. He could swear that the crowd could have seen through his fake smile, unwavering confidence, and the tough guy act. However, they didn't show it as they never ceased their deafening cheers. His chariot came to a stop where he was allowed off for a short bit, offered a glass of water and given a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. He glanced at the TV screen watching himself.

" _That's nothing like me,_ " Cole thought, almost feeling embarrassed as he watched.

That ardent competitor that flexed and laughed wholeheartedly on screen wasn't him. Adrenaline had taken Cole by the brain and provided him the energy (and shamelessness) to perform in front of the crowd. His teammate, Sinder was easily lifted up and spun onto his shoulder, where she waved from atop. They didn't know each other well, but the understandable need to attract Sponsors had both sealed their agreement to work together.

Cole felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Sinder.

"Nice job," She smiled, giving him a lighthearted punch in the shoulder.

"You too," Cole said.

They sat in silence for a second, watching the last of their performance above their heavy breathing. The tape had barely finished before they were ushered back onto the chariot where they rode back out and into the City Circle. The horses stop right in the ring of competitors and their chariots, which were lined up in front of the Lord Arcturus.

The Anacondria was a strong, intelligent snake, rumored to be of good-nature, who gave the official welcoming speech.

" _Blah, blah, blah. Appreciation for your 'willingness' to compete in the honored Tournament of Elements._ " Cole practically summed up the speech in his head.

He stands on the podium behind them, while the camera pans out to the capture him and the contestants. As his speech comes to a close and the snake starts to slitter off stage after shaking hands with each one of the contestants, the camera turning to do one last cut to the faces of the competitors. It slowly goes down the line, lingering over Kai and Nya's faces before continuing, almost with a reluctant turn, down the line.

" _That's fine with me_ _,_ " Cole thought, not jealous at all, " _They can have all the camera attention that they want. I'm sick of them in my face all the time._ "

The horses turn at the sound of a whistle and slowly in single file line, trot the children out of the City Circle and into the Training Center. Almost immediately as Cole got off the chariot, he was surrounded by his stylists. Singing his praise, helping him out of his suit, and handing him whatever he could need.

" _They like the fake me._ " Cole thought sadly, " _Without this Tournament, they would never socialize with the likes of me._ "

"Stellar job, Cole and Sinder," His head stylist, Alastair told him.

He constantly held his head high in a manner that would think he was balancing something on his head at all times. One slightest movement and such thing would fall to the ground.

"Thanks," Cole grinned.

He took a look around. The Training Center would be where he and the rest of the contestants would stay until they were thrown into the battlefield. A couple of days, just to get the interviews and everything in order before the real 'fun' starts.

" _Home_ ," Cole sighs, " _This is home._ "

"Enjoying the view?"

Cole whipped around, not liking at all to be snuck up upon.

"Ya," Cole answered when he realized it was Zaddic, "It's nice."

"Hmm, shame this will be the last thing we get to enjoy living in before we have to sleep in where they throw us." Zaddic mused.

"It's not that bad. At least we are treated like high ranking officials here." Cole said.

"True." Zaddic admitted, "So, you look like a real competitor."

" _So that's what he wants._ " Cole thought, suddenly being careful of what he said.

"Ya," Cole shrugged, nonchalantly.

"District 12 isn't really a district known for producing stronger warriors like you," Zaddic said.

"Well, you know what they say." Cole smiled, "Sometimes there's a diamond in the rough."

He watched as Zaddic surveyed the competitors in front of him, most of them talking amongst their districts.

"So, Skylor Chen," Cole said, switching the subject off of him, "Is she really Master Chen's daughter?"

"Yep," Zaddic grinned, "Probably got so fed up with the guy that she entered the Tournament."

"I would too," Cole laughed, "He seems so over the top."

"Look," Zaddic sighed, "I'm not going to pretend. We both know what I'm doing here. I'm interested in being your ally. People got to stick together. And we could survive together."

" _Well, at least he's honest._ " Cole thought.

"That sounds like a good idea," Cole said, although he was still unsure.

"I like you. You seem like a genuine guy." Zaddic smiled, "You don't have to give me your answer right now. But I'm more than willing to be your friend. Just give it a thought."

Zaddic gave him a wink before retreating back to his district team.

" _Teaming isn't a bad idea. And with District 1 no less,_ " Cole thought, " _Ugh, it's too early to make decisions. I'll think about this later._ "

Feeling mentally tired, all Cole wanted to was to curl up and sleep. However, in a crowded room like this, there was no such option.

"Cole," His name was called along with a hand on his shoulder, "Amazing job with the showcase."

"Thanks," Cole turned around to find his mentor, Sam, AKA Paleman, master of invisibility.

"Glass of wine," he asked, snatching one off of a tray that a waiter was carrying.

"Sure," Cole shrugged, accepting the beverage.

He brought the cup to his lips and took a drink. Cole's face immediately crinkled into one of distaste as the wine touched his tongue.

"That's, eck, sour," Cole coughed.

"Some people like it, others don't. I think adults like it better." Paleman told him, "Its Dareth's favorite drink."

"Then he has no taste." Cole scoffed wondering how anyone could drink the dang thing.

"You could definitely say that," Paleman laughed.

Cole gave the drink to a waiter, not wanting any more of it.

"Dinners going to be served in a few," His mentor informed him.

"Great, I'm starving," Cole said.

As if on cue, a bell was rung and diner announced. Cole practically ran into the dining room which the rich smells of food were wafting from. This time there were no markings in the wood of the chairs. The dining room started to fill in, kids taking chairs and mostly sitting next to the people they already knew in their districts.

Cole chose a seat next to Zaddic, not really knowing anyone else. The boy greeted him with a grin and a nod of his head, before fastening his napkin around his lap.

"Common courtesy," he explained.

Cole flushed, realizing that Zaddic had correctly assumed that he had no clue of such manners. District 12 wasn't much of a place known for their manners. Cole copied him, folding the napkin neatly in his lap.

Drinks were quickly served, Cole politely passed on the wine. However, when Paleman came around with something he called dessert wine, it was much better than the regular wine being passed around. It was much sweeter, and he enjoyed the tangy flavor of the drink. Plates of food were passed around, and with the suggestion from Zaddic, Cole saved some space for dessert.

Chicken, pork, duck, beef, fish, tofu, turkey, and all kinds of seafood of all sorts were served all around, Cole opting to try all of them. However, he tried to retain manners just like Zaddic, feeling that just because he came from District 12 didn't mean that he had bad manners. Instead, he felt that he should prove that District 12 could be just as civilized as all the other Districts.

It wasn't long before Cole was feeling fuzzy, from the wine Zaddic had explained. He was now talking, probably extremely loud, to Zaddic as they laughed through the rest of the meal.

His brain felt slow. Like a clock who was just always behind time. But he felt joyously elated, the thought that they are here to die a bloody murderous death slipped from his mind. His guard drops and he's talking and having a good time being around other people. A good time as he downs a whole cake while people around him cheer. For once since these whole Tournament shenanigans had started, he's happy. For once in a long time.

He's still smiling a mile wide as Paleman is leading him to his room, practically carrying him since he's so punch drunk. But he's not so happy leaning over the toilet bowl and puking.

* * *

Cole woke up the next morning feeling drowsy and with a splitting headache. He tried to recall last night's memory but it flitted through his mind before zipping away. He rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up.

"Never again," Cole swore, promising himself to never drink so much wine.

Hazily, Cole pulled himself out of bed and to the bathroom. His throat felt painfully dry, and he drank a couple cups of water to satisfy his burning throat. He forced himself through a shower, before pulling on another pair of clothes and headed back to his bed. 3 mornings ago, he was home with his father and two siblings. Just 3 morning had felt like a month. How used to someone could become accustomed to having such luxuries at their disposal.

He almost missed his father. And his ideas to 'follow your dreams'.

" _Our district isn't a place where you can follow your dreams, Dad."_ Cole regretfully remembered his last argument with his father, " _This is real life and dreams aren't going to cut it. You're going to have to start acting like a father. I'm tired of being the provider for this stupid family._ "

3 mornings ago, he had a chance at a future. And now it was snuffed out. How precious time seemed now when you only had a limited amount of it left. What a waste of time spent fighting with his father had been. Cole rarely engaged in such heated arguments.

" _I should have been more supportive._ " Cole thought sorrowfully, " _I let my emotions cloud my better judgment._ "

It had been a rough day, a rough week. Cole had come home weary and tired. His father was still trying to start his dreams of living off singing and entertainment. After he had arrived home, his siblings, Violet and Jasper, had started bickering, which Cole had to break up. It had been a bunch of complaining that had tipped him over his limit. He could remember the fierce anger and frustration that swept over Cole, causing him to lash out in his defensiveness.

" _After_ all _I've done, it would have been nice for a little thankfulness and empathy._ " Cole sighed.

Even though Cole spent most of his time working rather than with his family, he still missed them an awful lot. But he was glad that they weren't here with them. That would mean that they too would have been in the Tournament. All he could hope was that his father could find a way to make ends meet for the family while he was gone.


	14. Maybe I've Got A Shot, or Stab, or Swing

**JAY**

"Do you think I have a shot?" Jay asked.

Jacob looked down at him. His eyes looking straight into his although Jay knew he couldn't seem him. Jacob, his mentor, master of sound, was much older than most the other mentors. He was blinded in the first 5 minutes of his Tournament. After 10 minutes, the bracelets deactivated and he discovered a new view of the world with his elemental power. A power that had saved him. He could hear things from a mile away, along with being able to make himself as quiet or as loud as he wanted. Sometimes there would be no sound at all. Communication, a vital interaction between humans, was annihilated and teams fell apart in a matter of minutes.

Jacob now held an aura of refined sadness. He knew what he had done. He had caused deaths and he was alive because of it. He was silently acquiescence to the fact of his life. There was nothing he could do to change his past, but maybe he could change some of his District's competitor's futures. Or merely, try to give them one.

He smiled at Jay, but he still always looked gloomy.

"I think-" He started.

"No," Minerva, his female District's Competitor, answered, "Not in the slightest."

"I know," Jay sighed, "I just was hoping that I missed something."

"I think you both did," Jacob told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got an electric personality, one that draws people to you. You'll find a great team and you'll survive together." Jacob said.

"Really?!" Jay smiled.

"If you can't see that, you're blinder than me," Jacob laughed.

"Thanks," Jay hugged, his mentor.

Jay turned back to his breakfast, a stack of pancakes. He took the pitcher filled with syrup and dumped a large amount of the sweet, sticky liquid onto the pancakes.

"You're going to get sick from all of that," Minerva warned him.

Jay shrugged and cut a piece of the stack before wolfing down the rest of his pancakes, realizing that they would get soggy. Soon everyone was dismissed from the table to the main room and give a couple minutes to digest their food before the training start.

"Try to learn something new." Jacob advised Jay and Minerva, "Learn how to use weapons and tactics for finding and identifying food. But remember, don't show everyone your best. Save that for the Tournament."

"Got it," Jay said.

"Okay, ready!" Master Chen announced, ushering the contestants into giant silver elevators.

Jay stepped inside, fascinated by the technology. Maybe when he got home he'd try to recreate this. Boy would his parents be so proud when they found that he had built such advanced technology. They would warn him about getting caught like always, but deep down, he knew they were proud. The thought made his chest swell with an elated feeling. The elevator stopped and the doors pulled open to a giant gymnasium. Equipment and weapons of all sorts lined the room, smiling trainers assigned to each of them.

"Listen up!" A short stout trainer shouted over the humming of talking kids, "Welcome to the Training Rooms. You are free to travel from station to station however you like. We offer a wide variety of skills, from fighting techniques, to weapons training, to survival skills, and first aid. If you need a partner, we have plenty of assistants who would be more than willing to help you. But it is strictly forbidden that you engage in any rough-housing, fights, or anything of combative nature toward the other competitors or assistants, are we clear?"

The crowd gave a mumbled yes in response before being dismissed to explore the training room.

"Hey, Minerva-" Jay started to ask before noticing that she had already gone off without him.

" _Okay, what to do._ " Jay assessed the room, looking at all the options around him, " _Weapons. I need to learn how to use weapons first. I've never trained a day in my life._ "

Most contestants were new to fighting too. Except for the wealthier districts. They practically started training the moment that they were born. Districts 1,2, and 4. District 3 however, wasn't included in that list.

Jay wandered over to an assistant who was busy recommending and handing off weapons on a rack.

"Hello, sir?" Jay asked.

"How can I help you today young man?" He answered.

"I'm looking to try a weapon," Jay went on.

The man looked at the rack of weapons and then back at Jay. He pulled out a mace and handed it to Jay.

"This one should be good. It's a little heavy, mind you. However, you don't have to worry about striking with an edge. The mace instructor is over there to the right of the spear instructor." He told him, handing Jay the weapon.

Jay carried his new weapon over to his instructor, watching a District One tribute twirling the long pole around his body before slicing into a punching bag.

"Wow, you're really good at that," Jay said.

"I should hope so," He replied, "I've been training for a long time."

" _Which is illegal but not enforced._ " Jay mentally noted.

But what could be expected from the wealthier districts? Nothing less than the best. They were fed, trained, and lived to fight in the Tournament and bring back the champion's title.

"Hello," The mace trainer greeted him, "I'm Sally. You're probably here to learn how to use a mace guessing by the weapon your carrying."

"Yep," Jay smiled, letting the head drop and rest of the ground.

A couple of more kids joined Jay, each holding a black mace in hand.

"'Kay," Sally said, lifting her own mace up and leading the group to some punching bags, "Maces are quite simple. Not much skills are needed to use one. However, you do need proper form to get the most damage out of a mace."

She demonstrated by swinging her weapon, watching as rocked the punching bag with a deafening 'whump'. She motioned for everyone to make an attempt too, adding small corrections and tips to make their form better. Jay swung at the punching bag which shook when the mace hit it.

"Great," Sally encouraged, "Next time, rotate your hips. It will allow you to put more power into your swing."

" _This weapon is pretty easy to use._ " Jay thought, " _I might want to switch to another to broaden my abilities. Plus this mace feels so top heavy that it could probably be parried easily, leaving me open to attacks._ "

Jay blinked. Since when did he have such thoughts about weapons and their deadliness?

" _Must be from all the technological calculation I have to do._ " Jay assured himself, " _Probably come as second-hand knowledge to me._ "

Jay handed the mace back to the instructor, thanking her for her time. He turned to look at the options of other weapons available before noticing that one of the stations was completely empty.

"Um, Mrs. Sally?" Jay asked, "What's that over there?"

Sally turned to follow his pointing finger.

"Oh, that's Gene and the nunchuck training station." She answered, "Not many kids go over there or it's short-lived since the nunchucks are very difficult to use. Plus, most are attracted to the sharp and shiny weapons, like swords and axes."

Jay ran over to the station already wanting to try the weapon even though he had been warned of its difficulty. Gene raised an eyebrow behind his glasses when he saw Jay running over to him, looking pleasantly surprised.

"I wanna try the nunchucks," Jay beamed.

"Have to warn you, they're tricky," Gene said.

"I know. But then they have to be twice as cool!" Jay went on.

"Okay then," Gene smiled, handing him a pair, "I'll take you through the basics. Start by holding your nunchuck near the top."

Jay shifted his hands so that they mimicked his instructor's.

"Nice. Okay, here's a simple strike, swing the nunchuck across your body from your shoulder to your hip." Gene explained, finishing with a demonstration.

Jay swung the weapon down, flicking his wrist so that it spun back up.

"That's really good," Gene praised, "Are you such you haven't used these before?"

"Never," Jay said, "It just kinda flows and feels right. Like the nunchuck was made to move like that. I don't get why people have so much trouble with it."

Gene started to take Jay through some harder moves, Jay picking up on the all the more quickly. By now, word had gotten around about the district 3 boy who was using nunchucks and a crowd was starting to gather around Jay. At first, he didn't notice, but soon he became aware of the growing circle around him.

"Uh, Gene?" Jay interrupted his instructor, remembering his mentor's warning to keep his best concealed, "I think I'm going to head over to the, uh, first aid station."

Gene gave him an understanding smile, accepting the nunchuck back from Jay.

" _I'll see if I can get separate training with Gene,_ " Jay thought, wandering over to the first aid table, " _Then I don't have to worry who's watching me._ "

Jay smiled as he took a seat at the first aid station, smiling at the idea that he finally had some real skill on his side.


	15. Upstaged By a Bird And By a Dwarf

**I'm not dead! I promise! Anyway, it's been a week and I realized that I haven't updated this since I've been so caught up in school work. But I finally got this done. There might still be some spelling errors since I did a quick check through but hopefully their minor enough that they don't affect the reading that much. I was kinda surprised that you guys didn't really catch that Sally and Gene from the last chapter are the kids from Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. Either that or you did and didn't say anything about it.**

 **RandomDragon-** ** _Sorry Kai, in this story there's nothing between you and Skylor. As there won't be many ships since people are too busy dying or tryin' not to die. PS. Thanks so much for letting me know that I posted the wrong chapter. I wouldn't have noticed without you!_**

 **Midnight-** ** _Ya, many of these people aren't exactly evil. Sometimes you just have to do what you have to do to survive. It's so funny to imagine Jay being coached by a talking car. I 'haven't' watched Cars or any of their movies, including planes, but I know enough about it to have a vague picture of what happens._**

* * *

 **KAI**

"You've got this," Nya said, giving him two pats on the back.

Kai bid Nya farewell, as he won't see her again until after the both of their sessions, and excused himself from lunch, heading down to his private session with the officials.

" _You've got this,_ " Kai mentally prepped himself.

He pushed through the doors and into the gymnasium. He can hear the hissed whispers of the Anacondrai conversing amongst each other. They're staring at him and Kai tries not to let the unnerving feeling get to him. Their slitted red eyes are watching, all watching. Maybe they're talking about the fading black ring around his eye, wondering how he got it. Maybe they're talking about his fire powers.

Kai made his way over to the weapons rack, massive amounts of options available to him. Swords, maxes, and spears of all shapes and sizes lay before his grasp. He picked up two dual axes, spinning them around to get a feel for their weight.

" _They're a little light. Maybe the officials would be more impressed if I use the bigger ones?_ " Kai wondering trading his current axes for two much larger ones.

They were definitely heavier than he was used to, but it was better than the super light ones. He started twirling them around his hands, getting a feel for their weight. The movement of the axes in his hands was familiar and comforting, actions that he could do without thinking. He stepped over to the combat zone where a training dummy waited patiently. In the corner, a battered and torn training dummy rested, probably having acquired the grievous slashes from the District 1 competitors.

Kai took a deep breath before swinging hard at the dummy. It connected with a thwack, tearing it open so that sand poured from it. Kai kept going, leaping and weaving around it, arms swinging off rhythm from each other so that the blows rained down without ceasing. In 5 seconds, all that was left was shredded leather and sand in a pile in front of him.

Kai spun around on his heels, eyes locking into the target in the shooting range. He pitched one of his axes as hard as he could and it smashed through the wooden bullseye of the target.

The murmuring got louder behind him.

" _Maybe I've impressed them._ " Kai thought hopefully, " _They better be impressed. I've spent my whole life training for this._ "

Kai turned back to the officials, shock crossing his face to find that the attraction that he had just gathered had shifted away from him to this giant roasted bird of some sort. Giant long green and blue feathers that had blue circles at the ends decorated the sides of the plates. The officials were hissing their delight, tails waving excitedly in the air as the giant platter was placed in the center of the table.

"That stupid roasted bird upstaged me?" Kai growled swerving over to the table, axes spinning in hand, "I'll show them something they won't be able to look away from!"

His life, his pride, his skills all upstaged by a damn roasted bird. Kai stalked over to the table and smashed his axe through the oil lighters that were under some of the dishes keeping them hot. His axe was splattered with oil and promptly burst into flames, and Kai turned towards the combat stage.

"I'm Kai! Master of fire! And I am going to win this year's Tournament." He proclaimed, twirling the axes so the fire made a ring.

He ignored the burning sensation from the fire being too close to his hand as he twirled them faster. He strode his way back into the combat stage, viciously attacking another dummy. It exploded into flames as soon as the axe made contact with it. He threw his axe into the air, letting it twist in a circle before catching it. He whirled around and threw the first axe into the bullseye of the shooting range before throwing the second one. The flaming metal blade sliced through the leather-wrapped wooden handle of the first axe, ending a resounding clang as metal hit metal. Smoke billowed out from the axe as it's flame was smothered, a thick black cloud pluming into the air.

Now they were all watching him. Kai felt his cheeks get warm, warmer than the lingering burning sensation that the fire had left on his hands. He suddenly didn't want them watching. Wished their attention went back to that stupid roasted bird of theirs. Ignoring all the red eyes locked on him, Kai stormed out of the room. He paused right outside the door wondering if he should head back in.

" _I damaged equipment, I interrupted the dining session, I arguably attacked the officials and I didn't even get to show them all of my skills. God, I messed this up._ "

His hand lingered on the door still.

" _Maybe I could fix it if I went back in._ " Kai wondered, " _No, there's nothing left for me to show. I would have been standing there until they dismissed me. Better to go out my way than theirs._ "

He ripped his hand off the door and swept down the halls running towards his room. He tore his door open and let it fall shut, jumping into his bed. He slid under the covers and rolled them around him holding back tears.

" _I blew it. Blew it. It was so easy._ "

He curled around himself pulling the cocoon of covers closer as he cried under the blankets.

* * *

"Kai! Kai!"

Someone pounded on Kai's door jolting him awake. Kai stuck his head out of his fortress looking at the door.

"Can't this wait." Kai groaned, wanting his sink back into his blissful sleep.

"Get up lazyhead!"

" _Couldn't be anyone but Nya,_ " Kai thought.

"Can you come in?" Kai murmured, trying to fall asleep again.

The door slid open as Nya flopped onto of him, smothering him under the blankets.

"It's time for us to go see our scores!" She said cheerfully.

"Pass," Kai said.

"Pass?" Nya repeated, "Come on, you tore that place up! I came in and they were still repairing the damage and putting out the fires. The Official's faces looked so shocked. You wowed them away!"

" _Shocked that I attacked them._ " Kai thought.

"Come on," Nya said, grabbing one of his ankles of pulling him out from under the covers.

The cold air hit him and made him shiver run up his back.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked, "You're not usually like this."

"I got angry about a roasted bird and attacked the table and broke one of their weapons. What is not wrong. I screwed up." Kai snapped, trying to crawl back under the covers.

Nya held onto his leg and Kai sighed as he was stopped short from burrowing back under. He could feel that the covers were still warm in his cocoon.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Nya shrugged, "Your skills will make up for it."

"Nya, Kai! We got to go," Dareth called from outside.

Nya pushed Kai to his feet and pulled him out the door as Kai begrudgingly trudged behind her.

"If you don't stop dragging your feet, I'll pick you up and carry you bridal style into the common room." Nya threatened, "They'll change your nickname from fire boy to teenaged baby."

Kai gave a sigh and followed Nya the rest of the way. A crowd had already gathered around the large tv screen, awaiting their scores.

The "Scores! Coming soon!" words that slid across the screen changed, a chart with the district, the contestant's names, and their score now listed on the screen.

"Look! Look!" Nya cheered.

Kai dragged his eyes up to the screen begrudgingly.

 _District 2: Kaizar Smith- 10_

 _District 2: Nya Smith- 9_

"You did so well!" Nya shook him, "I told you."

"I guess you did." Kai smiled looking up at the board, feeling a wave of relief.

He ran through some names of the people he knew.

 _District 1: Zaddic-11_

" _Need to watch out for that guy,_ " Kai noted.

He continued to scan the screen skipping over the lower scores and the people who didn't particularly interest him.

" _Wait._ "

His eyes sought out another 11 on the board.

 _District 3: Jayson Walker-11_

Kai's jaw dropped as he sought out the short figure of Jay. He was in the middle of the crowd, obviously oblivious to the glances he was getting as he bounced happily up and down at his mentor's side.

First upstaged by a roasted bird and then upstaged by a clueless little dwarf. Kai carefully made sure his face was neutral as he watched him.

" _What's he up to?_ " Kai wondered as he watched him, " _Usually the 'I'm an innocent little child' gig only works if you get a low score. An 11 sure as hell doesn't count as low._ "

His thoughts jolted to a stop as Nya tackle-hugged him.

"We're going to do just fine," She murmured, "We can do this. We'll both find a way to live."

Kai smiled at the thought.

" _Only with a miracle will that ever happen._ "


	16. Enjoy It While It Lasts

**Wow, this story just had an unofficial hiatus. It's been so long. Every single time I tried to write, I either didn't have the time or had a writer's block. I ended up writing the whole thing out and then rearranging it (That's why it feels a little choppy). There's jumping around of time in this chapter. But without it, it was just so bland. It was like one long continuous stream of words and I felt like falling asleep reading it. So after trying to revise this, I decided, "Screw it. I'm putting this thing on shuffle."**

 **How it goes, by the way, is that it starts and takes place during the interview but the breaks are in order leading up to the interview. (I might have just made it more confusing cause I suck at explaining things.)**

 **But this one is super long to make up for the long wait you guys had to endure.**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** ** _Ya. I've got a fun little thing for Jay planned. *wink*_**

 **Midnight-** ** _Ya, I was thinking of what to call the chapter but then I just decided to go with something humorous._**

 **RandomDragon-** ** _Careful guys. *ahem, Jay* Don't piss off Kai, cause remember...EVERYONE'S FAIR GAME._**

* * *

 **NYA**

Nya watched her's, Kai's, and Dareth's feet move in time, perfectly synchronized. For a moment, that movement was the only thing that was in her world. It didn't last for all too soon, they had halted as they waited for the elevator to get to their floor.

" _I'll be on stage in a few minutes and starting the Tournament in less than 24 hours,"_ Nya realized, " _It's all going so quickly. It felt like just seconds ago Dareth was just entering the room._ "

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

"Tomorrow's the big day!" Dareth sang entering Nya's room.

Kai leaped up before Nya had time to grab him and threw a well-aimed blind swing at Dareth. However, Dareth casually sidestepped out of the way and continued making his way across the room.

"Jeez Kai, I knew you didn't like me, that but that's a little much," Dareth joked.

"Knock next time," Kai grumbled, trying to slow his breathing from almost having a heart attack.

Nya made a face at him, "If he was a guard, how would punching him be of any use?" Nya only half teased.

"I don't know. I'd figure something out." Kai mumbled.

"Anyways, today's interviews and then tomorrow is the beginning of the Tournament," Dareth informed them, pulling a chair to join the two siblings in the middle of the rug.

"Oh man, so soon?" Kai fretted.

"Unfortunately. I've got so much to prep you guys in and so little time to do it. So, do you want to talk about the interviews first or have breakfast first?" Dareth offered.

"Breakfast," Nya and Kai replied at the same time.

They both childishly giggled before calling jinx.

"The jinx machine is out of order please insert another quarter." Kai sang, sticking his tongue out at Nya.

She rolled her eyes in response and pulled herself to her feet, giving Kai a hand up as well. Dareth had remained relatively sober and poured himself a cup of orange juice rather than the usual alcoholic beverage. Today's breakfast was biscuits and gravy with sausage. Kai hungrily picked up the tongs and piled biscuits on his plate before dousing them with gravy.

"Better eat while we still can," he warned her.

* * *

" _While I still can. There are so many things to do while I still can. To make the most of the moment before the storms I know are to come. There really is so little time to do it._ "

She felt her chest tighten with that thought. Nervousness and hesitation swamped all other feelings. She looked up at Kai, who was busy fiddling with his hair with a stressed look on his face. Dareth stood to the right of Kai, watching the numbers change as the elevator went down. Nya leaned into Kai, wrapping her arms around his chest. Just the touch of him next to her made her feel better already. He was still here. They still had time together.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

Dareth had kept his promise. He had stayed relatively sober, much to the surprise of everyone who remotely knew him. He could no longer be found teetering around in the halls or passed out in a chair, wine bottle still in hand.

"That's okay." Dareth coached Kai, "But relax your shoulders, straighten your back a little...just like that, perfect! That's what a winner's posture looks like."

Kai took a seat back down and Nya took her cue to stand up.

" _What am I going to do?_ " She stared at them, already feeling like she wanted to shy away, " _It's just my brother. And Dareth._ "

She bit her lip, trying to ignore the fact that her face was starting to heat up. Noticing her blank stare, Kai decided to give her some help. He moved to stand up next to her but Dareth put a hand on his shoulder pulling him back down.

"Nya has to do this herself. You're not going to be there when she has the interview." He reminded Kai, "First Nya, take a deep breath and relax. Don't look so stiff. And just walk. Remember, this is just getting to the microphone. It's not super important."

Kai settled with a huff but shot Nya a thumbs up of encouragement. Nya tried to relax and shake out her shoulders. She tried on a smile but it felt like it didn't fit. It was like her face had forgotten how to smile and it came out crooked and awkward.

"No, no." Dareth stopped her, "You are way too stressed out. Don't look at us. Keep your head up and look at the wall instead. Try again."

Nya sighed, drooping, " _Really? Again?_ "

"Can I come back to this?" Nya asked, "I'm too nervous right now. I think I just need some time to relax."

"No," Dareth firmly stated, "You're going to be nervous on the stage. You're not going to have time to relax. You have three minutes. And you need to make the most out of them, no matter how scared you are."

Nya groaned, before pulling her gaze away from them and to a painting of a vase of roses on the back wall. She smiled and just walked up a couple of feet.

"That was simple. But at least you didn't look like a moving brick wall." Dareth shrugged, "We'll work a bit more on that later. That was much better though Nya."

"Now, what you say and answer to the crowd is extremely important. This is your time to show your character and opinions. It's almost just as important as the session with the sponsors." Dareth said, glancing at the clock.

"I'm not doing a sob story." Kai firmly stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine fine. I figured such." Dareth sighed, "Instead be honest. People want to know what you think. Your opinion on things. How confident you are in yourself. How you react to a certain situation or certain questions."

"Ya, I guess I can do that." Kai said, "Doesn't sound too hard."

"You probably will get some questions regarding your fire powers, your reason for volunteering, how you felt when your sibling was chosen, and if you think you will win and so on," Dareth listed, "Be honest. You have no character if all you ever react to anything is, 'I can take it'. They want to know you, not the person you pretend to be."

Kai gave him a nod.

"Nya, you're questions will probably be similar. Unfortunately, I've noticed that the crowd sees you as a Kai 2.0, a little bit of an accessory. To them, you're just Kai's sister. But this is your time to show them that you are Nya. Show them you're an individual from Kai. Since they have been more focused on Kai most of their questions would be about or related to Kai. Give them your point of view. Make them focus on you rather than Kai." Dareth explained.

"Wow," Nya said, "You actually give good advice when you're sober."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Kai laughed, getting a dry chuckle from Dareth.

* * *

The elevator door rushed open and Nya and Kai were immediately ushered into a line for the stage.

"Don't worry, they'll love you. Just-" Dareth tried to comfort them before they were whisked away.

Attendants wearing red suits arranged them in order of their districts. Shimmering, bedazzled dresses and suits were worn by all of the kids, most of them matching the colors that they picked.

"5 minutes until we're on!" A man came flying by waving a clipboard.

Kai took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Show them," He whispered to her, "Show them the amazing sister I know."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

Dareth left the room, leaving Kai and Nya alone. They sat in silence for a second.

"Nya," Kai called softly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nya asked though she had a hunch.

"For making you seem like my shadow." Kai said, scooting closer to her, "I want you to know, that you're not an accessory to me. You never will, you have never been. You're nothing less than my world. Now you just have to show it to the crowd."

Nya smiled, hugging Kai tightly as she started to tear up.

"I will." She vowed, "I promise. I'll show them all."

" _For you._ " She added silently, " _I don't need to be important to anyone else but you._ "

* * *

They barely had any time to be nervous about going on stage before they were stepping onto it already. Every movement that she made felt like another unfortunate opportunity for something to go wrong. The overwhelming feeling of stress was enough to make her want to break down into tears but then that would ruin the makeup that Dareth had redone for her. Finally, she made it over to her seat, which she collapsed in, distracting herself with repositioning her hair. There were so many people. Like a sea of waving and cheering bodies, they washed up against the edge of the stage.

She glanced down at the patterns down her arms, her sparkling attire which shot beams of reflected out in maroon, white, and black, making her look like a disco ball was always spinning around her. It was beautiful, they had made her stunning.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

Nya shifted uncomfortably. She wore a long red dress, complete with swirls of black and white making her look like a marbled cake. Gemstone had been embedded in the dress causing it to cast colorful reflections of light across the ground around her feet with the slightest bit of light that hit them. It was frilly at the end and fell in waves along her legs. It was quite a beautiful dress indeed. Her nails had been decorated too, red, white, and black swirls covering them too. At the tip, there was a gold strip going across. However, a large amount of make up that layered her face made her feel even more like a cake. It was thick and hot. She felt like her pores were drowning in a chalky abyss. Her face looked like it was made of porcelain and felt even more so. She was afraid that if she tried to make any facial expression, the layers would crack and crumble.

" _I'm going to have terrible pimples after I wear this for so long,_ " Nya inwardly sighed.

She sat in the middle of the rug in her room, waiting for Kai to come back in. The door slid open and Dareth entered.

"What's wrong?" Dareth asked, noticing the obvious discomfort on her face.

"Nothing, it's fine," Nya waved him off.

"Haha very funny. Now tell me, what's wrong." Dareth pushed.

"Fine," Nya said, "This makeup is absolutely horrendous. I feel like I dipped my face into a pile of icing. And I've gotta be careful not to sweat too much or it'll run. And I don't know if I can do that while speaking in front of a crowd of a billion people."

"Here," Dareth said, leading her into the bathroom.

He pulled open one of the many cabinets and drawers that resides in the bathroom, fishing around until he pulled out a makeup bag.

"Wait," Nya said, "Are you sure you are the correct person to be doing this?"

"Come on, Nya." Dareth sighed, pulling out of makeup wipes and starting to remove the makeup, "I'm not as stubborn as your brother. I know when I am not capable of doing something."

He swiped the wipe across once before trashing it and pulling out another.

"It turns out that I am the master of disguise. Which also means the master of makeup." Dareth proudly announced.

"We'll make sure to add that to the list of elemental powers." Nya laughed.

"Close your eyes," Dareth instructed.

She did so and could feel Dareth already starting to go to work. She could identify some of the things that he was doing, such as eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara. However, the number of brushes that whisked around her face had gotten to a point where she had lost count.

When Dareth has finally given her the okay to open her eyes, she gasped.

"I look atrocious!" She gawked.

"Haha, very funny. Don't mock my elemental power," Dareth said, feigning a hurt look.

"This is amazing though," Nya complimented, turning her head in the mirror.

He had replaced her porcelain doll-like makeup with something that Nya thought was way more suitable. She had smokey eyes and thick place eyelashes. A tint of blush made her way across her face and a darker red lipstick had been swapped with the bright red one she was wearing. However what was most beautiful were the golden spots that started above her right eye and traveled down her neck in a blob line. She shimmered and sparkled looking like they were a glassy liquid. While she was marveling at her new makeup, Dareth had started to shuffle through the makeup bag again and pull out some pencils. He powdered her arm until it was almost a stark white and then took the black and red pencils and started to match the swirled patterns on her dress. This time, he took some creative liberty and wove flowers, suns, moons, animals, and designs into the swirls. It ran all the way down to her wrist and wove together into what looked like a bracelet.

"Wow," Nya breathed as she watched him finish one arm, "I never took you for being such an artist."

"Thanks, I think," Dareth laughed, throwing away the set of pencils and grabbing another pair.

He moved to her other arm and started weaving more swirls and patterns down her arm, just as beautiful as the last side. He stepped back when he finished, whipping the sweat from his brow and disposing of yet another set of black and red pencils. For a finishing touch, he blew a sparkling gold powder onto her, making her shine and sparkle just like the dress.

"Thanks, Dareth," She laughed, her day brightening considerably up.

"Well off you go," Dareth said, "I wasted the past hour and 45 minutes on this when I was supposed to finish prepping you. "

"Definitely, worth it," Nya smiled, "But where's Kai?"

"He'll be meeting you there." Dareth said, "They had to take a lot of time covering up that black eye of his."

Nya followed Dareth out into the hallway, when Kai came running up to catch up with her, falling into step with them.

* * *

There's cheering now, the deafening sound making Nya feel more overwhelmed. She wanted to snap out at them and tell them to be quiet, if only for just one moment so she could find the time to calm herself and get her bearings. Arcturus slithered out on the stage, wearing a dark blue vest that ended in three long tails of a cape. Embroidered on the vest were purple swirls, making him look like someone had given him the midnight sky to wear.

This snake would be everyone's saving grace tonight. In the three minutes that everyone got, he would make sure to make the most out of you, your response, and your personality. Like a virtual chameleon, he could change anyone's personality from the normally dull to the shine of the bright star. He knew what the crowd wanted to hear and was going to get them the answers that they wanted.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

"You look nice," Nya noted.

Kai was dressed in a white tux with matching black and teal swirls that lined the bottom of it. He wore leather black dress shoes and a red rose was tucked into the small front pocket of his chest. He had two black gemstones right at the collar of his suit.

"Thanks," Kai said, flipping the collar so it stuck out, "You look stunning. You're absolutely beautiful. Who did your arms cause I want them to do mine."

"Dareth," Nya laughed, enjoying the shocked expression that was clearly evident on Kai's face as he stared dumbfoundedly up at Dareth.

"Share the love next time," Kai said, "You're coming to my room next time."

Dareth laughed, promising that next time he would be in Kai's room. They both knew there would never be a next time.

* * *

They had already called District 1's male out for his interview.

"It's going by so fast," Nya worried, "But it is only three minutes. I've got 9 minutes until my turn."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

"Remember, I'll be in the crowd by the base of the platforms that the stylists are standing on," Dareth reminded them, "If you need some encouragement, if you freeze, or anything else, look my way and I'll help you out."

"Okay," Nya and Kai nodded.

"You guys are some of the most amazing kids I've seen. And I know you'll do great." Dareth gave them a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

District 1's competitors were strong. Well fed and even better trained, they confidently made their way to the stage. They didn't act like they were funny or nice. No, they were in it to win and they made their point so. Feeling like it was only seconds later, Kai was called to the stage. Nya looked wistfully at her brother. He was so confident, he was so ready, he was so everything that she could never be. She realized that she had been frowning and quickly turned her expression back to neutral and hoped that the cameras didn't notice. She decided to take this time to seek out Dareth. She scanned the crowd getting even more and more nervous as she couldn't find him. Finally, she found him as he waved and smiled from the crowd.

The buzzer rang.

Kai took his seat back next to Nya and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Nya took a deep breath and unfolded her legs. She steadied herself on her high heels and made her way up to Arcturus. She walked as if she was walking down to the breakfast table, except with 4-inched pumps on. She took the microphone in Arcturus's outstretched hand and held it close to her chest.

"So you're Kai's younger sister," Arcturus beamed down at her.

"Yes," She couldn't help but smile back at him, "I'm Nya."

"That's a beautiful dress you're wearing. The designs on your arms are so pretty, your stylist have done a beautiful job." Arcturus complimented her, gently taking one of her hands and outstretching her arm so that the cameras could see.

"Actually, it was Dareth," Nya couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "He did these."

She found his face in the crowd and smiled at him, this one a real smile.

"Wow," Arcturus complimented, "He can come over and do my makeup any time he wants."

Arcturus struck a pose, winking into the crowd getting a chuckle from the crowd.

"So, the audience wants to know, how crazy was it that your brother volunteered and then you got picked. How did you feel about that?"

"I felt numb. It was just so unbelievable that I was picked." Nya answered, trying to swallow the lump in her throat the feelings still fresh, "I still hard to believe."

"I bet," Arcturus answered.

"But I'm kinda happy," Nya continued, surprising herself a little, "I couldn't imagine living without Kai. He's all the family I have left. And it's kinda nice to be here with him. I'd want to be nowhere else but by his side."

A hushed silence swept through the crowd and Nya wondered if she had said something wrong. Her eyes sought Dareth's before she turned back to Kai.

"The crowd definitely sends their sympathy," Arcturus said, "How do you think the Tournament's going to turn out?"

"Part of me still believes that everything's going to be fine. That afterward, we'll go back to living with each other again. But...you know, that's kinda impossible. All I know is that it's anybody's game still."

"You're correct about that." Arcturus confirmed, "What about his fire powers?"

"It's a little scary." Nya said, "Certain elemental powers are more dangerous than others. And Kai's got one of them. I'm scared for him. I can't imagine watching him burn up. But I know, if anybody can control those powers it's Kai."

"Wow, your love and dedication to each other is touching," Arcturus commented, "Everyone loves that about you guys, you know? If you had anything to tell Kai, what would you say?"

Nya stood there in silence wondering what to say. There was so much to say. Slowly she reached her hand back and felt Kai take a hold of it. She looked out into the crowd. They looked back at her, expectantly awaiting her response.

"I would say," Nya said, her voice wavering, "I would tell him…That he's my world. And even though we both know the tragic ending of Tournament, we'll find a way to make it. No matter what, we will always be there for each other."

The crowd had another moment of silence, taking in Nya's words.

"And," Nya continued, holding tighter to Kai's hands, "No matter what happens. We both make it as far as we can. For each other."

The buzzer rang.


	17. And So It Begins

**Okay warning, we got some heavy stuff here with barely any fluff. It's a bit gory. But I mean it's a Hunger Games based story so what would expect. Cole gets it and he get's it bad. We're starting this off action (and pain) packed. So if skip this chapter if you're squeamish. You probably can pick up what happened the next few chapters.**

 **Also, I'm going to apologize for switching tenses in certain parts of the story. This story is mostly written in past tense, however, in fight scenes, I have a tendency to switch to active. It sounded better in some parts, making it flow better so I left a couple of them.**

 **YinYangBroAndSis-** ** _Ya, Nya and Kai are always found together when I write the chapters. It's how they are. Like two inseparable peas in a pod._**

 **RandomDragon-** ** _Haha, poor Lloyd. But Kai's got a point, he currently doesn't know you exist currently. Kai and Nya are currently in the type of situation when everyone knows them but they don't know anybody._**

* * *

 **COLE**

The lump in Cole's throat only got bigger and seemed to sink into his stomach.

" _Dead. I could be dead. In 20 minutes, a plane could be flying over and dragging my dead body up._ "

The nervous anticipation was driving him insane. Cole pressed on the sore lump on the underside of his neck where a tracking device was implanted. He pushed on it once, twice, twenty more times as if it was an escape button.

"Cole? Are you okay?" Paleman asked putting a hand on his shoulder, "You look like you're...freaking out."

Cole frowned, " _How could someone not be freaking out at a time like this?_ "

"Ya," He sighed, not really feeling like talking about it, "I'm fine."

"You're going to be okay," Paleman tried to soothe him, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

" _No, I'm going to be dead._ " Cole thought.

He stared at the metal cylinders inside the glass tubes. In less than 10 minutes, he'd be standing in one. All the other competitors looked just as nervous, except Zaddic, who was lazing in a chair and enjoying a drink of water.

"PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!" A woman's obnoxiously loud voice announced, "PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY INTO THE LAUNCH CHAMBERS! STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SILVER PLATE AND DO NOT LET ANY OF YOUR BODY PARTS NEAR THE PERIMETER WHILE LAUNCHING OTHERWISE THEY WILL BE SMUSHED! REMEMBER, YOU MUST WAIT 60 SECONDS BEFORE LEAVING THE LAUNCH PAD OR ELSE YOU WILL BE TERMINATED."

Cole hauled himself off the couch and trudged towards the launch chamber. Part of the see-through glass that was encircling it opened for him, patiently awaiting his entrance.

" _Once I step in, there's no way out._ " Cole thought.

Part of him wanted to try and make a break for it but he knew he'd never get far. No, the guards would catch and shove him into that chamber if they had to. Better not to look like a coward in front of all the other competitors. He put his left leg into the chamber while his right remained reluctantly outside.

"You've got this Cole," Paleman gave him his last encouragement.

Cole placed his second foot in. The glass door slammed closed behind him with a sucking sound. He turned to face Paleman and gave him a sad smile. The platform started to rise a little shakily at first before smoothing out. It got dark. Black like the color that Cole had chosen. 10 seconds passed and Cole wondered if the platform had stopped moving. But then the light started to creep in and the platform rose into the arena.

" _This is it. This is the start of it all._ " Cole steeled himself.

"WELCOME TO THE 31ST TOURNAMENT OF ELEMENTS!"

"A reminder to all competitors. If you leave the platform before the gong rings, you will be terminated." A voice from a speaker probably beneath his platform informed him. It sounded way too cheerful for the death's notice that it was giving.

Besides the fact that Cole was doing to die in it, the arena was beautiful. Sunlight glinted through the trees; pines and cedars dappling the ground with their leaves. The Jade Blade, a giant blade made entirely of Jade, who would have thought, was the pinpoint for most competitors. All the life-giving supplies were dropped around it making it common for most of the players to rush towards it. Things that were less valuable were the furthest from the Jade Blade, the more valuable things were closer they were to the blade. But the most valuable items, they were held in the handle of the Blade. A competitor must climb the Jade Blade to get into the handle while trying to avoid being pulled off by the many competing contestants. If one were to fall and the injuries that they'd sustained did not kill them, they would be maimed for life and probably picked off by the surrounding warring competitors below. However, since the risk was so great, the items provided in the Jade Blade were almost worth the climb.

" _Not enough for me though,_ " Cole assured himself, " _I'm happy to stay right on the ground below me._ "

"5! 4!" The countdown was starting.

" _Here we go, here we go._ " Cole braced himself, " _One chance. One shot. And I'm going to make it._ "

A giant gong resounded through the stadium and Cole launched himself off the pad. Sprinting down to the Jade Blade, through the long wavy grass, he stopped to pick up a couple things along the way. A small knife, a couple shurikens, some throwing knives. He shoved them into a pocket in his pants and continued towards the Jade Blade.

" _Right, left, right, left_ ," Cole rhythmically pumped his legs propelling closer to the Blade.

Animalistic snarls were already tearing through the air as competitors met competitors. Those who had picked up a couple weapons on the way and were bearing on the other with those items and those who hadn't scrambled to pick up the available weapons. Cole dived to the ground, narrowly missing a boy who had been thrown to the side like he was nothing. Fear, adrenaline, desperation. They sharpened his senses and gave him the skills he needed to survive in the messy tangle of kids. He scooped up a brown backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed some loaves of cornbread in a plastic bag and hastily threw them into the backpack. A couple more shurikens, in his pocket.

The something caught Cole's eye. Three kids who were already scaling the Jade Blade. They climbed with hasty speed, their scrambling reminded Cole of how a squirrel would climb up a tree when chased by a dog. Cole couldn't help but stop and stare at the sheer audacity needed to climb up the perilous side. And then the unthinkable happened. The girl behind the leading boy grabs his ankle and is trying to tear him off the blade. Cole looked away, not wanting to see. He carefully looked back to see that they are still fighting. The boy behind the girl scrambled up and grabbed her ankle of the girl and ripped her off. She tries to twist back around and grab back on but she can't. She's screaming and it's echoing in Cole's head. And then it stops as she slams head first into the ground. He's shaking now. Blood's pooling on the ground. He just watched someone die.

She's stopped screaming, but it's still replaying in Cole's head. Over and over and over again. She's stuck, eternally falling over and over again in Cole's mind.

He sees his chance. Cole's stuck, shaking like a toy in a baby's hand, staring up at the handle of the Jade Blade. Pupils dilated and eyes wide. He swung and the scythe barreled into Cole's chest.

Cole crashed to the ground, sucking in a breath of air. He snaps back to reality and it is filled with pain. The kid, Cole recognized as the District 9 competitor (Lee) pounced on him, one hand on his head, pushing it into the rocky ground as the rocks bite into the skin on his face, one foot on his arm, and in the other hand is the scythe. Cole doesn't know what to do. He's stuck, sobbing on the ground.

" _I'm going to be the second one dead._ " Cole's brain murmured, " _At least I wasn't the first._ "

But his one free hand rips a throwing knife from out of his pocket and jams it into his assailant's chest. Blood's pouring everywhere. From his chest, from his attacker's chest. From people fighting all around him. There's so much of it. He's on his feet now. But the District 9 kid tackles him and both of them roll on the ground, leaving streaks of blood on the rocks, in the grass, on each other. Cole socked him hard in the chin, pulling a second throwing knife and swinging it blindly. It slices through the kid's arm and he lets go. Cole doesn't miss a beat and he socks him, one last time, right in the throwing knife that's still embedded in his chest. More blood's pouring everywhere, all over his face, all in his eyes. Cole takes the third knife from his pocket and slammed it through the cuff of his shirt, a good measure to make sure that his attacker can't try to follow him or make a blind swing at him. But he won't get up. Gasps of breath and twitching limbs are all the movements that are left for him. Cole snatches the scythe, the backpack that the other kid was wearing, gave him one last glance and booked it into the woods.

His chest's hurting. It's sharp and disorienting. His lungs are burning as he sucking in breaths for air. He feels like he can't pick up his legs. He glanced back at the Jade Blade. Standing at the edge of the handle is Jay holding a golden nunchuck and a box of something.

" _Who would think that he'd be the one._ " Cole wondered as he sprinted away towards the safety of the woods.

He staggered around a couple trees, feeling nauseous.

"I'm going to die from blood loss," Cole whimpered.

He doesn't look at the slash on his chest. He doesn't want to see it. He collapsed against a tree, smearing his bright red blood all over its bark. He feels numb. He can't cry no matter how upset he is.

" _I'm a murderer._ " The thought shoots through Cole's head again and again.

There he sits for a while, letting his heart slow while he's wondering about some 'what if's'. Maybe he didn't have to kill that boy. Maybe he did. Maybe he shouldn't have run towards the Jade Blade. He shouldn't have stopped to watching the kids climb. Maybe he should have climbed.

And then he just stops. He can't think anymore. He turned and instead went over what was in the bags almost robotically. A small first aid kit. He needs that. And a couple berries in the first one. In the second is the kinda smashed up cornbread he threw in, a small blanket, and a couple bottles of water. For the first time, he looks down. Cole gagged. Blood had splattered all over his black shirt, and all sorts of dirt had stuck to him. Cole started to feel woozy, everything's starting to get blurry.

" _This is. Way too much for me right now._ "

Carefully, he started to take off his shirt, laying it aside. A thick slash starting from his left shoulder and ending in the middle of his stomach gushed out tons of blood. He fought off nausea on the sole fact that he knew he would die of blood loss if he passed out. Cole took out the first aid kit. Almost regretfully, Cole pulled out the needle and string. He'd have to do it to himself.

" _Maybe death would be better._ " Cole wondered, placing the needle back into the box.

He didn't have long to think about it before a beeping filled the quiet woods. Cole looked down, the band around his wrist was beeping. It gave one last droning beep before unlocking and falling to the ground. Cole gasped, eyes glowing a hazel brown. It had been like someone had unlocked a kink in a hose that he had never known existed. The tingling sensation of energy traveled through his veins, lighting up portions of his body until he glowed liked his eyes. The ground started to shake. A deep sound that almost sounded like a cat's purring soon roared like a lion, shaking the very earth he stood on.

" _I can't stop it._ " Cole's mind gasped as the tingly pins and needles coursing through his body wouldn't disappear.

The ground was rocking and the sounds of other elemental powers going off rocks the arena. But he can't see the devastation he's causing, that other players are causing. He can only see the glowing brown glow blurring out everything else. And then, the tingly feelings stopped, leaving Cole exhausted back at the base of his now slightly lopsided, tree.

"I don't even know what to do." Cole sobbed, curling in on himself.

The adrenaline is leaving him now and the sharp pains running through his chest turn into one muddled mess of blinding pain. He stayed curled in a tight ball of pain way after the sun sets and the cold causes him to shiver. Long after two fireworks exploded into the sky, their pictures the two people who had died.

" **Lee: District 9; May: District 9** ".

She was gone. He had barely known her and she was already dead. The cold harsh wind was bitting his skin and making it only harder and harder to breathe through his chest. It felt so tight. Cole started coughing, his body desperately trying to clear what could be blocking him from getting air. He's almost breathing heavier than he was when he was sprinting away from the Jade Blade. His shivering is only making it worse, the shaking making his chest hurt even more. A snowflake glazed his cheek and making him look up.

"Snow?" He asked no one, "But it's the middle of the summer."

And then it hit him, " _Ice. There's an ice elemental master in this Tournament, isn't there._ "

He shifted, pulling onto all fours. He can see the ground differently, he can feel the individual molecules of the ground. Taking a deep breath, which was more like a puff, he imagined pulling the ground up even going through the motion as if he was gripping the earth itself. There was a rumbling and then a crumbling sound as a chunk of dirt was lifted shakily into the air before being dropped to the side. Cole looked down; there was a big enough shaped hole in there for him to curl up into with his stuff. Slowly lowering himself into his makeshift bunk, or more like a tomb now that he thought about it, and pulled his stuff in and the earth back over himself. The darkness swallowed Cole and for once he welcomed it wholeheartedly, hoping it would whisk him out of this place.

* * *

Cole woke with a start, letting out a low groan. He felt like he had been awake the whole time he was 'asleep'. His dreams were filled with intense fighting and swirled around in confusion. The amount of pain that crashed into him was almost enough to send him back into the lifeless mood he had fallen into yesterday. He turned over onto his stomach, holding his chest carefully. Suffering and anguish quickly turned bitter and harsh.

"This stupid tournament! Of course, I'd still be here. Of course, I'd still wake up!" Cole growled pounding his fist into the ground.

A shockwave of power rippled through the ground, shaking dirt on top of Cole. Whoever had still been asleep would probably still be up now. His chest sent pangs of disagreement forcing him back down onto his back. Cole shakily pulled the earth covering the bunker away slowly, letting the rays of light come in one by one. For a while he stayed in his hole, staring up at the sky and at the leaves. It was arguably noon when he finally pulled himself out of the bunker. He gazed around, catching a sight of the forest which was now a mess. Trees had been toppled or uprooted, branches everywhere and leaves all over the ground.

" _Must be a miracle that I wasn't hit._ " Cole wondered before frowning, " _I killed a person and now I've ruined a perfectly good forest._ "

He pulled out the water from the bags and took a sip. The cool water tasted nice, but drinking in itself was painful.

" _Probably a waste of water, but it needs to be done._ " Cole thought, starting to pour the water as sparingly as possible on his chest in order to clean it, " _It's not like I can go anywhere to get any anyway._ "

He pulled the first aid kit out of the bag and took the needle and thread out from its case.

He sighed, " _This is the only way forward. There is no other way._ "

The cut was relatively clean, as clean as one could get it his situation. The cut itself was a clean slice so it wouldn't be too hard to stitch the sides back together. It was only a matter of doing it. Cole placed the needle against his skin and pushed with a little pressure, a half-hearted attempted. Sharp pain zig-zagged up and down across his chest, causing him to lurch forward and curl into himself.

" _This is the only way._ " Cole steeled himself.

He uncurled and grabbed the very scythe that had given him the cut. Now that he had a better look at it, the weapon was, in fact, golden with a black colored ribbon tied around the handle. His color. He moved it behind him and pulled out his plain knife. He took the blade and placed it against his chest directly against the wound. He scrapped the blade against the cut making it bleed again. He hissed at the sharp pain but forced his hand to continue. When he had run the blade across the whole length of the cut he jabbed it into the ground, groaning at the pain.

" _It has to be this way. The tissue will heal better now. I've cleared the dead tissue and the bleeding will stimulate the cells and it'll heal quicker._ " Cole reminded himself as he wondered why the hell he was even doing this anyway.

He pulled the knife from the ground and held the handle in his mouth, placing it securely between his jaw.

" _No stopping now. Get this over with._ " Cole sternly told himself.

With a vicious thrusting motion, Cole thrust the needle through his skin. Almost instantaneously Cole recoiled from the pain, bitting down hard on the knife. Tears were now rolling quickly down his face, mixing with the old and new puddles of blood around him. Blinking the tears out of his eyes so that he could see better, Cole jabbed the needle through the other side of the wound and pulled it close. Slowly and steadily he worked his way down the length of the wound, not allowing himself one stop to breathe as he knew he would quit. He finally finished and tied a knot at the end.

He spat the knife out and it clattered uselessly to the ground, its handle dented and broken from his teeth. The wound was poorly stitched, its stitches uneven and crooked. It would scar horribly, his chest would never be the same. That is if he lived long enough for it to scar. He reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a roll of gauze. He stretched out a long piece before wrapping it around and around his chest until the wound was covered in at least 3 layers. He tore off the piece from the roll with his mouth and tied a knot in it. Blank-faced, he packed up his stuff and dropped it back into his bunker, which he expanded a little bit more. He pulled some moss from the ground and used it to line the bottom of the trench where he would sleep. He laid back down into his trench and stared back up into the sky, watching the sunset. He watched as the sky turned an almost beautiful mixture of pinks, oranges, purples, and blues. He watched until he couldn't see anything and the sounds of the creatures at night were the only thing that could be heard. And then he turned over and pulled the earth back over himself, burying himself back underground once again.

* * *

 **Awww, I'm sorry Cole *pats on the head* So what did ya think? Besides you Cole, I know that you probably thought that it was terrible.**


	18. The Race To The Top

**Jeez, I've finally gotten this done. Merry Belated Christmas and happy holidays! I've gotta write a Lloyd chapter next which I haven't written in such a long time. I'll be honest it's been so long that I almost forgot about him. Anyways, I've decided to have the chapters be much longer now because of my inconsistent chapter postings.** **I don't like the chapter title either so I'll probably change it, but the chapter will still be the same.** **I probably will aim to do one a week. Or something like that. School life got so busy that when I have time, my brain is so dead that I can't write anything of worth.**

 **Random Dragon-** ** _Everyone stay away from Nya. In fact stay away from Kai whenever he's enraged._**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** _ **Everything's going so fast. And everyone's getting hurt so soon too.**_

 **Midnight-** ** _Hopefully she's better. I like her better this way too. She was a lot of a trophy girl in Jay's and Cole's little love triangle and by the time they tried to give her some character it was too late in my opinion. Hopefully, this gives her a little more than just Kai's sister and whether or not Nycole or Jaya is better._**

* * *

 **JAY**

"WELCOME TO THE 31ST TOURNAMENT OF ELEMENTS!"

"A reminder to all competitors. If you leave the platform before the gong rings, you will be terminated." An announcer told him.

Jay bounced nervously from toe to toe, shaking with anticipation. He glanced up at the handle of the Jade Blade, his plate was directly across from it and Jay could make out the glint of a golden nunchuck in its handle that he had spotted earlier. Of course, the Game Makers would have a nunchuck in the Tournament for him especially after he had shown that he could use it. And it was of no surprise that they had stashed it in the handle. He imagined how he would climb the giant weapon, there were tactics he could try. Climb up and over the top of the Jade Blade and drop down into the handle or climb up and under the handle, which would require a ton of upper body strength.

" _Up and over it is then,"_ Jay decided with the unanimous vote of one, " _All or nothing. I'm going straight for it. I need that nunchuck. I'm not skilled in anything else._ "

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

A gong ringed through the arena and Jay bolted for it. His short legs skimmed across the tall dry wheat-like grass. It was tempting to stop and grab some of the loot that was in the grass like some of the other competitors, but Jay left them all keeping his eyes on the Jade Blade. In the corner of his vision, he could see that two other competitors looked like they were making their way towards the handle too. He stumbled over the rim of the platform that the Jade Blade rested on and grabbed onto the edge of the Blade. Even though his fingers didn't have a real good grip, he still brought his first leg off the ground and found a crevice to push himself off the ground on. He found a shaky footing for his left leg and he was completely off the ground. Ahead he could see the little niches in the blade designed to make it difficult but still climbable.

" _Yes! First!_ " His brain sung as he moved further and further away from the ground.

He could hear the huffing and puffing of kids below him as they scaled the blade in pursuit of him. Jay struggled to find more grips the higher he went as climbing the blade became physically harder and harder. His arms and legs were shaking a little from his nervousness and the rest from sheer exertion. He tried to keep his chest pressed as close to the side of the blade as it could get, the fear of falling suddenly all the more real now.

" _This was a lot harder than I had originally thought. Wonder if there's any chance that I could head back down._ " But Jay knew that the only way down currently was if he was ripped off the side of the blade.

He soon came to a gap in the Jade Blade where the blade curved leaving a space. He swallowed hard and found a spot for his foot right next to his hand. He steadied himself before pushing up on his leg and reached for the second part above. His tips of his fingers grasped at the tip of the second piece but slid off as he was unable to get a grip. He lunged forward catching the rim of the edge he was standing on. He swallowed hard knowing he could have easily fallen and as beads of his sweat rolled down his face and to the earth below.

" _Come on, come on,_ " Jay urged himself, " _They're coming._ "

Something swiped at Jay's ankles and he shrieked. The girl behind him was close enough to try to knock him off the statue.

" _Go go go!_ " Jay's brain shrieked.

His legs bunched up and he leaped, snatching the rim of the section of the blade above him. He hung there, terrified, willing himself not to look down. He started to pull himself up, arms shaking all the while. Fearfully pushing the thought of falling to his death out of his brain as he repositioned his hands, finding a better spot for them to hold. He kicked his legs trying to get them high enough to find a niche for his foot to stick into. Cold hands suddenly caught his ankle and his breath hitched.

" _Maybe she'll give me a leg up. Maybe she won't try to throw me off this statue._ " Jay hopefully thought.

Or maybe not as proved by the vicious tug she had given his leg. Jay squealed as he almost was ripped off the side. His hand dug into the crack it had found and hung tight. He quickly repositioned his hands and wiggled, trying to knock her off his legs and pull them up. She gave him another pull and Jay slipped onto his fingertips. The pressure of holding his whole body up by only his fingers plus the already sweaty condition his hands were in made him slip an inch.

" _This is it! I'm through. I'm not even going to make it through the first 10 minutes._ "

He felt his attacker's fingers slide off his ankle and she was screaming. Jay scrambled up the Jade Blade leaping and clawing with a new speed.

" _Don't look down. Don't look down._ " He repeated to himself filling his mind with the single thought.

He found a rhythmic pace, moving one hand, then the opposite leg, then the other hand and its opposite leg. He dug his foot into another hole but found it was really small. He repositioned it after finding that the surrounding holds were too far away for him to reach. He jammed it as deep as he could into the crack and pushed off of it, reaching with his hands for the next position. But it was too small and his foot slipped out of it. The hand he was reaching with clawed at the surroundings trying to find a place as he only had a hold on the one foot. His wrist jolted with pain as the one limb caught him from falling.

He desperately clung on, slowly finding spots for the rest of his legs and hand to fit into. His breathing got quicker and deeper before he burst into tears, sobbing as he reminded himself that he really should keep going as there was at least one person behind him. He reached up again, ready to try to continue on while trying to calm himself enough to stop crying. Jay's wrist tightened with pain each time he used it but he had to keep going up the blade. His arms and legs trembled so violently that Jay was afraid that he was going to shake himself off the side of the blade. But the top was within sight and Jay made a last desperate push, wiggling over the edge and onto his stomach. He crouched on all fours as the wind tried to blow him off the top and scurrying across to where it ended. Getting a grip on a ring specifically designed at the edge, he took a deep breath and slowly lowered his legs over the edge. He wasn't quite brave enough to just swing into it so he lowered himself down slowly and kicked his feet to build enough momentum to swinging into the handle. As soon as he got in, he snatched the nunchucks, the prize for all his struggle. He slouched against the inner walls, panting and shaking as he wiped the trails the tears had taken from his face.

"I did it." Jay said aloud as he could barely even believe it, "I'm okay. I'm still alive."

He laughed as he stared out and down below. He was surely no less than 50 feet up.

A head appeared over the rim of the Jade Blade handle causing Jay to jump back. The nunchucks in his one good hand started to spin, the soothing hum of their speed making him feel safer already.

"Don't come down here," Jay hated how choked his voice sounded, "And I'll knock you right off before you can swing on in."

" _Would I really?_ " Jay wondered, hoping his attacker wouldn't see through his semi-bluff.

His assailant peaked back in and Jay got a good look at his face. It was the district 1 tribute, Zaddic, the one who had, assumably, gotten the girl off his legs. He gave Jay a face but slid back with a huff.

" _He's going to get me on the way out,_ " Jay realized, " _There's no way I can get out with the grappling hook as he could cut me down right in the middle._ "

"Uh, Zaddic right?" Jay voice quavered, "Look, I'll leave you some good stuff in exchange if you don't cut the rope when I go down."

Zaddic's face reappeared over the edge, looking thoughtful.

"Otherwise, I'll just hide out here." Jay bargained, "I've got the means to do so."

"Fine," Zaddic sighed, "But I want in."

Jay gave him a look, "You promise you won't kill me?" He almost sounded childish.

"Yeah, whatever," He replied.

" _He could still kill me. A promise means so little in this game._ "

Jay's nunchucks came to a stop, tapping his thighs as they came to rest. Zaddic dropped into the handle with a nonchalant smile.

"You're much stronger than I expected Jay. I underestimated you." He said, looking Jay up and down.

Jay shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to respond.

"Eh, thanks." He settled on saying.

"Can I see your wrist?" He asked extending a hand.

Jay pulled his hand out of the pocket that it had been resting in. It was swollen, decorated in an ugly red color.

"Okay," Jay said softly, offering it to him.

Zaddic looked at it carefully turning it over a couple of times.

"Might be broken," He murmured, "That's not good."

Jay hissed as Zaddic gave his wrist a little squeeze.

"Ow! Careful that hurts!" He yelped trying to pull his arm back.

The increased pressure caused Jay to squeeze his eyes shut, black dancing mockingly in his vision. Zaddic ripped Jay up by his arm, somehow finding it in him to squeeze his wrist twice as hard. Jay kicked his feet, finding that they were no longer on the floor. Zaddic made a move to swing Jay out of the handle but the dull thud of the nunchucks colliding with a body echoed in the handle. The force of his weapon caused Zaddic to drop Jay and stumble back...and out of the handle. Jay landed hard on the ground, the impact knocking the air out of his chest. He lay there gasping on the floor like a fish out of water, black clouding out everything in his sight.

" _Did... did I just kill someone?_ " Jay's brain wondered, still stunned.

He took a couple deep breaths and glanced over the edge of the handle and looked down. Zaddic clung to the edge of a Jade Blade, a little ways down. Jay was almost grateful that he hadn't fallen to the ground below. Actually, he was relieved. Even though the point of the Tournament was to kill each other he didn't actually want to do it.

He leaned against the side of the handle, sliding down its circular walls. He took a shaken deep breath trying to remind himself however much he felt like he couldn't breathe, he still could and he just had gotten the air knocked out of him. He pulled his wrist back out of his pocket, where it had found refuge from its brutal attack. It was still an angry red and had swelled up to be even larger. However, now his hand and arm didn't line up properly. His hand was now higher than his arm and now there was no denying that his wrist was broken. Jay looked at it with a frown. He could feel the fuzzy pain slowly seeping back into his wrist. He tried to move his fingers but found that only his middle and ring finger could move normally. His thumb wouldn't move at all and his pointer and pinky moved so stiffly it could hardly be counted as moving at all.

" _Maybe later,_ " Jay procrastinated, " _I just really need to get out of this place,_ "

He tucked his wrist back into its pocket in his jacket and started to rummage through the items. He wouldn't be able to take it all, as he would have to carry it, but the huge backpacks would allow him to take a lot of it.

Firstly, he grabbed the grappling hook and threw the rope down. It reached all the way to the floor thankfully. He pulled it back up and struggled to tie knots in it with only one hand. At one point, he tried using his other hand but the pain and unmoving fingers made it of no use. Finally, he finished and set it to the side, satisfied that the knots would help him slowly descend down.

The first thing he found to be useful was a large first aid kit, complete with a splint. Jay found a wrap, some painkillers, and some disinfectant.

" _I should do it now. I can't wait too long. It has to be done as soon as possible._ " Jay tried to convince himself, " _And I can't use it to do anything useful with_ its _condition in this moment._ "

He tried to go through the instructions he had learned while at the first aid station. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a couple painkillers and wait for the pain to fade.

" _I have no clue what I'm doing,_ " Jay thought miserably, " _God, I hope doing this is better than doing nothing at all._ "

He leaned against the ground, his elbow at a 90-degree angle. He put his good hand on his wrist and started to push the hand down and arm up in hopes that they would line back up. The pressure accompanied by the crunching sensation was enough to make him stop although he couldn't feel the pain. After his wrist and arm were back into their normal place Jay stopped, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wiggled his fingers and found that they were somewhat better. Taking two of his fingers, he felt along his wrist, looking to feel if there was still a giant gap. When he found none, he decided that it was the best he could do and started to wrap the limb in gauze before taking the splint and slipping it over. There was a sling but Jay felt that if push came to shove and he really needed to use his other arm then having it tied up wouldn't be helpful. So he threw it back into the kit and packed everything back up.

All Jay really wanted to do now was sleep. However, the fact that Zaddic could just climb back up kept him awake. Jay pulled over the giant hiking pack and tried it on. He slipped it over his shoulders and clipped the waist strap, the top of it rose high over his head. There were a couple of duffel bags that were bigger but holding them would be more of a hassle so he decided to take the pack instead. He pulled out a belt and tied it around his waist, fitting the nunchucks perfectly into its holsters.

He quickly started to throw things into the bag, a tent set, some food and water supplies, fire starters, a couple small weapons like knives and throwing stars, some extra pairs of clothes, and some other supplies to make camping outside more bearable. To his delight, he found a padded vest. He pulled it over his head to find that it was a little big but it was better than nothing.

"Beep, beep" the wristbanded chimed at him and he gave it a confused glance.

It beeped at him once again before unlatching and dropping uselessly to the ground. The sky began to rumble. Boundless, unlimited energy fizzled through Jay, a dull pins and needles feeling accompanied by a tingling sensation. He gave an elated giggle as his eyes started to glow. The sky cracked with his joy as the ground started to rumble. Unseen by his glowing eyes, the sky erupted with multiple bolts of lightning at a time. They crackled and glowed as they streaked across the sky, mostly drawn to the metal parts of the large Jade Blade. In a couple of seconds, the sky's show faded and Jay could see once more.

Jay could feel it all now, the separate charges of the positive and negative parts of the atoms, but mostly the negative electrons. He lifted his good hand and concentrated on the negative parts, collecting their charge as tiny bolts of lightning danced around his fingers. He excitedly gave his broken wrist a glance.

" _Only in fairy tales would it have healed,_ " Jay internally sighed while giving it a forlorn glance.

How silly it seemed to hold onto such childish thoughts in a game that's core mechanics relied on death. But Jay held it close with a certain fondness. A promise that things would go back to all fairytales and hugs and kisses once he won the tournament. Back to his parents, back to his home, back to his life.

" _That's cool though,_ " Jay wasn't deterred, " _Lightning powers are sweet!_ "

He practiced shooting it across the handle, his aim sloppy and scattered. He gave a frustrated sigh. It was easy to make lightning but when it came to controlling it, it was wild and defiant, resisting his attempts at aim. After a couple more shots, Jay turned back to the items in the handle, packed a few more them and picked up a fire starter.

Guiltily, he pushed everything into a pile, sifting through them to make sure there was nothing else he could need. The thought of destroying things that people desperately needed, made him feel terrible.

" _They would use it to hurt me. There's no other choice,_ " Jay tried to convince himself as he struck several matches.

He threw it into the pile and the crackling of the fire along with the plumes of smoke grew. Soon, the half of the pile was ablaze and the fire hungrily spread to the other side. Jay stared at the pile watching it burn. Jay felt like a terrible person, knowing the fact that people would risk everything for these supplies. He watched it burn still, the light of the fire dancing in his eyes, his trust betrayed and hurt. He coughed, the thick smoke burning his throat and eyes. With that, Jay pulled the backpack onto his back and grabbed the grappling hook, latching it onto the provided ring on the edge of the handle.

Taking a deep breath and refusing to look down, he slowly lowered his legs off the edge and wound them around the rope. He started to slide down, thankful of the knots he had tied as they also provide some foothold.

" _This is it,_ " Jay thought as he put a foot down on the ground, " _This is where it all begins._ "

He glanced around and saw that large amounts of smoke were coming from the mountains beside the woods.

" _I really don't feel like running into other players,_ " Jay thought, turning instead to the woods.

He shot a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was there when he took off, running towards the shelter of the trees. The pack was heavy and stuff swished to the left and right inside, trying to throw Jay off balance. He'd tighten the straps later but for now, he clutched them with his hands, trying to take some of the weight off his back and shoulders. As the forest grew closer, Jay felt a sort of panic for its shelter. Being out in the open was scary. And with a final stretch, the shadowy coverage of the trees covered him. He stopped for a second, panting as he tried to regain his breath.

" _There's a lot of blood here,_ " Jay realized, " _Maybe I should head away from here? But what if someone is bleeding out in the forest?_ "

But he decided that heading back out into the opening wasn't worth it in. So Jay started to follow the trail into the forest. He soon noticed that the trees seemed to be shaken up, they were titled and some knocked over. He stared at them for a second wondering what elemental power could have done such massive damage. He looked back down to find he had strayed from the trail and after some backtracking, he found his way along it again.

His pace quickened as he started to almost run along the trail.

" _I'd help them._ " Jay swore, " _We could become partners. We could be friends._ "

His excitement and hopes soared as he finally thought about not being alone. But then it all ended as did the trail. It came to a stop in a thick circle. Nothing.

"So much for that." Jay sighed.

He turned and headed deeper into the forest, stopping to stare at flowers and animals that bolted as soon as they caught sight of him. After some aimless wandering, searching for a nice piece of sheltered ground to put up camp, Jay stopped to search his bag for a bottle of water.

" _Of course it would be at the bottom,_ " Jay thought as he dug his hand down.

His fingers rebounded off the plastic and he knew he had found one of the many he had packed. With a bit of struggle, he pulled it out from its tightly packed spot. The water had the particular taste that lukewarm water that had been sitting in the plastic bottle for a while usually had. He put the bottle back in his pack and stretched his shoulders which were really starting to feel sore. As he doing so he thought he heard something. His hand immediately hovered over his nunchuck and he stood stock still, listening intently. He wouldn't have really needed to anyways as whatever was running through the underbrush wasn't doing so quietly. In fact, they were actually saying something in a loud whisper. Jay turned to his bag deciding not to meet this other player but before he could haul it up onto his back, Kai crashed through the underbrush.

Their eyes meet and Jay just stared at him, waiting for something to happen. Kai glanced around at the situation while Jay took in the state the boy was in.

Little rivulets of blood were running down every part of his body from all the small nicks and scratches that marred him. He was obviously tired and had been fighting someone. And he smelled of...was that smoke?

" _Of course,"_ Jay realized, " _He has fire powers which p_ _robably means I shouldn't stick around._ "

Jay starting to slowly slide his feet back, trying to escape from the situation. Kai's gazed hardened and his hands tightened around his dual axes, which were embroidered with beautiful red and gold dragons and tipped in blood.

"H-hey, Kai," Jay nervously chuckled, "Nice to see you."

"Where's Nya," He growled, in response.

The slight circling that Kai doing around him was starting to make him even more nervous and he slid the nunchuck out of its holster. Wrong move as Kai took that as a threat, slinging an axe at him. He leaped to the ground, smearing grass stains onto his blue clothes. Kai jumped over him, snatching his axe and striking at him again.

Jay rolled out of the way, jumping to his feet. Kai was coming at him again, yielding his two axes. Jay resisted the urge to run as he would be leaving all of his stuff and instead caught one of the axes with his nunchucks. The second one slammed into his side knocking him to the ground. Jay gasped thinking it was all over, when he realized that although it felt like he had been cleaved in half, the protective vest had taken the blunt of the pushed off the ground, pulling his second nunchuck out with his bad hand. He spun it slowly, trying to ignore the shooting pain that rammed through his wrist. He swung the first on out with his good hand, but Kai jumped back out of the way and out of his range.

"Come on Jay, show me what you showed the judges to get that 11," Kai taunted, noticing the weakness in his left hand.

Although he put up a tough front, Jay could easily see how tired the boy was. He shuffled his feet more than walked and he held his axes lower than he usually did during the training sessions. He was sweating a ton, droplets rolling down his face in waves. And his eyes, they weren't focused, he could often catch them looking down. Sensing his hesitation, Kai leaped in close, cleaving his axes. Jay turned to the right, avoiding one the axes, then ducked to avoid the second. He caught the third swing with his nunchuck, wrapping its chain around its handle. He gave it a yank, taking the weapon from Kai's hand and throwing it into the bushes. Kai rolled between his legs, sliding into the bushes and collecting his weapon. He slung another axe at his head and Jay scrambled to get out of the way. The axe collided with his chest, knocking him back to the ground. Kai ran over to him, spinning in his axe in hand. Jay leaped back, putting needed distance between him and his attacker. Jay held his ground as Kai came at him and swung his one nunchuck.

The metal rod connected with Kai chin and his jaws shut with a click. No sooner had blood started to pour out of his mouth, spilling through his teeth and onto the ground. Kai took a blow taking blinking a couple of times before starting to cough. Kai was paling quickly as he staggered backward, hand up to his mouth as if that would stop the flow. He opened his mouth to say something, but it caught and gurgled in the back of his throat through all the blood. Jay desperately wanted to look away but he was well aware that Kai could still sling his remaining axe at him. So he watched as Kai continued to cough, blood dripping on his teal clothing and turning it a muddy reddish color. He sputtered some more words but it just made more blood pour from his mouth.

Kai was turning a ghostly white and started to sway a bit. Still looking Jay in the eye with bitter annoyance, he slumped over on the dirt. Jay waited for him to get back up since he was still looking at him, but when he didn't Jay built up the courage to cautiously come closer. After a couple prods with the end of his nunchuck didn't elicit a response Jay realized that Kai must have fainted or blacked out or something.

" _I really should kill him,_ " Jay contemplated.

He immediately stiffened in horror at the thought. Beating someone to death with a nunchuck wasn't really his plan. But he was more scared how easily the idea had come.

" _This is the time to be a bigger person, Jay,"_ He told himself, " _You don't need to kill to win._ "

Jay sat Kai up against a tree, carefully opening his mouth to see how many teeth he had knocked out. Jay quickly spotted a hole and no tooth around the area told him that Kai must have swallowed it. Then Jay cringed at another wound he had given him. Apparently, Kai must have bitten part of his tongue off as a good couple centimeters off the top were gone. Realizing that Kai must have swallowed that too was enough to make Jay want to pass out.

He held tight to his nunchuck, fighting the sickening feeling and trying to get the picture it out of his mind. While doing so, he found a button on the underside of the carvings on his nunchuck. He graciously let his mind wander to it instead and gave it an inquisitive push. The chain elongated and allowed the other side of the handle to drop to the ground. With a click, half of the end sprung open to having a large blade on the side. Jay stared at it for a moment, shocked.

" _How am I going to get all this chain to go back in?_ " Was his first thought.

He didn't have time to figure out how because Kai's younger sister burst through the bushes. She had barely taken a look at him before she took her sword from a sheath and pointed its tip at Jay's face. Thinking quick as Jay really didn't think he could survive another fight, he grabbed the bladed end of his nunchuck and held it against Kai's neck.

"Any closer and I'll kill him," Jay threatened.

" _I really hope she doesn't try me._ " Jay thought, wondering if he really would do it, " _How many times do I have to get into these situations?_ "

"Okay, Okay. Just don't please. He's all I have." Nya dropped her sword sticking it in the ground.

"I might be able to work out some sort of deal?" Jay asked hopefully, half a smile reaching his face.

"What do you want? Weapons? Supplies?" Nya asked.

"To get out of here," Jay said, under his breath.

To his shock, Nya heard him and replied with a sad smile, "Don't we all."

"I really just want to be friends. I really don't want to be out here alone when the sun falls." Jay said truthfully.

"I really don't know," Nya said, obviously looking at Kai.

"Hey, he attacked me first," Jay squawked defensively.

A moment of silence passed between the two, Nya weighing her chances while Jay waited hopefully, the blade of his newly formed nunchuck lazily resting against Kai's chest.

"Fine," Nya hesitantly said.

"Okay good," Jay breathed, dropping his weapon, "I didn't think I could really kill him."

"Could have told me that earlier," Nya said, "Would have saved me a heart attack."

A slight groan came from Kai, and Jay turned around just in time to see Kai grab his good wrist. Jay yelped in surprise which raised in pitch to a scream. He tried to pull back from the intense pain as little wisps of smoke wavered in the air.

"Wait, Wait!" He yelped as Kai reached for his axe.

Kai didn't hesitate for a second as he slammed the blunt end between his eyes.


	19. No One Knows How The Clock Ticks

**Hope everyone enjoyed their winter break! I had a blast but unfortunately, it ended way too soon for me. I remember thinking how this is probably how my life would be like if I didn't go to school. Oh well, I'd probably get bored of doing nothing to do, to be honest. Happens sometimes in the summer. Anyways, I got this chapter out in a reasonable about of time finally! I thought that this chapter would be harder since I haven't done Lloyd's point of view in like forever. But once I started writing, it was flying out. I hope that there isn't too many spelling typos because of that but I read through it a couple of times and I think I got most of them.**

 **YinYangBroAndSis-** ** _Woah indeed. I would think that it would be cool to be in my favorite book but honestly, I'd probably be one of the side characters that die to motivate the plot or show the seriousness of the situation. (X.X)_**

 **RandomDragon2.0-** ** _Congrats! I will check it out._**

* * *

 **LLOYD**

Lloyd woke up early on the second day. He couldn't really say that he had fallen asleep, only laid there with his eyes closed. Lloyd was in no rush to get out of his sleep bag and start the next day. His muscles ached and were sore from the rough ground and cold night. His light sleeping bag had done nothing to keep him warm through the chilly night nor had it made the ground he was sleeping on any more comfortable. These weren't the only two factors that had kept him up throughout the night but the most prominent ones. However uncomfortable his camping spot had been, Lloyd still felt that it was adequate enough. It was a little cave that was no larger than five feet in height and 7 feet in length. He had found it right beside a lake and the wild brush in front of it had made it unseeable. So much so that he had only found it by accident having tripped in the darkness and rolled into the underbrush. The cuts from the thorny bushes were still evident on his palms, legs, and arms and he still wasn't really sure that he had removed all of the thorns. He let out a soft groan, stretching slightly but still making no further movement to get out of "bed". In his boredom, he played with the elemental power blocking bracelet, spinning it around his finger.

" _That was super disappointing,_ " Lloyd concluded, " _The bracelet disconnected and then...nothing._ "

Maybe he had felt something but it was so minute that when he thought back on it, he wasn't sure if he felt anything at all. The sun lifted up into the sky and Lloyd rolled over and his back. His breath hitched as he looked up, seeing the top of the cave lined with spiderwebs and presumably the spiders who had made them. He almost shot out of the cave except for the noises that he heard outside. Instead, he laid rigid in fear trying not to think about the spiders crawling over him while he was sleeping. Or the spiders that he couldn't see right now either. Or the ones that might be crawling over him right now and he wouldn't even know.

" _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._ " Lloyd repeated to himself, instead directing his attention to the noises that he could hear outside.

Maybe it was the distant clinks of metal on metal or maybe it was just phantom noises that he thought he was hearing.

" _I'll stay here just to be safe._ " Lloyd decided, " _Meeting another contestant would be a lot more dangerous than laying with a couple of spiders._ "

He shuttered as his mind started obsessing over the fact that there could be spiders on him right now again. After about five minutes of laying in silence, Lloyd thought he could hear footsteps. Lots of footsteps accompanied by heavy breathing. Lloyd froze and tried to stealthily peer through the bushes, looking for the makers of the sounds. He waited five more minutes, listening intently. He was above to give up and try to go back to sleep when someone leaped off of the small cliff that was his cave. He rolled over his shoulder to help break the fall and was back on his feet in seconds. However, he was back on the ground in seconds as his pursuiter struck him in the head while a long metal pole with a blade at the end of it. Lloyd's eye widened as Zaddic landed deftly next to him, accompanied by another boy he didn't know.

" _I've gotta get outta here._ " Lloyd panicked.

From what he saw during training, Zaddic was a superb fighter with many weapons but most of all a long pole. He could turn the seemingly harmless stick into a brutal weapon, moving so fast it made one feel like they could barely see the strike at all. He quietly slid out of the sleeping bag and started to roll it up, cursing every time his movements made a noise. He kept an eye on what was going on outside, watching as Zaddic attempted to spear the boy through the shoulder only for him to turn into smoke and float away.

"Keep an eye out of him Edilio," Zaddic growled.

Lloyd watched the tall boy nod, shifting into a defensive stance. Zaddic snarled as Asher materialized behind him landing a blow to the back of his head. He swung at the boy, but he was already dissipated into smoke and well out of harm's way.

" _Should I risk it?_ " Lloyd thought about trying to leave the cave right now and making a break for it. He'd finished stuffing the sleeping bag into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

" _No, they're too close._ " Lloyd settled, feeling trapped.

"Cover me," Zaddic commanded, throwing his backpack off and rummaging through it.

Another nod from Edilio, who Lloyd had guessed at this point wasn't much of a talker. Asher reassembled right next to Zaddic and made a swing at the boy. Edilio shifted to the right and socked him in the stomach, the movement looking so simple. Asher wheezed, sinking to the ground and dissipating once more into smoke. Lloyd peered at Edilio, gaping at the force he had struck Asher with. Zaddic whipped a glass jar out of his bag and stood up, readjusting his grip on his spear. Asher reformed, right in front of Edilio going for an uppercut to the jaw when Zaddic swung his spear at him, almost catching the boy's face. Asher had turned back into smoke with just enough time to save him from the slash. Zaddic leaped over slamming the jar over the smoke. He got most of it and quickly capped it. Lloyd felt his heart freeze at the thought of being trapped inside of a jam jar.

"Wow, I actually got him," Zaddic puffed, wiping the sweat off that was running down his face, "Now what?"

Edilio shrugged, "I'd let 'im out. Seems kinda cruel."

"Ehh, no." Zaddic said, "He'd just attack us again."

"Didn't get all of 'im, either," Edilio noted, looking very disturbed.

"I did my best," Zaddic said tautly.

The glass jar in Zaddic's hand shattered as Asher reformed, shaking and panting. From the small allotted time before he hit the ground, Lloyd could see the boy was missing parts of him. He had a numerous amount of hole within his limbs and his left eye seemed to be gone as well. As soon as Asher touched the ground, he turned to smoke, soaring upwards rejoining with its disconnected counterparts. As soon as they meet, Asher reformed not even bothering to get closer to the ground. The boy was shaking on the ground, all in one piece again, but looking like he had lost a piece of his mind instead. Zaddic whirled his spear around, jabbing it at the heart of the boy.

"Wait, wait!" Asher screamed, trying to scuttle back.

Edilio caught the spear, stopping it course of through the boy's heart.

"Edilio!" Zaddic hissed, looking like he was about to kill his supposed ally.

"I promise, I'll be helpful! You could use a guy like me!" Asher practically whimpered, holding back tears in an attempt to still look tough.

"I don't trust elementals," Zaddic sniffed in disdain.

He tried to force the spear back on its course but leaning on it but Edilio held it in place.

"Ed, you're pushing my patience." Zaddic snarled.

Edilio shrugged, ripping the spear out of Zaddic's hands. He threw it onto the ground and offered a hand to Asher. Lloyd waited for Asher to take it but when he didn't, Lloyd cast a glance at the boy noticing that he had fainted. Zaddic grabbed his spear from the ground and swung it at Edilio, who sidestepped and dodged it casually. Edilio raised an eyebrow at the boy, but still bent down and scooped up Asher from the ground and heaved him over his shoulder.

"He's missing a tooth," Edilio noted, "Probably still smoke."

"Edilio, I am so pissed off I could kill you right now," Zaddic roared, "We're allies and last time I checked allies stick together. How dare you choose that elemental filth over me! What if he killed me because you wouldn't allow me to kill him!?"

Edilio turned towards Zaddic, still calm as ever.

"It wasn't right," Edilio murmured, "You trapped him in a jar."

"He could have stayed in the jar for all I cared! You can't just save everyone! Urragh!" Zaddic stormed.

"Smoke's a nice elemental power," Edilio commented, "Plus if you don't have any allies, nobody's got your back."

"Well I have one and he doesn't seem to be living up to what you are saying them to be," Zaddic huffed.

Edilio poorly hid his chuckle behind his hand, causing Zaddic to demand, "What."

"Nothing," Edilio smiled, "You're cheeks just puff out when you get mad. Little hard to take you seriously."

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Zaddic threw his hands up in the air, "Just don't come crying back to me when he stabs you in his sleep."

Lloyd listened to their footsteps fade away.

" _That was intense,_ " Lloyd noted, shaken about how fast everything went down.

He poked his head out, looking around wanting to desperately get out of the cave and stretch.

" _All clear,_ " Lloyd noted.

Lloyd ducked his head back in and took a deep breath. He crawled out of the cave slowly, looking left and right for any signs of danger. He stood up stretching his arms behind his back, before trying to roll the kink out of his neck.

" _I should get a stick and clear all those webs,_ " Lloyd thought.

Lloyd reached for a twig only to be yanked back. The front of his sweatshirt pressed against his neck making him cough.

"Well, well what do we have here,"

Lloyd tried to spin around but the person holding the hood yanked on it in the opposite direction so he remained facing forward. However, he turned his head to find Zaddic holding the hood of his hoodie, Edilio standing slightly behind him.

"Thought I saw someone in the bushes while I was getting that jar," Zaddic smirked.

Lloyd felt his stomach sink. He didn't want to fight Zaddic whatsoever, especially after watching Asher fight him.

"Leave 'im, Zaddic," Edilio said, shifting Asher over his shoulder.

"Jeez, without me you'd never survive, Ed," Zaddic tsked, "You'd let everyone you'd meet go."

Lloyd just stood there, fear written all over his face. Zaddic's smile dared him to run but he knew the boys would catch up to him in no time. Especially Edilio and his long legs. He was locked in fear, looking up at the two boys while he waited for something to happen. His feet slipped out from underneath him and he fell through his hoodie and out of Zaddic's grasp. He gasped as he landed hard on his tailbone and slid on the ground. His world spun or maybe it was him who was spin as he skidded down a trail of ice. He felt someone's hand slip into his and yank him to his feet before bolting towards the lake.

"Lloyd, pick up your feet and run," Zane called.

Lloyd's brain finally caught up with the situation and he picked up his feet. He couldn't help but shiver as without his hoodie is seemed to drop in temperature exponentially.

"The lake, Zane!" Lloyd shouted as Zane didn't make an attempt to turn.

Zane ran right across it, the water under his feet turning to ice. Lloyd quickly did an awkward dance to follow directly in his footsteps and stay on top of the floating ice cubes. Zaddic was quick on their trail, racing around the lake.

"Thanks, Za-What's happening to your hand?" Lloyd shrieked.

Zane's fingers were encased in ice, starting from his fingertips and stretching to the nearest knuckle of his finger.

"Don't worry about it," Zane said, "It's happening slower than it looks."

Zane bolted to the left, dragging Lloyd with him. He looked around before letting go of Lloyd's hand.

"Sorry, give me a second," Zane hastily explained.

Lloyd rubbed his hands together to warm them up while Zane smacked his hands against a tree shattering the ice around it.

"You're powers. They're..." Lloyd's voice faded as Zane gave him a sad smile.

"I know. They're freezing me." Zane sighed, "But we're not safe yet."

Lloyd screamed as a spear hurtled past him, catching Zane by the collar of his hoodie and pinning him to a tree. Zane tried to pull it out but a layer of ice froze around the spear with the touch of his hand and Zane gave a frustrated sigh as it only made it much more slippery. Zaddic skidded to a stop in front of them, Edilio behind him by only a few seconds. Edilio leaned an unconscious Asher against a tree and put a hand on Zaddic's shoulder.

"Let's go." Edilio tried to convince him, "Asher's goin' to wake up any second."

"You're either with me or not with me at all," Zaddic said flatly turning to the older boy.

Lloyd saw a look of disbelief cross Edilio's face as he stared at the younger boy. Zaddic stared right back, looking straight into his eyes.

"Run," Zane hissed under his breath.

"I can't," Lloyd said, giving the spear a tug but it wouldn't come loose. His hands slipped and he landed on his butt again staring anxiously up at Zane.

"You have to. I'll be okay. And if you're not going to run for me, then run for your father who's waiting for you." Zane gave Lloyd a little push with his foot.

" _I can't leave him, can I?_ " Lloyd thought, " _But if I don't leave, then will we both just end up dead? I-I don't know what to do._ "

"Promise me, you'll be okay," Lloyd pleaded.

"That's an unreasonable thing to ask of me, but if it makes you feel any better. I promise." Zane smiled.

Lloyd took off, glancing back at Zane who gave him a wave and the two boys, Zaddic still waiting for an answer from Edilio. He booked it back to his cave where he found his sweatshirt and stuff still laying where they had been abandoned. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head, shivering at how cold it had gotten from the minutes it had been left on the ground.

" _What if I just hide out in the cave. Would they expect me to hide there? Or would it be smarter?_ " Lloyd wondered, trying to weight his options, " _Nah, better keep moving. Better than being trapped in there._ "

Lloyd settled into a sprint, taking off into the woodsy areas. But it wasn't long until he heard something tearing through the brush, before sliding in front of him. Zaddic bore down on him, making several quick jabs at him. Lloyd managed to dodge them and rolled out of the way. Zaddic made a swipe at his feet but Lloyd jumped, landing on the spear. He stomped down on it, ripping it out of Zaddic's hands. He picked it up and the gold binding around it changed to green. He tried to swing it at Zaddic but Zaddic easily parried it, pushing down on his end so that the spear left Lloyd's hands. Lloyd fumbled to get a hold of it again but Zaddic knocked him off his feet. Zaddic spun the spear in the air, flipping it around so that the sharp end faced Lloyd again, in the process nicking him on the cheek. He swung it again, aiming for Lloyd's neck.

Lloyd threw his hands up and Zaddic froze, eye going wide. A green ball started to form in Lloyd's hands until it was as big as a basketball. Zaddic's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped over going extremely pale. Lloyd stared at the ball wondering what the heck he was supposed to do with it. He held it for a second, staring at it as it rippled and swirled many shades of green. He tried to figure out what power this one was having never seen anything like it before. Then it started to grow smaller, fading into his palms until it was gone. Even though Lloyd had sprinted for his life and was exhausted five seconds ago, he felt refreshed like he had just awoken from a wonderful night of sleep.

" _You want to win?_ " Lloyd asked himself, " _You've gotta kill. There's no way around it. Plus if anything, he's proved to be dangerous._ "

Lloyd picked up the spear, positioning it over Zaddic.

"Wait!" Edilio called, crashing through a bush, "I know what you're thinkin', but please don't do it."

"He tried to kill like four people! And he's a jerk." Lloyd stated.

"I know. But 'e's just scared. There's a lot of people with powers runnin' about an' it's a little intimidatin'. Once people pose a threat, you can't help but feel the need to defend yourself. Even if it's attackin' before they can attack." Edilio justified.

" _That's kinda what I'm doing._ " Lloyd realized, " _Killing Zaddic before he can find a way to kill me._ "

"Maybe 'e's right, that you can't go around trustin' everyone but in the end, we're all the same. We're scared an' just want to go back to our old lives," Edilio said.

Lloyd lowered his spear and stuck it into the ground, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Okay," He sighed, "But where's Zane?"

"You're little blonde friend?" Edilio said, "I let 'im go. Me and 'im didn't feel like killin' much."

"Thanks," Lloyd said.

He stood there awkwardly for a second unsure of how to go on, "So is it fair to say we're friends?"

"I'd think so," Edilio smiled, "The best thing out 'ere is the people. But they're the worst thing out 'ere too."

Edilio hefted Zaddic up onto his one shoulder before picking up Asher as well.

"This isn't a trick?" Lloyd asked warily knowing full well that if it was Edilio wouldn't tell him. Maybe it was just the need for confirmation that made him ask this question.

"Promise," Edilio nodded.

"We've gotta nice camp set up o'ver 'ere. I think you'll like it." Edilio smiled.

"Okay." Lloyd answered.

A couple more minutes of silence passed before them, Lloyd trudging behind Edilio.

"You know, you're right. It's nicer not to be out here alone." Lloyd smiled, "So how long have you known Mr. Attack First Make Friends Later?"

"Who? Oh, Zaddic. I've known since the beginin' of the Tournament. We kinda met up an' we've stuck with each other since." Edilio smiled, probably at some memory, he was recalling.

"What about you and frosty?" Edilio asked.

"We had a short little conversation," Lloyd answered, "He's really something."

"Probably not going to make it long," Edilio muttered, "Couldn't join us though. Afraid Zaddic might off 'im behind our backs."

Lloyd felt his chest sink. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that was all too well the truth of the Tournament. And the fact that his elemental power itself was trying to kill him only lessened his chances.

"He'll find a way," Lloyd told himself, "I still don't understand how you're allied with Zaddic though."

"You are now too," Edilio shrugged.

"Ya, well, not really willingly," Lloyd scoffed, "He's probably going to end up killing us. I mean he swung a spear at you."

"I'd give 'im a little more than that," Edilio said softly.

"We could ditch him," Lloyd said, "That way we aren't killing him."

Edilio gave him a face of disdain, making Lloyd instantly feel guilty. He dropped his eyes and continued to follow Edilio in silence for the next couple of minutes.

" _I really didn't say anything wrong._ " Lloyd tried to make his guilt disappear, " _This is the Tournament. Zaddic's probably going to end up killing us all._ "

Edilio gave a sigh from in front of him, "Look, I know you don't understand. But give him a chance alright?"

"Okay," Lloyd shrugged, merely just wanting to stay on good terms with Edilio, "But if he kills me I'm blaming you."

Edilio gave a chuckle that sounded more sad than cheery for some reason.

"Okay, I think I can live with that." Edilio smiled.


	20. Promises

**Okay, I just had to get this out before midterms start next week. Probably, definitely won't have time to post then. Plus this has been long overdue. I also included the days so that you could tell. It can get a little confusing with all the jumping around. Oh, and the POV chapter cycles are going to have 33% more Lloyd since all the other characters have multiples in there groups and I don't want to have Lloyd be on like Day 11 when the others are on Day 22, if they even make it that far. Mwahaha.**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** ** _oooh, you picked up on that chuckle. That actually means something, not that any of you will ever get it since it's going to be in the far future and by then it probably won't be remembered. Maybe I'll bring it up then but I'll probably will have forgotten it too. And I agree Zane's a cute lil' bean. Oh, and Lloyd is teaming up with Zaddic, which most of you have an opinion on due to the preview. Gonna have a little fun with that. I've got some plans. Some big plans._**

 **YinYangBroandSis-** ** _Well, I would too. Seemed like a great way to break the ice between characters too._**

 **Midnight-** ** _Whelp, I'm in the same basket as you. I say I'm going to post a chapter once a week and two weeks later I post it. I hope you feel better too._**

* * *

 **ZANE (Day 3)**

Zane knocked his hands on a tree, breaking the ice around his fingers while he glanced around in the night sky. He flexed them before reaching up for the next branch. He pulled himself up, staring at the ground below.

" _I'm at a reasonable distance in height. I don't think any other competitors will be able to spot me from below._ "

He paused for a second, reaching behind him and pulling out a leather bag. He opened it up and pulled out a granola bar that contained mixed nuts, dried fruits, and a drizzling of chocolate. He took a bite of it while leaning against the tree's trunk. He looked up at the stars as they twinkled and winked at him. And the moon was almost full but not quite.

" _The night is beautiful. Sad that most people sleep through it._ " Zane thought, " _They're missing out on all the stars._ "

Zane finished his snack. Left with the wrapper, he decided to put it back in his bag rather than drop it to the ground. After swinging his bag back on, Zane moved to the edge of the branch, jumping to one of the trees next to his. He pulled himself up and moved along the branch closer to the trunk. He shimmed around the trunk and got on another branch, heading out to do it again.

" _I really hope Lloyd's okay._ " Zane worried, biting his lip.

He couldn't help but feel guilty that he had left Lloyd but Edilio had insisted that he'd make sure that Lloyd got out alive.

" _Another unreasonable promise but thank you._ " Zane had accepted.

He'd almost followed Edilio but in the end, he heeded the boy's warning, put his trust in him and ran in the opposite direction. The icy wind whipped around the trees but Zane was impervious to the cold. It had started to snow again and Zane couldn't help but feel guilty about how many people were probably freezing because of his elemental power. Zane tried not to think about it, hoping that everyone had found some shelter for the night.

He reached for the next branch, leaning so that he could reach it. A layer of ice quickly ate up part of the branch and Zane struggled to hold on but he could feel his hands sliding around the branch. With a small squeak, he lurched upside down and the weight of his body made his fingers pulled him off the branch. He got a good one second of flailing in before he crashed to the ground, groaning softly as his shoulders and back arched in pain. He took a deep breath, rolling back on his feet, grateful that nothing felt broken. He rubbed his shoulder, trying to smooth out the ripples of pain going through it.

" _I've gotta get off the ground,_ " Zane thought, " _Nighttime is not the time to be wandering around._ "

But as Zane turned around he caught a glimpse of a wild blueberry bush. He took a couple glances around before smiling.

" _Seems like nobody is around. It wouldn't hurt if I stayed for just a bit,_ " Zane convinced himself as abandoned his tree and wandered over to the bush.

He started to pick some of the berries off the bush, popping a few in his mouth and storing the rest in his back for future consumption. They were a little sour, they could use a few more days to ripen. He was still licking his lips happily when he heard a snuffling sound.

" _That's close,_ " Zane thought, peering around the bush.

He didn't like what he saw. There was some sort of mutated animal, commonly known as a Mutt, was getting closer to his berry bush. It was sniffing the ground, obviously tracking the smell of him. It was the size of a large dog, but the head and neck along with its tail was a skeleton. Its head was what looked like an alligator skull. Its neck looked the same size as if it had flesh and muscle only made of thick, plated, bones, going from the top of the skull to where it connected with the shoulders. In its eye socket, there was a glowing green ball of light that bounced loosely around. From its shoulders to its hindquarters, it was covered in green scales and they seemingly had flesh and muscle underneath them. Its body was more in the shape of a lion, with much longer legs so it didn't have to crawl along the ground. Its paws were more like claws of an alligator, leaving scratches on the earth as it moved closer. The tail was thicker as well due to more thick white bones. Zane wanted this nightmare of a creature to go back where it came from.

" _Maybe it's just misunderstood and wants a friend? Maybe if I don't treat it like a monster then it won't act like one._ "

Zane popped out of the bush, clucking slightly at the creature. He held a hand out, carefully reaching to pet it. The creature paused, air rattling through its nostrils. It held its head high, the glowing eyes still resting at the bottom of its socket.

"You're a good boy, right?" Zane cooed, inching closer.

Zane gently rested a hand on the tip of its snout, rubbing the smooth bones.

"See you're a nice guy," Zane announced, rubbing it affectionately.

The creature hadn't moved since it had caught sight of Zane, the only thing it had continued to do was breathe. It suddenly took a deep, sucking breath in and Zane could hear the air rattling its bones. A low rumble vibrated through the creature and for the first time its glowing eyes lifted off the bottom of its sockets and locked on Zane. It lunged for Zane, trying to seize him in its vice-like jaws. Zane jumped back staring at shock at the creature.

"I-I thought we were friends," Zane looked heartbroken, "You let me pet you."

The creature didn't care and scrambled forwards, snarling. Zane screamed and bolted through the forest, being quiet no longer a priority. The monstrosity charged after him, its bones rattling and clicking together as it ran. Its once loose marble eyes had suddenly locked on its prey, its uncoordinated running started to even out and it easily was gaining on Zane. Zane was running through bushes and trees, weaving around them as he tried to escape. He thought about trying to climb back up a tree but the creature would be on him the second that stopped to reach for a branch.

" _I've gotta do something,_ " Zane panicked as the rattling got only louder and louder and the creature drew nearer and nearer.

Zane whirled around and stopped. He felt the chilly prickling sensation of his ice powers rush through his arms as he raised his hand and fired several shots of ice at the ground. The animal slipped on it releasing a hissing roar and bowled straight into Zane. Zane barely had time to register what was going on as he was sent tumbling against the creature. They rolled down the slight incline, tumbling slightly apart from each other until they came to a rest. Well, Zane came to a rest, the Mutt bounced off someone who was sleeping against a tree. They screamed stuffing a hand in their mouth to muffle the sound, as the ground rippled, throwing both Zane and the Mutt back. They crashed into each other, Zane scrambling to get away from the beast as it shook its head in confusion.

It turned back to Zane and leaped at him, jaw wide open. It pounced on Zane, its sharp claws digging into his chest. The ground rumbled beneath him, a low, deep, angry noise. A spike erupted from the earth impaling the Mutt. It went right through its chest, spraying green blood everywhere. Fluorescent green blood splattered onto Zane, who stared up at the Mutt in horror.

He screamed at the brutality of the scene, only to be cut off by the ground dragging him under. He sank as if he was in water before it hardened, trapping him below ground. It was suffocating, literally, as the weight fell heavy on his chest. Zane tried to claw at the ground but found he couldn't move. The earth had taken up all the space in between, filling it in completely. Zane couldn't even see anything in the blackness, but he could feel the dirt surrounding him, crushing him. In his panic, he could feel his ice powers slowly encasing the earth around him. A spike of ice shot up, severing the ground. It slowly widened with a deep cracking sound as it tore the earth apart. Zane heaved a breath of air, panting as the spike tore a wider hole in the dirt.

" _Buried alive. I almost died from being buried alive._ "

Zane was heaving, the lack of air clouding his mind and making him feel dizzy. But he could still hear a faint whimpering. His head turned slowly, not really wanting to see it, but needing to look.

" _I gotta help it._ " Zane assured himself that he couldn't back out just to a little blood.

The Mutt was whimpering as it feebly trying to get itself off the spike. Skeletal front and back paws clawed at the rock, driving deep scratches into it. It gave a puff, a half sigh, half snarl before it's marble eyes rolled back down to the bottom of the eye socket. Zane ran over to the monster, yet still slowly approaching it.

" _He didn't deserve this. He really didn't deserve this._ "

Zane couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest from the misery and pain of the creature that had literally been trying to kill him minutes ago. He started sobbing quietly, resting a hand on the snout of the creature and petting it slowly as its last few breaths gargled in its chest.

"I'm sorry," Zane whispered, hugging its broad neck bones.

The Mutt twitched once before stilling. Zane still pet its snout sadly, before turning to the Mutt's murderer.

He slowly wandered closer, nervous of the earth powers that they obviously possessed. The ground suddenly was seeming less trustworthy and far more deadly than usual. It rumbled halfheartedly, short little bursts that died out quickly. It was a boy who was half curled up, trying to ride through the tremendous amount of pain that he had suddenly awoken too. His chest was heaving up and down with his quiet sobs. Zane knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"N-no," he groaned, "It's just going to hurt for a while."

Zane pulled his backpack off and dug into it, cringing at the mush that the blueberries had become. He pulled a beaten plastic circle from it and swiveled the cap off, flicking some of the blue mush off.

"I have something that might help," Zane offered, "If you sit up, maybe we can try it?"

"Cole, my name's Cole Hence," He murmured, "Might be easier than having to always use pronouns."

"I'm Zane Julien," Zane said in exchange.

"Smiley boy," Cole muttered under his breath as he slowly pushed up.

Zane gave him a confused look with the container. Cole took it reading the side with the medical facts.

"H-how did you get this?"

"I might have bumped into someone," Zane smiled, thinking back to when Edilio had pushed the container into his hands, "Should exponentially speed up healing practically anything. Do you think it can help?"

Cole nodded, slowly pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the side with a groan. Zane couldn't quite stifle his gasp at the ugly red wound.

"Bad isn't it," Cole sighed, "I'm really terrible at sewing. But to be honest, my eyes were starting to cross, I wanted to pass out so bad."

Zane flashed him a weak smile feeling queasy. Cole dug his hand into the container, getting a good portion of the gelatinous substance in his hand before he smeared it across his chest.

"Hmm, it's already numbing the area," Cole hummed, the tension in his face smoothing out.

Zane handed him his shirt, turning his head so he could avoid looking at the wound. Cole took it and pulled it over his head with much more ease.

"Guess I'll just have to keep you around." Cole smiled.

Zane couldn't tell if he was joking or serious but he gave him a smile either way. Cole face went serious, as he started to nervously fiddle with his shirt.

"I'm sorry for...you know," Cole cringed, looking away, "Trying to bury you alive."

"Well, you 'should' be sorry for trying to defend yourself after something flops on you while you're sleeping," Zane laughed.

Cole gave a half-hearted laughed that Zane could tell was fake. Maybe it was the way his mouth seemed to simultaneously turn down as it stretched into a smile, the way his laughter shook his body more like a sob would, or the horror still clearly reflected in his eyes. They descended into silence, Zane watching Cole carefully while he fell into his thoughts.

" _He's killed someone,_ " Zane realized.

His body language spoke it so clearly. His hands were shaking as he clenched and unclenched them. His face flickered with many different emotions, fear, anger, sadness, and misery. Zane took a seat next to Cole leaning against the tree and gazing at the stars.

"You know," Zane started off softly catching Cole's attention, "Sometimes the stars collide. It can't be helped. They are tugged by a gravitational pull, closer and closer until they smash into each other. Sometimes they destroy each other. But if you gather up the pieces, you can make a beautiful new star."

Zane turned his head, watching Cole stare up at the stars as a couple tears dripped off his face.

" _Maybe this applies to the situation. Maybe this is just a nice little fact. Either way, I hope it made him feel better._ " Zane wished.

Zane leaned into Cole suddenly just wanting to feel human touch that wasn't going to try and kill him. Cole startled slightly but leaned back into him and they both stared up at the stars. Cole chuckled slightly, maybe at a good memory or maybe just because he was happy.

"How'd you know?" Cole asked.

"People are just like books. Easy to read if you know how. Plus it doesn't hurt to have what some call a sixth sense." Zane replied.

"Like reading minds or something?" Cole asked.

"No, silly." Zane said, pausing to think how he would word it, "It like when you have that feeling that something really bad is going to happen. You know that feeling, right?"

"Ya," Cole said, "It's a hard feeling to explain but I know what you mean."

"It's like that," Zane said, "Only with everything. Good things and bad things. It strong enough that it gives me a guess at what's to come."

"So you don't see the future but feel the future instead?" Cole asked.

"Weird way to put it, but yes." Zane laughed.

"It's getting cold," Cole acknowledged.

"Don't feel it," Zane replied.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't feel it. It's like below zero."

" _He'd be unhappy to find out that I'm the cause of this weather. Of course, everyone would have to suffer for my uncontrollable powers._ "

Cole reached forward for his bag, pulling it over and digging around in it. He retrieved a fire starter and asked Zane to pick up some sticks. Zane wandered around, combing his fingers through the grass for small pieces of kindling, while he could hear Cole singing softly in the distance.

" _He's got a nice voice."_ Zane thought, pausing the listen.

It was a short song, ending nearly as soon as it had started. Zane knocked his fingers on a tree again, shattering the ice around it. He tucked his small sticks under one arm and grabbed two bigger pieces of wood and hauled them over to Cole.

"Great," Cole said, as he controlled waves of earth to roll a giant log to him, "Give me the small sticks."

Cole started to arrange them in an A formation, stuffing some leaves and other easily flammable stuff in the middle. The medium sized sticks formed a teepee around them and he laid some big logs on top of that. He pulled the fire started over and scrapped some magnesium off before starting to make sparks. Soon, a fire was roaring to life in front of them. Zane watched Cole put two sticks shaped like a y in the ground on opposite sides of the fire. With a huff, he slowly pulled himself to his feet trudging near the Mutt. Zane's eyes didn't follow him. He didn't want to see the dead creature. He never wanted to see it again.

There was a slurping sound from behind him and Cole reappeared in the corner of his eyes, dragging the Mutt by one leg.

"Are you squeamish?" Cole asked.

"Very," Zane said, already trying to look away from the dead creature.

"I'd say look away, but you already are." Cole half-joked.

Zane could hear some very disturbing sounds like the cracking of hopefully not bones. Zane knew what Cole was doing. For once, he wished his sixth sense would just shut up already.

"Cole," Zane weakly called, feeling very much sick.

"What?" He heard Cole over his shoulder.

"Don't eat that," Zane groaned.

Zane heard some grumbling and the crackling of fire increased. Cole had not listened to him. Zane turned around to find that Cole had impaled it with a long stick and had it cooking over the fire.

"If you cook anything, it kills all the bacteria," Cole said.

"Highly untrue," Zane told him, "Eating Mutts isn't something I recommend."

"Look, I don't know when my next meal is coming, especially with this wound. And you don't either. So take this as a blessing in disguise." Cole reasoned, licking his lips at the thought of food.

"I don't eat meat," Zane shuttered as juices started dripping from the Mutt.

The fluorescent blood was dripping into the fire, making the flames turn green. Probably not a good sign for something you're planning to eat.

"Uh, we're in the Tournament. What do you mean you don't eat meat?" Cole looked at him.

"I just don't." Zane mumbled, "Guess it's because I don't like killing animals. Or never really had the access to meat."

"But you're from a farming district. It's like me saying I've never seen a mine." Cole exclaimed.

Zane crawled closer to the fire, drawn by its warmth. Cole moved as close as possible too, finding it impossible to keep both sides of his body warm simultaneously.

"If you're cold, why don't you go underground?" Zane asked, wanting to hear the story he knew Cole would tell.

"I did." Cole sighed, "And then the tunnel collapsed and I really thought that that was going to be it. Couldn't really move much with all the dirt on top of me and my chest being the way it is. Now, I just can't go underground. It's too small, it makes me feel like I'm suffocating again. How crazy is that? An earth master who doesn't want to go underground."

Cole froze as he realized Zane probably had experienced the same thing only he had done to him. They sat near the fire, the crackling of the fire and the hissing of the meat the only sounds. Zane saw Cole had looked back up at the stars.

"You don't mind if...I head to sleep?" Zane asked, a yawn interrupting the middle of his sentence and warping his voice a little.

"Not at all," Cole smiled.

Zane nodded, a warm feeling spread through his chest at the unquestionable alliance the pair had formed. He curled up around the fire, enjoying its warmth.

* * *

Zane awoke to Cole screaming his name. With a jolt, he woke up, trying to get to his feet.

" _Oh, wait,_ " Zane remembered drowsily.

"Cole," Zane moaned, "It's fine."

"What is fine about this?" The earth ninja yelped.

Zane pulled his eyes open, stifling a sigh. He could feel the ice that had slowly encased his body through the night and the rock that Cole was smacking against it to shatter it. His hands had frozen to the ground and the ice had stretched up his arm and around his chest.

" _This happened 2 times already, remember?_ " Zane reminded himself, trying to calm himself down a fear started to sneak into his mind.

Cole's constant stream of nervous words wasn't helping. He seemed to be babbling about something he heard in the night. Maybe that someone had come by the camp. Zane pulled his hand up as hard as he could while trying to roll to the left. There were some cracking noises before the ice shattered and Zane shook himself free.

"Oh my god, Zane, are you okay?" Cole asked, panting while he held his chest.

"You shouldn't exert yourself like that." Zane worried, "You might tear your stitches open."

Zane shook himself much like a dog would and pieces of ice rained down.

"How can you be so calm?! You were literally just frozen to the ground!" Cole exclaimed.

Zane stretched his back, it being stiff from being frozen in the same position all night.

" _I've gotta tell him,_ " Zane thought, " _Cole seems like a nice guy. He's got an elemental power too. He can just control it better. Maybe he'll help me figure out how to get the snow to stop._ "

"Look," Zane beckoned him closer.

He felt the rush of his ice powers and held his hand open. A small spike of ice grew up from the center of his palm, stretching and breaking off into branches until Zane had shaped it into a leafless tree.

"That's beautiful," Cole muttered, "I knew there had to be an ice elementalist out here. There was no other reason for the sudden snow in midsummer."

"I didn't mean to do that," Zane sighed wrapping his arms comfortingly around himself, "I don't understand how. But there's no other explanation for the weather. And my powers kinda work on their own when I'm panicky or don't think about them."

"But your powers, they shouldn't do that..." Cole trailed off.

Zane gave his hands a dejected glance. He could feel the constant chill that was pulsing through his arms, just like a heartbeat, something unconscious that just happened, something that you couldn't stop however much you tried. However, instead of spreading blood to his body, it was slowly spreading ice across his fingers.

"As long as I just don't let it build up too much, I should be fine," Zane assured himself.

Cole put a hand on his shoulder and wrapped him in a hug.

"I see. But you'll be okay, alright? I'll make sure of it. Promise. " Cole swore.

"Everyone likes to make promises." Zane murmured, "But they are highly unreasonable. You can't-"

"I promise to keep my promise." Cole said, with just as much conviction, "And I promise to keep that promise."

Zane couldn't help but smile.

"Okay." Zane laughed, "Then I promise that I will be okay."


	21. Better With Practice

**So Kai speaks with a speech impediment now. Let me tell you how hard that's to remember to change. However, it's only going to be for this chapter. His speech impediment never goes away, but it's just to make it easier to write and to read but also so I don't have to watch a thousand red lines stretch across the screen to tell me it's incorrect. It makes it all the harder to correct spelling mistakes so I might have missed a bunch. But after this chapter, hopefully, you get a gist of how he speaks since I'm not going to keep writing it like such.**

 **Anyways, I hope midterms went well for all who are taking them. Let me tell you, after that week all I did went I came home was sleep. My brain was so happy to be finally done.**

 **RandomDragon2.0-** _ **Yep another alliance. I have finally got all the main set up done with the alliances so it's time to further the story!**_

 **YinYangBroandSis-** _ **Ya, they are like Katniss and Rue. Honestly, Zane's so cute that who wouldn't want to pick him up and hug him.**_

 **StoriesAreMagic-** _ **Yep. The events in the preview still fit into the story currently. I also already have fractions of the story written for future things. However, if I end up scrapping the ideas, I think it would make a great little collection of what could have happeneds.**_

 **aStateofPrime-** _ **I never realized that! They do correlate with some of the characters in the Hunger Games book. Zaddic would be more like Cato personality wise. Kai has the most Katniss attributes of all the characters but they do all share a piece of Katniss too.**_

 **Midnight-** **_Yep. Welcome to the Tournament of Elements! [But in my documents, its actually just abbreviated to TOE :D] And just like in the show, I suspect that Cole would eat practically anything. He has a fine taste in food. Hey, and I hope life gets a little less sucky for you. My life just got a little bit more but then again, it wouldn't be fun if we weren't suffering! (Just like a good fanfic). Hopefully, even gets better soon for you though!_**

* * *

 **NYA (Day 3)**

"Ah'd don'th thinthk ah'll ever the able tho sthpeak," Kai buried his head in his hands.

Nya knew he was fighting back tears as he wouldn't face her.

"You'll get the hang of it," Nya soothed him, rubbing circles on his back.

"Ah bith off my tongeuth!' Kai shrieked, "And Ah'll never get iths back causthe I swallowed with! Ah'm gonnath be stuck talking like this forever."

"Well, I think that you'll be able to find a way," Nya encouraged.

Kai sighed, moving away from her.

"Ah'll sth-art up the fire," Kai drawled and Nya could see how sloppily his jaw moved as he tried to form syllables that had once come so easy to him.

"Not with your fire powers," Nya worried, feeling a tinge of fear spark in her chest at the thought of Kai's fire powers.

" _He's you're brother. He would never hurt you no matter what,_ " Nya hushed her nerves trying to rid herself of the feeling.

"Definitely _not safe. His powers are_ definitely _not safe. But he has always kept me safe and still would do so powers or not._ " Nya turned to Kai but it was too late to take back the words she had said.

Kai stiffened and Nya knew that her sentence had hit deeper than she had meant it to.

"What! Am Ah dangerous-th now!? Sht-ome kindah weapon ready to go off at any minute!?" Kai growled.

Beads of sweat rolled down Nya's face and she wiped them off with her sleeve before fanning herself with her hand. It was getting warmer and warmer by the second, to the point where the snow around them began to melt.

"Kai, you know I don't think of you like that. We just have to be careful that's all." She reasoned.

It wasn't the answer that Kai wanted to hear but he relented turning wordlessly back to the stack of sticks. He pulled out a box of matches and struck it against the box. A flame curled around the tip and Kai watched it while Nya watched him. She could see him manipulating the fire, letting it grow bigger and then letting it get so small she thought it would burn out. He threw the match into the stack of logs carelessly and Nya watched as the whole pile lit into a roaring fire.

"It's-th fasther," Kai shrugged as he noticed she was watching him.

"Kai," Nya could feel her patience waning, "You shouldn't use your fire powers."

" _Why can't he see the danger of using his powers? Has he not learned from the last time?_ " Nya thought bitterly, " _He never listens to me. He's going to get hurt. His powers aren't stable. They're dangerous. Just because I'm his little sister doesn't mean that he doesn't have to listen to me._ "

"It'sth fine, it'sth only a sthmall fire," Kai huffed.

"Argh, Kai!" Nya fumed her patients gone.

" _How hard would it be for him to say, 'wow, you're right Nya'. Thanks for caring that I don't get burnt to a crisp._ "

Nya's brow furrowed as her brain sought to prevent her from snapping at her brother, something that would surely send them cascading into an argument.

" _It's not like I'm insulting him,_ " Nya's internally thoughts continued to roll angrily through her mind although she prevented them from reaching her mouth, " _He's just got his powers. It's not like I telling him that he's dangerous. I'm just telling him that his powers are dangerous._ "

Nya and Kai stood ridged, still facing each other in a silent standoff.

"Hugh," Nya heard a weary groan come from the tent.

She turned her head away and Kai dropped his gaze, turning to poke at the fire with some sticks. And just like that, the argument was postponed. Neither of them had gotten to say what they had needed to say, and so the argument would inevitably continue another day.

"Jay?" Nya called softly, peaking into the tent.

"I've got a splitting headache," Jay groaned, not even opening his eyes as he raised his arms to his head.

Nya watched him rub his temples as he fought off falling asleep again. His rubbing would slow down till it stopped, his fingers still against his head and Nya would think he was out again but then he'd start back up, mumbling slightly and rubbing his head. After a couple of minutes of this, Jay cracked his eyes open blinking harshly against the offending light that burned his eyes. He closed them again and settled back down with a groan.

"Maybe you should rest a bit more," Nya offered, wondering if Jay would even be able to get out of bed from the little success she had seen.

"Up and att'em" Kai called, storming into the tent.

Jay's eyes shot open and he jerked back tumbling head over heels as he attempted to do so while still wrapped in blankets.

"K-kai," Jay murmured, watching through half-lidded eyes are he lay on the floor.

" _Looks almost like he's about to fall asleep again,_ " Nya mused, though she could see that Jay was wide awake now.

His eyes flicked back and forth between Kai and Nya. Nya glanced at Kai, watching conflicting emotions flicker across his face. It was hard to tell what was he was feeling, but he guarded it so well that she could only get that he was unsettled by Jay's reaction towards him.

"How are you feelin'," Kai asked.

Regret. Nya realized it now. The way Jay watched Kai's hands and leaped away from him, much like a kicked dog, was deeply upsetting Kai. Jay visibly relaxed, lazily curling his blanket wrapped legs, underneath himself.

"My head hurts," Jay murmured, eyes slipping closed again.

Nya thought that she heard Kai mutter something along the lines of "duh," under her breath.

"And my wrist kinda burns still," Jay's eyes flittered open and he turned his attention to his wrist.

He pulled at the bandages, starting to unwind them from around his arm.

"You know what?" Nya interrupted him, "I can just tell you what's under there rather than unwrapping it."

Jay paused, looking up at her with a look of fear.

"Do I not want to see it?" Jay sighed, rewinding the wrappings around his arm.

"It's kinda... Kai burned a handprint into you forever levels," Nya winced.

Jay just blinked at her before settling with a sigh.

"Thank god," he murmured, "From how bad it hurt I thought it was nothing but bone left."

Nya felt Kai flinch as he stood next to her. She leaned into him silently sending her support.

"How's the other one?" Nya asked.

Jay wiggled his fingers finding that his pointer and middle fingers were much slower than the rest. Everyone watching him acknowledge the fact that they would never be able to move quite as they used it again.

"Getting better," Jay pipped up optimistically, "How's the tongue?"

"Gone forever." Kai sighed, " Guessth Ah'm goin' thwo be sthuck talking like thisth forever."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know that would happen. I wouldn't have-" Jay blanched as he realized that he had left a profound mark on the boy's life for forever.

"Nah, it'sth in the pasth," Kai shook his head, "Ah destherved it. Frickin' athacked you. Wasthn't really thinking. Ah was justh sthcared. Ah'm really sthorry. None of thisth would have happened if Ah hadn't-Ah really messthed thisth up."

Nya could easily tell that Jay, being half awake, was struggling with Kai's diction but had gotten the gist of what he had said.

"Guess we're both sorry then," Jay smiled.

"We're going to leave you to sleep a little bit more, looks like you need it. We'll be outside if you need anything," Nya informed Jay.

Jay gave a weary nod as he curled back up. Nya back out of the tent, bumping into Kai slightly. They turned to the fire, as Kai stoaked the coals while throwing some more logs on.

"It's going to be a cold night again," Nya shivered.

"The thooner the cold Elementhaliststh geths eliminated, the better," Kai grumbled.

"Don't say that," Nya chided, "You don't mean it."

"Of coursthe not, Ah'm not cold. But you are. It would make thingsth a lot leth mitherable around here if there wasthn't any sthnow." Kai huffed.

"Well, I guess everyone's too busy trying to find shelter and stay warm that they aren't hunting for other players," Nya said.

"Thank god for sthmall favorsth," Kai sighed.

Nya pressed up against Kai, enjoying the natural heat that he radiated. Thank god he got the elemental power of fire. It was like having a heater that could walk by itself.

"What now?" Nya asked.

"Hmm, we thould probably get food," Kai mused, "You thay here an' keep warm an' an eye on Jay. Ah'll find uths sthomething to eat."

Nya gratefully stayed near the fire, unable to keep both sides of her body warm. The one facing the fire always felt like she was burning herself and the side facing away was freezing. She turned at a zipping noise to find that Jay had felt the tent.

He teetered over towards the fire taking a seat next to her.

"It's chilly." Jay quipped, "I think I brought a couple of warmer clothes and blankets in my bag. You could give me a hand getting them out, or maybe two."

"Okay," Nya said, reluctantly leaving the fire to shuffle through the bag.

"He brought almost anything we could ever need," Nya realized as she started pulling things for the bag.

"Where did you get all this," Nya gawked as she pulled out canned foods.

"Well, I did climb into the handle," Jay chuckled, "Wondering if it really was worth it though."

"You climbed-?" Nya could believe he would do such a crazy thing. Climbing the handle was like asking to be killed.

"Had to get these puppies though," Jay murmured pulling his nunchucks from his belt, "I literally can't use anything else."

"Now let me see. I really should learn how to really use these," Jay said.

He squeezed the handle and the other side dropped to the floor with a dull thud along with about 5 feet of chains. It made a clicking noise before the elongated handle whipped out a long curved blade.

"I didn't know they could do this." Jay said, "But I figured it out when I met your brother."

Nya watched Jay wince as whipped the chains around, letting them swing and Slice through the air.

"It's not that hard," Jay said, "But I'm really bad at accuracy."

"It'll come with practice," Nya encouraged him while pulling out several fluffy blankets and thick coats.

Kai bounded back into their camp, hoisting a giant stick over his head.

"Look what Ah've got!" He proudly, whirled around presenting the impaled deer to them.

"It's dead right?" Jay asked.

"Of coursthe," Kai said, "We can have venithon tonight."

"Kai! How did you even manage to catch a deer," Nya demanded.

" _I was expecting him to come with some plants at the very most some fish._ "

"Oh, itsth a long thory. Let'sth cook thisth Thing." Kai said.

Suspicious arose in Nya.

" _What?! He_ loves _to brag about these things. Never passes up the chance to tell a story like that. Unless-_ "

"Kai!" Nya demanded, "You used your fire powers to catch that!"

"It wasth a sthmall one," Kai brushed it off, "Ah caught it didn't Ah? And Ah put out the fire afterward."

"But it doesn't matter!" Nya rounded on him, "What if you couldn't? What if it got out of control? Do I have to remind you, it's only been a couple days since you unlocked your powers and they went haywire! I don't want to chance it again. What if one of us gets hurt?"

Nya watched as Kai deflated in front of her.

" _Maybe he'll finally listen this time,_ " Nya hoped.

"But, you'll get better at it right a little practice right?" Nya heard Jay pipe up behind her.

Nya let him know that he wasn't making it any easier with a huff.

"It might not be my place to say but having and using your elemental powers can't be all that bad right? Elemental powers aren't bad, it is those who can use them who decide whether or not they are used for good or bad." Jay slowly continued out.

Kai had begun to perk up, looking relieved.

"I don't think it helps all that much to be told that you're constantly putting everyone at risk with your existence. I think that I trust Kai to use his powers. I mean they pretty awesome." Jay assured Kai.

"Jay," Nya sighed, "Look, elemental powers aren't something to be trifled with. Those that wield them can use them for bad or good by accident or intention. If we just never use them, then no one's at risk right? By using them, we increase the chances that something could go wrong. And my nature things are more likely to go wrong than right." Nya reasoned.

"But-" Jay said, "You don't have powers right?"

"So you do?" Kai asked.

"I don't, Kai does," Nya replied.

Jay extended an open hand towards them, sparks started to fly before elongating into crackling Mina tire lightning bolts that danced between his fingers. He turned away from them and the sky roared, a bolt of lightning crackled down from above. It hit Jay's palm and ricocheted off it smashing into a tree. The vivid flash of light that ensued burned Nya's eyes.

"Oh my god, he has the power to strike us down like an angry god." Nya realized, "Dangerous. So very dangerous."

Jay turned back at them, obviously nervous of their reactions.

"That wasth Ah-ma-zing," Kai cheered fist bumping the air.

"Ya, I guess it was," Jay smiled, graciously.

They both turned to Nya who hadn't given an answer.

"Oh," Jay whimpered, "Too much? I shouldn't have gone all the way. Should have kept it small."

"Yes. The powers were dangerous. Dangerous beyond belief. But... maybe Jay was right. Maybe Nya couldn't understand. The connection was between them and their powers. How did one even use their powers? And she trusted the people who used them. She trusted Kai with her life. He still was the same person, wasn't he? Always had fire powers."

"No," Nya sighed, "I guess you're right. I can't really understand. But it's nice that Kai has someone who does."

"But just, be careful okay?" Nya asked.

"Of course," Jay said.

"When am Ah not?" Kai smiled.

"Plenty of times," Nya shook her head.

"Now, are thou goingsth to help'eth me with this meat?" Kai said, "Ah sthoud justh thart talking like that. Maybe nobody will notice then."

"Sure," Nya laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

 **Again sorry if there's a lot of typos in this one. It's hard to pick them out through all the red lines that are from Kai's speech. Speaking of Kai's speech, hopefully, it was readable. I didn't want to drown out what he was saying but still wanted it to be prominent enough. Also, this isn't the best of my chapters but hopefully it wasn't too boring. It was mostly just talking.**


	22. The Power of Green

**While I was proof-reading through the chapter I realized that I had written: "Technically energy has the power to master the four main elemental powers, you know, ice, _kai,_ lightning, earth." Could you imagine Sensei Wu telling Kai he was the master of Kai? Kai, red ninja, and master of Kai.**

 **But yea, the first part of this chapter was some poorly written exposition, basically, Lloyd and Zaddic talking about what Lloyd's power is and how it works. Not the most interesting, but it gets better. And a bit of a warning 'cause Zaddic curses. I mean, Zaddic is a character who does curse, not every sentence, but like a swear here and there.**

 **And I'm not dead. Just in the process of dying as school trying to drown me in all of its work. The chances that I get to write are far and in between but I'll try not to post so late.**

 **RandomDragon2.0-** ** _Yea, friends can be enemies and enemies can be friends. All depends on how you play the game._**

 **Pokeninjafan19-** ** _We've got quite a few chapters before we get to the end of this story, some of them I have already written out as they- currently- are the core plots points of the story. However, I think it would be pretty cool if I change my mind on where I want the story to go and then we could have a collection of AU mini-stories._**

 **Midnight-** ** _Good thing that they were readable. What's the point of reading a story if you can't read it? Honestly, I've tried reading a Chinese book and let me tell you it wasn't that exciting. Ya, I felt that Kai and Jay would probably have some connection over their elemental powers. It was also because Jay didn't quite like hearing those things about elemental powers as he's afraid of them being true. He's trying to be optimistic about the whole thing._**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** ** _True, finally people are able to keep their limbs and their lives to themselves. Not for long though as I'm going to start weeding out some of the other players who aren't really necessary for the story. Honestly, in the Hunger Games half of the kids died on the first day. In the Tournament, only two died. Kinda need to start uping the death count otherwise nothing's really lethal._**

* * *

 **LLOYD (DAY 4)**

It had been mostly quiet since Zaddic woke up. He had considerably mellowed out, to the point that Lloyd almost couldn't believe that he had been the one to attack him. He had welcomed Lloyd to the group and done the same with Asher after a little prompting from Edilio. Asher seemed to always be in a bad mood as his mouth was constantly turned down in a frown. Lloyd had never seen the corners of his mouth move in any direction other than to deepen said frown. Lloyd couldn't help but feel that some of his innate irritability came from knowing that if Zaddic had decided that he wanted to kill him, he could do so at any time and was more than capable of it. And he had a physical reminder as the person who had tried to kill him stood right next to him almost 24/7. In fact, Asher didn't seem to leave Edilio's side now that Lloyd thought about it. He could always be found within a hearing range of him. Why he didn't just leave Lloyd didn't know. He could just as easily turn into smoke and whisked away into the night sky. However, maybe he had decided, just like Lloyd, that being with someone who had just tried to kill you was much better than being alone. Also that Lloyd had found Edilio to be an enjoyable person to be around. He was very quiet however, Lloyd wouldn't describe him as shy.

Lloyd crouched down to watch a large beetle that was skittering across the ground in front of him. Its black shiny body flashed when it caught the sun while it's two antennae waggled in the air as it opened and closed its pointed pinchers. At first, it had been the movement that had caught Lloyd's eye. But then Lloyd realized that something was different as watched the tiny insect go about its life.

"What you up to?"

Lloyd nearly jumped out of his skin as Zaddic had silently approached him from behind.

"Nothing," Lloyd replied, picking up the beetle.

The beetle wasn't pleased by its sudden abduction and it wiggled its legs in the air, snapping its pinchers crossly.

"I just wanted to say sorry for, ah, attacking you," Zaddic apologized, "I wanted to put it behind us seeing that we're going to be teammates from now on."

Lloyd blinked not really expecting to ever get an apology from Zaddic.

"It's okay if you're not over it yet, I-" Zaddic started.

"No, I'm glad that we can put this behind us," Lloyd interrupted him not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"That's good," Zaddic sighed in relief, "What's with the beetle? Enwrapped by the beauty of nature?"

"It just..." Lloyd trailed off trying to figure out how to word what he was feeling.

"It just feels weird." Lloyd finally settled on.

He dropped the beetle into his palm. He could feel almost a pulse as the beetle flipped itself over and tried to figure out where it was. Maybe a pulse of waves was more of an accurate explanation of what he was feeling.

"Well, it doesn't look like a Mutt to me," Zaddic said, taking the beetle and inspecting it, "Maybe it's your powers?"

"Oh, you remember that," Lloyd grimaced.

" _Not the best first impression but there's not much I can do about it now._ "

"Lloyd your powers isn't the power of making people forget." Zaddic chuckled, "Although the closest thing to that is the power of the mind."

"Err, I don't even know what my power is. The grand power of Green?" Lloyd joked, wincing as the beetle's pinchers clamped down on his finger.

"Energy," Zaddic stated simply, "An elemental power that holds immense, well, power."

"I've never heard of it though," Lloyd said as he pulled his finger out of the pinchers.

"That's because it's one of the rarest elemental powers," Zaddic said.

"Then how come you know about it?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, because in a way, I was expecting to have it." Zaddic sighed looking disappointed, "I was hoping it would travel down through bloodlines as the last person who had the power was one of my ancestors. But I guess elemental powers don't work like that. Not anymore."

"Oh, sorry," Lloyd said, unsure what else to say, "So what makes this power so great? Aren't most of the elemental powers fairly equal?"

"Depends on what you mean by equal." Zaddic shrugged, "Certain ones are at a disadvantage when it comes to facing off other elements. Fire against water, ice against fire just to name a couple."

"You're the one who said it was great. I literally know nothing about my powers," Lloyd shrugged, putting one of his hands in front of the other as the beetle tried to wander off the first.

"It's widely applicable to many environments and situation and has many uses," Zaddic said.

Lloyd took that in for a second before looking about down at the beetle.

"Okay, but how does this beetle connect to my powers?" Lloyd asked.

"Because you can feel the energy of the beetle," Zaddic sighed, "Trying doing that thing you did to me to the beetle."

"I don't want to really hurt it," Lloyd said, collecting the beetle in his palm.

"I didn't ask you to make it explode." Zaddic huffed, "Ick, that would make a mess that neither of us wants to see. Just don't use so much energy."

Lloyd pushed the waves of energy into the beetle. He got the weird sensation of pulling a wet string across his arm as a faint green glow encircling his palm. The beetle glowed the same color before it shot of his hand, opening its wings and shooting off into the sky with immense speed.

"Jeez, it's not going to be like that forever, right?" Lloyd asked, watching the bug disappear, "I'd hate for that thing to come back and be flying about."

"Nah," Zaddic shrugged, stifling a laugh.

"Hey, you'll never know when the bug turns out to be a mutt and then it gets all pissed because I picked it up or something," Lloyd proclaimed dramatically.

"If so, then we're all doomed." Zaddic laughed.

"Ugh, using my powers is extremely tiring." Lloyd sighed, feeling sleepy.

"Well, the energy didn't come out of nowhere. It's your energy." Zaddic said, "Ever heard of the law of conservation of energy?"

"Tell why again this is the 'best' power. All it does is make me sleepy." Lloyd yawned only further proving his point.

"Technically energy has the power to master the four main elemental powers, you know, ice, fire, lightning, earth. It's all energy really. But none of the energy masters ever last that long or are able to use their powers to achieve that point." Zaddic shrugged, "It's a cool thought though."

"That's so cool!" Lloyd exclaimed, imagining wielding all four powers, "Too bad it's not proven yet."

"Ya, it does suck that no one has been able to get to that point yet. But there is another part of your powers, Lloyd. But you probably don't want to know." Zaddic hurriedly tossed in at the end.

"Of course I want to know," Lloyd said.

"You wouldn't like it. It's not really your thing," Zaddic said.

"How do you know what are and aren't my things?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow."Tell me, pleaaaase."

"Okay, fine." Zaddic scooped another bug off the ground and shoved in his face, it's legs wiggling in the air.

"You can feel that right?" Zaddic asked and Lloyd nodded his head.

The feeling of waves came back to Lloyd and grew more pronounced as he focused on the beetle.

"Well, what can be given can also be taken," Zaddic said.

"Oh," Lloyd said, unsure how to feel like that.

He knew that elemental powers were definitely dangerous and more than capable of taking someone's life. But to steal someone's energy directly?

"Does that kill them?" Lloyd asked.

"Depends on how much you take." Zaddic shrugged, "Though what if you were to come across someone in a fight it's important to know the extent of your powers."

Lloyd gently extended a finger and placed it on the beetle.

"It won't hurt will it?" Lloyd asked.

"Heck if I know. I've never been energy sapped before." Zaddic said.

"Maybe I shouldn't then," Lloyd pulled his hand back.

"I told you you weren't that type of person," Zaddic teased, waving the beetle before him.

"Arugh, fine," Lloyd huffed, grabbing the beetle from Zaddic.

"Plus why do you care? It's just a beetle." Zaddic said.

" _True. He's got a point there,_ " Lloyd mentally noted.

It felt like he was sitting in front of a heater and absorbing all the warm air. Lloyd let out a sigh as a warm pleasant feeling washed over him and he soaked up every second of the feeling.

"Lloyd," Zaddic tapped him on the shoulder, paling slightly as he let out a yawn.

"Lloyd, you a**hole! Don't f**en sap me!" Zaddic exclaimed.

"Hey watch your mouth," Lloyd smiled, feeling like he had the energy to run for miles on end.

"Ya well, you might have overdone it," Zaddic sniffed, snatching the beetle from him.

Said beetle was no longer moving. Its legs had curled up against its chest and it lay frozen like such.

"Whoops, it's just a beetle though," Lloyd sighed contentedly.

"Ya, well now I'm so damn tired. Give me my energy back." Zaddic huffed, trying not to yawn.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Zaddic.

"Don't be so childish," Zaddic groaned.

Lloyd reluctantly let some of his energy go, touching Zaddic's shoulder. For the tiny bit that he gave him, it felt like so much.

"I'm totally behind you if you decided to go off draining every single bug in this forest for energy," Zaddic hummed, obviously content with the energy Lloyd had given him back, "Cause this feels amazing."

"But that's not the same as one beetle," Lloyd sighed, "It's tempting but I'd like to think that I have more control than that."

"There," Lloyd said, cutting the stream off with a snap.

"If you get better you won't have to touch everything that you want to transfer or take energy from," Zaddic said.

"That's cool," Lloyd said, "That would mean if I got into a fight, I wouldn't have to get close enough to touch the person."

"God I wish I had the power of energy," Zaddic said, "I'd drain every single thing in this forest, it feels so dang good."

"You'd say that but then when you had to do it, you wouldn't," Lloyd said.

"You don't know what I'd do," Zaddic teased, his voice raising an octave.

"Fair, but I'd like to think that I know that what you would do," Lloyd mused.

"You know what I want to do? Go hunting. I'm starving," Zaddic murmured, "Wanna see if we can find something to eat?"

"Sure," Lloyd agreed, following Zaddic back to the camp.

"Guys!" Zaddic proclaimed, "Let's go hunt something cause I'm starving."

Asher poked his head out of the tent and sighed, turning into smoke and drifting lazily over towards them. Edilio followed soon after holding a pair of duel swords while Zaddic fetched his spear.

"Can you shoot?" Zaddic asked, shoving a compound bow and some arrows into his hands, "Don't waste the arrows, we don't have an infinite supply."

"Err, I'm not the best but I can try," Lloyd said taking the bow as the colored band around the bow turned green, Lloyd's color.

The hunting party set out, Asher drifting off ever so often to scout ahead.

"Look," Zaddic hissed, crouching down into some soft underbrush.

Lloyd followed Zaddic's finger and found a buck at the end of it. Asher floated over, solidifying next to Zaddic.

"Kai, the District 2 competitor, he's slightly past that deer. He's stalking the same deer." Asher informed them.

"Well, we have nothing to worry about," Zaddic confidently assured them, "Push come to shove, it's four against one."

"We're not planning to get into a fight right?" Lloyd whispered.

"You should always be planning to be in a fight," Zaddic said, "You could find yourself in one in a matter of seconds. So yes. We are planning to get into a fight."

The deer froze, its ears and white tail flicked up. It hesitantly looked around standing stock still.

"Hurry, let's get it before it bolts," Lloyd whispered.

"Just wait," Zaddic murmured, holding his arm out to stop him.

A line of fire tore around the deer, circling around it. It bleated in surprise as Kai tore out from his cover and hurled the spear at it. The deer bellowed as the weapon stuck in his chest and Kai jumped over the fire and into the circle, trying to finish it off. Lloyd watched Kai weave out of the way of the deer which was trying to gore him with its horns; which were unusually sharp now that he looked at it. Kai skidded under the deer and took a hold of the spear and drove it through the deer. The deer flopped to the floor, bleating and bellowing as it tried to get back up but wasn't able to do so.

" _Death isn't instant,_ " The scene he was watching was just as much of a reminder of that as the deer still tried to stab Kai with its horns.

"Let's go," Zaddic hissed, casually leading the way out of his hiding spot.

Lloyd hurried after him feeling the warm smoke of Asher brush past him. Kai whirled around to face them, pulling two golden axes from their sheaths on his back.

"Kai," Zaddic purred, "How about a little trade? The deer for your life?"

"Screw off, I killed this fair and square." Kai retorted, standing protectively over the deer carcass.

" _Did he always sound like that?_ " Lloyd wondered when he heard Kai's slurred broken sentences, " _I know I wasn't paying the most attention to the other tributes but I'm pretty sure that he didn't sound like that. That means that it happened to him in the Tournament. I wonder what happened._ "

"Jeez, what happened to your speech? Well, we tried diplomacy, no?" Zaddic said turning to Lloyd and his other teammates.

Zaddic charged at him whirling the long spear around like a baton. Lloyd shot a glance at Edilio, feeling very much that Zaddic had just pulled them into a confrontation that neither of the two had really wanted.

"We'd better go help him," Edilio sighed, chasing after Zaddic.

" _Ugh, here goes nothing,_ " Lloyd thought, lining the bow up with Kai.

He notched an arrow into the string and pulled it back watching for the perfect moment when Zaddic, Edilio, and Asher were out of the way. Kai shot a wave of fire at them, putting some distance between them along with getting them off him. Lloyd tried to reduce the shaking of his hand, fully pulled the arrow as far as it could go back and released it. While watching where it went, Lloyd notched another arrow. His previous one flew past Kai's head granting him a warning of the archer. He shot a stream of fire Lloyd's way and Lloyd rolled across the ground, letting his second arrow fly. This one got closer to his legs but lodged in the ground a couple inches from him.

Zaddic took the distraction and leaped through the wall of fire, diving into a roll to put the fire that had caught onto his shirt out. He swung his spear at Kai causing him to stumble backward. Lloyd had, at this point, dropped the bow and as it was obvious he wasn't going to be hitting anything anytime soon. He fired a couple of shots of energy at Kai who weaved out of the way, dodging Zaddic at the same time. Asher and Edilio had now crossed the fire barrier and were joining up with Zaddic. Lloyd pulled more energy from the surrounding area, wincing at the trees and flowers that he left a crumpled grey. He ran over towards the fight picking up a large stick.

" _Should have brought a sword or even a knife._ " Lloyd mentally chastised himself, " _All you have to do is swing it around._ "

Even with all four of them on Kai, they couldn't seem to get a hit on him. In fact, they seemed to struggle more with avoiding each other as Kai would purposely let them surround him. That way their attacks would always head for the person on the other side when he dodged. Lloyd winced as Kai sidestepped Zaddic's spear which in turn would have gone right through Asher had he not turned to smoke in time. Lloyd swung his stick at Kai, only for him to catch it and give it a vicious tug forward, sending Lloyd sprawling towards him. Kai grabbed Lloyd's wrist as he tried to put them down to catch his fall and swung him into Edilio, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Come on guys," Zaddic growled, "This shouldn't be that hard."

Lloyd groaned, trying to get off of Edilio only for Kai to slam Zaddic on top of them.

"Sh*t," Zaddic swore, "Asher you'd better make sure he doesn't make us into a shish-kabob."

Lloyd felt Zaddic push off his shoulders to get up before helping pull him and Edilio to his feet. Asher seemed to hold the best against Kai, the two seemingly evenly matched as Kai would dodge every attack of Asher's and Asher would, in turn, use his powers of smoke to phase through every one of Kai's attacks.

Just like that, all four of them were on Kai again, trying in vain to be more tactical about their strikes. Kai ducked under Lloyd's stick and spun his leg in a circle, knocking everyone's legs out from under them. They landed on the ground, Lloyd rolling out of it and springing to his feet. Kai threw one of his axes into Zaddic's shirt, pinning him to the ground. Lloyd felt the air around him grow hot as Kai charged up another fireball.

"F**ck," Zaddic hissed, as he glanced up.

Lloyd sprung in front of him, holding his hands up.

" _It's just energy. All of it is just energy,_ " Lloyd reminded himself.

It wasn't like sitting in front of a heater anymore, it was like poking a vault of lava. It burned, his palms tingling as he absorbed the energy. He pulled his hands against his chest, hissing at the burning sensation. He bounced once on the ground, groaning as the searing waves moved up to his chest.

"Lloyd!" Zaddic exclaimed, flipping him over.

"Edilio, cover left. Asher, you take right." Zaddic barked out commands as waves of fire rippled around them.

Lloyd blinked his eyes open glancing fearfully at his hands. He let out a sigh of relief to find that they were fine; they were a bright angry red, but they weren't burned.

"Okay, you've got all your fingers," Zaddic sighed.

"That's the last time I do that," Lloyd said, "There's your one 'get out of jail free' card. Man, okay, having the power of energy doesn't mean that I can go all boss mode on all other powers."

"I could have told you that." Zaddic murmured.

Lloyd touched his shoulder, transferring some of the energy to Zaddic. He sighed as the burning started to fade.

"Jeez, you're making me sweat," Zaddic complained, wiping a sleeve against his forehead.

He helped Lloyd back to his feet. They turned back to Kai, who was fending off Edilio and Asher quite well with his dual axes. He was keeping them at a distance with his fire powers, the ring of fire around him making them keep a wary distance.

"Bring it down," Zaddic commanded, pointing to the ring of fire.

Lloyd nodded and put one hand on a tree and raised another. He could feel the surrounding energy that fueled the heat of Kai's fire. He pulled on all of it, drawing it all through one palm and out of the other. Although he was almost immediately transferring the energy through his body and into the tree, Lloyd could still feel the searing pain.

" _It's just temporary. It's not really real. Deep breathes. You just think you're burning._ " Lloyd reminded himself.

He could hear Zaddic gathering the group together as the amount of energy he was pulling in wavered with the use of Kai's powers.

" _Mind over matter. You've got this. You've got this._ " Lloyd willed himself on as massive amounts of heat flooded into him as Kai fought for his life.

"That's all I've got!" Lloyd alerted his teammates, dropping his hands and panting as buckets of sweat rolled down his face.

He stumbled away from the tree which has practically melted from the roaring fire that Lloyd had channeled into it. Lloyd blinked, his haze filled mind trying to keep up with the action scene that was going on in front of him. Zaddic, Asher, and Edilio were seemingly starting to wear Kai down as the boy tripped over Zaddic's spear as he tried to dodge it, crashing to the ground. The three were on him in an instant, but Kai let out a roar before the breathing a wall of fire in front of him. His three teammates leaped back, shouting in alarm at the heat that licked their skin. Kai scooped up his deer and bolted into the woods, leaving the wall of fire to hiss and crackle menacingly at them.

"Dang it," Zaddic growled trying to watch where Kai had gone through the flames.

Lloyd jogged up to them but he might as well have been walking at the pace he was going at.

"Hmm, guess we have to find dinner somewhere else," Lloyd mused.

"We definitely need to work on our formation," Zaddic sighed, "But at least none of us are dead."

Lloyd let out a chuckle, "Could you imagine if Kai had killed us all? How sad would that be?"

"Very," Zaddic let out a small laugh.

The group stared at each other for a second before laughing, Asher giving what could have been a smile, as they realized how stupid they must have looked getting their butts kicked by one person.

"Okay, maybe next time I'll bring something that I can actually use as a weapon," Lloyd said, only finding one of the arrows he had shot.

"You just need practice," Zaddic said, giving him a rough pat on the back that made Lloyd stumbled forward.

"We all need practice," Asher said with an actual smile.

"How about we try the lake?" Edilio suggested, "Maybe we can catch some fish or frogs or something."

"Sounds like a plan," Zaddic agreed, "Anything that doesn't have all three of us falling head over heels into a pile sounds good to me."


	23. Numb

**We're weeding out some characters now. Time to throw some Mutts in! And our ninja team are struggling with their powers. Lloyd's still trying to be able to use his powers to his fullest extent, Zane has great control over them when he thinks about it but can't regulate them without constantly focusing on them which cause his powers to do things on their own, like freeze him and change the temperature around him. Kai has trouble controlling his powers when he uses them. Cole's afraid of his powers. Jay had trouble directing his powers. And Nya's weary of the elemental powers. Everyone's going to the 'Nya's trying to figure out how to use her water powers' stage. I hope you enjoy!**

 **YinYangBroAndSis-** _Hopefully things are little less busy now. It's great to know that my stories make your day. I appreciate it so much._

 **StoriesAreMagic** - _I agree that Kai's ego would have blown through the roof. The legendary green ninja and Kai ninja. It would be hard to hold a secret identity thought. Now that Kai's really interested in such. Lloyd can deliver quite a punch. What could be any better than for him to join Zaddic?_

 **RandomDragon2.0** \- _That is true. Kai's years of training definitely has proven to give him an edge over Lloyd's team. They just didn't have all the time to learn the moves that Kai has been practicing all his life. Kinda why it really is helpful to break the rules and just go ahead and train before_ _the tournament._

 **Pokeninjafan19** - _I agree. They will mostly showcase big turning points in the story that I have decided to change, which I guess would include a bunch of different endings. However, I do know how the story is going to end and I don't think there is much chance of it changing._

* * *

 **COLE (Day 5)**

Cole awoke to a soft whimpering as an arm flopped over his face.

"Ow," Cole groaned, picking up the limb and tossing it back over towards Zane.

He tried to turn over and go back to sleep but the incessant sound of Zane's murmuring wasn't going to let him. Groggily, Cole turned over and cast a blurry glance at Zane. His face was crumpled up in a frown, his body tense, and beads of sweat were starting to build along his face as his mind rolled through a nightmare.

"Zane," Cole shook him lightly, trying not to send the little boy rolling across the ground, "Zane."

"Huh?" Zane startled his whimpering abruptly cutting off, "Cole? Do you need something?"

"Nah," Cole yawned, rubbing his eyes as he shifted to a sitting position, "You were having a bad dream."

"Oh," Zane mirrored his yawn, moving to lean against Cole, "Ya, I guess I was."

"Jeez," Cole shuttered, "You're freezing."

"I don't feel cold," Zane murmured already drifting back to sleep.

They sat in silence slowly descending back into sleep before Zane spoke up again, "I don't quite remember what I was...I was dreaming about," He mumbled.

"Hmm... that's okay." Cole sighed.

* * *

"Cole."

Cole groaned wanting to just fall back asleep.

"Cole."

Cole felt Zane's fridged hand shake him and he pulled away from it.

"Zaanne," Cole practically whined, "It's too early. Go back to sleep."

"It's only around 5. It's not that early." Cole heard Zane protest, "Plus you're going to miss the sunrise. It's so pretty this morning."

Cole peeled his eyes open with a groan, staring up into the sky. The rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus but the sky still looked dark to him. A surge of panic had Cole scrambling to his feet as he realized that a wave of earth was about to come tumbling down upon him. He shot out from the blankets, tripping and rolling across the grass.

"Cole?" Zane questioned, tilting his head in confusion, "I know sunrises are beautiful but you should slow down. It's not going to disappear in a second."

Cole tried to calm his breathing as thick drops of rain dropped into his hair.

"When did that happen?" He asked pointing to the arch of earth that still stretched dangerously above Zane.

"Oh, sometime after you woke me up it's started raining. You must have been half awake when you put this arch up to shelter us from the rain." Zane said simply running his hand along the underside of the arch.

"Oh," Cole said, feeling a little foolish.

He crawled back over to Zane sitting right outside the cover of the arch, his shirt only growing wetter as the rain pelted it.

"Are you sure you don't want under?" Zane asked, "It's perfectly safe."

"I think you should come out here." Cole said, "It's not as safe as you think under there."

Zane pressed a hand against the arch and a thick layer of ice quickly spread across its surface.

"Better?" Zane asked, patting the ground next to him, "If you want to come under you'd better hurry. Soon you'll be too wet and you'll have to stay out there."

Cole gave a reluctant sigh but crawled back under the arch. He laid down unable to fully sit up under the arch.

"By the way you were moving, I'd say your chest is feeling better," Zane said, handing him the container.

Cole unscrewed the cap and smeared some more of the gel across his almost fully healed wound.

"I'd say," Cole said, "If everyone had this gel I'd say no one would ever die. You probably could eat this thing and live off of it."

"Eww. Only you would think of eating that." Zane teased making a face.

"Hey, I have some standards," Cole pretended to be hurt, "They're just lower than most."

Zane and Cole laughed watching the rain bombard everything outside. Zane reached his hand out and started to catch the raindrops. He brought his hand back to displayed tiny perfectly frozen drops of water.

"Pretty aren't they." Zane sighed, "Too bad they hit the ground before anyone can see them."

"That's why your powers are so great," Cole commented, "They can freeze things as if they were a snapshot of time."

"Wanna try walking around today?" Zane asked, "You know after it stops raining."

"I'd like to try," Cole agreed.

The idea of finally being able to move was comforting. He had been stuck on the ground for far too long. Thankfully Zane was there to get him things that were too far out of reach. The two winced as a whistling sound pierced through the silent morning. Both of them poked their heads out from under the arch to stare at the sky and watch as a red flare lit up the morning. It exploded showering the sky with violet. Cole felt his chest tighten as Sinder's name lit up the sky along with her picture. The fireworks were beautiful and lively, too lively for a death call. The Officials had spared no expenses when it came to weaving their names and pictures into the fireworks.

"District 12." Zane read aloud.

"It's okay." Cole replied automatically, "I really didn't know her. I can't believe she's out so soon though."

" _I knew this would come. Everyone I know will eventually die. All except for one._ "

Cole felt Zane curl in on himself, moving his elbow so that his arm covered his eyes. Cole watched Zane take a couple deep breaths before thick tears started to roll down his face.

"It's not fair," Zane sobbed, "It's not fair. She-she had her whole life snuffed out just for someone's stupid entertainment."

Cole wrapped an arm comfortingly around Zane.

" _This is the reaction that I should be having."_ Cole thought as he watched the last of the fireworks shoot up into the sky, renewing the image, " _But instead it just feels numb._ "

"Why do they make us do this?" Zane whimpered, "Why do they make us die for their amusement?"

"Because..." Cole sought for an answer but he just couldn't comprehend their cruelty. Their means and motives were far beyond his understanding, "I don't know."

Cole rubbed Zane's back soothingly as he let the last of his tears out, his breath hitching every now and then. They sat side by side, watching as the girl in the fireworks faded away. Zane leaned against Cole with a sigh as he watched drearily out from under the arch.

"How about that walk?" Cole asked.

"It's still drizzling," Zane said softly.

"Come on. I think we need a little fresh air." Cole said, pulling Zane to his feet.

Zane stumbled after him and Cole slowed down his pace so that he could catch up.

"I'm sorry." Zane murmured.

"Sorry for what?" Cole asked.

"For being so sensitive," Zane answered.

"Aw, Zane. It important to be sensitive, especially now. Otherwise, you end up like the officials." Cole assured him.

"Okay," Zane soft voice wavered over the rain as he tucked his hand between Cole's larger one.

Cole stretched stiffly, ignoring the way his wound ached at the movement. His legs protested the walk, all too used to being sedentary for most of the day and now stiff from being stuck in the same position for several days.

"I just want to go home," Zane sighed.

Cole stayed silent knowing that saying he would wouldn't make Zane feel any better. Cole noticed Zane's powers had taken a break from trying to freeze him and instead was freezing the rain around him. His powers weren't able to fully freeze the drops before they hit the ground, only less than half way. This left little clear eggshell-like ice on the ground that crunched beneath his feet as he walked. He saw Zane's head jerk up as something caught his attention. Cole turned his head in the same direction, curious at what he had seen. Cole's heart almost stopped at what he saw.

A Dread Falcon. Humongous pony sized birds that were a favorite of the Capitol. These birds were in nearly every round where when there were deemed "too competitors". Mutts that were originally Kestrels, an extremely small type of falcon, had been genetically altered. Their beaks were humgongous, more of one that belong to a parrot without being so curved. They were heavy birds, barely able to fly. They're wings hung low by their bodies and they were hunched forward as if they were walking on four legs rather than two. Thick silver metal outlined their shoulders and wings along with the tips of their talons. No one knew if they were given the pieces of metal or if they just grew them.

Cole dove behind a bunch reaching for Zane. When his arm met nothing but open air, he whirled around. He could already see Zane approaching the bird.

"Zane!" Cole harshly whispered, bolting after him.

Cole got closer to the bird before hiding behind some shrubbage again. Zane reached his hand out towards it. Cole could almost see what was going to happen, just like all the others who had met the Falcons. It would land those sharp talons into him, ripping him apart with beak and claws. It was a brutal end. One that was filled with hoarse screaming.

"Zane," Cole hissed wanting to follow the boy out there but not wanting to alert the falcon.

" _If I can just get him and away before it notices-_ "

Too late. The falcon lifted its head up and its beady eyes landed on Zane. Zane placed a hand on its beak feeling the chips and scratches on it. Cole started to slink forward, hand ready on his scythe. The bird however was just watching Zane looking very confused of why someone had willingly come near it.

Cole wanted nothing more than to run out there and rip Zane away from the beast but the horrible images and memories of previous conpeitiors assaulted his mind, leaving him paralyzed and shaking. They're screams were echoing in his mind, mixing his thoughts into a ball of terror. Eventually, Cole was able to push past the fear and slowly walk out towards Zane, hand still clenched tight around his scythe.

"Aww you're so soft," Zane said ruffling the feathers, "Cole! You've gotta feel these."

"Zane," Cole called, "Get away from that thing. They've killed so many competitors."

"Well, it's not doing anything like that now. Maybe you got your facts wrong." Zane said putting an arm around the bird.

The falcon looked... very confused at the least. Competitors either ran screaming from it or tried to kill it on sight. The odd amount of contact without any injuries resulting from both parties was something new.

"Oh my gosh!" Zane squealed, "Look Cole! You can ride them!"

Zane had clambered onto the back of the falcon and now was snuggled between the two wings. He highly doubt the bird would be able to hold his weight, his size difference being much bigger than Zane. Zane leaned over and ruffled the feathers along the top of the falcon's head earning a coo from the giant bird.

"Maybe I could fly around the arena! What do you think buddy?" Zane pondered, the thick brown feathers covering him.

"Zane," Cole grabbed Zane's hand and pulled him off the dread falcon, "They're called 'dread' falcons for a reason. Now let's go."

He pulled Zane away who was protesting greatly.

"Come here falcon, here birdie, birdie," Zane called, snapping his fingers at it.

"Zane don't-" Cole turned around to find that the bird was now following them, "Zane!"

"Aww, Cole. He's a sweetheart. We should keep him. My sixth sense agrees." Zane pleaded.

"No. No. That thing is a killing machine. The second that my back is turned or when we fall asleep, those talons are going to be inches deep into your chest." Cole said firmly.

"Oh no," Zane climbed back onto the back of the bird, "Accusing him might make him angry. Then he might actually kill you."

Cole turned around and stamped off knowing the bird and Zane were following right behind him.

"Aww, he just wants some attention," Zane said and Cole caught him ruffling the feathers around the bird's neck with his hands.

The bird clamored after Cole, Zane bouncing on its back.

" _The makes him happy, it could be worth a little risk._ " The thought weaved into his mind.

Cole shook the notion out of his head.

" _No, Cole. These things are genetically designed to kill people. It's probably just playing nice for the time being._ "

Having made his decision final, Cole turned to Zane only to be met with the puppy dog eyes.

"Zane. No. No." Cole said, trying not to fall victim.

They were interrupted by another piercing whistle. Another flare was going up, another person dead. Must be the dread falcons. All the more reason why they shouldn't be around this Mutt. It exploded a neon green, flashing Tox's preferred and then real name along with the fact that she was the elemental master of poison. Cole turned to Zane who's puppy eyes had taken on a dull look. But when none of the expected tears came, Cole was surprised.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"It just feels...numb." Zane replied despondently.

It was then Cole realized that the Tournament of Elements destroyed people like Zane. There was no way for them to win. Their compassion and kindness would be their demise. Either that or it would wring it out of them until they couldn't remember why they had been so sad over one person's death. It weeded out people like Zane and idolized those who could take a life without a bat of an eye. Yes, the Tournament bred monsters and deemed them worthy to live.


	24. Hiatus Warning

For everyone who was expecting an update, I'm sorry. There's nothing worse than being all excited for a new chapter to find a hiatus note.

Whining about life story starts here-Cover your eyes ( _was going to say cover your ears but I realized it doesn't really have the same effect_ )

Long story short, I'm in the IB program and for any of you know what that is or are in it yourselves, you know that it's a ton of work. March, unfortunately, is the busiest month with IA's needing to be done, art projects finished and documented, and on top of everything else, I have to get started with the ACT's. In the end, something has to give and it is my free writing time.

Complaining stops here 

This is probably more like a Hiatus Warning, much like a tornado warning, with the high probability it will happen but with the hope that it won't. This hiatus probably will be spanning until Spring break, which is at the last week of March. But I've got a bit of good news. I will get the next chapter that I was working on finished sometime between now and Spring Break and I'll get that posted as soon as it's done. After that, the best you could hope for is that I figure out a way to get everything done and then have some time to write or procrastinate doing the work that needs to get done by writing.

Anyways, I have a couple of questions about the our take on the story.

-Do you think that the plot moves too fast?

 _I mean people are fighting and dying practically every chapter with no down time._

Who do you predict will win the Tournament?

 _Who's walking out of this whole thing alive? Or do you want to pull a Katniss and Peeta part of thing? I wonder if any of you will guess right._

Anyways, at least you've got the next chapter to look forward to and I'll see you guys then!


	25. Playing With Fire

**Wow, I did not expect to get this out so fast. But life has a way of making time for you when you're stuck on a school bus for three hours because a snowstorm caused a tree to fall down. And then when they got that tree removed, another one falls down before anyone can even move an inch. I slept for 20 minutes and then couldn't sleep any longer. It was sad.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys for being so supportive of the fact that my life if super crazy busy. It's also nice to know that the plot isn't moving too fast. I really don't like to have any filler chapters, but I also don't to the whole story to constantly be about fighting with no downtime because I don't have filler chapters. So, it's nice to know that I've been doing a good job managing between the two. Annnnd, we also have reached over 100 reviews! Yaaas!**

* * *

 **KAI (Day 9)**

"BUTTONS! BUTTONS! BUTTONS!"

Kai shot out of the tent, shooting over Jay who seemed to be unfazed by the movement. Clutching both of his golden axes, he swayed a bit feeling dizzy from standing up way too fast. He, like many others in the arena, was standing with his face tilted to the sky, watching the dome for the unfortunate contestant to be picked.

Master Chen had a particular inability to keep his fingers of those shiny buttons on his throne of a chair. Occasionally, that meant the ones that released a monster of a Mutt of some kind to be released. This Mutt would specifically target one of the contestants which would be randomly drawn through a raffling system. The contestants could watch the whole thing on the dome above.

For those who had been watching the Tournament or had been informed, they were well aware of this disaster. However, catching the alert sound was hard as it could go off at any time. Nya has stumbled out of the tent, rubbing her eyes blearily at Kai.

"What's all this about?" She asked, "I thought that someone was about to kill us the way you shot out of the tent."

She noticed that Kai was staring towards the dome and her expression sobered up. She blinked the rest of the sleep from her eyes and watched with her brother.

"What do you think they've concocted up this time?" Nya asked, well aware the monsters were never the same.

"Nothing good," Kai sighed, "As long as it isn't us. Really puts people who are in a group at a disadvantage."

The faces started to spin on the dome. Jay...Nya...Kai...Nya...Jay...Kai.

" _Out of all of them, it's me._ " Kai felt his throat constrict as his face stared back at him.

Another wheel started to spin but Kai was already booking it away from Nya.

" _I'll figure it out._ " Kai told himself, " _Just need to make sure that they don't get hurt. It's better this way._ "

"Kai!" He could hear Nya screech his name from behind him.

Jay definitely wouldn't be able to sleep through that. He pushed onwards knowing that running would only hurt him more when it came to fighting. He would already be out of breath by the time it started. He ignored the side stitches as he thrust one leg after the other, propelling himself forward. The wheel on the dome stopped spinning the picture landing on the head of a red and gold lizard creature. Who knew what the rest of the body looked like. It could be anything.

Kai let out a startled gasp as a sharp sting shot through his ankle. He tripped, sprawling uncoordinatedly across the ground.

"Kai!" He heard Nya demand in a scolding voice.

Kai groaned mentally preparing for the beratement of words that he was surely going to get from Nya. He glanced at Jay who was looking at him with a mixture of guilt and sympathy, lightning still sparkling around his fingers.

"Fine," Kai gave a sigh of defeat, knowing full well that there was no getting away from his sister.

"What were you thinking?!" Nya squawked, "You get picked and the first thing you decided to do is to run into the forest all alone?! Do you want to die?!"

Kai grumbled as Nya roughly yanked him to his feet and Jay handed him his dual axes back.

"Come on! How stupid are you?" Nya looked like she was ready to beat him back down to the ground, "We said we'd do this together and it hasn't even been a week and you're already doing the whole, 'at least they'll be safe,' idiocy!"

Kai didn't even get a chance to retort as a roar broke through the arena. The beast had been released from the Jade Blade, where all the monsters came from. Kai felt Nya's grip around his tense as she turned towards the noise. She pulled his sword out of its sheath and pointed the tip in the direction of the sound. Even Jay had pulled both nunchucks out and the steady whirl of them filled the silence.

"If you had just stayed back at the camp, Jay had plenty of weapons and other supplies." Nya hissed at him.

" _She's right. She's always right. I messed this up. Now we're even worse off than if I had just stayed._ "

"At least our camp won't be destroyed in the fight," Jay helpfully pipped up.

Kai wiped the hurt look off of his face that Jay had obviously seen and masked instead with concentration. They could hear it come, feel it come. Just as the Mutt could feel the exact position of Kai and had the desire to kill him.

" _Maybe they decided that fighting off a pack of people wasn't good enough,_ " Kai thought bitterly, shifting his grip on his axes, " _Unfortunately, I can't hide this one from Nya and Jay._ "

The trees in front of them collapsed in on each other and a winged lizard charged towards them.

"Dragon?!" Kai screamed diving out of the way.

Red and gold scales whipped past them, the tail smacking Kai down as it passed. He groaned, the start of a massive headache already blossoming. The dragon made a wide turn, toppling more trees as it rounded on the three.

Lightning crackled above, dancing dangerously through the sky. Kai shot a glance at Nya who was staring at the Mutt, wide-eyed as he felt the hot feeling of his fire powers rush through him. He let out a continuous stream of fire, aiming for the more vulnerable parts of the dragon like the eyes. Fire met fire as the maw of the beast opened and a thick orange fire spouted from its mouth like a fountain. The two met more towards the middle and Kai pushed more and more with his fire. The thick tail swept under his legs and the dragons stream of fire shot over his head as he hit the ground. The thunder of lightning crashed through the air as a flash of white struck the flank of the dragon.

It roared in response turning on Jay in seconds. Kai rounded on the dragon with a stream of fire, however, it licked the scaly hide without leaving a single burn.

The dragon ignored Kai, instead, pursuing after Jay. The younger boy shrieked, darting out of the way of fangs, talons, and fire as the Mutt made a few lazy swipes at him with no particular interest. The wings tried to open but they were held pinned by the branches of trees that stretched overhead. Instead, they blocked the side Jay was running towards and then the other. Jay started to back up as he stared down the throat of the Mutt which small flames occasional flickered from. The dragon laid down lazily and the two claws at the end of its wings batted at Jay almost playfully. Jay smacked them away with his nunchucks as he tried to escape from the folds of the dragon's wings.

Kai tried to leap at the dragon from the back but the tail, almost lazily, swept him off his feet and sent him tumbling back. With bitter determination, Kai leaped to his feet and tried to run around the side only for the tail to whack him in the stomach. Kai gasped, crumpling to the ground as the pain dulled all of his other senses. The rhythmic pulses of pain shook through Kai as he steadied his gaze on the ground and took several deep breaths.

" _Don't give up. Do you want to live? Do you want Jay and Nya to live?_ "

" _Where's Nya?_ " Kai dully thought.

" _Wait. Where is Nya?!_ " Kai pushed himself to his feet and looked around.

Kai caught sight of her sneaking beneath the dragon's underside. He positioned her sword, lining it up with the grooves of the scales before plunging it between one of them along the underbelly of the dragon. The dragon roared in a mixture of pain and fury in response. It whirled around, wings sweeping Jay away like a discarded plastic bag. It's tail immediately whipped around, smacking Kai in the head again on the way before pulling the sword from its belly and sending it clattering to the ground. It forgot about Jay and it's lashed out with its taloned feet at Nya.

" _Get there. Get there. Come on Kai,_ " Kai urged himself, rolling towards Nya and bringing his two axes up.

The axes caught between the talon and foot as the dragon leaned on its foot, akin to how one would press a gas pedal.

"Kai! Now we're both going to get impaled!" Nya groaned, pressed back to back with Kai who was slowly bending under the weight.

"I'm trying!" Kai huffed, "To save. Your life!"

His axes weren't digging through the scales of the dragon as it was all too apparent as the Mutt leaned more and more weight onto Kai. Kai drew big puffs of air in his chest as he pushed back against the talons.

With the steadily increasing weight, Kai could feel the pressure building in his back. He closed his eyes, focusing everything on breathing through the exertion and pushing back with everything that he had. Maybe he could hear Jay screaming Nya and his name over the pounding of his heart in his ears. Or was that Nya screaming his name? With a lurch, Kai's back gave out and his feet scrambled while he tried to find his footing. His axes slid to the tip of the talon and Nya pushed harder back against him, trying to help hold off the talons.

"Any last words?" Kai felt like crying; he was failing as he watched the talons started to slip closer and closer to the edge of his axe.

" _No more fighting. No more memories with Nya. No more worries about who's going to be here last. No more anything. It all stops here. I've failed._ "

Kai shuttered as he felt the air grow cold. It went dark before a flash of white cut flashed through is closed eyes and Kai felt the pressure lighten off his axes.

Deep breath.

Fight.

He shoved his axes forwards, thrusting the talons back as far as he could. The strain pulling through his back and across his arms wasn't enough to stop him from putting everything he had into it. The dragon teetered before wobbly sinking to the ground with a tired hiss. A few puffs of whisps floated from its nostrils before its half-lidded eyes lost their shine of life.

"Jay!" Nya said, running from Kai.

Kai bent over but couldn't sit or lay down. He could see but felt like he couldn't see at the same time. No, it was the fact that he was so tired that he literally couldn't think. Straightening up, he wandered towards the two. His thoughts felt mute and faded, like a postcard that had been left out in the sun for too long until the colors were barely left.

The dull ache in his back warned him that he had probably strained the muscle and would definitely feel it in the upcoming days. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the exhaustion and let his thoughts flood back in. He stood by Nya and Jay, unable to do little more than watch at this moment.

"D-don't touch me." Kai heard Jay whimper to his left.

Jay was crackling with mini bolts of lightning flashing around his body. His eyes reflected a faint glow of blue, which faded as soon as Kai had seen it. Kai watched Jay stiffen as he rolled through the surges of electricity.

"I think I pulled t-too much en-energy," Jay murmured, gasping as another jolt of electricity rippled through him, "I-I'm going to sit down."

"Did you see the bolt of lighting?" Nya asked Kai.

"No," Kai hummed, wanting to sleep for an eternity.

Nya turned to Kai and gave him a look of shock.

"You look terrible," Nya looked his over.

Kai legs were on the verge of shacking, held back to muted twitching as he forced them to stay under him. Instead, Kai leaned over and decided he would try to relieve Jay of some of the electricity as he poked him with a single finger. A burning stinging sensation bolted up his arm as he received quite a painful shock.

Jay let out a sigh, relaxing into more of a puddle on the ground and Kai was tempted to join him.

" _Stay alert, Kai._ " The thought flitted through his head like a lost butterfly, "Y _ou let your guard down and your as good as dead._ "

"You good?" Kai asked, bending down to help the boy up before a painful jolt in his back stopped him.

"You shouldn't be carrying him anyways." Nya said, giving Kai a slight push but it was enough to send him staggering back, "You're barely able to stand yourself."

Nya helped Jay up instead. She wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him up.

"I'm so tired," Jay whined petulantly, "And my wrists are huuurting."

Nya didn't bother trying to get him to stand up, instead, she hoisted him up onto her back. Kai couldn't help but burst out laughing as Jay looked more like a sack of potatoes the way his arms and legs hung limply by his side.

"Real helpful, Kai," Nya rolled her eyes.

Kai was perking up slowly as his breathing started to slow and the exhaustion faded into just wanting to sleep for an eternity. Kai strolled over to the fallen dragon and eyed its talons.

"These would be cool," Kai said, pulling one of the talons forward, "What if I were to wear them as a necklace?"

"Don't do that." Nya warned as Kai held the claws close to his neck, "What if that thing is just faking? I don't need to tell you what would happen next."

"I want them," Kai said, running his finger down the sleek black claws, they were the size of half of his hand.

"What if you roll over on them and impale yourself," Nya sighed, "Plus how are you going to get them off? We know that your axe can't cut through it."

"Do the thing you did with the sword," Kai said matter of factly.

Nya groaned and set Jay down on his feet. Jay let out a despondent sigh but joined Kai by the dragon.

"You could have a necklace and have one on the end of each of your axes," Jay suggested counting the number of claws they had.

"I'm not digging every single one out!" Nya huffed.

"Come on sis," Kai pleaded.

Nya grumbled but already started working on the first claw. She slipped the sword between the scales, slicing it out from the inside. With a flow of blood and a yank, Kai was holding one claw.

"If you want the rest you're going to have to dig them out yourself," Nya hefted the sword at him.

Kai caught the handle and turned back to the hand of the Mutt.

"One down," Kai said setting the one talon down, before sighing, "19 more to go."

* * *

"Kai, I need you again," Jay called.

Jay pulled Kai over and held a piece of metal above his hand. Kai kept a small flame lit underneath it and the metal slowly started to glow red.

"Thanks," Jay said, pulling the pliers that gripped the metal away.

He quickly bent it around the last talon, and then let it cool.

"There!" Jay announced stringing onto the necklace, "Here you go Kai, Nya."

Kai caught the necklace and turned it in his hands, before placing the kinda heavy jewelry around his neck.

"Hey! How come Kai gets three claws, I get two, and you only get one!" Nya exclaimed.

"Well, Kai only did dig out 8 claws," Jay said matter of factly, "Two of which went on the end of both his axes. Plus I'm number 1 and I'm also the smallest one of us."

"Sounds like a pretty reasonable explanation to me." Kai smiled, "Do you happen to know something that might help my back too?"

"I dabble in electronics and mechanics, Kai. I'm not a doctor." Jay hummed.

"That's a shame," Kai hissed as he slowly lowered himself on his back. He settled down with a sigh and stared up at the setting sun, "They're really going to try and kill us now since we defeated a dragon."

Kai groaned, feeling totally exhausted by the prospect of his name becoming more and more of a target with each kill. But there what other choice was there other than to die. Something he wasn't eager to do anytime soon.

"I thought they gave everyone a fair chance," Jay said, settling next to Kai.

"Come on, everyone knows that's a load of bs," Kai scoffed, "It's more entertaining to 'play' with those who can put up a better fight."

"Well, then we'll just keep in defeating everything they throw at us," Jay smiled warmly, "Maybe we could add more trophies to our necklaces too!"

Kai wanted to knock some sense into the kid, but something told him Jay knew already. Kai lifted his head to study Jay who was fiddling with his nails which were becoming almost impressive in length. Although his smile reached all the way to his eyes, the way he held his body was tense and nervous.

Kai laid his head back down, " _If he didn't give just completely give it away with his body language, I would have thought he was a total idiot. I mean, how could someone not know that they target better players? It's all about the game to them._ "

"Thanks for making these necklaces and doin' up my swords for me," Kai said.

"Your welcome," Jay smiled, actually perking up.

"I just wish I could make a way out of his hell hole instead," Jay sighed.

"We'll make it," Kai assured him.

"Ya," Jay returned.

" _There it is again. He totally is lying._ "

"I'll make sure you two make it. Whatever it takes," Kai promised.

"Really?" Jay asked.

"I mean it," Kai swore.

"But what..." Jay turned his head away going slightly red, "Nevermind. It's stupid. I don't even want to know the answer anyways."

"Don't be afraid," Kai hummed, "You literally just killed a dragon, how much worse could a question be?"

Jay smiled half-heartedly again. A knowing smile; a knowing, accepting smile of someone who doesn't like the answer but knows it will always be the answer anyways.

"But...but what if you had to choose?"

* * *

 **Bonus Mini Chapter (not canon in this story)**

Kai gasped as a sharp pain shot through his chest. And then it faded into a dull pound. His heart was beating and pounding so viciously in his head, he felt like his head was expanding and shrinking with the beat. His golden axes clattered to his sides, tipped in blood. One his blood, the other, Nya's.

" _Nya!_ "

Kai wanted to turn over and see her but he was stuck like a sibling shish-kabob on this dragon's talon.

"I'm sorry," Kai choked out.

Nya didn't get a chance to answer as the dragon shook it's hand like it had accidentally squished a bug and was grossed out. Kai flopped to the floor, cough and choking on his own blood.

" _I'm dying._ " He glanced over at his sister who was staring listlessly up at the sky, " _We're dying_."

BOOM!

A lightning bolt smashed head-on with the dragon and the beast exploded. Its chest ripped open from the force and the gas that powered its fire ignited sending the whole beast up in flames. Jay skidded over to the two, his knees already on the ground before he had stopped moving.

"Kai! Nya! Oh god, oh god!" Jay was sobbing clutching both of the sibling's hands together in one hand, "Please. Please, hang on. I'll fix this. I'll fix this!"

Jay was wailing at this point while trying to pull the two onto his back simultaneously.

"You can't fix this," Kai hummed, pawing at his bloodied chest, "You have to win this instead."

"I can't win. I CAN'T WIN!" Jay keened, giving up on trying to move the significantly larger siblings and instead was holding both of them as close as possible.

Kai turned his head and almost laughed bitterly.

"I'm the last one," Kai gurgled through a mouthful of blood, "We both get hit at the same time and yet, I lived longer than her. How cruel this world is. Can't even let us go together. There always had to be a first and there always has to be a last."

Jay was clawing frantically at his chest, trying to stop the blood from pouring from the wound.

"Please," Jay whined, burying his head in Kai's clothing, "Please don't, please."

"I guess I have to say some cool last words, things to live by or something," Kai sighed, "Light a fire they can't put out."

Kai nodded his head approvingly, that was good for something he just came up with on the spot. Good enough for him.

"You have so much natural talent," Kai sighed, his chest already starting to give up on taking in air, "You'll make it. You'll win it. You'll win it for us and everyone else who died in this f**ken sick game."

"Kai, please. Kai. You can't. I've got no one else. You have to," Jay was repeating like a broken record, his chest just as shakily bringing in air as Kai's.

"No, you have to. Ja..." Kai's voice faded off as he ran out of air to form the words.

Instead, he watched and listened to Jay frantically screaming his name, Nya's name, for anybody else. He wanted to warn him that no one would come to help, that they would come to kill him instead. His body locked up and his vision went dark. And he waited. Soon. He'd be back with Nya. His conscious thoughts started to fade into the darkness. And Kai knew that Jay would win.

* * *

Jay stood up. Hours of crying and screaming their names had left his throat raw and his vocal cords ravaged. He had fought with tooth and claw over their bodies that a massive plane had come to take. But had lost them in the end and the fireworks had been shot up into the sky. He had shot bolts of lightning up into the air in his frustration, venting angry energy. He had spent all of his emotions until he had nothing left to give.

He collected the axes, sliding them into the holders alongside his nunchucks. He could have said that he felt nothing, but he would have been lying. He felt a dull sadness, but more importantly, he felt a bitter anger that made him want to lash out at everything and everyone. Anger for taking away those he loved, anger for making him live in this hell, anger for him not being able to do anything about it, anger about their stupid officials need to play their sick game, and anger for the anger he felt now.

He ran his finger along the sharp end of the blade, gaining a paper cut that leaked his blood onto the already blood-soaked axe. He would win. And he would make the capital pay.

Kai, Nya, and Jay. All dead in one day. But the new Jay Walker was born from the fiery inferno of Kai's death and fueled from his pain. Yes, this Jay would burn the world down for what they had done to him.

* * *

 **I think the title of this chapter goes well with both the actual story and the mini-chapter. Hopefully, this bonus chapter isn't too dark. Cole was right in the end, the Tournament of Elements really does destroy people like Zane and ultimately Jay in this little AU. Jay does win by the way. He takes the fight straight to the capital. But in the end, they capture him and break his psyche down until he doesn't fight anymore; can't fight anymore and becomes a mentor for District 3. Much like the ending of the book _1984_ by George Orwell. Not that I was ever considering going down this dark, dark AU. A little too dark for me. I like my happy endings thank you very much. **

**Also there's a couple little easter eggs of what's to come in this whole chapter. I wonder what they could be...**


	26. Not So Falcon Friendly

**Hey guys! I finally have the time to post this chapter. I've been adding little bits and pieces on every time that I had the chance. Unfortunately, I feel that this makes the story a little choppy but I've been editing this chapter for so long that I think this is the best that it's going to be. I just wanted to thank you guys for all waiting so long for this chapter. It's definitely been a while since I last updated this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Hopefully, the next one won't take so long to write!**

 **Unfortunately, I was going to give a lot of work to this story over the break, however, our school cut out two of the days since we had so many school days. That suuuucks.**

 **Guest \- _Ya, since it was a big fight, I thought that I would write an AU where things didn't go as well as they did in the canon story. I was going to write another one for this story, but I just wanted to get this one out so it never got written. Maybe I'll piece it together later but I have a feeling that I won't._**

 **RandomDragon2.0-** _ **Ya, I wouldn't take it too well either if I had found out that I had died. Hey, but don't worry Kai! That's only in an AU of this story. You currently still live to die another day.**_

 **Pokeninjafan19-** **_Ya, it was a pretty dark ending. Usually I a little fluff in the story to lighten the mood but not in that one._**

 **Midnight-** _ **Rough, there's almost nothing worse than being right next to a screeching child. Makes it hard for you to get any sleep on the plane ride. And I hope that chapter really kicked you in the stomach. I mean, that's mean, but I totally designed it to be that way. Since I'm still in the works of setting up the story and stuff, hitting the major planned plot points, I wanted to throw a little death your way without jumping the gun.**_

 **StoriesAreMagic-** **_Haha, I didn't make one of the easter eggs super obvious (probably more obvious to me since I know how the story is going to go) but I think one of them was easier than the other._**

* * *

 **ZANE (Day 11)**

"Hold still," Cole hummed, rummaging through his bag.

Zane held his hand up to his mouth, greatly detesting the irony taste of blood in his mouth.

"Hffmph," He replied in a mix of annoyance and agreement.

Cole ripped apart some of the gauze and handed it to Zane who wadded it up and pressed it against his now toothless gum.

"Owww," Zane whined.

"Oww indeed," Cole agreed, "What were you thinking climbing up that tree?!"

"It was nothing," Zane shied away from Cole.

"Zane," Cole chided, "I turn around to see you plummet out of a tree. I thought you were going to snap your neck! You could at least tell me what you were doing up there in the first place!"

"I just thought there were some bananas," Zane lied, hiding his guilt behind a smile.

Cole cocked an eyebrow and giving Zane a look.

"Fiiiine," Zane gave in knowing he was a terrible lier and probably was going to get caught anyways, "I saw another Dread Falcon and thought the more the merrier."

Cole pulled a facepalm and Zane looked sheepishly at the new red spot on his forehead.

"Zane!" Cole sighed sounding thoroughly exasperated, "Do you want to die?!"

"No," Zane protested, "But we could have our own Dread Falcon Army! And then we could show everyone that these creatures, who supposedly are evil and kill tons of people, can be good! And then everyone will be inspired to stop fighting!"

Yes, that would be a great way to stop all future tournaments. He could show them that even the creatures that were trying to kill them could be nice and friendly. If the birds could do it, then surely people could too.

Zane turned to Cole who was looking at him in a stupor.

"You know what Zane," Cole said ruffling his hand through Zane's hair, "I like that about you. Never change."

Zane shook his head, his hair immediately springing back into place. He spat the gauze out and wiggled his tongue in the now open space where his canine had been.

"Jeez you look even younger now if that's even possible," Cole commented.

Zane pulled off his white shirt with the intention of taking it down to the creek to wash the few drops of blood off of it.

"Zane, come back here," Cole called.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked, slipping the shirt back over his head and wandering back over to Cole.

"You're so skinny!" Cole exclaimed scooping him up in his arms and pulling his shirt up again, "You need to eat! If you actually ate meat, you wouldn't have this problem."

Cole poked Zane in the stomach causing him to squirm.

"Pass," Zane said, trying to pull himself out of Cole's arms, "Plus I'm pretty sure the "meat" you're eating doesn't even count as so."

"Haha, always poking humor at my eating habits are we," Cole sarcastically laughed, standing up.

"Cooole," Zane struggled to no avail.

"No avoiding it this time," Cole stubbornly said, hefting Zane over his shoulder and carrying him towards the Falcon.

"Falcon," Cole said, bending down to rub the feathers around the head of the bird who was sleeping on the ground.

Zane couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight. All it took was a couple of dead animals that Cole had cooked up and eaten, much to Zane's horror, and the Falcon had practically won Cole's heart.

" _They say the quickest way to the heart is the stomach_ ," Zane thought.

"Falcon," Cole nudged the bird, "Falcon, come on, how about one of those bird rats. Those were good. They actually tasted like a partridge."

"Nope," Zane squeezed out from between Cole's arms, laughing while scurrying away.

The Falcon yawned, turned over and went back to sleep while Cole ran after Zane.

"No fair!" Zane pouted, zigzagging away from Cole, "You've got longer legs!"

"Thank god for that. I can barely catch you how it is," Cole huffed.

Zane leaped over a fallen tree, Cole only seconds behind him.

"Hey look!" Zane halted suddenly.

He bent down which sent Cole tumbling over him as he failed to stop quick enough.

"Mushrooms!" Zane cheered, picking himself up from where Cole had knocked him over.

He crouched in front of the fallen tree where a cluster of mushrooms lay.

"Don't!" Cole called out.

"It's fine," Zane said popping it into his mouth, "I know mushrooms. These are edible."

The flavor was very earthy, much to Zane's approval. He quickly plucked up the rest and decided they would taste even better once roasted over the fire.

"That is so disgusting," Cole gagged, sticking his tongue out at Zane.

"You eat your mutts, I'll eat my mushrooms," Zane reminded him of his much more foul eating habits.

Cole grumbled about something under his breath, sighing occasionally while Zane started to pluck the rest of the mushrooms up.

" _If Cole just tried them, he might realize what real food tastes like_ ," Zane thought, still amused by how Cole could eat Mutts but not mushrooms.

Suddenly, Zane felt all of his hair stand up and an unsettling feeling pass over him.

"Cole," Zane hissed halting and looking around.

"What?" Cole asked, immediately lowering into a crouched position at the sign of Zane's hesitation.

Although he was skeptical at first, Cole had come around to trust Zane's sixth sense, which right now was giving him the distinct feeling that they were in danger.

"I think someone's coming," Zane whispered, slowly moving back towards Cole.

"Okay, where?" Cole asked, standing stock still except for his eyes which were flicking back and forth as he scanned the underbrush.

"I don't know," Zane gave a frustrated sigh, as he tried to get his sixth sense to tell him.

"Well, here," Cole pushed a couple of metal objects into Zane's hands.

" _Shurikens? Golden shurikens? But I don't..._ " Zane realized the objects Cole had given him.

"Cole," Zane frowned, "They're better off with you. I'm not going to use them."

"You don't have to use them to attack. You know, try some defense. Deflecting, blocking, some of that stuff," Cole pressed the weapons firmly into Zane's hand.

Zane didn't hold onto them though and when Cole let go they dropped uselessly to the ground. Zane didn't like the feel of them. The metal was uniquely designed to cause harm and he wanted nothing to do with them.

"Zane," Cole voice was taut with worry as he locked eye contact with him, "Please. Just work with me. I need you to take these. You don't ever have to use them. Just have them."

Cole's green eyes danced back and forth as they watched Zane's blue ones. They held so much worry and fear. Overwhelming, dizzying fear.

It was fair to say that Zane had reached a level of acceptance that this Tournament would eventually claim his life, by players, natural disasters, or the Mutts. But Cole's gaze there was a combination of a wild burning passion to protect and the fear of failing to do so, instilled a fear in him. It forced a certain reality into Zane's heart, made him think that just for a second he could win the Tournament of Elements. That he would do anything to win the Tournament.

Zane shook his head wanting to rid the thought out of his head while trying to refuse to accept the shurikens. However, he still ended up taking them and pocketing them.

 _"I'm just being crazy. There's no way I could win. Winning means fighting and fighting means killing, I couldn't ever do that_." Zane thought mournfully.

Zane bit his lip trying to distract himself from crying.

"Thanks," Cole hugged him, pulling Zane onto his toes.

Zane wrapped his arms around Cole, the touch pulling a sob out of him. Zane practically melted into Cole's arms as he started to sob.

"I wanna go home." Zane kneaded Cole's hoodie with his hands, "I really don't know what to do. I just want this to be all over. I wish it never started to begin with. I just want to go back home. I'm tired of this, I'm tired of everything."

"Zane," Cole rubbed circles across his back and Zane could tell that although Cole thought this probably the worst time to have an emotional breakdown, he had known to some degree that it was coming, "It's okay. One thing at a time. First of all, we need to deal with the situation right now. Or else we're both not going to see the light of tomorrow. But I promise you. I'm going to help you win. You aren't ever going to be alone. We will always have each other, even when we're the last two left, okay?"

Zane nodded and Cole released him. Taking a deep breath, Zane closed his eyes and tried to force himself to calm down. He shoved his hands into his pockets and they brushed against the shurikens.

"Okay," Cole said, turning back to Zane who was rubbing his eyes, "Can you try to tell where they are?"

Zane focused completely on the feeling of his sixth sense. It was almost easy, letting his mind drop from the weight of the world and instead focus his whole existence to figuring out exactly what his sixth sense was trying to tell him.

"Behind us," Zane murmured in a hushed whisper, "There's only one. He's not going-"

Zane felt his throat grow tight as he relayed the information that his sixth sense was telling him.

"Some-someone is going to die today. Not likely me and 50/50 for Cole and our attacker." Zane felt sick to his stomach.

" _I should warn him. I've got to warn him to run. But that would be fulfilling the prophecy right? Would I be telling him to run to his death? What do I do? What if there's nothing I can do?_ "

Zane's eyes flicked open and immediately landed on Cole. Cole was staring back at him in mute horror. Zane barreled into Cole, pulling his sweatshirt and holding Cole as close to him as possible. He wanted to never let go, but that would most likely end up with both of them being killed.

"Don't die," Zane whimpered, "Please be careful. Don't die."

Zane felt horrible for valuing Cole's life over someone else's. He couldn't help it. He'd rather the other person die. He really was a terrible person.

"Soon," Zane murmured as the feeling got stronger.

Cole pushed Zane off of him and drew his scythe. Steady and fierce determination filled his eyes. No more fear. Only the idea that he would make sure they both would live. There was no other option for him.

Zane clutched the shurikens in his pocket. He could feel the ice spreading across the ground in his fear. It curled around every blade of grass, every plant, every rock and piece of dirt that stood in its way. Even though they were both expecting it, it happened so quickly and took the both of them by surprise. One second Cole was a couple feet away staring into the underbrush, the next he was rolling along the ground, fighting to get the upper hand from Bo.

Zane only stared at the two, clutching the shurikens in his hands, still tucked in his pockets. Cole pushed the handle of his scythe against Bo's sword, both of them fighting to overpower the other. Both were strong and it seemed much like an arm wrestling competition, where both were straining against each other with little movement. In a split second, Bo had overpowered Cole and the sword was going to go straight through his forehead. Zane took gasped and pulled the shurikens from his pocket.

" _Don't think, just do._ "

He hurled them at Bo's hands, aiming to disarm him. The shurikens spun in the air before lodging into Bo's palms. He screamed causing Zane to cover his ears. But he kept his feet moving, skating over layers of ice that spread across the ground before his feet even touched the ground. He scooped Cole up, trying to heft him to his feet. Luckily, Cole found his footing and stood up on his own.

"Thanks," Cole gasped, wiping the sweat from his forehead but more likely checking that he didn't have a gaping hole through it.

A dinosaur-like screech ripped through the air and the Falcon descended on Bo. Zane buried his head in Cole's sweatshirt, looking away. He could hear screaming. Agonizing screaming. Cole pulled away from Zane and he could hear him shouting.

"Zane! ZANE!" Cole screamed, and Zane spared him a glance.

He had the Falcon by one wing as the bird ripped at the boy beneath him. His talons had dug into the stomach of Bo while his hooked beak tore at Bo's outstretched arms as he tried to defend himself from the bird.

"Falcon! Falcon!" Zane pleaded, skating over and tugging on the other wing, "Please stop. No more violence."

The Falcon regard Zane for a second, it's black eyes looking back into Zane's. It tilted its head, giving a small squawk.

"Please," Zane sank to the ground, pulling the wing that he was holding with him, "No more violence."

The bird gave Zane a look and then glanced back at Bo before he released the boy, who was making a noise that was a mix of heavy breathing and whimpering.

"Holy sh*t," Cole breathed, letting the bird go, "I'm traumatized."

Even though Cole had said he had seen on TV what the Dread Falcons could do, it was apparent that it had done nothing to desensitize him to what he had just seen. Zane glanced at Bo, who Cole was peeling off the ground. Blood was pouring from the puncture wounds in his stomach and from the lacerations in his arms, not to mention the two shurikens that still stuck out from his palms. Bo was crying as Cole held him upright, calling for Zane to get the gauze.

"Steady there, buddy," Cole said, pulling the two shurikens out pocketing then, "Deep breaths."

Zane stared up in horror at the Falcon. He had come to his defense, yes, but Zane had never wanted this.

"No one has to die. Come on buddy, we'll make sure you make it through," Cole was repeating to himself and maybe Bo, "No one deserves to die like this."

Zane glanced back at the Falcon who was preening his feathers as if he hadn't doomed a boy to death. Zane was feeling so overwhelmed. His brain just couldn't keep up with the speed of the world and instead, he just stared in shock at Bo and then the Falcon.

" _Gauze. Get the gauze. And the healing gel._ "

Zane turned to the bag behind him, Cole's bag, and started to rummage through it. He pulled out the gel and set it to the side before reaching around the bag once more. He had just grabbed onto the circular shape of the gauze when he heard Cole shriek in horror. Zane whipped around, wide-eyed as was met with the sight of Bo clutching at an arrow which stuck from his neck. His second hand rose shakily to meet the first, although he didn't try to pull it out. His eyes flicked back and forth from Zane to Cole and back to Zane before they rolled into the back of his head and he went completely limp in Cole's arms, who was still clutching to him.

"Cole!" Zane turned around, to find Zaddic leading his group out of the underbrush.

Zane sighed in relief when he spotted Lloyd, tucking a crossbow behind him and into a hook from a leather strap that wound across his torso.

The Falcon perked up and lowered into a defensive stance, fixed on the boys in front of them. Zane tapped the bird to get it's attention to no avail. Zane then pushed the Falcon, causing him to stumble who dropped his focus on Zaddic's team.

"Don't," Zane scolded, fearful that the Falcon might actually try to kill more people.

The Falcon made a low rumbling noise but flew up into a tree slightly behind him. Zane eyed the Falcon warily before joining Cole who was talking to Zaddic. Zane edged around Bo, who lay on the ground where Cole had laid him down.

"-Couldn't save him, Cole. We did him a favor by putting him out of misery." Zaddic comforted him, wrapping an arm around Cole sympathetically.

"But you killed him," Zane whimpered, trying to turn his head so he couldn't see Bo in his peripheral vision.

"Yes and no," Zaddic glanced down at Bo, "He wasn't going to make it. There was nothing you could have done. I just made his death come a little sooner."

Cole sighed, running a hand through his hair as accepted the fact that Zaddic probably was right. Zane took this time to wandered up to Lloyd. He would never have guessed that when he left Lloyd the next time he would be seeing him was side by side with Zaddic.

"Zane! You're okay! It's so great to see you!" Lloyd greeted him with a smile.

Zane wrapped Lloyd in a big hug, he really was glad to see a friendly face right now. So much had happened in such a little time that he felt extremely overwhelmed and didn't know if he and Cole would have been able to endure another fight.

"You know my offer still stands," Zane heard Zaddic propose to Cole.

Zane turned an ear to the conversation, listening in.

"-and Zane, okay? I'm not leaving him behind," Cole said, sounding tired as he stood there, splattered with blood. He was lucky that he choose black, otherwise, the stains would undeniably noticeable.

"Sure, sure. I wouldn't have had it any different," Zaddic smoothly said.

"Let's get you guys back to camp," Lloyd said, scooping Zane off his feet, "You guys looked exhausted."

The Falcon landed behind Lloyd with a thud, a low noise building in the back of its throat. Lloyd dropped Zane, who landed clumsily but on his feet, and pulled the crossbow from his back while notching an arrow simultaneously. The two stared at each other, waiting for something to happen.

"Wait," Zane slipped in between them, "Lloyd, meet the Falcon. The Falcon, meet Lloyd. We're all friends. No more fighting. Please."

Zane couldn't imagine if both the Falcon and Lloyd started fighting. Zane honestly couldn't guarantee that he could control the Falcon. Lloyd's eyes flickered between Zane and the Falcon before he pulled the arrow from the string.

"Okay." Lloyd huffed, "Okay. I guess we're friends."

The Falcon huffed and turned away from Lloyd, smacking Zane in the face in the process with his tail feathers. Zane sneezed as they feathers tickled his nose while the Falcon flew off, no longer interested in the situation.

Everyone glanced upwards as the motors of the airship sounded through the air as it came to collect Bo's body before it would shoot off the fireworks.

"Let's go," Zaddic ushered his team, obviously uneasy by the sound of the ship. Likewise, it made everyone uneasy as it always came with the deliverance of death.

"We can get your stuff," Zaddic informed them, "Let's just get away from this airship first."

Cole pulled his bloody shirt off and collected his scythe, sliding it behind his back. He slung his drawstring bag over his shoulders and scythe and followed after the group. Zane fell in step between Cole and Lloyd, as the group silently following Cole back to his camp. The fireworks went off, making Zane jump. Cole reached a hand out and Zane accepted it, smiling slightly and leaning in closer to Cole.

"A bigger group's going to be nicer," Cole said, "It's going to be a lot safer for you and me."


	27. TOE Character List Update(Up to Chpt26)

**Hey guys, I posted this with another chapter that contains the actual story. If you haven't read that chapter yet, I suggest that you don't look through this as it contains spoilers for what goes on in that chapter. Otherwise, this just a quick head count of how everyone's doing.**

* * *

 **Character List:**

 _ **Includes dead or alive status, kill count, and injuries -(the ones that have been written about in the story).**_

* * *

District 1:

 **Zaddic (Zaddic)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:1

 **Skylor Chen (Sky)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

District 2:

 **Kaizar Smith (Kai)** - _Alive-_ Missing the front part of his tongue; being a baby about his sprained back

Kill Count:0

 **Nya Smith (Nya)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

District 3:

 **Jayson Walker (Jay)** - _Alive-_ Broken left wrist, burnt right wrist

Kill Count:0

 **Minerva (Minerva)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

District 4:

 **Caspian Tremont (Cas)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

 **Brooke Whitehall (Brooke)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

District 5:  


 **Lloyd Garmadon (Lloyd)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:1

 **Sorence Tovar (Soren)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

District 6:

 **Griffen Turner (Grif)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

 **Samantha (Sam)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

District 7:

 **Bolobo (Bo)** - _Dead_ _-_ Killed by Lloyd (Crossbow)

Kill Count:1

 **Heather (Heather)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

District 8:

 **Asher Rios (Ash)** - _Alive-_ Mentally scarred by being trapped in a container

Kill Count:0

 **Helen (Tox)** - _Dead_ \- Killed by Dread Falcon

Kill Count:0

District 9:

 **Lee (Lee)** - _Dead_ _-_ Killed by Cole (Throwing Knife)

Kill Count:0

 **May Brown (May)** - _Death_ \- Kill by Zaddic (Falling)

Kill Count:0

District 10:

 **Zane Julien (Zane)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

 **Taylor Gallo (Taylor)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

District 11:

 **Edilio Merwin (Edilio)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

 **Brianna Tilly (Breeze)** - _Alive-_

Kill Count:0

District 12:

 **Cole Hence (Cole)** - _Alive-_ Large scar across his chest

Kill Count:1

 **Sinder (Sinder)** - _Dead_ _-_ Killed by Bo (Sword)

Kill Count:0

* * *

 **20/24 competitors are still alive. _But not for long..._**


	28. A Lazy Summer's Day

**Wow, it's been a while. How are you guys doing? You're probably either starting or close to starting the last quarter of school and that means that we've only got 1/4 left of school! This year went so slow and so fast at the same time.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was pretty big. 5,000 words which is 2,000 over my usual 3,000 word chapters. I was considering breaking it into a two but then I was just like, aw why not. You guys have been waiting for a long time. I'm hoping to get an update in every weekend from now on. So the hiatus is over! Yay!**

 **RandomDragon2.0- _Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Now that we're in the middle of the story, I we're going to be have a whole lot of fighting. Careful, Nya you might jinx it._**

 **MidnightLokilover \- _Hey new account? That's cool. Ya, poor Zane, sometimes you can have the most upbeat attitude but you just can't ignore the reality of the world._**

 **StoriesAreMagic- _Yep, that's Zane's personality alright. A tragedy waiting to happen. And now they're with Zaddic. Yep, I've been waiting for this moment for forever. :)_**

* * *

 **JAY (** **Day 12)**

The crackling sound of Kai opening a can of peaches was grating. Probably because Kai was trying to use a rock to get the can open.

"It's gonna explode if you try to open it like that," Nya warned reading Jay's mind.

"Nah, I've got it," Kai hummed, swapping out the rock for his axe.

Nya grumbled about Kai wasting food but instead turned back to messing around with her long sword. Jay turned his attention to Kai who had sunk his axe into the can with a crunch. If he hadn't mushed some of the peaches, he definitely did now. Undeterred, Kai pried the top off, clearing his throat triumphantly as he shot Nya a smug glance. She rolled her eyes, slicing through the trunk of a tree as she continued training.

"Want some?" Kai offered to Jay, tilting the can in his direction.

"Sure," Jay hoped on over.

Of course, they hadn't been supplied ay utensils and instead, Kai sucked down half the jar before handing it to Jay. Following him, Jay swallowed the rest of the can before handing it back to Kai. He crushed it up, tossing it into the fire pit. Jay lazily settled back down on a rock that was sitting in the sun, soaking up its warmth. He hummed contentedly, staring up at the clouds that drifted just as lazily across the sky. There was no snow today and the day was pleasantly warm. However, Jay soon found himself bored.

" _I'd take being bored over being dead any day though,_ " Jay thought, draped over his rock while he watched Kai.

Kai seemed to be trying to balance his axe on his nose obviously willing to risk losing an eye over being bored. Nya hadn't seen him doing this yet, too focused on practicing with her longsword to pay attention to her brother's antics. She would surely chew him out for doing so once she found out.

Jay let himself slide partly off the rock. His head now hung upside down and he stared at the grass below him.

" _Sure is a lot of nothing to do. Once you get your food, water, and shelter, things start to get slow fast._ "

Kai sometimes went out hunting, even though they were well stocked up on food. It was always better when Kai brought something back. The canned food started to all taste the same once you started eating it for every meal. Jay slid off onto the ground, finding himself looking at the sky once more.

He sighed, watching Kai almost lose a toe when he accidentally dropped the axe. He seemed to think better about what he was doing and left it where it had dropped. He wandered over to Jay and they shared a moment of silence together before Kai laid down next to him.

"Nice day today," Kai hummed, starting to pluck some of the grass.

Jay sneezed when Kai sprinkled it over him, shaking the blades off of his face.

"You don't think the element of ice died, do you?" Jay asked, plucking some grass and throwing it at Kai in retaliation.

"There would fireworks, remember?" Kai replied, blowing the grass out of his face.

"Hmm," Jay hummed.

He turned over and looked up at the sky, fluffy white clouds drift across in no particular direction. Jay's eyes drooped into a half-lidded gaze. Soon his eyes were closed as he listened to the world around him. He could hear the shuffling and heavy breathing of Nya as she cleaved her blade into invisible enemies. He could hear Kai, whose deep breaths were slow and rhythmic. He could feel the steady warmth of Kai's elemental power pulsing off of him. Almost uncomfortably hot, but not enough for him to move away.

"Ya know?" Kai drawled slowly and Jay opened his eyes, "I wish we could just live in this moment forever."

Kai turned his head to gaze at Nya before scanning the world around him.

"Agreed," Jay sighed.

He too wished the world continued to remain in it's indolent state. The lackadaisical turn of the world dragging near painfully slow. It wouldn't last. Definitely not in the Tournament of Elements. The Officials would make something happen for their own sick amusement. Jay turned to Kai who was studying his hands.

"Whatcha looking at?" Jay asked.

Kai turned a palm to him as Jay could see little blisters all along his palms.

"I burned myself with my own fire," Kai sighed, "Right when the bracelets unlocked. Almost torched Nya too. And now she doesn't like it when I use my powers but she has a fair point. I just was thinking about it…" Kai explained.

Jay put his hand on top of Kai's. It was significantly smaller and was wrapped in bandages. He stared at both the hands for a second before coming to a conclusion.

"I think I don't need the bandage anymore," Jay said.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked, sitting up.

Jay sat up with him, already pulling at the bandages around his burned hand.

"Ya. I guess I just want to see," Jay said.

"Here, let me," Kai said, easily finding the edge and pulling the wrappings off.

Jay had a dark, red-tinted handprint on his forearm, not quite as smooth in the middle of it as the surrounding skin. Kai almost immediately looked away, obviously feeling guilty. Jay traced the handprint around the outside with his other hand, feeling the rough skin.

"Does it still hurt?" Kai asked, both hands going up to fiddle with his hair.

"Nah, not really," Jay replied, testing out his new mobility now that that wrap wasn't inhibiting his movement.

"Good," Kai breathed a sigh of relief, "How's the other one?"

Jay started to turn it but a tight stretching pain shot through his wrist. He quickly stopped, wincing slightly.

"Hmm, getting better." Jay sighed, letting it drop languidly to his side.

"We could always just amputate it," Kai teased, a smile popping onto his face.

"Haha, no," Jay said, "I like having a full arm, thank you very much."

The two settled back down into a peaceful silence and the grass. Kai started to play with his clawed necklace, running his fingers down the side. Jay had smoothed them down quite a bit due to Nya's protest of the claws impaling themselves in their sleep.

"I don't need a sixth sense to tell you we're going to get the next disaster," Jay sighed.

"Sixth sense?" Kai questioned.

"Ya, someone people have that. I mean it's rare. I heard it's like future vision only you feel it in your gut or something." Jay explained.

"Cool," Kai replied, "I could really use one of those."

"Are you too just going to lie there all day?" Nya asked, standing above the both of them.

"Ya," Kai and Jay responded.

"You should try it," Kai patted the ground next to him.

"We should be training or something," Nya protested.

"Come on, Nya," Kai called, "It'll only be for a second."

"Someone's going to kill us while we're lying around like sitting ducks," Nya grumbled but laid down next to her brother anyways.

The warmth of the midday and Kai's internal fire was making Jay feel drowsy. He found himself yawning and a single blink lasted dangerously long. He turned onto his side, barely able to focus on the small talk of Nya and Kai as he allowed himself to sink into sleep. Kai and Nya would make sure to wake him up should something happen.

* * *

Jay awoke with a jolt. He was shivering in the night air which had dropped drastically from the heat of the day. Of course, Kai and his internal furnace looked barely affected by the temperature change and Nya was curled up by his side. Jay's next thought was to wonder how long he had been sleeping. It was around 4 when he had started his nap. And now it was probably around 7 at night. The sun had just set by the looks of it.

Hoping to be able to fall back asleep, Jay tapped Kai and Nya awake. Barely awake, they followed him back to the camp, yawning every so often. Wordlessly, Jay unzipped the tent and let the two zombified siblings enter in before he followed suit, closing the tent behind him. Jay collapsed onto his sleeping bag, almost falling asleep without getting into it. Grumbling at the biting cold, Jay unzipped his sleeping bag and slipping into it. Although he had gotten into his sleeping bag and was just about ready to fall asleep, Jay heard a growling sound come from outside the tent. He found himself wide awake, heartbeat rising steadily.

" _Should I wake up Kai and Nya?_ " Jay thought, eyes flicking to the two who were already fast asleep.

Jay wanted desperately to reach out or call to his friends but he was frozen in place. Frozen by the fear that the barest movement or noise would bring the monster outside crashing down upon their tent.

" _How long has it been? Has it gone away?_ " Jay thought, his body starting to get stiff from holding the same ridged position for some time now.

He listened hard, trying to hear over the peaceful breathing of Kai and Nya and the noises of the night critters. The chirping of crickets and the low croaking noises of frogs and toads were not making it any easier. Hearing nothing, Jay shifted slightly to peer out of the window in the tent. Nothing. He could barely see anything but what was illuminated by the moon held had no such beast.

But just because he couldn't see it doesn't mean it wasn't there. Still paranoid, Jay settled in for a long night. He slowly settled back down and pulled his knees close to his chest.

" _Why did the tent have to be so large? Why couldn't Kai and Nya sleep closer?"_ Jay bemoaned silently.

Jay rested his head and wrapped his arms around his knees. However, he made sure that he nunchucks where in close enough distance that he could snatch them up if needed. Jay breathed a silent yawn, trying to shake himself out of sleep while he kept up his silent vigil.

(An hour later)

Jay yawned again and he wondered if he was wasting his time.

(15 minutes)

Jay soundlessly sunk down into a laying position and slipped under the cover of his sleeping bag because it was cold.

(5 minutes later)

Jay decided to close his eyes just for one minu-

* * *

 **DAY 13**

Jay awoke from a dreamless sleep. He was trying to remember what he had been dreaming about when he realized he hadn't been planning on sleeping to begin with.

" _Whelp, I'm alive, aren't I?_ " Jay sighed, wondering if he really heard such a beast in the first place.

" _Probably not,_ " Jay concluded, " _It literally could have been anything out there._ "

He looked over at Kai and Nya's sleeping bags which were empty. They must have woken up much earlier than him and slipped out. Jay groaned, running his fingers through his very dirty and very oily hair. He felt overall grimy and wanted nothing more than a bottle of shampoo. Unfortunately, all he had was some soap and he would have to make do. The day was looking up to be another warm one and Jay decided that he would be using his jacket as a towel. Then he would wash it and hope that it would dry be the next day in case it turned out to be a cold one.

Nodding at Kai and Nya, who were starting to cook up breakfast, Jay grabbed the bar of soap and headed down to the river. He got to the water's edge and stared at it longingly. Not that they really had any warm water back in his District, but at least it wasn't fridged. The warm day surely wouldn't have been enough to heat up the water.

Jay pulled his shoes off and then his socks and slung them onto the branch of a tree. He dipped a toe in and shuttered at the cold and minnows that darted away.

" _I don't even know what I'm bathing with. Some snake could come over and bite me while I'm in there._ "

A startling thought indeed, but Jay couldn't stand being dirty for any longer. Shucking off the rest of his clothes and tossing them onto a tree, he decided the best way in was to just jump.

The cold shock of the water nearly had Jay bolting back out of the water, but he held himself back long enough to scrub down his body and wash his hair. All-the-while, Jay tried not to think of the creatures that were swimming below him either. The normal ones were bad enough. He couldn't even begin to think about the monsters that the Officials could have thrown into the river. Paddling over to the shore, Jay pulled his jacket off the tree and wiped the water off, goosebumps making the hair on his arms stand straight up. He quickly jumped back into his clothes, sighing at how warm they were.

He ruffled his hair with the jacket, trying to get it as dry as possible. Afterward, he went back down to the bank and dropped his jacket in, giving it a good scrubbing with the soap. When he pulled the sopping thing from the water, he wrung it out. Jay pulled on his socks and shoes before carrying the jacket back to find a tree closer to camp. He draped his jacket across a branch before running back to the camp to eat breakfast with Kai and Nya.

"I can't believe you actually got into the water," Nya laughed, handing Jay a packet of cooked oatmeal.

"It was so damn cold," Jay groaned, "But it was worth it."

"I take a bath every day," Kai preened, "I just can't help but keep my hair in perfect condition."

"He means he can't feel the cold anyway," Nya snickered.

Kai humored her an indignant snort and a roll of his eyes.

"Pu-lease," Jay continued, "If we just cut most of it off, then he wouldn't use so much soap. I'll get the scissors, you hold him down."

Nya and Jay enjoyed a good laugh, while Kai couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously though," Kai warned them, "If you touch my hair I'm doing to burn this whole forest down."

Jay, Nya, and Kai quickly finished off the rest of their breakfast, before smothering their fire.

"I think we should start covering the trails we made back to our camp," Kai said, gesturing to the trails they had made by constantly walking out and back to their camp over the days, "It'll make our camp less conspicuous."

"Fine, beats sitting around here anyways," Nya agreed.

The trio stood up, engaging in teasing banter at Kai and his hair.

"Aw Kai. I know I'm destined to be a hairdresser," Nya chuckled, "I can give an amazing brand new hairstyle."

"Ya," Jay held him stomach which was hurting from all the laughing, "We will leave two of your spikes up so you look like have devil horns."

Nya burst into laughter at the mental image of her brother with two spikey devil horns of hair.

"Haha, very funny," Kai said, blocking their hands as they tried to mess with his hair.

Nya grabbed his arm pulling him down while Jay ruffled his hand through Kai's hair. All three of them toppled to the ground as Kai lost his balance. Kai tried to get immediately back up, but Nya pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Jay, do you think he will look better if we cut the whole thing off or keep two spikes for the horns?" Nya laughed as Jay pinned down Kai's hair to Nya's suggestions.

Kai was wiggling like a worm but Nya held him fast in an iron grip.

"Guys," Kai whined petulantly, "You're messing up my hair."

"Okay, okay," Nya said, letting Kai up.

"You're lucky I like you guys otherwise you would have been in big trouble," Kai told them, combing his fingers through his hair.

Nya and Jay tried to settle down but every time they looked at Kai they couldn't help but burst into laughter. They were still experiencing fits of giggles when they were moving bits of brush in the way of their trails, masking them from any trespasser.

"I think that might do it," Kai hummed, ignoring the snickering coming from Nya and Jay.

Nya shifted her sword in its hilt, looking at the trail.

"I think it needs a little more over here-" Nya pointed out.

"BUTTONS, BUTTONS, BUTTONS!"

"F*ck" Kai swore looking up at the monitor that was already rolling a 'random' face.

Of course, it landed on Jay.

"Wow. How am I surprised," Jay asked, pulling his nunchucks out.

"What's next? A four headed-dragon?" Kai groaned in frustration, gripping his axes tightly.

"A Wolf?" Nya asked, looking up at the image of a wolf with blank white eyes.

"It can't be just a wolf," Kai hissed, "It's bad. It's always something really bad."

"Okay, okay. What do we want to do? Do we want to go back to camp?" Nya asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"We could head out into the river and hope to outsmart it using water. I'm pretty sure we could drown a wolf together." Jay suggested.

"How about we light a ring of fire-" Nya started.

"Stop!" Kai commanded, silencing the both of them, "I need a moment to think. Please."

"Sorry," Jay apologized, Nya weighing in with a nod of her head.

"Let's just… let's just get to a clearing. I have no clue of what we're dealing with," Kai decided, leading the group into a small clearing, "We'll have more room to fight and Jay can use his lightning better out here."

The clouds were rolling in fast as Jay prepared his elemental power. The loud rumble of thunder echoing through the forest.

"You're not about to strike a lightning bolt, are you?" Nya asked, turning to Jay.

"No, there's nothing here," Jay answered.

"Wait. That's not my thunder!" Jay hissed.

It was the pounding of paws on the forest floor that was making the thrumming noise. The three instinctively pressed back to back to each other as a ring of fire tore into a circle around them.

"How many are there?" Jay hissed, seeing flashes of grey fur streaking all around the clearing.

"Enough to be concerned," Kai answered, his knuckles going white from his tight grip around his axes.

The first wolf stepped into the clearing, sniffing the air as it's blank white eyes stared into the trio's souls. There was a roar and the bolt of lightning struck the wolf. It sunk to the ground, blank white eyes fading into a grey.

"Okay, one down," Jay panted, trying to not think about the fact he had just killed the wolf.

All of the wolves moved simultaneously into the clearing.

"Do not move," One of the wolves commanded, stepping over the body of his dead companion.

"Great they have enough intelligence to talk." Nya groaned.

"We have proposition," The wolf said, taking a step forward.

As he did so, the other 20 wolves moved forward at the same time, wandering behind their leader. They moved as if they were in a well-coordinated routine, taking steps at the same time.

"Okay, what might this 'proposition' be?" Kai asked, still remaining in a defensive position.

"Jay. Give us Jay," The wolf barked.

Jay could help but stare up at Kai. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kai. But he was still scared of the chance that Kai might throw him to the wolves.

"No," Kai sternly said, clutching at the dragon claws on his necklace, "Ready for some wolf skin?"

The wolves surged at the three in a wave of sleek, muscled bodies.

"It's the leader!" Nya shouted, as the wolves circled the fire ring, "He's controlling the rest of them."

"Which one is the leader?" Kai yelped as a wolf snapped at him.

All at once, the wolves leaped through the fire. They split into three distinct groups, trying to separate the trio from each other.

Jay yelped as he felt teeth graze the back of his calf. Kai was there in a flash, back-handing his axe into the wolf. Nya was beside him, plunging her sword through the head of the wolf. The sky crackled from above them and multiple shots of lightning fell from the sky. They hit multiple targets, Kai's raging fire igniting a couple more.

"Okay," Kai puffed, shaking a wolf off his axe, "About 12 left to go."

Jay whacked a wolf with his nunchucks and sent it whirling. But it was back on its feet in seconds, snarling and drooling, blank white eyes focused on Jay. The wolves were getting closer and closer as the group fought to fend them off. Too close for Jay to blast them with lightning without risking hitting Kai, Nya, and him.

Nya screamed as a wolf caught her forearm, trying to drag her away. Kai got knocked to the ground, a wolf seizing the back of his neck in its jaws. Jay knocked the wolf off with a wack, probably breaking its jaw.

Kai was on his feet again and no sooner had he regained his footing was he pulling Jay away from the wolves snapping jaws. All the wolves let back, panting heavily as they formed a circle.

"Kai," the head wolf growled, "Stupid boy. Give Jay."

Kai's hold on Jay's shirt only tightened, and he stubbornly pulled Jay closer, giving up one of his axes to make sure that Jay would stay by his side at all times. The wolves growled in their disagreement.

"Hmm. Guess we have second proposition for Kai." The head wolf laughed.

The circle of wolves parted and revealed a caught Nya. One of the wolves held her by the hair while the other still had her forearm. Nya was still fighting against them, clawing and kicking at the wolves although they. Held strong, oblivious to the attacks.

"Trade?" The head wolf panted, "Otherwise, we kill her. Then kill you."

The pack wolves yip in excitement, while Kai grit his teeth.

"Don't do it, Kai!" Nya yelped as the wolves started to snap at her.

Jay felt his chest tightening, he really didn't want to end up in the jaws of the beasts. But if he didn't, he risked all of them ending up dead.

" _Come on, Jay. Be the bigger person. You knew you weren't going to win this anyways._ " Jay steeled him.

"Kai! Please!" Jay tried to wiggle from Kai's grasp.

He tried to slip out of his shirt but Kai grabbed his arm instead.

"Kai, I swear to god you better not let him go," Nya shouted over the wolves.

Kai took a step forward, lining up his axe with the head wolf. The wolves turned to him, hackles up and teeth bared.

"We getting tired," The wolf sneered, "Choose!"

"Do it, Kai!" Jay howled.

"Don't you even think about it, Kai!" Nya commanded.

Kai sunk down onto his knees, covering his ears with his hands and the tears poured out from his eyes. Jay was dragged down with him as he tried to twist from his grasp.

"I-I-hck-I can't!" Kai wailed.

"5" The wolves chanted, "4"

"Kai! Kai, you have to choose me." Jay was gripping at Kai's shoulders, trying to pull the boy into choosing him.

"Kai, trust me. Trust ME. Don't do it. Listen to your heart. I'll be okay," Nya reasoned but Jay could see the tears streaming down her face.

"2," The wolves howled, circling around Nya.

"I love you, Kai," Nya breathed, smiling at her brother as Kai's panicked eyes met Nya's.

Jay lurched free from Kai's fingers and he hurled himself into pack of wolves.

"1"

One of the wolves leaped up and seized Nya by the throat, tearing a rush of blood to pour from the wake of the wound. The pack leaped at Jay, moving perfectly as a unit as they swarmed Jay.

Jay shrieked as he felt razor sharp teeth clamp down his wrist. Another set buried into his hip, another into his ankle, even one on his hair. They were shaking and tearing into him. They were all pulling in different directions, trying to tear him apart. One of the wolves holding his side let go and sunk its teeth into Jay's face. Jay tried to get his arms out of the wolves mouth to dislodge the wolf but their jaws were clamped firmly shut. Suddenly, the wolves had dropped him and were running away, howling and screaming as the fire caught their fur.

Kai was pouring out fire like a volcano, eyes a glowing red as fire split and charred the earth, shooting up from the ground and sweeping the wolves up in a tsunami of heat. Jay could hear their pained whimpers and whines cut off abruptly as the swell of fire poured over them.

Even from this far away, the heat was intense. Pricking his skin in sharp pains of agony as he was being cooked alive. He could only see red. The red embers of the roaring fire, the red blood dripping from his one eye and into the other, Kai's red hoodie.

The heat faded and Jay felt an arm slip under his chest and one under his legs. Kai lifted him from the ground and carried him bridal style. Jay leaned against his head against his chest, trying to feel anything but pain. Jay could hear the tears bubbling in Kai's heart. A horrible, horrible sound of his drowning pain although he hadn't a single scratch to show of it on the outside. His heavy breathing was rocking Jay as he .

Jay was trying so hard to keep his eyes open. But every painful jostle was lurching him into the lull of unconsciousness. Maybe it was the heat of the dying fire or the fact that he was right next to Kai that was reminding him of laying in the grass that warm summer day. They were always fighting, he was tried of fighting. He just wanted to lay in the sun and rest. With the fluffy white clouds drifting above and the peaceful ambience that enveloped the day. Jay wanted to close his eyes, just for a minute.


	29. Splish Splash

**Wowee. "Done with the hiatus," I said. "Probably will get back into a schedule," I said. Well, that obviously didn't happen. Anyways, I'm back, it feels like it wasn't that long ago that I posted something but a lot of stuff sure has been happening. Got caught up in life stuff, again. School's trying to drown me on land with all the homework they are giving us. But it's almost over. Just got a couple more days to go. Then I'm going out of the country for 10 days and then I'll be able to write this story to my heart's content.**

 **Anyways, I was going to make this chapter super long, but I just can't write out this fight scene that's at the end of the chapter. It just sounded awkward and it was hard to picture what all the characters were doing. Oh well. Maybe when I'm in a more fighting mood I'll be able to write it. I just wanted to thank everyone who's still here after how long it's been. You're reviews mean a lot to me. I just wanted to say thanks.**

 **I'll see you whenever I'm able to get the next chapter out. I've got several essays that need to be done first but I'll try to fit it into the non-existent spare time that I have.**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** ** _Ya, Nya and Kai had this a long time coming. I'm working up to things like these because there will be only one winner. I've already decided who it will be and most of the other character deaths are already planned out. Now I've just got to place the stepping-stones and then we'll have a full Tournament of the Elements Hunger Game story._**

 **MidnightLokilover-** _ **Rip. You didn't really need that heart, didn't you? Oh, you did? I hope you at least stay alive to read the rest of the story. Ya, Nya's dead. And let me tell you, Kai is going to be really upset. Sorry, Kai.**_

 **RandomDragon2.0- _*Pats Kai on the back* It's okay buddy. You still have Jay. It was just fated that one of you would die._**

 **Guest-** _ **Ahh the "just for a minute" excuse that I tell myself every single time I'm starting to procrastinate. I'm only going to watch this youtube video for just a min-holy moly! It's been 3 hours!?**_

* * *

 **LLOYD (Day 12)**

Lloyd awoke to someone's soft giggling. Blinking, Lloyd turned over onto his stomach to find out what was going on. Cole was whispering quietly to Zane, who was blushing and giggling. Whatever the older boy was saying to him was amusing and embarrassing him at the same time.

"Oh, morning, Lloyd," Zane waved, "I hope we didn't wake you."

"Not at all," Lloyd yawned, stretching without leaving his sleeping bag, "What are you guys up to?"

"Not much. Just relaxing before we get up," Cole said, rolling out from under the blankets he and Zane were sharing.

"Hey!" Zane yelped as Cole took all the covers with him, "You're being a blanket hog, again."

"I have no clue what you mean," Cole teased, rolling further away from Zane as he tried to reach the edge of the blanket.

"That's it," Zane pounced on Cole, trying to wrestle the covers from Cole.

"Hmm, I think Zane underestimated the power of the blanket monster," Cole winked at Lloyd, sweeping Zane up and wrapping the covers tightly around him.

"Look, now you have all the covers and I have a Zane burrito," Cole laughed, as Zane tried to wiggle out of them.

Cole scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulders. He pretended to almost drop Zane, making him shout before shooting Cole a glare. Lloyd felt almost as if he was intruding, the two seemingly 'wrapped up' in their own little world.

"Okay, okay!" Zane giggled, "I give up. Put me down."

Cole unrolled Zane who quite unsuccessfully tried to tackle Cole straight afterward. Even though Zane was straining to push him over, all it took was Cole leaning his hip out to the side to remain sturdy.

"Morning!" Zaddic burst into the tent, Asher floating silently in afterward.

As soon as he materialized, Zane was circling him asking a million questions per second.

"Oh! Cool! You're the master of smoke! What's it like to be able to turn into smoke? Can you fly as high as you want? Can you get out of the dome and escape the Tournament? What happens if you separate? Can you lose a piece of your smoke? What about wind? Does that-"

"Shh, Zane," Zaddic was hushing the small boy, "Asher's not much of a talker."

"Oh," Zane replied looking a little dejected.

He perked up again, "I used to be shy, too. Can you believe that? It's a lot easier to be shy when no one wants to talk to you. But then-"

"How about, we get some breakfast," Zaddic smiled, interrupting Zane.

"Count me in!" Lloyd jumped up from his sleeping bag, eager to fill what felt like a void in his stomach.

"I'm always hungry," Cole laughed, elbowing Zane who rolled his eyes in return.

Lloyd followed Zaddic out of the tent, his knees cracking as he stood up. The day was much warmer. It was beautiful to see something besides snow. Lloyd felt bad, knowing that Zane couldn't help the snow that accompanied him and everyone blamed him for the harsh weather. If he couldn't find a way to control it, he might be doomed to live the rest of his life in snow.

Lloyd glanced down looking at his compound bow. He shuttered knowing he had used the same bow to take someone's life. He knew Zaddic was right. He knew Bo wasn't going to make it, they didn't have the medical technology available to them to fix wounds like that. Although he did it out of mercy, he couldn't help but feel guilty for taking his life.

"You did what was best," Edilio murmured, resting a hand on his shoulder, "It was for the best. Don't feel bad."

Lloyd sighed, leaning into Edilio's touch.

"I just wish I hadn't," Lloyd sighed, "I wish I hadn't."

Lloyd picked up his bow and arrows, slinging it over his shoulder. He understood it's power, how it could easily take the life of someone. How he could take the life of someone.

"Coming?" Zaddic asked, twirling his spear in the air as if it was a baton.

"Ya," Lloyd answered, stuffing a couple of arrows into his quiver.

Zane was twirling a pair of shurikens with a surprising amount of skill for someone who didn't fight. Cole was cheering him on, even though Zane was looking more than hesitant.

"I told you," Cole boasted proudly, "You never believe me."

"That's not true," Zane protested, "I just didn't want it to be true." He added under his breath.

"Let's go," Zaddic was leading the way out of a brush, hacking away at the brambles.

Lloyd noticed that Zane was looking around while Cole steering him around tripping hazards.

"See something?" Lloyd asked.

"I just- Well, usually the Falcon comes with us. I don't know where he is," Zane sighed, despondently, "I haven't seen him since I met you."

"It'll come back," Lloyd assured him, "Probably just stretching its wings."

"Ya," Zane smiled hopefully, "Maybe he is."

Zaddic had led the group over to a pond. He started to wade into the water, tilting his spear into the sky as he waited for fish. Zane wandered out towards him, the water beneath his feet turning to ice. He sat crossed legged on one piece, watching as it froze all the way to the bottom. Cole tried to follow Zane out, putting one foot on a flat piece of ice. It bobbed precariously and Cole pulled his leg back. Cole took a running start and made it across two of the ice cubes before the third dumped him into the pond.

"I can't catch any fish if you splashing around in here," Zaddic huffed, although Lloyd could tell he was assumed.

"Ekch! I think I swallowed something," Cole whined, surfacing with a bunch of lilypads draped across his head.

Lloyd smiled, watching Edilio pluck some of the lilypads from Cole's hair as he trudged to shore. Although there was so much going on around him, Lloyd suddenly felt…lonely. The people standing less than 10 feet away from him didn't satisfy forlorn feeling. Lloyd took a seat watching the scene in front of him with an air of sadness. He tried to pin down the feeling and figure out what would fill the need of longing in his chest. But he didn't want anything. Besides the things that he's always wanted like to live, find a to peacefully get out of the Tournament, and… oh. His family. Lloyd realized that he hadn't thought much about his Father since the Tournament.

He'd thought that he would have been happy. He had met his father-life long dream accomplished. But now that he had a peek at what life could be like living with his father, he only wanted more. His team must have caused this feeling. They acted so much like a family that he wished he could have had experiences like these with his father.

" _And this is why you have to win the Tournament,_ " Lloyd reminded himself, " _You could have a million moments like this with your father if you just make it back._ "

The promise of future events like these didn't help the feeling. Sure, it made him feel more determined but that wasn't enough. On the inside, he knew it would never be enough. Precious time had been wasted, time he would never get back. Right now he just wanted to be alone, even though he was already feeling lonely. He just wanted to get away from everyone who would remind him of what he had missed, what he could have had. Maybe he could even sleep the feeling off.

Lloyd sighed and looked on at the four who were now engaged in splash battle. It seemed that Cole and Zaddic where on one side and Zane and Edilio were on each other. He could have been enjoying this moment like the rest of them. But instead, it was already too late. He had fallen out of the moment and into his own thoughts and feelings.

Lloyd turned to head back to the camp when he jumped at the feeling of ice cold water being poured onto his head. Lloyd whirled around only to receive a faceful of water. He sputtered, wiping the water and his hair out of his eyes.

"Zaddic!" Cole whined, "Look what you've done. Now he's never going to join our side!"

"What can I say, I can't help but take a risk," Zaddic replied with a shrug.

Lloyd paused for a second. His eyes flicking between the two groups who were staring at him expectantly. Options, options, options. He could join them even though he didn't feel like it. It might make him feel better. But he really just wanted to be alone.

"Hmm, I'm not really feeling like it," Lloyd said.

"Not feeling like it?!" Zane called, "This is war, Lloyd! If you don't join us, we might die!"

Zane swooned dramatically, obviously expecting Edilio to catch him. Edilio did no such thing and instead watched with an amused expression as Zane splashed into the water. He sputtered, blowing water out of his nose.

"Fine," Lloyd sighed, swashing water as he joined the two.

"Finally a fair fight," Zaddic teased, splashing Lloyd in the face.

Cole splashed Zane in the face but the boy barely reacted. He didn't even blink or tried to wipe the water out of his eyes.

"Zane?" Cole called.

Lloyd looked into Zane's eyes observing the glassy look they exhibited.

"Hello?" Zaddic was waving a hand in front of Zane's face.

Lloyd turned around, searching for what his gaze was locked onto. A dark grey-iridescent white horse was barely visible in the reeds. His surroundings slowly faded as the equine tossed its silky white mane. He had to ride the horse. His eyes flicked to Zane and they looked at each other.

"It's gorgeous," Zane whispered, "Absolutely stunning."

"Race you," Lloyd smiled.

Lloyd and Zane bolted towards the horse, laughing as he clambered through the reeds. Lloyd turned around to see that Cole was holding Zane back, waving his arms and calling out something to Lloyd. Lloyd ignored him and instead ran his hand down the horse's side, feeling it's soft and fluffy hair. The white horse bent it's head down, it's deep breaths ruffling Lloyd's hair. The horse bent down so that Lloyd could climb onto it's back, which he promptly did.

"This is amaz-" Lloyd stopped talking, the horse's silky white mane tangling around his wrists.

"Get off! Get off!" Cole and Edilio were shouting, waving their hands frantically in the air as they ran towards their direction.

"Wha-?" Lloyd asked, not seeing why the hair was that much of a problem.

"Kelpie! You idiot. It's a kelpie," Zaddic hissed, trying to maneuver around the horse without being ensnared himself.

The horse's white coat was starting the change into a smokey grey and it's white mane faded into a dirty grey. It turned around to look at the boy, glowing red eyes boring into him. In a swift moment, it dove into the water, dragging him under. Lloyd tried to breathe before he went down but he only filled his lungs with water.

Lloyd coughed but the action only caused him to inhale more water. He pulled desperately against the horse, as it plunged deeper towards the bottom of the lake. The horse turned its head to look at him again, its muzzle baring long sharp teeth protruding out of the lower jaw. The horse stopped, treading water and watching him with a tilted head.

Lloyd tried to reach out and drain the creature of its energy but it casually swam out of the way. Lloyd turned his attention to clawing at the hair. Before he could get any substantial work on the hair, the kelpie would swim a short distance tugging him forward and ripping his hands off the strands.

HIs head was pounding, his vision literally swimming, and the pressure was building in his chest. Lloyd reverted to plain out kicking, attempting to either kick the kelpie or swim his way out, whatever got him quicker to the surface.

" _They'll never be able to find me down here,_ " Lloyd thought, barely catching the glint of the surface through the murky water, " _This is how I die, at the bottom of some murky pond because I got fooled into riding a kelpie._ "

Lloyd suddenly shot through the water, twirling like a kite on a string. He burst above the surface of the water landing on the ground with a dull thump. The kelpie gave an indignant snort, turning to the remaining three. Zane was still entranced by the horse, obvious by the way Cole had to keep holding him back. Lloyd glanced around, noticing the large spire made of rocks sticking above the water. Zaddic was on the kelpie in a second, Cole's scythe in hand. With a clean slice, thick black goop was pouring from a slit in the kelpie's throat.

"Next time," Zaddic hissed, plunging his spear into the creature's chest, "if you decide to abduct my teammates, make sure I'm not around to finish you off."

The kelpie snapped at Zaddic as he cut through the hair, freeing Lloyd. In celebration of his newfound freedom, Lloyd turned over and started to hurl. Zaddic made a noise of disgust while Zane jumped out of the way to avoid any splatter.

"Come on Lloyd," Zaddic sighed, "You were barely under for a couple of minutes."

"I think I swallowed a gallon of water," Lloyd groaned, ignoring him.

"At least it means he's alive," Cole hummed, catching his scythe as Zaddic tossed it back to him, "Better than dead right?"

"What is that?!" Zane yelped, leaping behind Cole.

"A kelpie, your white horse," Edilio answered.

Zane stared at it for a second, before looking at Cole and then back at the kelpie.

"Thanks," Zane hugged Cole, "I just thought you were being a jerk but I take that back. Now everyone just make sure Cole doesn't try to eat it, please."

"Hey! I wouldn't eat that! It's practically all black goop and that certainly isn't good for you," Cole protested.

"Glad everyone's having a blast while I'm dying," Lloyd grumbled, turning onto his back and trying to slow his breathing.

"You're not dying," Zaddic offered him a hand.

Lloyd was about to get up when he felt a shot of energy pulse through him. Zaddic immediately pulled his hand back. Lloyd looked down to see that the foliage beneath him had turned an ashy grey.

"What happened?" Zane asked, looking wide-eyed at the ground.

"Sorry, I just…guess there's no good way of putting this, drained the energy out of everything that touched me," Lloyd said fighting through another wave of nausea.

"Oh," Zane said, not elaborating any more than that.

Lloyd wanted to bestow the energy back but he couldn't let go of it for the life of him. It had made him feel much better. He was tired from his struggle under the water. He was tempted to drain a couple more plants until he felt completely better but he had a feeling that he had unnerved his new teammates enough.

"I swear, if you sap me," Zaddic threatened, reaching his hand back out to Lloyd.

Lloyd grabbed it, constraining his powers as Zaddic pulled him to his feet.

"Ugh," Lloyd groaned, feeling like he had a cup of water swashing back and forth in the chest. He probably did.

Edilio put an arm under his shoulder helping support him as he rocked on his feet.

"Maybe it's smart if you lay down?" Edilio suggested.

"Nah, I'm good," Lloyd shook his head, the water dripping from his hair scattering everywhere.

Asher appeared next to them observing the scene with his trademark frown.

"I don't even want to know what happened. But while you were goofing off, I took it upon myself to get us some dinner," Asher grumped, throwing a couple trout in Zaddic's arms, "I caught them, you carry."

"Hey!" Zaddic proclaimed, shaking the fish at Asher by their tails, "I wasn't goofing off! I was practicing."

Cole gave a muffled chuckled which Zaddic obviously ignored. Asher turned into a cloud of smoke with a 'fwoof' and flitted off into the sky.

"Here, I don't want to carry them," Zaddic threw the fish at Zane, leaving him scrambling to catch them.

"Give me a couple," Cole offered, catching a fish that managed to slip out of Zane's arms.

"He's got ice powers right?" Zaddic said, "So it's better if he carries them. It'll keep them cool and fresh."

Cole gave the notion a thought and with a shrug, he stacked the fish atop the others. The air around them went cold and Zane froze the fish into a thick block of ice. He tucked it under his arm and followed after Cole and Zaddic. Lloyd slid off Edilio's shoulder feeling significantly less nauseous now that he had a chance to breathe. He caught up with Zane and Zane gave him a smile.

"Feeling better?" He asked, shifting his grip on the ice cube.

"Much," Lloyd replied.

Zane fell silent and watched Cole and Zaddic talking in front of them. Lloyd watched him carefully but he couldn't read any emotion off of his face. It remained perfectly neutral, a carefully held face that made sure not to portray the thoughts in his head.

"What you thinking about?" Lloyd asked, knowing that one only pulled a face like that when they were trying to hide what they were thinking.

"Hmm, the Falcon," Zane replied after some thought, "Just hoping that he's going to be back soon."

" _I would be glad if that thing never came back,_ " Lloyd thought.

The giant bird honestly scared Lloyd. He knew what it was capable of doing, especially after he had attacked Bo. It was unnatural that Zane was perfectly comfortable with getting that close to it. But Cole seemed like a sensible guy and he trusted the mutt enough for him to tolerate being around it. Lloyd assumed that, as long as he kept his guard up, staying around the creature would be okay.

Zane was grumbling about being frozen, his wet clothes turned to ice. Lloyd pressed the tip of his finger to an ice spike that had clung from the tip of Zane's hair, chuckling slightly.

"It's a nice look on you," Lloyd smiled.

"I feel like an ice cube," Zane commented, trying to shake the ice from his hair to no avail.

"You're not going to freeze all the way over right?" Lloyd questioned, a tad nervous about the amount of ice on Zane.

"I shouldn't if I'm careful," Zane answered, "I'm keeping an eye on it. I just need to get by a fire sooner rather than later."

"If you say so," Lloyd replied, not quite convinced.

The group continued their journey, Cole, Zaddic, and Edilio slowly getting further and further away from the two. Lloyd found that Zane was having a hard time keeping up with the group, as his small stature and short legs made his strides smaller and the underbrush bigger. Lloyd waited for him, resisting the urge to just scoop him up and carry him himself out of impatience.

Lloyd noticed Zane's head flick up, only by the slight bounce of his hair. Lloyd was about to question him, when he lifted a single index finger up, signaling him to be quiet. He dropped the fish ice cube and cupped his hand into a ball, seemingly forming a snowball out of nothing. He turned and hurled it at Cole, watching with a straight face as it smacked him right in the back of his head. Lloyd resisted the urge to laugh, sensing that there was an ulterior motive to his action.

Cole whirled around, looking upset when Zane flashed a couple signals to him. Cole turned to Zaddic and started to whisper into his ear.

"We're going to have a fight," Zane whispered to Lloyd, "I pretty sure there's four of them."

"Pretty sure? How?" Lloyd asked, "I mean not that I don't trust you but I just don't really see anybody around here."

"It's because there is no one around here. At least not yet," Zane explained, only confusing Lloyd more.

At Lloyd's confused expression, Zane added, "I have a sixth sense."

" _Ohh,_ " Lloyd mouthed.

The rest of their teammates were cautiously making their way back to the other two, expect Asher, who was nowhere to be seen.

"What is going on!" Zaddic demanded, only to be shushed by Cole.

"We're going to meet some elemental masters," Zane informed him.

"You really believe him?" Zaddic looked at Cole in disbelief.

"I mean, he hasn't ever been wrong," Cole shrugged, "So I don't see a reason not to. I mean we don't have anything to lose really."

"Fine," Zaddic sighed, shifting his spear into his other hand.

Lloyd heard the soft crinkle of leaves and underbrush underfoot. Without even thinking, he had notched an arrow into his crossbow and fired it at the sound. They all were dead silent as they listened to nothing. Lloyd whirled around as he felt a tap on his shoulder. His glance darted all over the clearing but there was nothing there. He felt another tap on his other shoulder and he turned around to the same exact result.

"What is going on with you?" Zaddic hissed.

"Okay, whoever is tapping me on the shoulder is being really annoying," Lloyd grumped, annoyed that they would pick this exact moment to start fooling around.

Everyone lifted up their hands and shook their heads.

"Well if it isn't Zane," Lloyd heard an edged voice call.

He turned to a group of four females who had seemingly appeared into nothing.

"Minerva," Zane smiled.

Minvera scanned the crowd in front of her, eyes cold and calculating. When her eyes fell on Lloyd he couldn't help but feel like she was searching his brain. He tried to change his thoughts into a continuous loop of nonsense just in case his suspicions were right.

"Wow," Minerva snickered, her eyes still trailing on Zaddic, "This is almost like reading a bad fanfiction."

* * *

 **Oh because I'm too lazy to scroll all the way back up to the top I'm just going to write this down here. Honestly moving my two fingers up the mouse pad just to move back down to move them back up. Ugh, where am I going to get all the energy to do that?**

 **Anyways, Nya's death was foreshadowed earlier. I mean, kinda. Maybe it was a little vague to you guys but I can see it.** **It was in the "Playing with Fire" chapter, in the little bonus chapter where Kai was the last one left after the dragon killed Nya.**


	30. It's Going To Be Okay

**Oh my god. What is this? Another chapter in a relatively reasonable time? A miracle. Anyways, HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! I this day is well spent thanking those who were part of the armed forces and celebrating those who have died who serving in our country's forces.**

 **RandomDragon2.0-** **Masters of speed, light, metal, and nature. Unfortunately, there's no light. Or maybe, fortunately. Our first big elemental battle. Anyways, you're so right Cole. I'd rather be dragged off by a kelpie than to meet these ladies.**

 **NinjaFan-** ** _Welcome! You're so lucky that you're free already. You probably go to a private school. I have around 3 more weeks of school for me. Oh, and you'll see why Zaddic's such a meanie. It's coming up real soon in the next chapters._**

 **RandomGuest-** ** _Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_**

* * *

 **JAY (Day 14)**

Jay blinked, groaning as he was pulled out of his dreamless sleep into a world of pain. One of the first things that greeted him was the stinging burning mess that was the left side of his face.

"Ugh," Jay groaned, shifting uncomfortably.

He slowly started to feel the side of his face staring at his chin. He could feel the deep grooves in his skins, tender to the touch from where the wolf had mauled him. He stopped about halfway up as he couldn't lift his arm up any further without feeling an intense pain.

" _Whatever wolf that got me right around the shoulder blade really sucks,_ " Jay grimaced, slowly let his arm fall to his side.

Jay took in a couple deep breaths, feeling the layer of cloth wrapped around his chest. He could feel them winding down his legs, up his arms, they were everywhere weren't they? Jay laid there for a second. He really wished he hadn't wakened up so soon.

" _Couldn't I have waited until it at least didn't hurt as much?_ "

It was quiet, so quiet he could swear he could hear his own pain. He could hear the beating of his heart as it pulsed in his chest and could feel it in his head.

" _Where's…Kai and Nya?_ " Jay thought, slowly turning over onto his stomach.

He tried to get his feet under him but it was just too painful to get his legs up that far. His muscles were definitely stiff and that was only making it worse.

" _Okay, okay._ " Jay thought, laying back down with a sigh of relief, " _We'll do this a different way._ "

Jay slowly started to army crawl across the tent floor, pulling himself along mostly by his elbows. He could feel the pull of his stitches as he moved along the floor, reminding himself not to pull them loose. Finally, Jay was able to get to the flap of the tent. He fumbled with the zipper, his bandaged fingers unable to get a good hold on it. He ended up wedging it between two fingers and pulling it open enough for him to shimmy through the opening. He got his torso out and blinked in the harsh sunlight.

Jay easily sought out Kai, who had his knees tucked into his chest and his head buried in his arms. Jay, with much determination, grasped the fabric of the tent and used it to pull himself to his feet. He hissed slightly from the pain but successfully pulled himself up. He leaned heavily against the fabric and slowly stretched out each leg, a grimace present on his face. Afterward, he teetered over to Kai.

As he drew near, he could hear that Kai was indeed crying. His shoulders shook but his sobs were muffled to the point where they only sound like sighs or shakey breaths. Jay reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

" _Kai's…cold?_ " Jay wondered, placing his other hand on Kai because he didn't believe what he was feeling.

Still the same temperature for the other hand. For once, Kai actually felt a temperature that was normal for a human being.

"Kai?" Jay asked, sitting beside him.

Kai curled further into himself at the sound of Jay's voice.

"What's going-" Jay started to ask, Kai's behavior scaring him as it became more and more apparent of what happened to Nya.

"They took her," Kai whimpered, "I didn't even get to bring her back here. I didn't even get to try to save her. I coulda-"

Jay wrapped his arms around Kai's back, taking in the new information. He couldn't believe it.

"She's still out there. I know it. She's not dead. They took her too soon. I could still feel her in my arms." Kai feverishly proclaimed.

" _Nya's gone?_ "

Jay tried to imagine what it would be like without Nya. He just couldn't. It just seemed like she had left the camp for a bit. That she would definitely come by back the end of the night. Still, Jay hung tighter to Kai, almost scared that the world would rip him away too.

"She promised!" Kai growled, voice rising in volume, "We promised! We promised we'd always be together!"

Kai drew in another shaky breath and his voice dropped into a whisper, "We'd gone through everything. Everything together. Our parents dying. I practically raised her. And then-and then she… And then she dies in my arms!"

He felt so distant from his feelings. Like he was watching TV. It was real, he was here, but it just wasn't connecting. The shock had successfully disconnected him from everything so he could have a few moments of quiet before the hurricane. Kai shook Jay off of him, shooting to his feet. For the first time, Jay could see Kai's eyes, bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"She f*king dies in my arms!" Kai shouted, punting the nearest stone as angry tears streamed down his cheeks, "She knew I couldn't do it without her! She knew I couldn't live without her and she dies in my arms!"

Kai was pacing, Jay carefully staying out of the way as Kai took his anger out on anything nearby. Sticks and rocks were hurled from the clearing and leaves were trampled. Kai was so, so angry and it all had to go somewhere. But was short lived as his angry expression broke and he sunk onto his stomach, burying his face back into his arms. He was sobbing again and this time it wasn't quiet by any means. He was whimpering and whining between each breath, unable to form any words that could describe how he was feeling.

"I can't live without her. I can't do this. And it's all her fault." Kai choked out between heavy breaths, "I know I said I would go on no matter what happens, but. But I just can't."

"Kai, I-" Jay moved to comfort him.

"They didn't even let me say goodbye," Kai looked up at Jay, "Not even give her a proper burial. Just speared her body from my arms and flew away. I don't have anyone left. I've lost them all. God, I can't lose another. I can't make it through this. There's nothing for me at the end. Everyone's gone. Everything's gone."

"I'm still here," Jay offered.

Kai didn't answer, instead, he turned his back away from Jay. Jay cringed on the inside wondering if he had said the wrong thing and that had made Kai pull away from him.

"It's not enough. I didn't do enough. I shouldn't have listened to her. She would have still been here if I had just done something different. This is all my fault." Kai sighed.

Jay moved so that he could see Kai's face, sitting right in front of him. Kai just stared back at him, two unending streams of tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry," Jay whispered, looking away, "This is all my fault."

Kai didn't answer, nor did Jay really expect one.

"No, it's not your fault," Kai finally added after a long period of silence.

" _He just saying that to make me feel better. He knows just as well as I do that this was my fault._ "

"I need… I need to take a walk," Jay finally said, pushing himself up.

He needed to get away. He needed space from Kai's suffocating emotions or he was going to drown in them.

"Okay," Kai's voice trailed after him, as he laid in the dirt, softly grieving while he picked at leaves.

Jay ignored the pain in his limbs, it all felt so distant anyways and found himself trudging down to the river. He was constantly stumbling over almost everything on the way there, only making his legs hurt more. He finally made it to the bank and leaned up against a tree, looking at the sky and the blue clouds. Jay closed his eyes and pictured Nya's face for a second.

" _….I'll never see her again. Only here, in my memories._ " Jay realized.

He could feel the pressure building in his chest, he tried to breathe through it, but it got stuck in the back of his throat. He felt like he was choking. Choking the feeling of sadness. He swallowed, feelings being tugged between shock and sadness.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry," Jay whimpered, throwing a hand over his eyes, "I didn't-It's all my fault."

" _Kai's-Kai's never going to get over this. He's going to hate me forever. The wolves came for me. And they took Nya instead. God, I did this to him._ "

Jay felt the wave of sadness finally make it to his eyes and he started to cry, propped up against a sycamore tree. He was sobbing even though he couldn't believe that Nya was really gone, but the thought was enough to push him over the edge. He pulled at the signature peeling bark of the tree, breaking it off and crumbling it in his hands.

"It's not fair!" Jay wailed, feeling his chest tighten its hold around his shattering heart, "I want Nya back-hck-Nya!"

Jay sobbed even harder. His head was pounding from the lack of air he was able to get between the sobs but he couldn't stop.

"Please?" Jay asked no one.

Jay started to hyperventilate as he tried to make up for lost air. He hugged his knees and let himself fall onto his side, ignoring the aching pain that sprung up followed.

" _Calm down. Breathe,_ " Jay told himself, letting go of his legs and flattening himself on the ground. He stayed that way for a while, slowly calming himself down as he watched the clouds roll across the blue sky on a seemingly perfect day.

" _We relaxed under the clouds once._ " Jay remembered, remorsefully, " _All together. I should have stayed awake and enjoyed every moment that I got. I wasted it all sleeping. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ "

With a sigh, Jay pushed himself up thinking about going home. He started to go down to the water to wash off his face when bumped into a tree. It was enough to make him stumble until he tripped over something and landed on his shoulder.

"Ow!" Jay yelped, starting to cry again as everything was just too overwhelming.

" _You just tripped. You're okay. It doesn't even hurt that bad,_ " Jay soothed himself, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

Jay groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet, taking a deep breath in and out.

" _It's going to be okay,_ " Jay told himself, trying to slow his breathing.

He continued to make his way down to the water. Poking at the edge of bank, before reaching into the water. Jay caught his reflection in the water and gasped.

" _That's not me. That can't be me! I'm-I'm-_ "

Jay stared a little closer, forcing his shoulder up so he could reach all the way up to his eye. He gently touched the skin around his eye, feeling the lacerated flesh. He could see his left eye, Kai had left it in. But it was nearly cleaved in half and it was cloudy and unseeing.

"I'm hideous!" Jay wailed, noticing the number of bandages wrapped around him, "I look like a mummy! Like someone stitched me back together!"

" _This is rock bottom. This is it, it literally can't get any worse._ " Jay thought, hopelessly looking at his reflection, " _Ugly, ugly, ugly._ "

His eye was definitely gone. He would never see out of it again. No wonder he was tripping over everything, he literally was missing a piece of his vision on the left. Jay tried to remember what being able to see with both eyes looked like; how wide his peripheral vision use to be. But he couldn't remember, it just felt like every other day when he opened his eyes.

Jay tugged at the bandages, pulling all of them loose.

" _I have to see. I have to._ " Jay thought, throwing the cloth to the ground.

Thick purple bruising and long stitches stretched all over his body. Across his chest, along with his legs, arms, neck, hips, shoulders, everywhere. Parts of his body was puffed up and swollen, making it look even worse. The left side of his face was swollen. Purple bruising across his nose. Bite marks littered along his body like kisses from the devil as well.

Jay would have remarked that he looked like he had been chewed up and spit out if it hadn't been true.

"You _got Nya killed and now you're dead weight._ " Jay bitterly laughed at himself, " _Great job, Jay. You really know how to screw things up._ "

Jay crouched at the edge of the pond, smashing the water so that the ripples distorted his face. It only made him look even worse.

"Ugly. Worthless. Stupid. No good. Idiot." Jay spat at his reflection which was settling out again.

Jay pulled at the mud on the side of the bank. He gathered a good handful and threw it at his reflection. Ripples distorted it again, granting him another few moments to pretend that wasn't his reflection. The fish that darted near the bank were gone. They usually bolted away at his shadow but Jay told himself that it was his looks that send them running. His reflection was back and Jay clawed at it, wanting to tear it to pieces. He despised the sad torn up boy that looked back at him. The look of loss so evident on his face and the wounds of life littered all over his body.

"You should have done something! You let Nya die. Kai's never going to trust you again. Now you look like this! And you deserve it! Every time you look at yourself I hope you're reminded of what you did. What you didn't do!" Jay snarled.

He wanted to destroy it, so he never had to look at it again. He sat back, panting and ignoring the pain caused by his outburst. The water settled once more and Jay could see the flustered boy looking back at him again. Jay coughed, starting to cry again.

"Stupid, stupid Jay." Jay lamented.

He leaned over the water and started tracing his outline in the water, trying to accept that this was going to be the new face of Jay Walker. He stayed this way, tracing and retracing his outline while thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

* * *

Jay was testing out his sight, trying to see how far to the left he could move his hand before it disappeared out of view. A view that should have been there. Now, all that was there was an easy blindspot.

"Jay?" Kai's voice wavered, sounding so different from its usual confidence. He sounded sad, tried, and hopeless.

"What," Jay almost snarled, but he held his tongue.

" _It's not Kai's fault. Don't take it out on him._ " Jay reminded himself.

Kai squatted down beside him, taking a long look at him before he averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kai sighed.

"Shouldn't be." Jay murmured, finding the exact spot of the closest he could see his hand. Wasn't very far.

"God, and I thought that being in different rooms was the worst," Kai laughed at himself, "That I had to sneak over and see her or I'd die."

More silence between them.

"Do you remember?" Kai asked tentatively, gesturing to some of his stitches.

"No. Do I want to remember?" Jay asked, letting his hand drop.

"No." Kai said quietly.

"Wanna tell me what I missed?" Jay prodded.

"A lot of screaming." Kai grimaced, pulling at his hair rather than preening it.

" _Probably why it looks so tangled,_ " Jay noted.

"Sponsors sent a gift of sewing supplies but no anesthetics. Wasn't pretty. You were barely conscious from beginning to end."

" _I was screaming from beginning to end,_ " Jay filled in the unspoken sentence.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked, turning to Kai.

Kai was obviously not okay. He was not going to be okay. Ever. Kai would never be okay again. That much was apparent to Jay.

" _You did this to him._ "

"It's fine. I'm fine." Kai said.

They both knew it wasn't true.

" _He hates you for doing this to him. Letting Nya die and then making him patch you up like a torn stuffed animal. He probably is only here because he knows that's what Nya would have wanted. Bet he probably regrets that now._ "

Jay looked away from Kai and back at his reflection. His reflection looked accusingly back at him. He hated his reflection.

"Here."

Jay turned around. Kai was holding an eye patch out for him.

"Thought you might like it. I'm sorry I couldn't fix your eye." Kai said, "I'd probably woulda made it worse if I'd touched it."

Jay took the eyepatch and looked at it. He looked back at his reflection. A one-eyed, black and blue, stitched up boy looked back at him. His one eye was bloodshot from crying so much and the other was a milky unseeing white with a slash cleaving through its middle. His left side of his face was shredded, it would scar indefinitely. Jay pulled the eye patch over his head and positioned it over his eye.

"You look cool," Kai remarked, staring at his reflection.

"Just like a pirate." Jay smiled although it looked sad more than anything, "With a really cool eye patch."

They stood side by side for a while, Jay eventually leaning into Kai. He was tired and honestly really just needed someone to tell him it was going to be okay. They both needed someone to tell them that. It dawned on Jay that leaving Kai while he was in such a state was super risky. He could have lost both siblings in the span of a day.

" _Right after he told you there was nothing left for him here. Great going, Jay._ "

"It's going to be okay," Jay told Kai. At least he can make sure that someone told Kai that.

"Okay," Kai sighed, putting an arm around Jay's shoulder.

"We'll make it okay, alright? Just…just don't give up on me." Jay assured Kai.

"Okay," Kai's voice sounded hollow and empty.

"Pinky promise?" Jay asked, holding a finger out to him.

Kai looked at his pinky, obviously remembering when Nya had asked him the same thing. Jay was watching his carefully, watching as the tears tried to well back up in his eyes.

"Okay," Kai said, sounding a little more resolute, "Okay."

Kai took Jay's pinky in his and gave it a small shake.

* * *

 **References back to chpt. 6, wow so long ago. And we've reached chapter 30! Whoo!**


	31. Divisions

**The past Jay and the next Kai chapter have been pretty tragic for me. A lot of that content has been coming from how I've been currently feeling. Unfortunately, while writing them, one of my three guinea pigs have passed away. I raised them for when they were itty-bitty piggies. I've had them for maybe...3 to 4 years? Their names were Scooter and Wooly, (both girls but you could never tell by their names) and now Tibi's the last one. Rest in peace my little piggies.**

 **We are a little far behind the day on this side of the story. Nya hasn't even died yet. Also, this picks up a little into the previous chapter of this group. Woah, monster chapter. 7k words? I usually write around 4k words but the last two were 2k so I guess this makes up for the lack of writing in the last chapters. This one does have what was supposed to be part of Lloyd's last chapter, but I think the chapter works better with it starting here.**

 **RandomDragon2.0-** ** _Poor Kai. Hey, I mean, at least you got Jay... *wink*_**

 **Ninjafan-** ** _Chen just can't keep his hands off those buttons. And poor Kai. Unfortunately, Nya's death was planned from the beginning. At first, it was actually going to be one of the other side competitors that killed Nya, leading Kai to spend the rest of the time hunting them down. I thought that this was more interesting because we still have quite a bit to go in the competition and I didn't want every Kai chapter from now on being centered on revenge. Plus it seemed kinda harsh on his character to make him seem so focused on revenge only._**

 **Pokeninjafan19-** ** _Ya, survivor's guilt hits strong._**

 **RandomGuest-** **_Thanks so much. I'm glad you're excited about the next chapter. I hope this one's great!_**

 **MidnightLokilover-** ** _Ahh, Infinity War. I won't spoil anything, but that was a heartbreak. And Nya's death was pretty tragic but I knew that she wasn't going to be making it out since the beginning. Oh and you know I'm going to be messing with Kai and Jay. I'm messing with this group too. So get ready ;)_**

* * *

 **COLE (Day 12)**

"I've had so much fun today." Zaddic beamed at him, "I can't remember when's the last time that I've actually relaxed since the start of the Tournament."

"It's good to relax. Honestly, what did you do all the time? Train?" Cole laughed.

"Ya," Zaddic said, "I just want to make sure that I'm ready for anything that comes."

"Didn't seem that ready for the splash wars," Cole chuckled, socking him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you've joined my group," Zaddic reflected.

"I'm glad too." Cole replied, "It's been a blast."

Zaddic turned back, watching Lloyd and Zane walking slightly behind him.

"Do you really think that Zane's an innocent bundle of joy? It seems kinda suspicious if you ask me." Zaddic said.

"How can you say that about him!" Cole protested, pulling away from Zaddic, "He's literally like a brother to me."

"Sorry, sorry." Zaddic raised his hands apologetically, "I didn't phrase that right. Forget that I ever said that."

Cole gave him huff, turning his head away from him.

"I just, I really just want you to be careful okay?" Zaddic looked at him, "You can't always read people like a book. You don't know anyone here. Everyone's just trying to survive."

"I am careful. I know Zane. We've been through so much," Cole said, "Plus, I could say the same for you."

"Okay. Okay, that's fair. I'll trust you about Zane." Zaddic smiled, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that accusingly."

"It's okay," Cole replied.

The walked in silence for a bit before Zaddic started to talk again.

" _He's just being careful. He doesn't know Zane like I do._ " Cole reminded him, taking a deep breath in and letting it out.

"Can I tell you something?" Zaddic asked, looking at Cole.

"Anything," Cole smiled to which Zaddic returned.

"I'll tell you why I'm more trustable than anyone out here." Zaddic started slowly, "I like you."

Cole froze, his heart was beating insanely fast. He had stopped, which Zaddic noticed and stopped in front of him. He turned, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"You do?" Was all the Cole was able to manage.

" _This is so sudden. What do I say?! I haven't even had time to figure this out. What would my father say?_ "

Cole's thoughts were speeding by a mile a minute, his face growing more and more flushed.

"L-like, like like? Or like?" Cole stuttered out, blush burning his cheeks.

"No, I just decided to tell you that you're a nice person. Of course, like like." Zaddic laughed, wrapping an arm around Cole's waist.

Zaddic was close. Really close. Super really close. Cole could feel his face redden and he didn't really accept or reject Zaddic's arm. He didn't know what to do in this situation at all.

" _Just wait, don't make this situation awkward. It'll sort itself out,_ " Cole promised himself, deciding to wait the situation out.

"Er-ah-um," Cole mumbled out, pulling at his shirt collar. It was getting really hot and he wanted to take it off but not in this situation.

Cole looked back at Zane and Lloyd. They were talking together and not paying attention to the drama going on ahead of them.

"It's okay if you don't have an answer right now," Zaddic shrugged, "I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks," Cole heaved a sigh, grateful that he wasn't expected to come up with an answer so soon.

Zaddic let him go commenting, "You're adorable when you're flustered."

Cole's face became impossibly redder. Zaddic had started walking and Cole followed slightly behind him. He was feeling so hot that he was sure he was going to melt. His face was absolutely burning and his palms were sweating enough to fill a kiddie pool. And then something cold whacked him in the back of his head and slid down his shirt. He whirled around, wiggling as the freezing cold snow rushed down his back. Zane flashed him a couple signals. He made a fist and shook it as if rolling dice and gave him a sideways 4 fingers.

" _Fight-4 people,_ " Cole read.

Cole tapped Zaddic on the shoulder and gave him the news. Zaddic raised an eyebrow at him, but whistled at Edilio was slightly further ahead of them.

" _Wonder if I and Zane should learn these whistle commands,_ " Cole pondered, " _Probably a much better way to communicate, especially the further away we are from each other._ "

Cole, Zaddic, and Edilio backtracked to the two.

"What is going on?!" Zaddic demanded, and Cole shushed him, rolling his eyes.

"We're going to meet some elemental masters," Zane said.

Zaddic gave him an incredulously look before turning to Cole, "You really believe him?"

Cole easily remembered his doubt in Zane's sixth sense. But time and time again it had been proven to be right.

"I mean," Cole shrugged, looking at Zaddic and trying not to blush, "He hasn't ever been wrong. So I don't see a reason not to. I mean we don't have anything to lose really."

" _How can he stand there and pretend that he didn't just literally tell me he liked me a minute ago?_ " Cole wondered, trying to keep his face from turning red again.

"Fine" Zaddic, sighed, his eyes flicking from Cole to Zane to Cole again.

A sudden movement caught Cole's eye and he looked to see Lloyd spinning like a top.

"What's going on with you?" Zaddic hissed, while Lloyd was looking around.

"Okay, whoever is tapping me on the shoulder is really annoying," Lloyd complained.

Zaddic just scoffed and rolled his eyes looking at Lloyd like he was crazy, while Cole humored Lloyd with a shake of his head.

"Well if it isn't old Zane?"

Cole whipped his head up. A group of four females were standing to their left.

"Minerva," Zane was practically beaming.

" _Does this kid know literally everyone?_ " Cole thought to himself.

Minerva was scanning the crowd in front of her, and Cole shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. It was a generally unpleasant feeling to have her gaze on you. She was staring intently at them, scrutinizing them, with a gaze that was more piercing than normal eyes could ever be. She was staring at them with a gaze made him feel like she was delving into him most inward thoughts. And just like that, her eyes moved to the next one, leaving Cole feeling like she had stripped him of something important.

"Wow," Minerva snickered, "This is almost like reading a bad fan fiction."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged having no clue what she was talking about. Even her teammates were looking a little befuddled.

Zaddic let out a sharp, short whistle and Lloyd and Edilio were by his side, weapons bared and faces steeled for a fight. Lloyd was the first to move, notching and firing an arrow at great speed.

"Whoopsie," The girl Lloyd fired at teased, moving out of the way in a millisecond, "You're just not quick enough."

"Breeze," Edilio hissed at them, "Master of Speed."

Zane was walking over to the group of girl and Cole grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"I can fix this," Zane pleaded, trying to get his fingers under Cole's so he could pry them off his arm, "I can talk to them. I know Minerva, she's from my district. We don't have to fight."

"No, Zane. No, you can't." Cole firmly told him, "This is a life or death fight. Words don't solve anything."

"You know he's right."

Cole looked up to see Minerva standing right in front of them, hammer in hand. Cole internal cursed Zane for distracting him in a fight over a notion so ridiculous.

"It really is a life or death battle Zane. You're going to get someone killed." Minerva continued, not even bothering to lift her weapon, "Probably Cole. He cares a lot about you."

Zane looked up at Cole, eyes wide. He drew back from Minerva and pressed himself into Cole's chest, shaking his head.

"She's in my head," Zane whispered, eyes flicking back and forth as he covered his ears.

"You know," Zane said while Minerva mouthed the words behind him, "I'm just not quite feeling myself."

Zane pulled his shurikens from his pocket and Cole stumbled back. Cold, thick, ice steadily rose up his legs with surprising speed.

"Ack! What?!" Cole yelped, legs frozen in mid-fall.

Zane leaped at Cole, shurikens and a smile bared. Zaddic gave him a punt, sending him tumbling with a yelp.

"Careful," Cole cringed.

"Do you want to die or what?" Zaddic asked, slamming the spear into the ice and shattering it.

Cole shook himself free, while Zane leaped at Zaddic, ramming an uppercut into his chest. Zaddic barely had time to bring his spear up before Zane nailed him in the cheek, wrapped his arm around Zaddic's and twisted him into an arm lock.

"F*ck, he's going to pop it out of the socket," Zaddic hissed, clenching his teeth.

Cole grabbed Zaddic's spear and swung it like a bat. Zane yelped as it knocked him off Zaddic. He rolled out of it, slinging his shurikens at Cole. Cole dove to the ground, sliding in the dirt. Zaddic grabbed his spear from him, groaning as he rolled his shoulder around and flexed out his arm. He ran towards Zane while Cole turned to help Edilio who was having trouble fighting off the master of nature and metal. Lloyd was holding out against the master of speed, firing a ton of arrows to make sure she kept her distance.

"Asher, where the f*ck have you been?" Cole heard Zaddic curse from afar.

" _At least Asher got here._ " Cole breathed a sigh of relief.

Cole slammed his scythe into the master of metal, barely driving her back. She turned to him, socking him in the stomach. Cole huffed a breath of air, fighting the need to curl in on himself. He landed his scythe on the back of her neck. Nothing. She was literally invincible. She was storming towards him, moving like a gorilla.

BOOM!

A pillar of earth collided with her, throwing her airborne. She caught the nearest tree and swung off of it, turning right back at Cole.

"I'm sorry," Cole whispered, lifting up a wave of earth.

It crashed over the master of metal, pulling her down and under the ground. Cole pulled her further and further down, pressing the earth tight around her so she wouldn't have to room to try to dig herself out.

" _I'll come back for her. I won't leave her down there._ " Cole promised himself, turning to the master of nature.

Edilio was slicing through the underbrush that was reaching out towards his limbs. But the vines were crawling up his legs faster than he could cleave through them. Cole was running to his side, swinging his scythe through the vines. The earth rumbled, and shook, kneading itself to pull all of the vines down.

With most of the vines were gone, the two turned to the master of nature.

"Heads up, Cole!" Cole heard Zaddic shout.

He instantly slid to the left, only for Zane to go shooting past him. He landed with a shriek on the back of his neck, rolling slightly in front of the master of nature.

"What about being gentle!" Cole shouted while Zane gathered himself to his feet.

"F*ck," Zane cursed, dabbing at his bloodied forehead.

He swung hard at Cole, socking him in the cheek. Cole blinked as his vision flashed, trying to figure out what the hell was happening around him. Zane slammed a punch into his thigh and Cole yowled in pain.

"Ow! Charlie Horse! God dammit this hurts," Cole yelped, hopping on one foot as his other leg's muscles cramped.

Cole got about two good hops on his leg before Zane kicked it out from under him and Cole landed hard on his tailbone. Cole bit his lip, trying to hold in a scream. Instead, a muffled whimper escaped his lips. Zane snarled as Zaddic kneed him in the back, causing him to almost fall on top of Cole had he not flipped out of the way.

"I'm going to kill you guys for that," Zane growled, grabbing Cole's scythe from his hands.

Cole tried to keep a grip on it, but his sweaty palms let the weapon side from his grip with little resistance. Zane hurled the scythe and Cole watch it spin in the air.

"Asher! Asher!" Edilio screaming, waving his arms frantically as more vines wove around his torso.

Asher turned around, but Minerva covered his eyes with her hand. The scythe spun perfectly, bladed side slamming into Asher's chest with a thunk. He screamed, high and short before his chest started to heave large, broken gasps. Minerva let her hands drop from his face and Asher poked at the weapon in his chest. The tips of his fingers were indecisively turning from wisps back to fingers. Asher stumbled forwards, thick tears were starting to roll down his face.

"No, No, No...I-I don't want to. I can't be." Asher stuttered out, as his blood started to drop to the ground below him, "Please. I don't want to die here. I have to go home. They're waiting for me. I'm-I'm-"

"Bye, bye," Minerva laughed, pulling the scythe from his chest and cleaving it into his neck.

Asher shrieked for a second before the scythe sliced through his vocal cords. Minerva slammed the scythe into his chest again for good measure, before turning her gaze back to Zaddic.

Cole covered his eyes, compelling himself to look away as Asher bled out of the floor, clutching and grasping the grass as the blood gurgled in the back of his cut throat. The moment of silent shock didn't last as Zaddic snarled when a large rock struck his forehead. He turned back to Zane who was already hurling several ice shards at Zaddic. Zaddic's snarl turned into a cry as one of them landed in his elbow. Edilio was struggling against the vines that were slowly wrapping their way around his neck. The master of speed, Breeze was busy throwing Lloyd's arrows back at him as he quickly dodged them before firing his own in return.

Cole bit his lip. No time for hesitation, Lloyd was losing ground fast to the master of speed and Edilio was clutching at the vines which were wrapped tight around his neck. They were fighting a losing battle. Taking a deep breath, Cole looked away as he commanded the earth into a sharp spike. He could hear the gurgled scream of the master of nature as he dealt with her, sinking the rocks deep into her chest. This provided a distraction and for the millisecond that Breeze stopped, Lloyd pulled the energy from the life around him and launched an arrow into Breeze's thigh. She squealed, and Zaddic wasted no time, cutting her down with his spear.

Only the master of mind was left, Zane standing loyally by her side. They were moving as one, Minerva tossing his scythe from one hand to the other while Zane mimicked the action. The team recollected, panting and bleeding as they stood together minus Asher. He was staring at them blankly from his position on the ground, obviously not quite dead yet, but definitely on his way there. In fact, now that Cole was looking around, nobody had really died yet. Cole closed his eyes and tried to look away from them. He didn't want to think about it.

Minerva was carefully assessing the situation around her. Her friends were gone and she was all alone except for her puppet.

"Zane, come here," She called and Zane dutifully followed.

She traced her finger around the edge of the scythe, smearing the blood all over her fingers.

"Nobody move," She commanded, lowering the blade to Zane's neck.

Zane barely blinked or reacted. No pleading glance, or frantic look in his eyes. It was just blank. Waiting for Minerva to tell him what his next thoughts would be.

"I know Zaddic's willing to risk Zane's life after what he did to Asher but what about you Cole?" Minerva asked and Zane titled his head so she could move the blade right under his chin.

"Do you really want to break Cole's heart?" Minerva teased Zaddic, making a kissy face, "He might never forgive you."

Lloyd looked at Zaddic with shock evident on his face.

"Fine, what do you want?" Zaddic hissed.

"Lloyd, come here," Minerva called, "Promise I won't bite."

"Don't do it," Zaddic held his arm out stopping Lloyd.

"Don't test me," Minerva growled, sliding the scythe forward a bit.

Drops of blood began to fall and Cole wasn't sure if it was Zane's or Asher's blood. Probably both if he had to guess. Lloyd ducked under Zaddic's arm, ignoring his protests as he marched towards Minerva.

"Lloyd, she's not going to give us Zane back! Don't do it. They never listen. You'll both end up dead!" Zaddic was shouting.

But Lloyd had his hand on Minerva's shoulder in an instant. She looked at him with shock and she paled almost immediately at his touch. Her expression went blank and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She crumpled into a heap at Lloyd's feet, a quieter and quicker death than her other companions had received.

Lloyd was panting, shaking as he collapsed to his knees. He was still shaking as he gracelessly lost his balance and fell on his side. The shaking was accompanied by twitching, his face twisting unceremoniously into an expression of pain and shock.

"Too much. Heart hurts. Head hurts. Gonna explode," Lloyd wheezed.

Zaddic ran up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. There was a slight green glow and Lloyd let out a deep sigh. Zaddic let out a deep sigh before putting a hand under Lloyd's back and slowly pushing him up to a sitting position.

"All good?" Zaddic asked.

"Ya, just...feeling a little dizzy." Lloyd groaned, pressing his fingers to his temple.

"Okay, don't try to stand up yet then," Zaddic said, sitting back on his knees.

Cole turned to Zane who was still standing there, still retaining a blank face.

"Zane?" Cole asked and Zane's eyes moved to him.

"I-I don't know what to do," Zane whispered, staring at his hands.

"Whatever you want to," Cole answered.

"I want… to just breath for a second," Zane sighed, taking a seat.

The fireworks went off, 5 shots. Cole cringed knowing that the master of metal must have suffocated below the earth.

"You did what you had to do," Edilio comforted him, put a hand on his shoulder.

Zane leaned into Cole, letting out a sigh.

"I killed someone," Zane's voice floated up to Cole.

"I've killed two," Cole replied, picking up his bloodied scythe. It had so much blood on it.

Cole had noticed that Zaddic has left Lloyd and was sitting next to Asher. He was writing something into the ground next to him with his spear. He stood up and Zaddic was marching back up to them, anger all over his face.

"Zaddic wait-" Edilio was trying to stop him but Zaddic backhanded him in the face.

"How dare you!" Zaddic growled, clutching Zane by the throat, "You killed him!"

"Zaddic please-," Zane whimpered, as his teammates watched with wide-eyes.

Zaddic cut him off by tightening his grip around his neck.

"Never fought before in my life, my ass!" Zaddic snarled, "You f*ken liar."

Zane squirmed in his hold, legs kicking as Zaddic held him off the ground. He was slowly getting more and more red in the face.

" _He wouldn't kill him right?_ " Cole stood there, slack-jawed, doing nothing but watching the scene unfold.

Zane brought both of his legs up to his chest and slammed them into Zaddic. He dropped the boy who almost immediately was covered by a shell of ice.

"Zaddic, what the hell!" Cole shouted, marching up to him, finally finding the ability to do something.

"Nobody just all of a sudden fights like that." Zaddic shouted back at him, pointing a finger accusingly in his face, "He's playing you. You're just too stupid to see."

" _Is he?_ " Cole wondered, " _No, Zane wouldn't do that. He's my friend. We've been through so much together._ "

"Wait, I'm sorry," Zaddic apologized, dropping his finger, "I just-it's not your fault, I shouldn't be yelling at you."

The team sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what to do. Their eyes fell to the ice dome, the shadow of a curled up Zane visible through the layers of ice.

"Zane?" Cole tapped at the ice, "Zaddic's going to be nice. You can come out. We just want to talk."

Cole waited for an answer but currently, all he got was the sniffles and whimpers of the boy on the other side.

" _Can he even hear us in there?"_ Cole wondered after he didn't receive any reply.

"I don't want to," Finally came Zane's answer.

"You should tell him that either he melts the ice or I'm busting my foot through it," Zaddic responded.

There was a crackling sound as more ice started to form around the bubble. Layers upon layers wove their way around the dome.

"Great job, Zaddic," Cole growled.

"You're way isn't working, I'm doing mine," Zaddic huffed, hoisting his spear up.

There was a shattering noise and Cole turned around to find that Zane had busted his hand through the top of his shell and was crawling out.

"Okay, okay," Zane sniffed, "Just…just don't do that."

Zane was looking worse for wear, having sustained the worst injuries of the group with the exception of Asher. Thick purple bruising was already starting to form on his neck, along with the trickle of blood running down from his neck. Busted lip, slight black eye. The back of his head was bleeding along with a scrape on his forehead. Scrapes, scratches, and rug burns ran all up his arms and legs. Probably had gotten most of his injuries while fighting Zaddic.

"So, want to tell us where you learned your moves?" Zaddic asked accusingly, watching as Zane shrunk under his gaze.

"No," Zane's voice was barely above a whisper.

Cole's heart sunk.

" _Not even going to defend yourself from the accusation._ " Cole bitterly thought, " _Zaddic's right. He's just been playing me._ "

Cole buried his head in his arms, he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Cole. Wait, Cole. It's not like that," Cole felt Zane's cold hands rest on his forearms.

Cole lifted his head to find Zane kneeling down in front of him.

"You're like a brother to me. Please, I'm not playing you." Zane pleaded with him.

"Not playing me!" Cole tore his arm away from Zane, "Not playing me! Zane, how can you say that! You could have at least tried to argue that Zaddic's wrong! It's literally a strategy to act like you can't fight when you actually can. That's literally what you've been doing! You were playing me! That's what Minerva saw, wasn't it? That's why she did the mind-control thingy with you."

"The least you can do is tell him," Zaddic said, wrapping an arm comfortingly around Cole's shoulder.

The tears Cole was holding back started to spill from his eyes and he leaned into Zaddic's shoulder.

"You were right," Cole sobbed, "You were right. I should have just listened to you."

Zane was watching helplessly, still sitting on his knees.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't make you pay for breaking Cole's heart," Zaddic snarled, the tip of his spear in Zane's face.

"No, don't," Cole said through tears, pushing down on the shaft of the spear, "I can't-I can't you do that to him. Just...I don't know. Just not that."

" _I still care about him. I can't let him go. God, he's got me wrapped around his finger._ " Cole realized.

"Cole. I'm sorry," Zane whimpered.

"The least you can do is tell us where you learned those moves. Honestly, I didn't think that District 10 even had time to do anything but tend to their livestock." Zaddic scowled at him.

Zane just looked down at the ground.

"Fine," Zaddic hummed.

Cole felt him give him a tug and he let Zaddic lead him away with little resistance.

" _How could this happen? I thought I was careful with who I trusted._ " Cole wondered, sniffling slightly as he started to calm down.

When everyone got back to the camp, they immediately gathered up supplies to treat their wounds. Then they went back down to the river to wash and clean themselves up. Zaddic was bandaging up his elbow while Edilio and Lloyd were cleaning and bandaging their slices and scratches. Cole was poking at the listlessly at the water, lost in thought.

" _Where did I go wrong? Am I really just this stupid?_ " Cole wondered, " _I can't believe it...but Zane was surprisingly good with his shurikens._ "

"Aren't you going to take your shirt off?"

Cole blushed as Zaddic sat down beside him.

"I mean, there's blood all over it and if you want to even hope for it not to stain, you might want to wash it pretty soon." Zaddic shrugged.

"Oh, ya," Cole responded, watching Lloyd scrub furiously at his shirt in the water. It seemed that his green shirt might be stained brown for good.

Cole pulled his black shirt off, half-heartedly throwing it into the water. He looked down at his chest and traced the long scar that ran around it.

"Woah, where's that from?" Zaddic asked, taking Cole's shirt and washing it for him. He had correctly assumed that Cole wasn't going to be put much effort into washing it himself.

"My scythe," Cole sighed, "I probably would have died if it wasn't for…"

" _Zane._ "

"Your scythe seems to live up to the being the iconic weapon of the Grim Reaper. Seems everyone's been at the sharp end." Zaddic mused.

Cole wadded into the water, splashing his face a couple of times to wipe off the dirt.

"F*ck," Zaddic said, poking at his stomach a couple of times, "You're ripped. I could literally wash your shirt on those abs."

"Oh, it was always just kinda like that. Working in the mines does that I guess. Thanks," Cole said.

"Come on, don't be so down," Zaddic smiled, inching closer, "We didn't die and honestly we don't have enough time left to be sad."

"That is one of the most depressing things I think I've heard," Cole laughed.

"We didn't die but we all are going to soon sooo be happy," Cole mocked him while mimicking his voice.

"Great now that you're in a better mood, wash your own shirt," Zaddic huffed throwing it in his face.

"I think this is pretty clean," Cole said, pulling it off his face and looking it over a few times.

"Ya cleaned with fish pee," Zaddic laughed.

Cole wadded out of the water and draped his shirt over a tree branch. Lloyd joined him, groaning at how stained his shirt was.

"It's going to be this ugly brown color for forever." Lloyd bemoaned.

"Ugh," Cole groaned, wringing out his hair, "I tore up my sweatshirt and now I don't have anything to wear."

"Why did you do that?" Lloyd asked.

"Where do you think some of the bandages came from?" Cole asked, "Plus, it was torn up anyways and it wasn't much of a sweatshirt."

"What is there's another snowstorm?" Lloyd asked and Cole gave him a shrug.

"He just wanted to show off his body," Zaddic teased, dramatically kissing his muscles.

"I do not!" Cole protested.

All he got were a couple snickers from Lloyd and Zaddic. Cole started to make his way back to the camp, the other two following after him. There they found Edilio, who was quietly picking through their supplies. He caught sight of Cole and beckoned him over.

"Here," Edilio laid a sleeping bag in his arms.

"Oh," Cole answered, "Thanks."

It was probably better to use the supplies rather than let them go to waste. Cole carried what was previously Asher's sleeping bag to now his and Lloyd's tent. Cole bit his lip, memories of this morning flooding his mind.

" _Maybe if I just pretend that he's dead, it would be easier._ " Cole internally sighed.

"Still down?" Zaddic asked, ducking into their tent.

"Ya, it's just hard." Cole sighed, shaking out the sleeping bag.

"No one said it was going to be easy," Zaddic murmured, "Just don't play into his hands. You have us now. And it's going to be okay."

"Ya," Cole sighed.

Zaddic took a seat right next to him, sliding down onto his back.

"If you're going to ask for an answer-" Cole started.

"I'm not." Zaddic stated, "I'm just enjoying the downtime."

"Don't wait for it. I don't think that I can even think about dating right now. Everything is just about getting through the next day. Not to mention that literally one of us is destined to die." Cole sighed, putting his face in his hands, "Not to mention what my Dad would think. What the Capitol would think."

"I don't need an answer now," Zaddic said, "Just you know, preferably before you die. Honestly, I'm happy with whatever you're comfortable with."

"Okay," Cole sighed in relief, "Just friends. Right now I need a friend. I really don't want to get caught in some Romeo and Juliet shenanigans."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Zaddic echoed.

"You know, meet, marry, and decided to die for each other in less than 4 days?" Cole laughed.

"Okay, okay," Zaddic chuckled, "I can kinda see the resemblance. If I squint."

"It's getting dark," Lloyd said, entering the tent, "Oh and Zaddic, you might want to talk to Edilio. He seems really down about Asher."

"Shoot, I forgot that Edilio was literally the only person that Asher liked to talk to," Zaddic said, scrambling to his feet, "I mean if Asher liked anything."

Zaddic left the tent calling for Edilio while Lloyd slid into his sleep bag.

"What up?" Lloyd asked as Cole flopped on top of his.

"Not much," Cole sighed, playing the zipper.

"Sorry about Zane," Lloyd sighed, "Kinda hard to believe am I right?"

"Ya, where do you know him from?" Cole asked.

"We talked a bit before the Tournament. And well, you wouldn't believe it," Lloyd laughed definitely reminiscing on memories, "He actually saved my butt from my own teammates."

"Zaddic and Edilio?" Cole gasped.

"Hmm, more like just Zaddic," Lloyd said, "And boy can Zane ice skate. It's really a long story."

"I've got time," Cole said.

* * *

Cole chuckled slightly to himself as Lloyd's broken English finally came to a stuttering halt as he drifted off to sleep. It seemed that Lloyd was too tired to finish his story. He sighed and rolled over onto his back and slid into his sleeping bag. The night had gotten a little chilly and Cole regretted leaving his shirt outside. Not like it could do much with him now, it was probably was still wet. Cole tried to close his eyes and just fall asleep but his thoughts keep ending back to Zane.

" _I don't need him. I've got Lloyd and Edilio and Zaddic. And they've got my back._ "

Cole turned over onto his stomach.

" _But he seemed really nice and caring. Of course, he seemed nice and caring! That's literally how they get you wrapped around their finger. They pretend to be your friend and make you think that you would do anything for them. Then you either sacrifice yourself for them or they cut you down yourself. Come on Cole, get it together, you've seen this happen before._ "

" _Ya but I never thought that it would happen to me._ "

Cole bit his lip, wrought with turmoil.

" _Maybe this is just a big misunderstanding. Maybe if he would just talk to us. Maybe we didn't give him enough time to talk. I could have gotten him to open up to us._ "

" _No, he had his chance. I'm done with him. I'm not going to end up like all those other idiots who were fooled by their own allies._ "

" _Ya, I don't need Zane. I'm good here._ " Cole thought with conviction, " _Zaddic's right. I just need to let it go._ "

Cole closed his eyes and turned onto his side. The crickets seemed unnecessarily loud tonight. He turned onto the other side, he just couldn't get comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as one could get sleeping on the rocky ground.

"Dammit, I need to know why. I just need an answer. " Cole sat up, kicking his sleeping bag off him.

He pulled open the tent, looking around. He grabbed his bag before bolting into the forest. He was running through the underbrush, trying to find his way back to his original camp. The one he had shared with just him and Zane. He was there. Of course, he was there. Cole knew him that well. He wasn't asleep, instead, he was staring up at the moon. Cole could see the reflection of the bright circle in his eyes.

" _Maybe I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea._ " Cole wondered if it was too late to turn back.

Zane turned around, looking at Cole. Cole startled a little, pushing hesitantly back.

"Sixth sense," Zane smiled, wandering up to Cole.

They looked at each other, Cole towering over Zane as he wondered what was going through Zane's mind.

"Do you hate me?" Zane asked, nervously touching the tips of his two pointer fingers together.

Cole took a real good look at Zane. Beat up, still slightly bloodied Zane. 12-year-old, small Zane. He'd really forgotten that he was that young. He kinda just assumed that everyone was the same age as him.

"No," Cole sighed, "Why would I come back if I hated you?"

"To finish the job." Zane's reply was curt.

"God, I really am wrapped around your finger," Cole laughed, "Zaddic told me not to come back here and here I am. I can't help it. I just can't."

"You don't have to be," Zane looked up at him, "You can leave. Right now. If you turn around and don't look back I guarantee I will be out of your hair for the rest of the Tournament. Sixth Sense."

Zane tapped his head, giving him a reassuring smile. Cole contemplated turning away. He was so hurt and angry, he wanted to push that all back onto Zane. Let him know what it felt like. Come back just to turn him away again. But he came back for a reason, he wanted to know. And through all the hurt, all he wanted was to trust Zane again. He just couldn't believe that Zane would really do anything to hurt him.

"Nah, I'll stay," Cole ruffled his hair, stepping into the clearing.

He pulled up a log, taking a seat on it, while Zane sculpted a chair of ice next to him. They sat in silence for a while.

"What now?" Cole asked, looking up at the moon.

Zane had a miserable expression on his face. Cole put a hand on his shoulder and felt Zane tense underneath it.

"I don't know." Zane sighed, "Guess you want answers."

"Ya. You can tell me everything later. And I mean, _everything_." Cole put emphasis on the last word, no more smokey mirrors. This was the only way to patch up what they had.

"But right now, I just want you to come back," Cole's voice softened as he pulled the bark off the log.

"Zaddic won't have that," Zane murmured, letting himself slide off the chair and into the leaves, "He'd kill me. You know it."

"Maybe not if you agreed to tell him where you learned to fight and why you've never told us. Why you never told me." Cole finished.

Zane looked at him from his position on the floor. He was definitely weighing his options. Cole let him have a moment of silence to figure out what he was going to do.

"Okay. It's really lonely out here." Zane sighed, picking up a leaf. He blew on it and Cole watched as ice surrounded it.

"Here," Cole said, pulling the medical supplies out of his bag, "I brought something to help patch you up."

"Thanks," Zane smiled, getting up to sit in front of Cole.

Cole pulled the long bandage out of the bag, applying some of that miracle gel to the back of Zane's head before starting to wrap it. Round and round he wrapped the bandage around Zane's head. Zane was silent for the most part. There was little to nothing Cole could do for his small scraps and cuts.

"Wanna come back to the camp?" Cole asked.

"Nah," Zane looked at him, "I really don't wanna. Can we just stay here tonight?"

Cole bit his lip. Did he really want to be out here with Zane all alone? That really didn't seem like such a good idea if he was really playing him.

"Would you be more comfortable if I gave you these?" Zane asked noticing his hesitation. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the golden shurikens that Cole had given him.

Cole nodded, taking the shurikens. He tried to ignore the fact that Zane's face fell.

" _What's the worst that could happen?_ " Cole thought.

" _Death,_ " Cole shook the notion from his head.

He pulled over a pile of leaves and flopped down into it. When he first entered the Tournament he would have been horrified at the thought at all the bugs that could be said leaf pile. Now that was just petty compared to the life or death fight each day of his life had become. He pulled his scythe out from behind his back and set it down next to Zane's shurikens.

"Coming?" Cole patted next to him.

Zane nodded, laying down to him.

"I'm sorry," Zane sighed.

"Let's just talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Cole said.

" _I'll deal with Zaddic tomorrow,_ " Cole thought in the back of his mind.

For now, he was just really tired and wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

 **I've been alluding that Zane's been able to fight this whole time. I mean, he's got some skills that are hard to chalk up to just beginner's luck. Oh, Cole. So naive. I mean, only I know how this story ends up right at this point. Wonder what you guys were thinking when Zaddic was talking about Zane being all innocent and everything at the beginning of the chapter. Betcha didn't believe him right? I mean, Zane's not evil. But he's got some blood on his hands.**

 **Oh, and the reason Zaddic seems to be getting between Cole and Zane. He likes him. Kinda** **cliche but whatever. Sorry Zaddic and don't worry people, not much happens between them.**


	32. Meltdown

**Wow, Kai and Jay's group are on day 15 while Cole, Zane, and Lloyd's group are on day 12. That's probably because there's been more time jumps in this side of the story. Honestly, this chapter jumped from day 13 to day 15. I gotta pick up the pace on the other side of the story. However, there is more people in the other group so I'm hoping that it'll slowly catch up. Oh well, just keep an eye on the date.**

 **Also, I rushed this out right before I'm leaving the country. Hopefully there's not too many errors! Hopefully I'll have the next update ready when I come back.**

* * *

 **KAI (Day 18)**

Kai, at best, was distant. At worse, he was fractious. He didn't really want to do anything, but sleep. He wanted the world to stop so that he could take a moment to grieve. But the world kept spinning and pulling Kai along with it. So he went with the next best thing: peace, quiet, and sollidtude. Most of the time, Kai wandered off into the forest. He hated staying around the camp. It only stood as a constant reminder of Nya's absence.

The other reason was that he couldn't stand being around Jay. Kai couldn't help but feel guilty every time he saw Jay. It was obvious that he was suffering from his injuries. He was constantly tripping and bumping into everything due to a blind spot created by the loss of his vision. Kai remembered the time he had tried to toss Jay a bottle of water. It ended up smacking him in the chest. Kai was quick to apologize but it was apparent that the damage was already done. Jay looked absolutely miserable.

And Jay was so clingy about Kai leaving. The first couple of times Kai had left, Jay had just watched sadly from the side but now Jay would beg and whine and try to distract him in order to try to get him to stay. He was so desperate to hold onto Kai as he retreated further and further away from him. He'd beg him to stay. But all he did was push Kai further away from him. It was too much noise and all that Kai had wanted was quiet. Of course, Kai knew that Jay was scared of him not coming back. And as much as he assured Jay he'd be back soon, it didn't do much to stifle his complaints. Honestly, Kai didn't know if he wanted to come back. But he didn't have anywhere else to go and he knew that leaving Jay crippled and all alone would probably spell his doom.

"Kai," Jay was calling him again.

Kai felt annoyance bubble in his chest.

" _This again?_ " Kai thought, reminding himself not to take his anger out of Jay.

"Do you want to train?" Jay was running over to him, hope flickering in his single eye.

Of course, he tripped and slid on the floor. He picked himself up, dusting himself off and gave the offending rock a small kick.

"I could use the practice," Jay smiled.

Kai paused, " _Maybe this one time?_ "

Kai sighed, finally relenting.

 _"Maybe that'll make Jay finally settle down._ "

"Fine," Kai said, watching Jay's eye light up.

"Yes!" Jay punched the air in victory.

Kai couldn't help but smile. He loved Jay's enthusiasm. Reminded him why he came back every time. He ruffled Jay's hair affectionately, pulling one of the axes out.

"Take it easy okay?" Kai told him.

Jay nodded, spinning his nunchucks.

(Line break)

Kai tried not to yawn. Jay's originally flashy and exuberant fighting style was now inhibited by his injuries. He could only hit as hard as his body could allow. The only thing that was of any real danger was his lightning. And the accuracy was 50/50 at best.

Jay had his hands on his knees and was breathing heavy. But he kept fighting because he knew the second that he stopped Kai would leave.

"Hey, maybe we should take a break?" Kai said feeling his emotional patience waning.

"I can keep going," Jay huffed.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't," Kai countered.

"Okay," Jay puffed, looking up at Kai sadly, "Okay."

Kai let his axe fall back into his holder on his waist, turning and looking around the camp. How desolate it looked without Nya.

"Kai."

Kai let out a puff of annoyance.

"Please. Don't go," Jay pleaded, tugging on his sleeve.

"You know I hate it here," Kai pinched his nose, "Why did Jay have to make it so difficult every time."

Jay's face fell.

"But I'm here," Jay whimpered.

"Don't try to guilt me," Kai snapped, patience running thin.

"I'm not!" Jay protested, "Can I come then?"

"No, I just…want to be alone," Kai pushed Jay away.

"You're always like this," Jay whispered under his breath.

"You might want to whisper a little quieter," Kai told him.

"Why! Will you stay if I do?!" Jay shouted.

Kai did a double take. This was a first for him. Jay never got mean, just sad.

"I don't have to deal with this," Kai turned, walking away from him.

"Kai! Kai!" Jay was running, scratch that, limping after him.

Kai ignored him and broke into a run and bolted into the forest. He kept running, enjoying the feeling of the exercise. He ran until he found a large oak tree. He stopped, trying to slow his breathing. He sighed, sitting down at the base of his trunk.

" _I think I'm near that big lake._ " Kai looked around, slightly lost, " _Ah, I'll figure it out later_."

Kai looked around warily. There would definitely be other competitors around the water source. For now, he didn't really care enough to move.

Kai looked up at the sound of a drone approaching him. It dropped a box in front of him and flew away. Kai started to pull it open. It was...a bottle of tequila?

" _Wow, Dareth. Just what I needed._ " Kai thought sarcastically, " _Guess this means that you've started drinking again._ "

The last thing he needed was to get drunk out here. Extremely dangerous no doubt. But Kai was almost desperate to get rid of the harrowing sadness and guilt that never left him alone. He was tired of fighting the feeling. Tired of trying to run away from it. Tired from trying to sleep it away. It wouldn't go away. He just needed a break. Didn't he deserve a break?

He pulled the cork out with the opener Dareth had provided him with and started to chug the bottle. He was halfway through when he stopped, gagging at the taste. It was bitter and had a strong aftertaste. He sat against the tree, slowly feeling the effects of the alcohol taking place. He was feeling super tipsy and his thoughts were getting cluttered and wrapped around each other. He had a warming feeling blooming in his chest, he was feeling better. He sat in the rosy glow of his feelings being drowned in the drink, his mind wandering to stupid and simple things.

However, it was short-lived. His thoughts soon came crashing back down to Nya.

" _It's all my fault. I killed her. She dead because I didn't do anything."_

Kai started to cry. He put in arm over his eyes, only to dump some of the tequila on himself. Kai pulled his arm down and switched the bottle into his other hand. He was crying so hard that the tears hadn't even come out yet. Kai's face was pulled into such a tight frown that it was making his mouth hurt. The deep ache in his heart grew heavier in his heart as he took another swig of the alcohol. He just wanted to stop. He couldn't handle another day of this. Not again. He couldn't go through this type of loss again. The anger, guilt, sadness. He was tired of fighting for every second on this god damn planet.

"What even for?" Kai asked himself, sucking down another mouthful of liquor, "Everything that I care about is gone. There is literally nothing out here for me. Nya's gone. What would I even do if I win, prepare more kids for their deaths in this bloody tournament like Dareth?"

Kai took a good look at the bottle of alcohol. He was starting to feel super nauseous.

" _I knew this wasn't a good idea_ ," Kai thought, dumping the rest of the alcohol to the ground.

He had a massive headache coming on and he could tell it was only going to get worse.

"This is f*cking rock bottom," Kai hissed, "Drinking myself sh*tfaced alone by a tree in the middle of the Tournament."

Kai didn't even want to think about Jay right now. But in trying not to think about Jay, he had inadvertently started thinking about Jay.

"It's my fault he can't see." Kai tried to throw the bottle but forgot to open his hand and instead, it cracked when it hit the ground.

" _I should have done more. He looks like that because I didn't get there fast enough. I could have done at least something to try and fix his eye. I knew he already wasn't going to be able to see. I literally couldn't have done anything worse to it._ "

Guilt turned to bitter anger as Kai remembered Nya's last moments.

" _Should have just let him go. He's already torn up anyways. Could have saved Nya and then saved Jay. The wolves were coming for him in the first place._ "

Kai knew it was wrong to blame Jay. It was probably more his fault than Jay's. But he couldn't help the angered feelings he felt towards the boy. No matter how much he told him it wasn't his fault, the thought lingered in his head.

" _Nya would be so disappointed in me trying to blame this on Jay._ " Kai looked towards the sky, " _She would be disappointed that I'm trying to drink myself into oblivion too._ "

Kai gaged but fought down the waves of nausea as he remained propped up by the side of the tree. Kai just wanted to be alone. He wanted to be left alone by his thoughts. They chased him endlessly. But no matter what he did, they were always in his head.

"Kai?"

It was Jay, of course, it was Jay.

"What do you want?" Kai said but his words were obviously mangled into incomprehensible sounds between the liquor and his lisp.

"Are you...drunk?" Jay asked carefully, slowly taking the cracked bottle of tequila from him.

"What's it to you?" Kai growled.

Jay cocked an eyebrow at him, "I literally can't understand you. I barely know what you're saying most of the time."

Kai used the back of the tree to help push himself up to his feet. It was a sad effort and he almost tipped over had it not been for Jay helping him up.

"Okay. This is okay. Come on, Kai. Let's go home," Jay sighed.

"Stop doing that," Kai growled, making sure to enunciate his words.

"Doing what?" Jay said, reading through the contents of the bottle, "Kai! Did you drink all of this! You're going to be hammered! Where did you even get this!"

"Don't try to change the subject. Always trying to get me to go back to that stupid camp. I hate it there. F*cking hate it there," Kai slurred.

"I know, but right now it's the safest place for you. Especially now that you're like this," Jay said, "Come on, let go home."

"You're so clingy. You're always never leaving me alone. I just want some space." Kai growled.

Jay pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign that he was trying to patient with Kai, however, Kai's words were cutting deep.

"Kai," Jay said slowly, "Space doesn't mean gone all day. You've had time to have space. But right now, we need to get home before something bad happens."

"Just leave me alone," Kai grumbled, already turning away from Jay.

" _Stupid Jay, always trying to get me to do things he knows I don't like. So selfish. Should just leave me alone._ "

"Okay, fine, we don't have to go back. But I'm not leaving." Jay sighed.

"That's not it," Kai growled.

" _How direct do I have to be with him? Can't he just understand I don't want to be around him."_

"I don't want to be around you," Kai spat, "I can't stand the look of your face. It makes me so angry!"

"You feel?!" Jay's voice raised a few octaves in his outrage, "How do you think I feel?! You never stay! You always say you're sorry then you just leave again! How do you think that makes me feel! I don't even know if you want to be teammates anymore."

Jay's voice had lowered to a whisper my the end of his sentence and he turned away from Kai, wrapping his arms around in chest.

"I only leave because you're impossible to be around. You're always trying to talk to me and do something to get me to stay. It's annoying!" Kai growled.

"I only do that because I know the second you get the chance, you're going to leave! I don't even know if you're going to come back!" Jay shouted.

"All I wanted is some space," Kai stated, turning away from Jay.

"No!" Jay grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away, "We're finishing this conversation! You don't get to just leave me waiting around for you to come back!"

"Then don't wait. Leave. See if I care." Kai said, giving Jay a blank stare.

Jay looked at him in shock, "You're drunk. You don't mean that."

"They say drunk words are sober thoughts," Kai shot back at him, "Now let go of me."

"Are you going to come back?" Jay asked, still clutching his sleeve.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Kai answered, not even sure if he wanted to come back, "Now let go."

"No," Jay said, adjusting his grip on his arm.

"So help me, Jay, let go," Kai growled, his headache was getting worse and he just needed to some time to himself, "I'm warning you."

"No." Jay's answer was firm now, "I'm not letting go until you say you're coming back."

"Let go or else." Kai threatened.

Jay looked him straight in the eye and set his jaw. Kai could see the tears that he was trying to hold back.

"Or what, Kai?"

Kai clocked him.

Jay didn't make a noise as the force knocked him on his back. He just looked up at Kai in shock. Maybe he was shocked that Kai hit him or by the fact that Kai had hit him where his blind spot was. Kai stood over Jay, huffing with anger.

"You don't listen," Kai spat, "It's your own fault."

Jay put a hand up to his cheek.

"You burned me." Jay whimpered.

"So what?" Kai hissed.

Jay's eyes hardened. He leaped at Kai who stumbled back, but Jay was quicker. He socked him in the jaw definitely busting his lip. Jay delivered a sharp kick to his shin and soon, Kai and Jay had their arms around each other, trying to wrestle the other to the ground. Kai gave Jay a particularly nasty punch in the stomach. Jay growled at the pain and cocked his arm back. But Kai caught Jay's next punch, it was easy due to Jay's blindspot. He could never see it coming. He quickly twisted Jay's around his back and pushed him to the ground.

"Get off," Jay growled, his voice muffled since his face was pressed into the dirt.

"No," Kai mocked Jay's voice.

"Kai!" Jay shouted, kicking his legs, "You're hurting my stitches! Get off!"

Kai contemplated letting Jay go. However, Jay grabbed at handful of dirt and threw it into Kai's eyes. Kai couldn't help but yelp in shock as he scrubbed at face.

"Ow! F*ck!" Kai swore, dropping his knees on the backs of Jay's calves.

Jay hissed at him and proceeded to wiggle like a worm. Kai kept a tight grip on him and soon Jay had tired himself out and was panting on the ground.

"Fine, you win." Jay spat, chin resting against the dirt, "Now let me up."

Kai smirked feeling the pride of victory swell in his chest. He let go of Jay's arm. Jay pushed himself off the ground, wiping the dirt off his clothes. Kai let his arms drop to his sides, spitting some of the blood that ran into his mouth onto the ground.

CRACK!

Jay had decked him, causing his head to snap to the side.

"Don't ever hit me again," Jay growled.

"That's it." Kai seethed.

" _If he thinks he can hit me without getting hit back. He's got another thing coming._ "

He tackled Jay, shoving the smaller boy to the ground. Jay snarled like an animal beneath him, grabbing behind his neck and shoving his face into the dirt.

"All I do is try to help you!" Jay shouted, pinning Kai down as he struggled to weasel his way out of his hold.

Kai threw all his weight into his heels, his head breaking through Jay's hold.

"What if I don't what your help!" Kai spat back at him, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him flat against the ground.

Kai brought his knee down into Jay's stomach causing the boy to sputter underneath him. Jay bit down on his wrist and Kai yelped, letting him go temporarily. Big mistake. Jay barreled into his chest, sending them both rolling head over heels. Jay came up on top, a hand on Kai's face while the other one tried to get a hold of Kai's arms. Kai smirked at him, Jay didn't have the weight to hold him down. He quickly flipped the both of them over, Jay back on the bottom once again. Jay was breathing a lot heavier than Kai, his chest bouncing up and down.

Kai tried to think of something very victorious and threatening to tell Jay in this moment of victory but his mind was coming up blank. What a waste. Jay brought one of his hands up to his face, wiping away some of the blood running down his nose.

"Tell me you're sorry," Kai growled, grabbing Jay's shoulders.

Jay gave Kai a defiant look and grit his teeth together. He tried to struggle a bit more but Kai had him trapped.

"Tell me you're sorry," Kai gave him a vicious shake.

Kai could see the fight was leaving Jay. The tension in his body went slack and he gave Kai a look of pure betrayal. He was reaching around for something when Kai came face to face with the jagged end of the alcohol bottle.

" _Do it, I dare you_ ," Kai mentally urged Jay.

Jay seemed to think better of himself and tossed the bottle to the side and it shattered even further.

"I'm sorry..." Jay sighed, his one eye looking away from him.

Kai let him up, ignoring the fact that the back of his shirt was stained red. Kai grimaced, only feeling more guilty about Jay. He turned away from him, pretending not to see the heartbreaking face Jay was making while watching him leave again. His axe handles bumped against his thighs as he marched off into any direction. It didn't really matter since he was more than lost anyways.

" _Jay probabaly knows the way back._ " Kai thought, but he didn't really want to be around Jay right now.

He could hear the bushes moving behind him and he sighed at the fact that Jay was still following him.

" _Might as well appolojize since he's not going to leave me alone._ "

Kai turned around and came face to face with someone other than Jay. He startled slightly and the other boy, with jet black hair that matched his black shirt jumped back. They stared at each other for a second, before Kai pulled his axe from its holder and the boy did so with his scythe. His opponent had a dull look in his eyes. Kai knew he probably had the same look in his. It was the look of loss. They started fighting without a word.


	33. Things That I Never Told You

**Ugh, I haven't updated this fanfic in such a long time. I'm back from India though and it was so much fun! The Taj Mahal was so pretty, the food definitely lived up to its spicy reputation, and it was interesting to see how people lived with animals roaming around everywhere and the lack of traffic laws.**

 **Anyways, I've been having a really hard time writing this chapter. I'm not even sure I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out, especially with the flashbacks, but I've been editing it so much that at this point, this is probably the best that it's going to be.**

 **At first, it was going to be a huge (at least) 10k word chapter. However, I was having trouble writing what was to be the second half of the monster chapter. Since I hadn't posted in such a long time, I was just going to break it up as a two-parter [going by the title of Ice Breaker for everyone who wants to speculate about what was going to happen ;) ]. But then I realized that the chapters didn't line up exactly as I wanted them to, as I had already written from Cole's POV for this rotation. (Below this is the layout of the POV rotations)**

Cole - Divisions  
Kai - Meltdown  
Zane - **_Here now_**  
Lloyd  
Jay

Zane-Ice Breaker _(Now it's moved down here)_  
Cole- (speculated title: Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones)  
Kai  
Lloyd  
Jay

 **Soooo, now, I've managed to lay out what's going to be happening for the next chapters, so that the next Zane chapter has Cole's chapter following right after it. That means that Lloyd's chapter will be coming next and a change of POV might be what the chapter needed for me to be able to write it.**

 **In the end, this chapter was originally posted saying that there would be a second-parter coming out and for anyone who might have read it in the 10 minutes that it was up, change of plans.**

 **Anyways, I'd just like to thank everyone for waiting, especially if you just read through that little rant there. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **RandomDragon2.0-** **_Ya, Kai isn't a happy jolly soul. I mean, who would be. Kai's been pretty chill throughout the story, not really like in the cartoons. But, Kai is a bit more 'grumpy' from now on._**

 **Ninjafan-** ** _"If you survive Cole". That part had me cracking up. This chapter of the story is going to do some backtracking but the two sides of the story should be all caught up by the next four chapters. And I'll give you something, you're close with your guess._**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** ** _Oh, the cliffhangers. I have such a love-hate relationship with them as well._**

* * *

 **ZANE (Day 13)**

Plink. Plink. Plink.

Blood. So much of it was dripping from Zane's palms. It sickened him, and he feverishly tried to scrub it off but he only made it bleed more. Soap, water, bandages, anything; he was running to find any of those but he just couldn't. He was stuck in a room with no way out and nothing in it but him. The blood was rising, swiftly climbing up his tighs. Zane pressed his hands together but he couldn't make it stop. He grabbed the handle of a door that had just appeared on his right. Locked. His turning becoming more frantic the longer it didn't open.

Taking a couple steps back, Zane kicked down the door tearing it off his hinges. There was a slight rumble before the rush of water could be heard. A lot of water. Zane looked on in terror. It wasn't water but blood. He tried to run, finding that the room had expanded into more of a hallway but he wasn't quick enough. The tidal waves crashed into him, spinning him off his feet and into its sightless depths.

He couldn't find up, couldn't find down. He was drowning. He was trying to swim up but the underlying current was spinning him head-over-heels. He could feel his vision grow darker in the sightless murk, he was going to die.

Just as he was succumbing to the acceptance of the bitter end, he hit the ground. He was coughing, choking on the blood he had breathed in. He lay on his side, shaking. He couldn't see. It was still dark everywhere. But he could see himself, his torso, hands, and legs. It was like he was laying in a black abyss.

He could hear the sound of crying. He squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to look. God, it was always bad when he looked. But he could feel his eyes being dragged up there. He cracked them open and saw that it was Cole, sitting with his back to him with his knees pressed tight to his chest.

Zane swallowed hard, afraid of what was coming next.

"Cole?" Zane asked softly, wrapping his arms around his chest in an attempt to comfort himself.

Cole moved in a broken way, like when you've broken a couple of strings on your puppet. He pushed himself up awkwardly and stumbled to his feet. He slowly started to turn around but Zane was already running. He didn't want to see. He knew it was going to be bad. However, he slammed head first into a body and was knocked to the ground. Zane whimpered and his eyes pressed shut as he felt hands reach under his arms and pull him up.

"Please don't make me look. Please," he whined, shaking his head.

"Look at what?" Cole asked sounding very confused.

Zane didn't answer and just wrapped his arms around Cole.

"You," he whispered, "I know I'm not going to like it."

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong." Cole rubbed his head affectionately.

Zane pushed himself away from Cole, eyes still closed as he walked in the other direction.

"Where are you going?!" Cole yelled and Zane didn't look back.

He broke into a run, bolting in the opposite direction. He could feel that his clothes were still slick with blood, it was sticky against his skin. He stopped, panting with his hands on his knees as he opened his eyes for the first time in a while.

"Hmm, classic Zane. Trying to run away from your problems again." Cole took a threatening step forward.

Zane was shaking his head, hand over this mouth. He could barely hear Cole's words over his own shock. Cole's head was angled at an awkward direction, not human. It was broken and his head swung loosely from his snapped neck.

"You and I both know what happens. You're no good. Traitorous, murderer, liar!" Cole howled, his eyes darkening.

Plink. Plink. Plink.

Blood was slowly running down Cole's face as it slipped from his black eyes. It was starting to come from the right corner of his mouth.

"I'm not. I'm not. I'm not!" Zane shouted back at Cole, "I was. But not anymore. Not anymore!"

"It's inevitable, Zane. You lose those most important to you. And you just keep managing to kill people in the process." Cole hissed, grabbing Zane by the cuff of his shirt.

Zane struggled, kicking out at Cole but his feet didn't connect to anything.

"At least you were better before. Now you're just useless. Can't even fight, not even to save the people around you." Cole let him drop to the ground, wiping his hands distastefully on his pants.

The blood coming from his eyes and mouth were pouring out in gallons, soaking the floor once more. Zane was scrambling to keep his bearings. It was only darkness, him, Cole, and the blood.

"I'm sorry," Zane wailed, curling in on himself. He pressed his legs against his chest and buried his head in his arms.

He could hear Cole walking over stopping right in front of him.

"Look at me."

Zane shook his head.

"Looks at me," Cole commanded his voice getting sharper.

"I can't!" Zane shouted.

"Yes, you can. Open your eyes." Cole sighed impatiently.

"No." Zane refused. He didn't want to see anymore. He was already convinced that it would be better to claw his eyes out.

He felt an elbow connect with his cheek and his eyes blinked open. Cole was crouching in front of him, his neck still broken and blood still pouring from his face.

"You're pretty sh*tty, Zane. I'd like to say lying was the worst you've done but we both know it's petty compared to the other things." Cole said.

"I had to. There was no other way. They-I-"

"Liar!" Cole snarled, "You can't get away with that! The truth! Not any bullsh*t!"

"It's not bullsh*t!" Zane snarled back, slamming his fist into Cole's stomach.

Cole gave him a shocked look; betrayal and confusion written all over his expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I can't" Zane sputtered to form an apology, pulling his offending fist tight to his chest.

Cole let out a dark chuckle. His skin was breaking away much like a barren, cracked and dry earth would. Zane was looking at himself. He cringed, taking into the look of the disarray of a state he was in. Roughing it in the Tournament hadn't done anything for his complexion. Zane put both of his hands on his head, pulling it up and setting it back upright. He whipped the blood off his face and looked Zane dead in the eye.

"We will bring glory to District 10."

Zane was sinking into the bloodied ground as his doppelgänger watch apathetically. He almost struggled but the cold blue eyes watching him lulled him into the darkness.

* * *

Zane blinked awake. It was still dark. He rolled onto his side, pressing his hands against his face. He felt like crying, but he couldn't. Not with Cole sleeping right next to him. He could hear the deep rumbling breaths that signaled that Cole was still fast asleep. He slowly sat up, trying to rid his mind of the dream and ground himself in reality.

" _It's not real. It was just a dream. Just a dream._ " Zane reminded himself.

He pushed himself up, not even looking at Cole. He couldn't. He just... needed space right now. He cringed at the crinkle of leaves as he shifted to his feet. He knew Cole was a heavy sleeper and it probably wouldn't wake him up but the sound was sharp to his ears. He needed to get away. He felt like he was still drowning. The heavy feeling of the gallons of blood on top of him still pressed against his chest. His sixth sense was telling him it was a bad idea to leave but he couldn't stay. He would lose his mind to be trapped here...next to Cole.

He cursed his supernatural power for making him feel even worse about making this decision but he still ran out of the clearing. He was sniffling, trying to prevent to tears from pouring over. Once he started, he knew it would be hard to stop. He didn't even really know what he was about to cry about. Just that he felt like he needed to. Zane found himself a good tree and pressed his back against it as he slid down to the ground. He just needed a little meditation to clear his mind. It always helped. He crossed his legs and got comfortable, letting his eye slip close. It was dark. But this time it was comforting, it was familiar. Zane took a deep breath in and focused on the way it filled it his chest before letting it out.

" _Deep breath in, let it out. Just relax. It was all just a dream._ "

Zane let his muscles relax, still maintaining his posture. The world around him was slowly swallowed by the steady rhythm of his breathing until it almost had faded from focus. His mind was almost clear of thoughts, only focused on his other senses as they conveyed the surroundings. The light flow of air that stirred the hair on his arms, the cool, damp earth beneath him, and the sound of the calls of the birds, chattering loudly above him. His meditation wasn't in self-reflection, only in relaxation and stillness. He was slightly aware of the passage of time. He could count each second but they didn't seem to stack on top of each other, each disconnected from the other. Maybe it had been an hour or two, but Zane couldn't really give a good answer. The thought arose that maybe he should check into that. That Cole might have woken up, a whole problem of itself. But the comfort of the darkness wasn't something that Zane wanted to leave, not with the turmoil that awaited him.

" _Just a little longer._ " Zane convinced himself.

There was a soft shifting sound, reminding Zane of what it sounded like when you pulled a weed from the ground. He cracked open his left eye to peer at whatever was making the sound. It was a flower, sprouting at tremendous speeds, already forming a bud. Zane's other eye open and he watched in curiosity as the flower's bud was growing, the petals weaved tight around each other as they elongated and deepened their color of green.

"It's beautiful," Zane hummed to himself, watching as it looked like a green rose.

The petals started to unfurl and Zane watched with interest. If someone had drawn a circle around the flower and divided it into 4ths, the petals dropped to the sides and fanned out only on 2 of the four sections which were directly opposite from each other. Meanwhile, the remain petals bloomed like a rose, opening slightly to reveal all the petals. Thick red dots formed on the side petals with small yellow dots speckled around them.

" _Wait..._ " Zane thought, leaning away from the flower, " _That looks like a-_ "

The flower bent towards Zane and released the poof of light green spores into Zane's face.

" _Venomari flower,_ " Zane scrubbed at his eyes with his hands and held his breath, trying not to breathe in any more than he had to.

" _Green rose with petals fanning the sides, best recognized by the red dots and smaller yellow circles surrounding them, spores cause hallucinations, the flowers spike them on the passerby's so they help spread the spores when they panic._ " Zane's brain rattled off a list of information that first came to his mind.

"This is bad. Very bad. Oh no. I just gotta remember nothing's real." Zane squeezed his eye shut backing away from the flower.

He coughed, sneezing as something tickled his nose. Yep, he had definitely already breathed it in.

" _Cole! I need to find Cole. He'll help me._ "

Zane pushed himself off the ground, he could already feel the panic rising in his chest.

" _I've got this. Nothing's real. Don't let it fool you._ " Zane reminded himself.

The colors of the world were spinning. It looked like he was looking through an unclear microscope, the colors melting together.

"Again!" A voice barked and Zane whirled around.

His vision cleared and he found himself back in the dojo. For a split second, he thought he had never left. The walls were painted a dark grey-red color and the midnight purple outlined the framed doors. He found himself standing back on the bamboo mat floors, with weapon racks, punching bags, and equipment lining the walls.

" _He's not here. He's not here. Just your imagination._ " Zane tried to slow down his breathing.

"Not here? I'm insulted. I came all this way just to see you."

Zane flinched, turning around to come face to face with his master and instructor, Sensei Samukai.

 _"I know you're a figment because you're responding to my thoughts. I'm just hallucinating._ " Zane told himself.

"Then how about we take a trip down memory lane, Zane boy," Sensei Samukai said, pulling him closer.

* * *

"Come on, Zane. Again, but focus more. It's the little things that make a big difference, rotate your hips more." His instructor said.

Zane's shoulders sagged and the swords he was holding in his hands wilted towards the ground. He could feel the fatigue stretching up his muscles.

"But I'm tired. I just want to sleep." Zane whined, looking futilely at the door.

"Sleep! How could you sleep at a time like this! Your district needs you. Now, do it again."

Zane sighed and ran through the kata again, flipping in place while he delivered blows to invisible enemies. It was hard just to hold the katanas in his grasp, the action of keeping his hand tighten around them seemingly exhausting. He ignored the shakiness of his legs as he turned. He tried to pick up his leg but he had accidentally stepped on his shoelace and he tripped. He could hear the sigh of disappointment coming from his Sensei. Zane fought back the urge to throw a tantrum and throw himself into his bed.

"Again!" Sensei Samukai barked.

Zane gave up on whining and followed his orders. He performed it again and again until his legs were shaking just from standing, heavy like bricks. He had his hands on his knees and was sweating bullets, panting as he tried to collect his breath. His lungs were burning and he was feeling nauseous.

"Again," his Sensei ordered.

Zane squashed the ideas of protesting and that he couldn't do it and forced his body to move. His movements were sluggish and slow but he finished it regardless, his hands falling back on his knees immediately after he was done.

"Don't do that, put your hands above your head if you must," Sensei Samukai scolded.

Zane nodded and crossed his arms behind his head, but not before wiping his face with his sleeve on the way up.

"Breakfast is in 3 hours. Have a good nights rest." Sensei said as he exited the room.

Zane bit his tongue to prevent a groan from escaping. He nodded, grabbed a towel and rushed to the bathroom to take an extremely quick shower before collapsing on his bed.

* * *

This was Zane's first time seeing another student. She was brown haired and wore a big smile on her face.

Zane frowned, " _she must be new._ "

"Okay, Zane. This is your sparring partner, Sarah. She's not as skilled as you, but don't go easy on her." Sensei Samukai informed him.

"Err, doesn't it go the other way?" Zane asked.

There was a snap of his fingers and Zane shut his mouth.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Sensei growled, leaning into Zane's face.

"No sir," Zane dipped his head, not meeting the eyes of his teacher.

His teacher stepped back before rambling on what he expected them to do but Zane didn't really pay attention. He missed his Sensei slip the words to Sarah, "kill him".

* * *

Zane was standing over her body, bathed in her blood. He was shaking slightly as he stared down at her. He caught a look of genuine surprise on his Sensei's face but it disappeared under a smile.

"Congratulations Zane," his mentor patted his back.

"I killed her," Zane's voice wavered as he spoke.

"You had to. She was going to kill you."

Zane dropped his shurikens, letting them roll away. He tried to wipe as much of the blood as he could off of his hands and onto his clothes.

"I just killed somebody," Zane whimpered, "She's dead. She's dead because of me."

"It was either you or her. That's the way the Tournament is going to be." Sensei Samukai reminded him.

Zane barreled into Sensei Samukai, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," Zane sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"Aww, Zane." Samukai ruffled his hand through Zane's hair affectionately, "There's nothing to be sorry about. Don't worry. It'll only get easier from here."

"I don't want to anymore," Zane whined, "I'm done. I don't want to."

"But you can't leave," Sensei Samukai said and Zane could hear the threat that was barely concealed, "You have to win, remember?"

Zane wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Ya," Zane mumbled.

"And why do we fight?" Sensei Samukai asked.

"For District 10," Zane said.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Zane squawked indignantly.

"Zane, you're being unreasonable," Sensei Samuaki sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Unreasonable!? UNREASONABLE!?" Zane shouted throwing his shurikens to the ground, "I've just killed someone! Excuse me IF I'M A LITTLE TRAUMATIZED!"

"Stop acting like a victim, Zane," Sensei Samukai said.

"What?! NO! I don't wanna do this anymore! I'm done! No more training! No more killing!" Zane hurled his shurikens at the wall.

They landed with a thunk, digging deep into the wood.

"Zane. You're tearing up my dojo." Sensei hissed, "And you only killed one person. No one was going to miss them anyways. She was an orphan."

"What does that mean?" Zane asked, watching as Sensei Samukai came closer.

"Well, you know. Orphans aren't really important to society. That's why you're here right? You're here to be more than an orphan. More than some familyless brat that runs around making a mess. You don't matter to anyone but me right now. But you can matter, you can win and bring honor and wealth and lift the burden from your district." Sensei explained to him.

Zane bit his lip.

"Why can't someone else do it," Zane lightly protested.

"Well, we're looking for the best, right? And right now, you're very promising. Just remember, what are we fighting for?" Sensei Samukai asked.

"For District 10," Zane answered.

"Why?"

"So that we can win the Tournament and bring the prize money back to our district and grant our people rest from constantly working to supply the nation with food."

"And what do we stop at?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Zane hated fighting in the rings. He had fought battles like these again and again. Where fear of death mixed with adrenaline to create a concoction of a mood that weighed down on everyone. Where 5 kids fought against each other until they couldn't stand in order to find out who was the best. The Senseis were always looking for the best. Zane had never had the pleasure of meeting the other Senseis but it wasn't like he was missing out.

Zane turned to sliced one boy down who passed him while chasing another girl. He turned his eyes upward to pretend he couldn't see or hear the boy howling in pain as he gripped his side.

"For District 10," Zane murmured, shifting the spear in his hands and running into a crowd of fighting students.

* * *

Zane hit the ground hard. He gasped, blinking rapidly as he tried to roll up, but a heavy foot came down on his head. Zane whimpered, fighting the urge to cry. Bested by one student. One last one. He should have rotated his hips more in the last swing to knock his opponent back more so he could get in another hit. But no time for what-ifs. He could feel the sharp tip of the sword at his neck. It was all over. He was a goner.

The boy looked down at him with a gaze that was mixed with pity.

"You don't always have to kill," he smiled, withdrawing his sword, "You really are a good fighter. Maybe even better than me. I can't wait for our rematch one day."

He let Zane go, walking with a little limp back to his Sensei. Zane looked up at his Sensei. He would definitely be paying for the mistake of loosing. His Sensei's eyes flicked down to his spear and back to the boy. Zane heard the snap of fingers. He rolled to the side, grabbed his spear and sank it into the boy's back.

* * *

Zane shook free of the onslaught of memories.

"Never again!" Zane yelled, tears streaming down his face, "Never again."

"Oh, but you'll have to. You have to win. They all died so that you could win the Tournament." Sensei Samukai's voice sounded like silk. Not the type that was soft and you snuggled into but the type that tangled around your legs causing you to trip and slam your chin on the floor.

Zane could see the shadows of some of the deceased students materializing behind his Sensei's back. Their eyes were black and they still bore the wounds that brought them to their eternal sleep.

Zane tried to stand his ground but his nerves buckled and he found himself hurtling through the woods. He could hear them trampling behind him, spurring him to run faster. He froze the ground in front of him, pumping his legs as he skated across his icy highway. The sound was getting farther and farther away, much to his relief. He looked back to see if he was in the clear and...his vision flashed white, then black, then pain. It was so disorienting, his chest was burning as was the side of his head. His vision came back into focus and Zane realized he had run right into a tree. He pulled himself to his feet, gagging slightly as something hit the back of his mouth. He spat it out and found that he had knocked a tooth out. He poked his tongue in the newly made hole before reminding himself that he needed to put a lot more distance between him and the other students.

He was about to turn and run when he was tackled. The person's chest hit him first causing him to fall forward. He tried to put his arms down but his chest still scrapped along the ground. Zane tried to wiggle free, but he was pinned firmly to the ground.

" _It's not real, not real,_ " Zane tried to calm himself but the weight of the hands on him was quickly changing his mind, " _You can't feel hallucinations right? It's real, I'm wrong. This is real._ "

Zane reached his hand around and grabbed the other's wrist. He twisted it around and rolled his attacker off of him. He turned around and that boy was there. The one that he had murdered in an act of cold blood when he had offered him mercy. The spear still stuck out of his stomach, dried blood coating it's chipped tip. His eyes were glazed over, coated with the film of death. Zane couldn't help but scream, scrabbling away from him.

He tried to tell himself this was proof that he was hallucinating, he had definitely killed him years ago, and that he should just relax and let the venom take its course. But his mouth just opens and closes uselessly as the boy rolled his shoulders and neck before pulling the spear out and pointing it at Zane.

"He's going to kill you," Sensei Samukai hummed, "You have to fight Zane."

The boy lunged at Zane, who dodged to the side grabbing the back of his hair and yanked down. HIs attacker's neck snapped backward and the momentum caused him to land flat on his back.

" _It's_ self-defense _,_ " Zane told himself, bitting on his lip.

His hesitation earned him a kick in the legs and Zane winced as he bit down hard on his lip. He tried to flail his arms to regain his balance but a sharp jab in his stomach sent him to the ground.

"You're going to die," Sensei Samukai stated, "You're pathetic."

Zane grit his teeth and rolled forward to avoid getting caught in a headlock. However, he didn't get to his feet quick enough. He felt a knee land on his chest, knocking the air out of him. The other landed on the back of his thighs. He felt hands wrap around his ankles and twist it the wrong way. Zane squawked as the pressure build in his hip. He was clawing at the ground, digging his nails into the earth as he tried to escape. His hands hit a stick and Zane grabbed it. Without a second thought, he swung it back, nailing his attacker in the head. He bucked the boy off and rolled to his feet, giving his leg a shake.

He heard the snap of fingers from behind him, definitely from Sensei Samukai. A rush of adrenaline hit him and the fight or flight response kicked in. And Zane choose fight.

"For District 10" Zane growled, his eyes glowing a pale blue for a second.

He was hurtling needle-sharp shards of ice at his attacker, who had to slide behind a tree to avoid being impaled. Zane took a step forward, a stream of ice shooting forward and froze the tree. The crackling sound that came from the tree as the ice overtook it went unheard by Zane who couldn't hear anything over his heavy breathing. The only thing that he could see over the static in his own head was the movement of the person running from behind the tree.

Zane froze the whole ground around them, watching as his opponent's legs slide out from under him in opposite directions. He put his spear down, using it to prop himself up as Zane skated towards him. With a tap of his finger on the boy's ankle, there was ice spreading hungrily up his body. Zane was watching with a blank face as he could feel the natural calm that came right before the end of a fight.

But there was a rumble and the earth shook, shattering the ice around Zane. Zane froze, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

" _The earth moved. Wait, earth. Cole's the elemental master of_ earth _._ "

Zane took a look around, trying to see past the effects of the Venomari Venom. It looked seamless, the transition between reality and hallucination was undecipherable. Zane turned around to find Cole, only to see a flash of the spear. It whacked him on the side of the head. There was that flash of white again as the sound of the impact echoed in his head. Zane started to shake as a bout of nausea hit him. It wasn't a stomach-turning nausea, it was a dizzying feeling that was pushing right behind his eyes. He scrambled for something to hold onto as he stumbled to the side. His eyes looked into Cole's and he tried to form some words of apology but his whole body had stiffened and his jaw was firmly clenched together. The world slowly spun into darkness….


	34. We're Always Fighting

**Ugh, I had such a bad writer's block. I had rewritten this chapter so many times to try and follow the story arc with Zane but then I was just like, you know, this is Lloyd's chapter, we're going to make it all about Lloyd. Guess you guys will just have to wait until after Jay's chapter to see what's going to happen. Anyways, thanks for being patient with me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **RandomDragon2.0-** ** _Welp, in a life where everyone's trying to get ahead, sometimes society's a bit ruthless. Hey, at least I can tell myself when I fail a test, at least I'm not in the hunger games. Makes you feel good. ;P_**

 **Ninjafan-** ** _Aww, thanks. And I did have a great time in India. It was extremely helpful that a lot of people knew English in India. And yep, Zane's life only gets harder. I mean, we can't have it being too easy, riiight? :)_**

 **Fxreflies-** ** _It's never too late! It's great to hear that you found me off of someone else's favorites list. And I agree, I love the hunger games (although I've only read one of the books) and I love Ninjago, so why not put them together. Actually, the idea came to me when I was playing around with the hunger games simulator by BrantSteele and was like, 'why not put the ninja in' and then I was like 'you know, this could actually make a pretty nice story'. Anywho, no you're not annoying, I always love to see people react to my stories. Honestly, sometimes I like to watch blind reactions on youtube just because I love seeing how others react. So there can never be enough comments! Haha, I see that you're 'rip Kai and Nya' comment is on chapter three, which, seeing that you commented on the last posted chapter, is true. Rip Kai and Nya. If only knew how right you were back then._**

 **StoriesAreMagic-** ** _Of course, the most bright and bouncy character must have the most angsty backstory. It wouldn't be a fanfic without it. ;)_**

* * *

 **LLOYD (Day 13)**

Lloyd scooped his arms under Zane's chest and back before hoisting him up. He internally groaned at how much heavier Zane was when he was completely limp. It was also impossible to carry him anything but bridal style since he bent and leaned every which way. Lloyd would have been glad that they finally found the two boys since all Zaddic did was rant his frustrations to him but now it seemed that Zaddic and Cole had gotten into a full-scale argument.

Unsurprisingly, being in a bigger group had made them reckless and Lloyd was surprised that the whole forest of creatures and competitors hadn't come crashing upon them. Lloyd almost wished they would, at least it would be a break from all the shouting. But either way, they would be fighting again. All they ever seemed to do was fight. Edilio was standing near the two, obviously wanting to stop the fighting but not quite sure what to say. Lloyd sighed and ended up throwing Zane over his shoulder since his arms were getting tired.

He started walking back to their camp, sighing in relief as the shouting got quieter with the distance.

" _Probably just fighting over stupid things, like Cole going after Zane or how Zane's going to be the downfall of this team._ " Lloyd looked down at the dirty white sneakers Zane was wearing.

He couldn't help but feel a twisting feeling in his gut, " _I wish some cared that much about me_ ," Lloyd thought wistfully, " _Who am I kidding. My Dad loves me. I'm going to be living the dream if I just win the Tournament._ "

The thought didn't exactly relieve the feeling of jealousy but at least it made him feel a little better. Lloyd pushed through the leaves and stepped into the clearing that was their camp. He pushed through the zipper of the tent and dropped Zane to the ground. Zane's eyes were open a crack and Lloyd caught a glimpse of what looked like... his eyes were neon green?

" _It must be the strange lighting in here._ " Lloyd shrugged.

He could hear the sound of yelling voices that signified that the rest of the group was coming back. Not in the mood to listen to any more fighting, Lloyd left the camp, pushing through the thick underbrush.

He found himself a log and checked to see if there were any bugs before sitting down. He found himself longing to be able to talk to his Dad, ask for his advice, hear him encouraging him to win, or just striking up a casual conversation. Sure, he barely knew his father, but he still wished for it nonetheless.

"Hey Dad," Lloyd found himself talking, knowing that there was some sort of hidden camera watching him, his Dad was watching him.

"I miss you a lot," Lloyd muttered.

He could feel the tears start to spill and he let them flow, "I really don't-hic-know what to do."

Maybe the whole world was watching. Maybe everyone but his Dad was watching. Maybe nobody was watching. Too late, all the emotions and words were spilling out now.

"God, I k-know I'm going to have to leave m-my friends and that th-the team was g-going to split, b-but-sniff- I didn't think it was going to be s-so soon," Lloyd hissed through clenched teeth.

"I wish you were here. I know you would know what to do. I know you would fix it." How did he really know?

"I feel like I'm always f-fighting. I'm a-always fighting." Lloyd pulled the sleeves of his hoodie up and balled them against his eyes, "I've killed people. They-they're dead. Be-because of me."

"I miss you." Lloyd was bawling now as his emotions on all sorts of topics were muddling together now, "I really wish you were part of my life. I know it would have been much better with you."

Lloyd heard the flap of wings before he felt the gust of air. He shrieked as a pair of sharp talons landed on his shoulders and the weight dragged him to the ground.

" _Dread Falcon!_ " Lloyd panicked, managing to get one arm out from under himself.

His hand met the scaley leg of the bird and he clawed at it, trying to get the talons away from his shoulders.

" _Please be Zane's._ " Lloyd desperately pleaded, " _Don't be a wild one. Please. Please. Not like this. Not by Dread Falcon._ "

Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, crying into the ground. He could feel his chest heaving, the weight of the bird making it hard to draw in air. Or was that just his panicking? The claws along his back shifted but nothing happened. He could feel all the weight of the falcon press into his shoulders as the bird leaned forward. Lloyd flinched as the beak clamped down onto his hair before the weight of the talons left his back.

"Oww! Owww!" Lloyd yelped, standing up as quickly as possible as the falcon tugged his hair up.

The bird let go and Lloyd turned around. He scrambled backward, gasping at the blood all over the falcon. The majority of the blood was surrounding the deadly talons and beak of the bird, where it dripped off and stained the ground red.

"Zane's falcon?" Lloyd asked softly.

The bird cocked its head, before preening some of its feathers along its wing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lloyd hesitantly reached walked forward and put a hand out to pet its wing.

The bird turned back around and its beak knocked into Lloyd chest, which caused Lloyd to fall gracelessly onto his butt. Being right under the bloody bill of the Falcon, Lloyd couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran through him.

"I can't believe that a crazy killer of a bird like you became friends with Zane," Lloyd scootched backward before standing up, "I can't believe you're not tearing into me right now."

The bird cocked its head at Lloyd again. Maybe reminding the bird that it should be in the process of killing him wasn't the best idea.

"So where have you been?" Lloyd asked, knowing the bird couldn't answer.

He took a seat back on his log, watching as the bird followed and hopped onto the log beside him.

"Why didn't you go find Zane?" Lloyd asked the Falcon, "You're like his pet. Whatcha doing hanging around me?"

The Falcon, of course, didn't give an answer.

" _Here I am, talking a bird. Lloyd, you've lost your marbles._ " Lloyd shook his head. The bird copied.

"Welp, nice talk, but I'm going to head back to the camp. You should join me. Zane's been looking all over for you." Lloyd jumped off the log.

The bird cocked its head and remained perched where it was.

"Ooookay," Lloyd spun on his heels back towards the direction of the camp and started back.

He had only taken a couple of steps when the sound of heavy flapping caused him to instinctively duck. The Falcon landed next to him and gave a dinosaur-esque shriek. Lloyd looked into the dark black eyes of the bird before taking a couple side-steps away from the bird.

"Look it's nothing again you," Lloyd held his hands up as the bird watched him, "It's just, you know, the blood, and the fact that birds like you kill people, and even though I'm not dead yet, it doesn't mean I exactly trust you."

The bird walked one circle around him and Lloyd felt a nervous smile creep up onto his face.

" _How could Cole and Zane sleep with this creature around them?_ "

The bird stopped its circle right in front of Lloyd and he found himself staring down the broad bill of the Falcon. Lloyd froze, wondering what he should be doing in a situation like this. Lloyd took a slow step backward. The Falcon took one forward. Lloyd took a couple steps backward, the Falcon took a lot closer. The bill of the bird knocked against Lloyd's chest as the Falcon nudged him back. Lloyd couldn't hear anything but the beating of his terrified heart and his heavy breathing.

" _It's totally going to kill me!_ " Lloyd swallowed hard.

He reached his hand out, ready to drain the bird of its energy. The last thing he expected was for the beak of the bird to clamp around his wrist and for the bird to start taking off, running as it spread its large wings.

"Holy sh*t!" Lloyd swore, his original plan abandoned to trying to tug his wrist out of the beak.

The bird lurched to a stop and Lloyd groaned as his wrist was wretched quite painfully. The bird let of his arm and Lloyd dropped to the ground, panting from running to make sure his arm was torn off. The falcon took a couple steps towards Lloyd and he scrambled to his feet. In a split second of pure fear, which could have been easily confused for stupidity, Lloyd socked the bird in the bill and took off running. And of course, since the bird was in the direction that he needed to go in, Lloyd was running in the opposite direction. The roar that came from the bird had Lloyd sprinting in that direction without a second thought. The air was filled with the rhythmic flapping of wings as Lloyd refused to let himself look up.

The familiar prickle of talons was lower this time as Lloyd was smashed to the ground. The sharp claws were wrapped around his sides this time, trapping his arms, quite painfully, under his body. Meanwhile, the beak of the bird found a spot around Lloyd's neck.

"No! Please!" Lloyd shouted, desperately trying to get his hands from under himself. If he could just drain the Falcon...

"I'm sorry, I really tried." Lloyd was panting, the tears just couldn't find his way to his eyes.

Lloyd's breath got caught in his chest as he felt he beak shift. In a split second, there was pain accompanied by his body being dragged to the side by his neck. He was dropped almost just a quickly as the pain came. He shoulders hit the ground first knocking what little air he had out of him. He stared up into the sun, shakily trying to draw his breath back into his body. He hands came up to feel his neck and make sure it was still attached to his body. Luckily, it only felt like there was a slice on each side of his neck. He could hear the shrieking squawks of the Falcon from a couple feet away. Lloyd rolled to his feet, trying to stop the broken record that was currently his brain from repeating " _I'm not dead. Holy Sh*t, I'm not dead_ " over and over again.

He could only stare and watch as the Falcon was hanging off the side of a large bull, it's talon's sunk deep into the side of the beast. Its beak was snapping slightly behind the back of the neck of the bull as it tried to buck the Falcon off. With every snort, a dark grey puff of smoke was puffed from the snout of the bull. Lloyd could only assume it wasn't a normal bull.

" _Of course, why would it be normal?_ " Lloyd thought bitterly.

The bull successfully bucked the Falcon off and Lloyd's hand sought his bow. He had an arrow strung and drawn back in seconds. He aimed his sight and let go of the string. The familiar thwang sounded next to Lloyd's ear as the bow launched the arrow. It stuck into the haunches of the bull. Bullseye.

" _Or rather bullsbutt."_ Lloyd couldn't help but think to himself.

The bull whirled around and Lloyd caught the flicker of fire come crackling out of the nostrils of the bull as it charged. There's no way he can get out of the way, there's no way he's going to live this without, at least, broken ribs. Lloyd threw his hands out, praying that this worked. His shoulders were drawn up as he braced for the impact of the bull just in case this didn't work. The thought that if this failed, his arms might be shattered popped into his head a second too late.

When the expected impact didn't come, Lloyd cracked his eyes open. The bull was staring in straight in the eyes, puffing fire from its nose and not at all drained of energy as Lloyd had expected. Instead, Lloyd craned his neck to catch the Falcon holding the bull by the tail, lines of upended earth following its talons. Lloyd barely placed his hand on the snout of the bull before he was drawing it back with a shout. It was burning hot. Lloyd didn't back up quick enough as a horn nicked his cheek. The Falcon leaped back onto the back of the bull and its attention was drawn away from Lloyd. Lloyd took the chance to run and scale a tree, where he notched an arrow. He furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to find a clean shot was difficult with the Falcon on the bull's back and the bull's bouncing around. Lloyd finally let the arrow fly, stringing another immediately in its place. The first arrow landed on its side, the second, hitting one of the legs, and the third lodging in its cheek.

The bull charged the tree, slamming its head into the trunk. Lloyd yelped as he was shaken from the tree, landing hard on his back. His bow and quiver of arrows were thrown from his grasp, his arrows rolling everywhere. The two horns of the bull tried to slam down into his shoulders but Lloyd caught them, screaming from the burning pain that accompanied touching them. His screams were slowly turning into whimpers as the bull's horns were slipping from his grasp as the bull leaned more weight into them. Lloyd could only watch in horror as the horns slowly slid down. It wasn't even going to kill him. He would be impaled through the shoulders where he would probably be shaken around until he bled out. The Falcon seemed to have Lloyd's back, latching that deadly beak around the throat of the bull and clamping shut.

Lloyd could have done without the shower of blood that sprayed all over his torso and face, as the Falcon adjusted its grip on its throat and raked its talons through the underside of the bull. The bull was bellowing, trying to shake the Falcon off and Lloyd barely avoided getting trampled under its hooves. He could only breath in relief as the bull slowly sunk to the ground, puffing its last few breaths of black smoke. The Falcon let go and turned to Lloyd. Lloyd could already feel the adrenaline wearing off, leaving him exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"Look," Lloyd sighed, "If you forget I punched you, I'll forget that you tried to kill me."

It seemed like an unfair deal, but honestly, Lloyd didn't feel like fighting another creature. He took the squawk from the Falcon as a yes. He turned and retraced his tracks back to the camp, broken ferns leaves and scuffed earth was all too easy to follow back. As soon as he recognized where he was, Lloyd wandered his way back to the pond. He turned his head to see that the Falcon was following him. Lloyd was too tired to care. He dunked himself into the lake, clothes and all, trying to wash all the blood off. The Falcon followed him in, rinsing the blood from its feather off. Lloyd crawled out of the water, tripping over a rock since he didn't pick his legs up enough. He tumbled into the Falcon, which leaned him back up. Lloyd stayed leaned up against the Falcon until they got close to the camp, where he pushed himself up and trudged into the tent, ignoring the glance Edilio cast him. He could still hear Cole and Zaddic fighting but he ignored them as well. He pushed Zane to the side and curled up into his sleeping bag. It didn't matter if the sun was only halfway through the sky. Lloyd let his fingers trace the slices of the Falcon's beak along his neck before he pulled the covers over his head and shut his eyes. He was tired of fighting.


End file.
